Adjacent Adolescence
by anon1605
Summary: Santana Lopez appears to be a girl who has it made, the girl who everybody wants to be. Pretty and popular, what else do you need right? That's what she thinks too until one particular blonde walks into her life after their "one time thing"
1. Chapter One

"I swear to God this week has gone on forever" Santana moaned as she filed her nails in the back of Spanish class.

"At least we have Mikes party after" Quinn said happily.

"I just want to get drunk" Santana admitted and put down her nail file.

"Well thats a shocker, are you still coming over later to get ready for the party?" the blonde asked resting her chin in her hand.

"Obviously Fabray but i don't understand why you've invited literally all the glee girls over too" the Latina rolled her eyes; honestly, she saw these people enough in school without socializing with them outside too.

"I thought it would be a good opportunity to you know, bond" Quinn shrugged.

"Bullshit, what the hell has got in to you?" Santana scoffed. .

Quinn ignored the question and smirked "anyway I would have thought you would have no objections with a bunch girls getting ready to go out and dressing in revealing clothes in a small room".

"I'm straight Quinn" Santana said defensively as her chest started to pound.

"Yeah, about as straight as Mr Schues hair" Quinn teased and poked Santana.

"Shut your face before I break it Fabray" the brunette threatened, grabbing Quinn's wrist and twisting it, Quinn let out a cry of pain and tried to swat Santana away.

"Girls in the back! If I have to tell you again, then i'll make you stay behind to do extra credit" Mr Schuester called from his desk.

"There's really only a matter of time before that man gets arrested" Santana scowled and went back to filing her nails. Quinn nodded in agreement and resumed taking notes.

* * *

Quinn's usually pristine bedroom looked like behind the scenes of a vogue photoshoot, there was make-up, straighteners, curlers and clothes sprawled everywhere. Santana would never admit it but she actually liked the Glee girls, hell she even liked Rachel Berry in small doses. She looked in Quinn's full length mirror and checked herself out, her dark hair was in natural waves that framed her face, her incredibly tight red dress showed a decent amount of cleavage without being too slutty and Tina had been fancy with her make up; to put it short and sweet, Santana Lopez looked flawless. "Okay ladies, I think we've all established that i'm the hottest one here so you may as well give up now" the Latina said smoothing out her dress.

"Well Satan, that is debatable" Mercedes said as she twirled around in her navy peplum style dress.

"Okay Wheezy, I'll be honest you do look hot. Who knew you could mildly attractive once you replace the usual oh so ghetto clothes" Santana smirked and put on another layer of mascara that made her lashes look even fuller.

"Well I for one think we all scrub all brilliantly!" Rachel beamed and began to walk the length of Quinn's bedroom, stopping now and then to pose as though she was walking the red carpet at the Tony Awards. Santana looked Rachel up and down; she was wearing a white blouse with black dots and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. The Latina scrunched her nose "Hobbit, you look exactly the same as you do when you come to school".

The small brunette gasped, "I resent that Santana, I'll have you know that I would never come to school in a skirt as revealing as this!" Rachel folded her arms and glared at Santana. "Oh I see, easier access for Finn eh?" The other brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Tina burst out laughing.

"Santana" Rachel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "must you be so crude all the time!? Tina stop laughing, you're only going to encourage her" she put down her straighteners and walked towards Santana and put one of Santana's hands between hers and looked the Latina straight in the eye. "As your friend Santana, I suggest you go and see a therapist for your.." she lowered her voice "...sex addiction."

Mercedes and Tina howled with laughter in the background and Santanas jaw dropped, she didn't know what she was expecting Rachel to say but it definitely wasn't that. Before Santana had chance to think of a smart ass comment Quinn came in carrying a tray full of drinks.

"I wasn't sure what everyone liked so I just got everything that was in my parents liquor cabinet and mixed it all together" the blonde said as she put the tray of alcohol on her bedside table. The girls all stopped what they were doing and took a shot each. Santana tossed her head back and swallowed it first, the liquor burned her throat on the way down.

"Fuck Quinn, what did you put in that?" Santana demanded and wiped her mouth trying to get rid of the taste. Mercedes and Tina stood either side of her both spluttering from the concoction.

"Um, vodka, coke, tequila, gin, orange juice maybe? Oh and I think some whisky" Quinn winced as she swallowed her shot.

"This is disgusting Quinn" Tina murmured.

"I can already feel my vocal chords burning up! Water! I need water!" Rachel shrieked and ran out of the room in search for water.

"Screw you guys, if you're only going to complain and criticise then you can just get out of my house" Quinn snapped and then downed two more of the shots. Santana stared at the blonde with a confused expression, this was not like Quinn at all, usually she's the most sensible out of everybody where drinkings concerned.

"Whoa, slow down Virgin Mary" Santana stepped in and took away the fourth glass Quinn was holding, "you don't want to turn up to the party already half wasted besides they probably have nicer shit than this."

"Fuck you Santana" Quinn looked like a baby whose just had its favourite toy taken away.

"Only in your dreams, bitch" the Latina winked at the blonde.

* * *

The five girls arrived at the party forty five minutes late which meant that most of the people there were already drunk. When the girls walked into Mikes house they were met with music so loud that it was making the floor vibrate, there were people making out and literally just groping each other everywhere Santana looked, oh the joys of teenage parties.

"Girls! You made it" Mike greeted them and hugged them individually.

"We would have been here earlier if somebody didn't insist on drinking a lake full of water after taking one shot" Mercedes rolled her eyes in Rachels direction.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not Mercedes, as you know my aspiration is to perform on Broadway so if I don't lubricate my vocal chords properly then I could do permanent damage and..-" Rachel continued to ramble on but Santana didn't pay any attention to her, this was one of the times where she didn't like Rachel.

Tina pushed past Mercedes and Quinn and interrupted Rachels babble by taking Mikes hand and leading them upstairs.

"Well at least somebody's getting laid tonight" Quinn grumbled.

"Ooh there's Finn!" Rachel bounced excitedly as she spotted her giant of a boyfriend over the sea of people dancing and drinking.

"Come on let's go and get a drink" Santana said and lead the way to the kitchen. The kitchen was crowded with jocks from McKinley and some other people who Santana didn't know. The Latina grabbed three beers for her, Quinn and Mercedes.

"Where'd Mercedes go?" Santana asked looking behind Quinn.

"I thought she was behind us" Quinn said looking around, "Oh well, more beer for me" the blonde sang and chugged down the beer.

Santana chuckled "and I thought I was the one who wanted to get drunk tonight" Quinn smirked and put down her now empty beer bottle. Santanas eyes widened. "Quinn are you okay? I didn't want to ask in front of the others but you're acting weird lately and it's creeping me out, is it because of...-"

"Well if it isn't my two favourite chicaaaas" Puck interrupted Santana and came over holding a beer bottle, it was clear he was drunk already and he smelt of pot. Santana grimaced at the sight of him and Quinn just sighed.

"SHOTS!" He declared as he put his arms on each of their shoulders. The rest of the people in the kitchen cheered and if it's one thing that you need to know about Santana Lopez is that she never backs out of a drinking game.

* * *

Several bottles of beer later and a game of "Never Have I Ever" which resulted in a lot of shots of vodka it was safe to say Santana was tipsy. She left Quinn in the kitchen who was sitting on the lap of a brown haired football player that Santana couldn't remember the name of and made her way out to the living room.

She searched the room for Tina and Mercedes but instead she saw Karofsky who was an oaf of a football player at her school attempting to grind on a pretty tall blonde girl. Santana continued to watch them for a minute or two until it became obvious that the blonde didn't want Karofsky near her but he wouldn't take no for an answer so to save the girl from feeling uncomfortable and for an opportunity to kick the ogres butt Santana made her way over to them.

"Yo, meathead, leave her alone" Santana called out standing behind him. The giant turned around and looked down at the small girl.

"What you going to do about it, immigrant?" he sneered.

Santana saw red, she wasn't just angry at him for making the girl uncomfortable but she was now furious at him for disrespecting her.

"Oh you wanna see what I'm going to do about, you racist fuck?" Santana threatened. She hated that smug look the boy always wore so it gave her great satisfaction when his eyes almost popped out of his head after she knead him in the crotch. He collapsed to his knees and started to wheeze out of pain, Santana bent down and whispered in his ear "just be glad you have a penis left Dave because if you ever disrespect me or any other girl for that matter I will personally make sure that you will never be able to get that 3 incher up again, understand?"

Karofsky didn't reply and scuttled away without so much as looking at the Latina or the blonde girl.

"Thank you for getting him away from me" the blonde girl broke the silence and now looked at Santana with her piercing catlike blue eyes.

"It's okay. Guys like Karofsky, ugh they ought to be put down" Santana said as she took the opportunity to look the girl up and down and could only imagine what was hiding beneath the girls extremely tight black jeans and blue tank top that clung to all the right places.

"That's a bit far" the girl chuckled.

"No, it isn't, if you knew him then you wouldn't say that, trust me." Santana deadpanned.

"I'll take your word for it then, come on let me get you a drink for saving me from that douche" the tall blonde took Santana's pinky and lead her back to the kitchen.

"Well I guess it's rude of me not to accept" Santana said happily and let the blonde lead her back into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later and more alcohol had been consumed, Santana and the blonde were out of the kitchen and dancing in the Changs living room. Santana was a fairly good dancer but the blonde was something else, she was amazing. Her body was so fluid and flexible that when she pushed herself into Santana, the Latina could feel herself becoming hot and flustered and it wasn't from the alcohol.

The blonde turned to face Santana so their faces were only centimetres away and Santana couldn't help but notice the blonde look down at the Latinas full lips and then run her tongue along her own. The taller girl started to grind against Santana and roll her body into hers and Santana mimicked the movement.

"Fuck" the blonde girl moaned as the Latina sucked on the girls pulse point on her neck that she had found rather quickly. Santana smirked to herself and bit down harder causing the taller girl to whimper.

"What's your name?" the blonde softly whispered in her ear.

Santana heard the question but she didn't answer, knowing names made things personal and Santana didn't do personal; she had sex and left, no questions, no answers and preferably no eye contact. So instead she tugged the girls pinky, pushed past the crowd of people and lead the blonde upstairs.

* * *

They got to the top of the stairs and the blonde had practically pushed them into the first bedroom they got to, thankfully nobody was in there. Their kisses became frantic and sloppy as they took their clothes off. Santanas jaw dropped for the second time that night when the blonde took her tank top off, this girl had abs, freaking abs. She was so defined and toned that Santana couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation and push her on to the bed before the blonde had taken of her jeans.

"You're so...fucking...hot" the blonde slurred between kisses.

Santana sucked on the blondes collarbone while the blonde unhooked Santanas bra and began to massage the Latinas boob. Santana dragged her nails over the blondes back as a response to feeling her warm soft hands against her chest. She could hear the blonde moan when she slid down her body and started to unbutton her jeans, Santana began to fumble because she was drunk and its dark but she eventually unbuttoned them and pushed them as well as her underwear down the smooth never ending legs and started to straddle her.

"Wait" the blonde said and pushed Santana off her gently, Santana sighed, her underwear stuck to her uncomfortably and since she was too aroused to think about anything else she started to nibble on the girls earlobe "this is my first time" she mumbled. Santana stopped for a moment, making sure she heard correctly "with a girl?" she propped herself up on one arm and looked at the blonde with her deep brown eyes. The blonde shook her head "with anyone, I've never had sex before. I'm a..virgin" she whispered and covered her face.

Santana didn't know what to do but she was too drunk and turned on to think about the consequences "well, how about we change that?" she husked in the blondes ear. She could hear the other girl gulp and nodded her head frantically and Santana straddled the girl once again and start to grind down.

The girl leaned up and caught Santanas lip between hers and started to play with the Latinas breasts. Santana scooted down the blondes body until she was met with the blondes own wet centre and she tried to be as gentle and careful as possible because after all the girl was a virgin. She inserted one finger to start and she heard the other girl gasp in surprise but then she started to moan, Santana took this as the girl's way of saying to continue so she added a second finger.

"F...fuck..." the blonde gasped, her voice had gone raspy and Santana was sure it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard, it only encouraged her to go faster. It wasn't long before they had a rhythm going and Santana sucked on the blondes neck which only made the girl louder. Santana massaged the blondes clit with her thumb and she felt the other girl arch her back and was able to smell the alcohol on her breath. It was strangely intoxicating.

"Oh god...faster..so close..please" Santana followed the girls instructions and started to thrust back and forth and with one last press on the blondes bundle of nerves and a soft bite on her neck it wasn't long before the blonde girl saw stars.

"That was fucking unbelievable" the blonde whispered after a few minutes her voice was still raspy.

Santana got out of the bed and started to collect her clothes from around the room, the blonde sat up "where are you going? I thought it was my turn to do you next" she said and wrapped the duvet around her.

"No, i have to go" Santana murmured as she slipped back into the red dress.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" questioned the blonde, she sounded so hurt that Santana felt a wave of guilt run through her body.

"At least tell me your name" the blonde whispered but the Latina didn't trust herself to answer so she left the bedroom silently and ran downstairs and out of the Changs house. She didn't even bother to call a taxi to pick her up so she began to walk home, she doesn't think she's ever felt so disgusted with herself.

* * *

"God, you look like awful" Quinn snickered as she leaned against her locker in the halls of McKinley on the following Monday.

"Fuck you Fabray. Seriously how come I'm the one who still feels like shit?" Santana sighed and checked herself out in the mirror in her locker.

"I think it's all the alcohol you had on Friday not to mention when you came over mine on Saturday you drunk three-quarters of a bottle of vodka without eating anything. I told you not to drink it but did you listen? No" she reminded the Latina, sometimes Quinn could be as bad as Berry and that is saying something.

Santana rolled her eyes and glared at Quinn because her head was pounding too much to think of an insult for her right now. "Come on we have first period to get to" Quinn bumped her hip against Santanas.

"Ugh do we have to go? I just want to sleep" Santana whined.

"Yup, and as much as I love hearing hangover Santana in the morning, I have to go to English" Quinn laughed and adjusted her bag on back. "See you later San" she called back as she made her way through the hallway.

Santana cursed under her breath in Spanish, she wanted to go home but she knew if she skipped school again her parents would take her car off her again and the brunette decided that it wasn't worth it, she'd just sleep during first lesson.

Santana arrived at history before anybody else in her class and sat in her usual seat right at the back of the room. She took her jacket from her bag and folded it up into a ball so she could use it as a pillow. Santana put her head on her "pillow" and fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

"SANTANA LOPEZ" a female voice screeched.

Santana jumped in her chair and blinked harshly and looked around, her eyes trying to adjust to her surroundings.

"Um yeah?" she mumbled.

Her teacher sighed, "since you're rude enough to sleep in my lesson you missed me introducing our new student". Santana looked at the teacher and beside her she saw a tall blonde girl who looked identical to the blonde who she met on Friday. Santana shook the thought out of her head, no that was impossible, her blonde obviously went to another school probably some fancy dance school judging by the way she moved.

"Hm, well Brittany it seems like the only spare seat we have is next to Santana" Mrs Hendrix gestured to the empty seat next to the Latina. "I'm sure Miss Lopez will be more than helpful and accommodating to you" it sounded like Mrs Hendrix was talking to Santana more than Brittany and Santana was pretty sure that she was just threatened.

Santana watched Brittany walk past the other students to sit in the spare seat next to her, Brittany's face turned a deep shade of pink and refused to make eye contact with Santana. Santana could feel her face become hot and start to go pink despite telling everyone that ethnic people don't blush which was a downright lie.

Once Brittany sat down there was no denying that this was the girl who Santana had fucked last Friday but now Santana that wasn't drunk she was able to focus and saw just how gorgeous this girl was, her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue, thin pink lips, high cheekbones and a constellation of freckles over her face. Santana allowed her eyes to roam over Brittany's outfit, she wore white shorts with white suspenders and black t-shirt with a panda on and black knee-length socks, the outfit should have looked bizarre but for some reason she pulled it off.

Santana was too busy leering at the blondes legs to notice that Brittany was now looking directly at the Latina.

"So your name is Santana huh?"


	2. Chapter Two

The Latina broke out of her trance after hearing the blondes gentle voice. She looked up and was met with a set of penetrating blue eyes that stared into her own intense brown ones. Santana began to feel exposed and vulnerable; it felt as though Brittany could melt away the girls' hardened and guarded exterior with just one look. The brunette began to panic and when Santana panics she does what Santana does best; go in to bitch mode.

"Nothing gets past you does it, Sherlock?" the Latina snapped. The blonde seemed unfazed by Santana's tone of voice.

"Hi, I'm Brittany" she smiled and showed her perfect set of teeth.

"Yeah I know, Mrs Hendrix already mentioned" Santana said and did her signature eye roll at the blonde.

Brittany's smile started to fade and began to anxiously play with one of her suspenders that were attached to her shorts, "I wasn't expecting to see you again" she murmured and then cleared her throat "you know, after Friday". Santana felt as though time and her heart had stopped, she knew it was impossible but she had hoped that the blonde had forgotten about what happened. The Latina felt her hands start to go clammy and her face heated up but she had her best poker face on.

"Friday? What happened Friday?" she asked sweetly and looked away from Brittany.

The blonde looked at the Latina as if she was crazy "w-we kind ofhadsex" Brittany mumbled although she said the last part of the sentence so fast that it had merged into one word. Santana looked back up at the now tomato red Brittany and moved her dark bangs out of her eyes "um, no. I'm pretty sure I would remember you if anything happened plus I'm not in to girls so" she held up her hands as though to say I'm innocent.

"But-.." Brittany began but she didn't have chance to finish because Santana shot her the "if you don't shut up within the next 10 seconds then I will make sure you will never be able to speak again" glare.

Half of the lesson went past when Santana felt Brittany's eyes on her and felt herself turn an embarrassing shade of pink. She looked to her side and caught Brittany's eyes for a split second before the blonde quickly looked back down at her work. Santana leaned up and hissed in Brittany's ear "didn't your mama ever tell you it's rude to stare Blondie?" She was so close to the girl that she could smell the citrus shampoo that she had only ever smelled once before.

The Latina smirked to herself when she heard Brittany's breathing hitch and continued to answer the questions that Mrs Hendrix had written on the board but she couldn't help but start to feel guilty about being a bitch towards the girl.

The rest of the lesson went on in silence and the tension grew so thick that not even an axe would be able to break it.

* * *

It was lunch time at McKinley and Santana sat at her usual table in the Cafeteria with Quinn and the losers she now called friends: Rachel, Mercedes, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Sam and Finn. Okay, so some of them weren't really her friends.

Santana was too busy telling Rachel the list of reasons why she should return to Willy Wonkas Chocolate Factory to join the other Oompa Loompas to notice Mike,Tina and a cheerful Brittany walking towards to the group.

"Brittany, these are the people I was telling you about. Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Blaine, Finn and Rachel this is Brittany. Brittany, meet the gang" Mike introduced them and gestured to each person as he said their names.

Everybody in the group smiled and welcomed Brittany apart from Santana who suddenly found her chicken mayonnaise sandwich to be very entertaining.

"So how do you two know each other?" Mercedes asked with her mouth full of tuna salad wrap.

"Mercedes! Don't talk with your mouth full. You're getting pieces of wet lettuce all over my vintage Armani blazer!" Kurt stressed and Mercedes flipped him off playfully.

"I just moved here from Cleveland so I'm new in Lima as you've probably guessed so my first priority was to find an awesome dance studio for myself because I'm a dancer. After looking for ages I finally found one that I liked which turned out to be the same studio Mike goes to and...-" Brittany rambled on and fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt. Santana smiled at the memory of Brittany dancing with her at the party, she knew that the girl just had to be a dancer, that would also explain her insane abs.

"So anyway..." Mike interrupted Brittany; the Latina frowned because she found that she liked listening to the blondes nervous word vomit. "We talked for a while and I found out that Brittany would be attending McKinley so I invited her to the party on Friday night to introduce you guys but...i um...got distracted by this one" Mike explained and placed a kiss on Tinas cheek.

"Oh dude, that party was crazy" Puck said and fist pumped the other boy. "So many girls wanted to take a ride on the puckasaurus; I swear I had one girl giving head, finger fucking another and toe fucking the third. It was MINDBLOWING" he declared while the rest of the group just looked at him with what only could be described as disgust.

"I can't believe I ever found you attractive" Quinn said in horror.

"Toe fucking? That's a thing? Do you keep your socks on or do you take them off? "Finn asked dopily. Rachel looked at him fearfully and scuttled several inches away from her boyfriend.

Santana tried to get the vile images out of her head before her sandwich came back up.

After a stunned silence Rachel was first to speak "I guess I was wrong, maybe it's you who actually needs to go to therapy for your sex addiction Puck and not Santana".

It's a good thing that Santana wasn't drinking anything at that moment because she would have probably spat it back out, she quickly glanced at Brittany for the first time since they had seen each other in History. The blonde looked rather amused by the situation and not the slightest bit weirded out.

"What?! I do not have a sex addiction!" Santana spluttered.

"All I'm saying is that you're not alone Santana, there are people who can help you" she gently patted the Latinas knee.

"So what if I like to have sex? It's not a crime" Santana said and lifted her legs up so the small girl couldn't reach her.

"Lord Tubbington had to go to therapy for his alcohol addiction" Brittany piped up, the teenagers whipped their heads round at the dancer.

"Lord Tubbington?" asked Artie and raised an eyebrow.

Brittany nodded "yeah, he's my-..".

"Laaaawd have mercy!" Mercedes burst out "look at the size of that hickey, damn girl!" she pointed at Brittany's neck. Santana looked up and sure enough there was a pretty impressive sized purplish pink hickey on the skin of the blonde's pale neck. She couldn't help the sense of pride that swelled up inside her.

Brittany blushed and tried to hide the hickey with her hair but it was too late, everybody had seen it. "Who did that? Their lips would have to be massive so obviously I'd go with Sam because hello? Have you seen his mouth?" Kurt said, loving the gossip.

"Hey!" Sam called out and covered his mouth.

Santana felt her chest begin to close up and she was sure she was about to have a panic attack. This was it, this was the moment Santana had dreaded. It was all going to be out. She was going to have to explain to everyone, she would have to face her parents, she would lose her status at school and...-

"It was just this random boy I was dancing with on Friday, no big deal" Brittany shrugged.

Santana felt her breathing slowly return to normal; Brittany hadn't said anything but _why_ didn't she say anything? The blonde could have got the Latina back for being a bitch to her earlier or skipping out on her but she didn't and that's what didn't make sense to Santana.

Santana's thoughts got lost in her mind throughout the rest of lunch; she didn't pay attention to any of her friends' conversations. She looked up and caught the blonde looking at her but instead of glaring at her which she would have usually done, she thanked her silently. Brittany must have understood because she nodded and then went back to her conversation with Tina.

* * *

"SANTANA! Hurry up or I'll start the movie without you!" Quinn screeched down the stairs. The pair were having their weekly Friday sleepover, it was a thing they've done ever since they were seven but they hardly happened anymore because of other offers such as parties or dates - things that were guaranteed to boost your status at McKinley_._

"If you start that movie before I'm there,then I swear I'll shove this popcorn so far down your throat you will crap out popcorn for months" Santana screamed as she waited in Quinn's kitchen for the microwave to beep. The Latina heard the blondes laughter echo all the way downstairs.

"You know you could have helped Q" Santana said as she walked into her friends bedroom and placed their wine and popcorn on the blondes bed.

_"_Well I had a feeling that I could've but I sometimes have the feeling I can do crystal meth, but then I think, mmm... better not" Quinn winked and began to unscrew the wine bottle and pour two glasses out.

The Latina rolled her eyes playfully at the movie reference "you're so lame Q. I'd love to see you take crystal meth though, it would be hilarious to see you trip out" Santana giggled at the mental image and helped herself to popcorn.

"You've already seen me "trip out" that time Puck, you and me smoked pot under the bleachers" the blonde said and flicked popcorn at the brunette.

"Who'd have thought it eh? Quinn Fabray; the good little church girl getting up to dirty antics under the bleachers" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"You make it sound so wrong Santana! I can't take you seriously right now because you look like a twelve year old" Quinn teased and looked a make up less Santana up and down who was dressed in a stripy green tank top and grey sleep shorts and her dark hair was tied in a loose bun at the top of her head.

"Hey, it's not the mouth it comes out of it's the mind it goes in and yet I'm still hotter than you" the Latina joked and flicked the biggest piece of popcorn she could find at Quinn.

"I swear we were supposed to be watching the movie I picked" the blonde girl said avoiding the pieces of popcorn that was being thrown at her.

"Well press play then you lazy bitch" Santana shoved Quinn off the bed.

* * *

Santana didn't know what was louder, the ending credits of the movie or Quinn's crying.

"Come on Q, it wasn't even that sad" Santana said and lightly put her arm round her friend.

"B-but they died Santana!" Quinn wailed out and raised the glass of wine to her lips. "Okay that's enough of the wine Q, I refuse to deal with a weepy angry drunk Quinn tonight" the Latina said and took the glass away from her.

Quinn broke down into hysterics "all I want Santana, is somebody that loves me! Is that too much to ask!?". Santana would love to say that Quinn angry drunk crying about relationships hardly ever happened but it actually occurred more or less every time Quinn had alcohol or watched a romantic movie.

"I want somebody who looks at me like Jack looked at Rose, Romeo looked at Juliet, Sully looked at Mike" Quinn cried into the Latinas shoulder, Santana tried not to laugh at the last comparison. "Yeah I know what you mean, you want somebody to look at you the way Cosima looks at Delphine"

"What is it about me that makes me so unlovable? Am I fat? Am I ugly? Do I smell? Are my boobs not big enough?" the blonde was now red in the face and started to bang her head against the wall out of frustration.

The night was not going as the Latina had planned.

Santana put her hands on her friends shoulders and shook her "listen to me Q, I'm going to be brutally honest with you" the blondes eyes widened "you're not fat or you're not ugly; in fact you're actually really attractive and yes sometimes you do smell after gym class but everybody does and if anything your boobs are too big because they're definitely more than a handful and in my opinion that's just a waste".

"Do you know the last time I had sex was?! Four months ago! Four fucking months and that was with Puckerman of all people!" sobbed Quinn.

"Do something about it then, hire a hooker" the Latina told her.

"I'm serious! I'm fed up Santana, I'm fed up of feeling alone" hiccuped the blonde.

"Me too" Santana hushed but not quite loud enough for Quinn to hear.

* * *

Santana held Quinn in the blonde's bed and talked about nonsense for another hour in an attempt to calm Quinn down.

"What do you think of that new girl? Whatserface? Bethany?" Quinn asked unexpectedly, still clearly drunk.

"Brittany. I don't know she's okay I guess?" said the Latina and suddenly wished she was drunk too.

"She's pretty, you know like really pretty" Quinn slurred.

"Jesus Quinn, you gay for her or something?" joked Santana even though nobody was laughing.

"Nope! She's got a boyfriend though" the girl informed her, her blonde head still on the Latinas shoulder.

Santana's whole body stiffened "I'm pretty sure she doesn't Quinn" she said stroking the blonde's hair; she wasn't sure why but the thought of Brittany having a boyfriend didn't sit well with her at all.

"Yes she does S! Who do you think Lord Tubbington is?!" the girl poked her in the chest.

Santana shrugged and felt her stomach drop a little bit but she couldn't help a smirk form across her face because not even she is cruel enough to name a child "Lord Tubbington". Santana got up and walked across Quinn's room and put another DVD in the DVD player.

"Santanaaa, that better not be a scary movie" whined Quinn.

Before Santana could lie and say it wasn't the opening credits for Insidious illuminated the room.

"You bitch" Santana heard Quinn mumble under her breath.

"I had to sit through your shit excuse for a movie _and_ the aftermath so now you're sitting through mine" the Latina told her and prodded her in the ribs.

Quinn sighed and leaned over Santana to retrieve the wine.

* * *

"Ihateyouihateyouihateyou" Quinn screamed in Santana's face after the movie had ended.

"Bitch please you love me, I'm the only one that puts up with your shit" Santana reminded the blonde.

"I swear to God if I was sober enough right now I would throw your ass down the stairs" Quinn threatened.

"Whoa would you look at that, church girl saying the big man's name" the Latina said sarcastically and started to flip through TV channels.

"You know what I'm going to do Santana?" Quinn fired at the brunette making Santana jump. The blonde obviously furious at the world.

"What are you going to do Quinn?" Santana questioned.

"I'm going to ring that ass of a boy Puck and tell him what I think of him" Quinn announced proudly and stumbled to the other side of the room to find her phone and call her ex boyfriend.

"PUT IT ON LOUDSPEAKER" Santana shrieked, she did not want to miss drunk Quinn on a mission.

"Puck...its Quinn"

_"Ah Quinnn, wait which one? Hot Quinn, Redhead Quinn or other Quinn_" it was obvious he was drunk too.

"You've got to be kidding me! I better be under "Hot Quinn" since we dated for ages"

_"Yup I'm totally kidding Quinn, why are you calling we haven't spoken properly in a looong time"_

"There are some things that were left unsaid Noah"

_"Noah huh? Ooh baby you know how much I love it when you become the dominant one"_ Santana snorted and tried to contain her laughter.

Quinn yelled through the phone "you are foul Noah, your dick isn't even that big and your bellybutton fetish is just downright creepy". Santana lost it at bellybutton fetish and doubled up in laughter.

_"...Why you gotta hate?"_

"Ugh I'm done Noah, bye"

_"Wait-.."_

Quinn had already hung up and dropped her phone to the floor "that felt so good" she breathed in and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Bellybutton fetish?!" Santana cried.

"You don't want to know, trust me S" Quinn scrunched up her face at the thought.

"Oh now I have to know" the Latina led on her stomach on the bed and looked up at the girl with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but I warn you this is worse than the time we watched two girls one cup at summer camp" Quinn cautioned.

Santana's jaw dropped "on another note, I don't actually care."

Quinn sighed out in relief, pleased that she wouldn't have to relive about her and ex boyfriends bedroom habits.

* * *

"Hey Q, did you hear that?" Santana rolled over and elbowed Quinn to wake her up.

Quinn groaned and looked at the time on her phone, it was 1.00am. Who would be knocking on the Fabrays house at this time in the morning?

"Oh Gosh, what if it's Puck wanting to make up or something. I don't think I have the strength" Quinn moaned. "If it is Puck then I'll kick his ass okay Quinn? Don't worry" Santana reassured her and began to walk downstairs. She heard Quinn gasp and looked behind her.

"Q what's up? Why aren't you coming?" the Latina walked back towards her friend.

"What if it's a crazy axe murderer? Or what if they kidnap up us and put us into human trafficking? Or what if it's a crazy pervert? Oh my gosh what if it's worse? What if it's Mr Schue?!" Quinn was almost hyperventilating at this point.

"Fucking hell, calm down Rachel Berry" Santana scoffed.

"I'm serious Santana!" the girl was almost in tears.

"I am never ever letting you drink alcohol again Fabray, you're being even more irritating than usual" Santana said and shoved her down the stairs.

Once they were downstairs the duo heard two more knocks on the door, Quinn was armed with a tennis racquet that she had somehow managed to grab on their way to the front door.

Quinn opened the door with the racquet raised above her, ready to strike down the perp if they tried to break in.

"Hi Quinn" Santana heard a soft cheery voice say. The Latina pushed herself off the wall that she was falling asleep against to get a better view of the dancer.

Brittany was dressed in skin tight blue jeans, white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket and under her right arm she was carrying a...motorbike helmet?

"Oh hey Santana" the blonde said but softer this time and Santana gave Brittany a small smile.

"Brittany I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Quinn asked and massaged her forehead with the palm of her hand. Her hangover was definitely kicking in.

"I was riding my motorbike through town but I think something pierced the front tyre or something's wrong with the battery because it refuses to move anymore and your house was the house that's closest to where my bike has broken down and I don't have my cell phone on me which means I can't ring for help so I was wondering if I could borrow yours if that's okay?" Brittany said in one breath and played with the hem of her t-shirt, Santana smiled bigger when she noticed that the blonde did that a lot when she rambled or was nervous.

"Um yeah okay" Quinn nodded but then narrowed her eyes "Brittany, how do you know where I live? I mean you've been here for like a week".

"Tina told me a few days ago." Quinn's eyes widened and Brittany realised how wrong that sounded. "Not like that, I didn't ask for your address, it came up in conversation. I promise I'm not a creep!" Brittany basically pleaded with the other blonde. Santana chuckled, Brittany was so awkwardly adorable.

Wait what?

"I believe you" Quinn laughed. "Come inside and you can use my phone to ring for help" she gestured for the blonde to go inside and handed her the cell phone.

"Thank you so much!" grinned the dancer.

Santana and Quinn walked further down the hall to give Brittany the privacy she needed. Santana was the first one to break the silence between the two and whispered "what do you think she was doing riding around town at one in the morning?"

"I don't know it's a mystery" Quinn shrugged.

"She's a mystery" Santana muttered never taking her eyes of Brittany.

A few minutes passed until Brittany bounced up to them [seriously how was this girl so energetic in the early hours of the morning?] and handed Quinn her phone back.

"Everything okay?" Quinn rubbed her eyes.

"Not really" the blonde sighed "the people at the garage said nobodies available until another five hours"

"Well what are you going to do?" Santana finally spoke.

"I'm going to go back and wait by my bike until they arrive, I gave them directions to where it's broke down so I should be okay" Brittany gave a small smile.

Santana shook her head violently "no, you can't go back out. Look, I'm sure you can stick up for yourself but you haven't even been here for a month yet and you don't know how bad Lima can get. It's not safe" Santana put her hands on her hips and looked the girl in the eye.

"Well, i-i don't know what I'm meant to do then" Brittany pouted and god damn it that pout might just be the most adorable thing Santana's ever witnessed.

Before Santana could do anything to stop herself she blurted out what she was thinking ever since Brittany arrived on Quinn's doorstep "don't leave, stay here for the night". Judging by the look on Brittanys face she was as shocked as Santana was over the fact that she had actually said it out loud.

"Is that okay with you Quinn? I mean after all it is your house" Brittany said and started playing with the hem of her t-shirt again.

"Sure" Quinn nodded, she was too tired to properly pay attention to the two girls anymore and began to walk back to her room.

"Where am I meant to sleep?" Brittany called up the stairs. "I don't know; sort it out for her Santana. You basically live here anyway so you know where all the stuff is. I'd do it myself but I may actually collapse if I don't go back to sleep within the next five minutes" Quinn yelled from the top of the stairs while Santana rolled her eyes.

She turned around and was met by the tall girl looking down at her with her crystal blue eyes and a smile that looked like it could end world poverty.

Yup, the night was _definitely_ not going as the Latina planned.


	3. Chapter Three

"Santana?" Brittany waved her hand in front of the Latinas face.

"Huh?" Santana shook her head. "I asked you a question. Where am I meant to sleep?" the blonde repeated.

Santana sighed, she hadn't thought this far ahead when she asked Brittany to stay. "Oh, I-I don't know, normally it's just me who stays over so Quinn and I share her bed. There probably isn't enough room for three of us anyway and it would be a little awkward." The Latina cringed, why had she become a rambling mess in front of this girl? "You don't have to stay you know, I mean you probably have a family or a boyfriend to go home to" Santana couldn't help but snap at the word "boyfriend".

Brittany quirked an eyebrow in surprise "My what?"

"Boyfriend. Quinn said that Lord Tubbington was your boyfriend" Santana said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Lord Tubbington is my cat Santana" the blonde tried to suppress her laughter.

To say the Latina felt foolish was an understatement but she felt her shoulders relax knowing that Brittany didn't have a man in her life.

"I'm going to fucking kill that girl" Santana swore under her breath and looked away from the blonde so she couldn't see her caramel cheeks start to turn pink.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"Brittany asked. The Latina shook her head.

"I could sleep on the sofa, would that be okay?" the blonde questioned and started to play with the hem of her t-shirt again.

"Sure, I'll get you some of Quinn's pyjamas for you now and get you a blanket" the Latina smiled genuinely at the blonde and made her way up the stairs and left the dancer to make her way into the living room. She quickly searched through her friends' wardrobe and found a pair of light blue sleep shorts and a yellow tank top and grabbed Quinn's old baby duck print blanket before she left the room.

She raced back downstairs and found Brittany admiring the photograph that hung on the wall above the leather sofa of Quinn, her parents and Santana in the Fabrays backyard a few summers ago.

Brittany didn't even turn around to notice that Santana had returned "are you close with Quinn?"

"Yeah we've been friends forever" Santana stood beside the blonde.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your night with her" Brittany apologised.

"It's okay" the Latina shrugged "we were only sleeping anyway."

Brittany's eyebrows creased "are...are you more than friends with her?"

It took Santana a few moments to realise what the dancer was implying and she began to laugh. "Please don't laugh at me Santana!" the girl pouted, the tips of her ears had turned pink. Santana wiped a tear away from her eye and took a deep breath, "the answer is no, me and Virgin Mary upstairs aren't friends with benefits or fuckbuddies if that's what you mean" she swore she could see a small but relieved smirk form on the taller girls face. "Here are some pyjamas and a blanket for you" she said realising that she was still carrying the bundle.

The blonde girl took the clothes off Santana and began to stroke the velvety material of the blanket with her thumb "how did you know I loved ducks?" she whispered.

Santana smiled shyly "I didn't."

Brittany gave her a smile so bright she could give Simon Cowell a run for his money and started to take her jeans off and revealed her endless toned legs; Santana felt her mouth go a little dry at the sight.

"What are you doing Blondie?" the Latina squeaked, her voice several octaves higher than usual.

"Changing" the tall girl gestured and turned around to take her top off so Santana had a clear view of the blonde's perfect ass in the baby pink underwear the dancer wore and those smooth legs that caused Santana to clench her thighs together. "It's not like you haven't seen it all before anyway" the blonde muttered under her breath.

Santana ignored the last part and carried on appreciating the girls assets."I'm...I'm going to go now" Santana rasped out and left before the pounding between her legs got any more unbearable.

* * *

Santana woke up the following morning to the smell of bacon and burnt pancakes.

She padded downstairs and found the two blondes stood in the kitchen laughing about something. Santana stood at the door silently, surprised that Brittany was still here and she couldn't help but notice that the pyjamas she chose out for the blonde were too small so her sleep shorts looked more like underwear and the tank top showed a slither of her toned stomach. The Latina shook her head to get her mind out of the gutter and cleared her throat.

"You look like shit Quinnie, oh how the tables have turned" Santana said smugly and gently clipped the hungover girl across the back of her head and helped herself to some bacon.

Quinn grimaced, "shut up and eat your bacon S."

"You're such a good cook Quinn, I'm sorry again for burning the pancakes" Brittany pouted.

"It's okay Brittany, just don't cook in my kitchen again because maybe we won't be so lucky next time" Quinn munched through a mouthful of bacon.

Brittany laughed nervously "I just wanted to make you girls breakfast to say thank you for last night and because I thought it would help with your hangover since I could smell the alcohol on you last night Quinn."

Quinn held up her hand in front of the blonde to signal her to stop. "Seriously Brittany, it's okay." Santana smiled at the dancer, the thought of Brittany attempting to make breakfast for the pair made her warm inside and she wasn't sure why.

"The burnt pancakes probably tasted better than this mess anyway" the Latina teased.

The shorter blonde looked down at Santana's empty plate, "yeah you obviously hated the bacon" and rolled her eyes.

"So Quinn, Santana told me you've been friends forever. How did you meet?" Brittany asked and drank some orange juice.

"First grade, I was sitting there colouring neatly and all of a sudden this tiny frizzy haired girl charges over and steals my crayons" Quinn laughed at the memory.

"And then at lunch this chubby blonde girl pushed me off the bench and into the sandpit" Santana joined in.

"Yup, and you've been wrecking my life ever since Lopez" Quinn poked the Latina in the arm with her fork.

"Don't flatter yourself Fabray" Santana chuckled.

Brittany giggled between the two friends, completely hooked by their banter.

* * *

The trio sat in Quinns living room after breakfast and watched Easy A. Somehow throughout the movie Santana's head rested on Brittany's thigh and her feet were on Quinn's lap, it was an awkward yet comfortable position.

"Emma Stone is so hot" Brittany blurted out.

"She looks so much hotter with dark hair though" Santana agreed.

"If I looked like her I would never complain again" Quinn sighed.

"Plus she has that whole low raspy voice thing going on, totally hot" Brittany grinned. Santana could hear the dancers' heartbeat and feel the blondes steady breathing beneath her t-shirt, it was oddly comforting.

"Gosh, can you get anymore gay?" The other blonde laughed and Santana froze for a moment and Brittany pursed her lips.

"I'm bisexual actually, Quinn" Brittany said bluntly. The brunette looked up, she had never heard the dancer be this sharp with someone before.

There was silence until Brittany spoke again "I understand if you have a problem with it, Quinn. I mean I've seen the crosses, Jesus portraits and that huge bible you have here."

Quinn blushed a violent shade of pink and avoided eye contact with the blonde "no, not at all. If you're happy then it's none of my business who you sleep with."

Brittany gave a triumphant nod and uncrossed her arms. "Good, I'm not ashamed to admit who I am now, I confess it took a few years to figure everything out and it scared me but" she looked down and stared hard at the Latina beneath her "I can't help who I am. I mean so what if I want to have sex and relationships with guys _and_ girls but not at the same time, I'm not into kinky stuff" she winked at Quinn and subconsciously played with a few strands of the darker girl's hair.

And with that, all the tension in the room was thrown out of the window. The girls laughed, joked, talked and teased each other from Quinns disastrous love life to Brittany's terrible cooking skills for the next few hours.

"Ah shoot, I've just remembered about my bike, I've got to go" Brittany suddenly said and tapped Santana's head to move off her thigh.

Santana sighed and sat up properly so Brittany could get up. "Are you sure, you're going to be okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Santana! I'm going to be fine!" the blonde chuckled, Santana cringed once more why did she feel concerned about this girls safety? She wasn't even friends with her.

The Latina and the shorter blonde walked Brittany to the door; "bye Quinn, thanks again for letting me stay" Brittany said and hugged Quinn goodbye. Santana felt her heart rate pick up when she saw the blonde let go of Quinn and walk towards her. Before Santana knew what was happening the dancer had wrapped her arms around the Latinas neck and Santana instinctively placed her arms around Brittany's waist. Her face collided with the blondes' soft hair and the smell of citrus shampoo invaded her senses once again. She was shocked at how well they fitted together.

"I hope you enjoyed this morning Santana" the dancer whispered hotly in her ear but not loud enough for Quinn to hear. The Latina gulped when her mind raced to the early hours of the morning particularly the part where Brittany stripped in front of Santana and the brunette couldn't do anything but stare. Did Brittany know that Santana stared at her? Did she _want _Santana to stare at her?

Santana looked up at the blondes face and saw the blue eyes filled with desire and Brittany ran her tongue along her lip when she let go of the Latinas neck. She coughed to clear her throat, "see you Monday Santana. Speak to you soon!" The dancer waved for one last time and left the Fabrays house.

As soon as Brittany was out of ear shot Quinn looked down at the smaller girl with raised eyebrows, "okay, now what was _that_?!_"_

Santana didn't answer. Her mind and her body were still tingling after Brittany's hug.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that I think performing On My Own by Les Mis would really give our team the extra wow factor at Regionals!" Rachel flounced and Kurt's eyes lit up.

The Glee club were sat in the Lima Bean discussing their setlist and choreography for Regionals that they were competing in a couple of months time. Normally Mr Schuester would have been involved in making these decisions but the group had declared him incompetent as he only chose music that nobody even listened too and frankly, he gave Santana the creeps.

"There is no way I'm doing anything from a musical, dwarf" Santana scoffed and sipped her ice tea.

"Why not? I doubt any other show choir would. Finn defend my honour with me here!" the small woman told her boyfriend. He just nodded robotically and went back to playing angry birds on his phone.

"We could write original songs" Artie piped up.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Well done Artie. Now I've actually wrote two songs called My Headband and Only Child already and I really think with the right choreography they could be showstoppers!" Rachel yapped excitedly, practically spilling her vanilla cappuccino everywhere.

"Oh hell to the no. Why don't we just do a big group number so I can blow the judges away with my massive soulful voice?" Mercedes suggested.

"Why do Mercedes and Rachel always get the solos?!" Tina whined.

"Because we have the best voices out of everyone here" Rachel simply said.

"Ha!" Santana sneered.

"Okay then Satan, what do you suggest?" Mercedes glared at the Latina.

"Well I was thinking we could have somebody else other than Rachel and Finn sing the duet to start with, maybe do a stripped down piece of music" the Latina shrugged.

"Mike!" Tina gasped and shook her boyfriends knee excitedly "this is our chance!"

"Not you two" she rolled her eyes "I was thinking more along the lines of trouty mouth and Quinn." The group fell silent.

"Me?" Sam pointed to himself.

"You have to be kidding me Santana" grumbled Quinn.

"I know what I'm doing Church girl" she paused to sip her drink "then after that we could have the group performance with maybe Puck on his guitar."

"Sweet" smirked Puck.

"And then to end, I thought we could perform an upbeat dance number choreographed by boy Chang"

There was another silence as the group processed the Latinas ideas.

"You actually have some rather good ideas" Blaine told her, Santana sat back and nodded.

"Who knew" Puck teased and Santana elbowed him in the stomach.

"I must admit Santana although I still believe that it should be Finn and I singing the duet since we are the clubs power couple, I think Sam and Quinn could pull it off." Rachel held her arms out, obviously defeated.

"What are you doing Santana? Why did you nominate me to do a freaking duet?!" Quinn hissed in her ear when the group had started to talk among themselves.

"Relax Q; believe me when I say I know what I'm doing" Santana promised the blonde.

"Do I need to remind you what happened last time you told me that?" Quinn threatened.

"This is different Quinn, I'm taking this seriously" Santana said solemnly.

Quinn buried her face in her hands while Santana grinned proudly; she was good at this glee stuff, who knew?

* * *

_From Mamá: Papá is home late so can you stop by the store and pick up some milk, eggs and coffee please?x_

Santana grunted, she could think of a 100 different things she would rather be doing but she had nothing to do after she said bye to the Glee club at the coffee shop a few hours earlier. Normally she would hang out with Quinn again but the Fabrays returned home from their conference early and were going out to dinner to celebrate Mr Fabrays promotion.

_To Mamá: Sure, I'll be back in half hour._

Santana put her phone back in her pocket, put her earphones in and walked out of the music store where she had viewed some old Alanis Morissette vinyls. There was something about vinyls and record players that Santana adored.

"Fucking hell" she scowled and cursed under her breath when the rain hit her face, she quickly put her hood on her leather jacket up and ran to the store.

Santana paid for the items and told the middle-aged man who resembled Principal Figgins behind the counter to go fuck himself after telling her that she could have the items for free if she helped him with a "problem".

On her way home, the shitty paper bag she was carrying got soaked with rain and broke which caused everything to fall out. Santana crouched down to pick up the items and muttered under her breath "shitting fucking pissing piece of fuck..."

Santana had her earphones in and her music up full blast so she didn't hear a motorbike pull up behind her and nearly had a heart attack when somebody tapped her shoulder.

"My my my, do you speak to your mother with that mouth?" she heard a familiar voice say, she looked up but the legs only confirmed who the girl was.

The Latina took her earphones out "what do you want, Blondie?" she snapped, but then regretted being so harsh.

"Well nice to see you too Santana" Brittany said playfully.

"I'm kind of busy" shrugged the brunette.

"Yeah, I can tell. They managed to fix my bike after and I was about to drive home but I stopped to ask if you wanted a ride? You could put your stuff in the saddlebag if you want?" Brittany offered.

Santana chewed the inside of her cheek "are you sure? I mean I don't even have a helmet."

"Its fine, I won't go fast. I'll try my best not to kill you Santana" chucked the blonde. "Come on, the rain's starting to get heavy now."

Santana knew she'd lost the battle so she did what the blonde said, gave her address and got on the motorbike.

"Now Santana, you have to do exactly what I say" Brittany lowered her voice "put your arms around my waist" she looked back at the brunette. Santana was strangely turned on by Brittany taking charge and barking orders.

Santana did as she was told and Brittany put on her helmet and turned on the bike. They hadn't even been on the road for two minutes when Santana started to curse under her breath in spanish.

Santana pushed herself closer to Brittany and held her waist tighter, silently praying not to die. The blonde had felt what Santana had done so she grinded ever so lightly against the Latina. Brittany started to drive faster which only caused the bike to vibrate more so she grinded slightly harder onto the brunette; she could have sworn she heard a moan coming from behind her which only made her underwear feel more uncomfortable.

The Latina prayed to God that the blonde didn't hear her but she knew what the blonde was trying to do, well two can play at that game. She closed the tiny amount of distance between the two of them and sweeped the blondes' hair to one side so she had access to her neck. Santana felt around for the dancers pulse point and gently swirled her tongue around it and occasionally nipping. She smiled smugly when she heard the blonde in front groan. The Latina felt the familiar feeling build up in the pit of her stomach again.

Santana was so grateful it was dark otherwise she was pretty sure they would have got arrested for public indecency and/or reckless driving.

When they finally got to Santanas house, the Latina thought she was going to explode. Brittany gave her the stuff she bought at the store and avoided the Latinas eye.

"T-thanks for giving me a ride" she stammered out, she couldn't help but cringe at her word choice.

"You're welcome" Brittany bit her lip and looked up; Santana was sure her eyes looked darker.

"So, I guess I'll see you around Santana" Brittany hopped back on to her bike and put her helmet back on.

"I...yeah...sure. Bye" Santana was unable to form coherent sentences at this point. The blonde gave a small wave and reversed out of the Lopez' driveway and rode away.

Santana ran into the house not stopping to greet her parents and went straight to the bathroom; she had never needed a cold shower so much in all her life.


	4. Chapter Four

The halls of McKinley parted like the red sea for the confused and frustrated Latina on Monday morning. Santana smirked to herself as she stomped through the hallway; it was nice to know that even though she wasn't a cheerleader anymore she was still respected. Other students backed up against their lockers and whispered among themselves. It was obvious that Santana was angry and if it's one thing the students of McKinley have learned is that an angry Santana is a terrifying Santana.

The Latina got to Brittany's locker and slammed it shut which caused Brittany to jump since she was in the middle of getting her books out. The blonde took a step back from her locker and looked at the shorter girl with wide eyes "what's wrong Santana?"

Santana ignored the question and gripped Brittany's wrist and led her into a nearby empty classroom.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Santana spat as she locked the classroom door.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the blonde said innocently.

Santana looked at the dancer in disbelief "you practically _dry humped_ me on your bike last Saturday night!"

"Actually Santana, if I remember correctly it was actually you who was all over my neck and marked me yet again" Brittany argued.

"Oh so you do know what I'm talking about" the Latina cocked her head to the side.

"Of course I do!" Brittany exasperated "it's frustrating isn't it when somebody denies something that both people know has happened like oh I don't know, having sex."

Santana lunged towards Brittany and pinned her two hands above her head to the wall. Their faces were just inches apart. The all too familiar smell of citrus shampoo began to invade Santana's senses once more and silence fell for a few minutes as piercing blue eyes mixed with intense mocha ones.

Santana finally broke the silence "keep your fucking voice down Blondie" Santana hissed. "I admit it okay!? We did have sex at the party. I was the one who fucked you. There, are you happy now?"

Brittany waited a few moments before answering "I thought I would be but I'm not. Why did you deny it for so long?"

"You don't understand!" Santana almost screamed at the blonde.

"Well then, make me understand!" Brittany spat back.

Santana looked up at the blonde; she still had her pinned against the wall. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing coming off the girls, Santana hadn't even realised she was breathing that heavy. The Latina could feel the blonde's hot breath tickle her face while her eyes got lost in those captivating blue orbs, Brittany's breath hitched when she looked at the brunettes pouty lips and ran her tongue across her bottom lip. She slowly turned her head to the side and moved closer and closer towards the Latina...

"Hello?! Who is in there? It is against school rules to lock classroom doors, open this door immediately!" a male voice yelled from behind the locked door. Brittany and Santana instantly jumped apart from each other and the Latina quickly unlocked the door.

"What were you two doing in there? And why in God's name did you lock the door?" the teacher demanded and glared between them. Santana looked over at the blonde who was blushing furiously and played with the hem of her shirt; this really wasn't helping them look innocent.

"I'm sorry Mr Tucker, we were studying for a biology test and we didn't want to be disturbed so we locked the door" Santana lied.

"Oh, okay. Just don't lock the doors again, you know it's a safety hazard" Mr Tucker crossed his arms and barged past the two girls.

The pair walked through the halls on their way to first period in silence, both of them thought about what had just happened or rather what had _almost_ happened.

This time Brittany was first to speak, "Santana I'm-.."

Santana held her hand out to signal the blonde to stop talking "don't Brittany, just...don't" she said timidly and walked away, leaving a very puzzled Brittany behind.

However puzzled as she was, it didn't pass her attention that this was the first time Santana had called her "Brittany" and not "Blondie". The blonde felt a small smile begin to spread across her face as she walked to her lesson alone. Finally, it felt like she was getting somewhere with this girl who intrigued her, even if it was just a tiny step.

* * *

"...so then I told her that it wasn't my fault that her nose started to bleed and that maybe if she had done the gracious thing and let me have the last remaining pair of black Louis Vuitton heels in size 6 then perhaps she wouldn't have "accidentally" tripped and smashed her face on her way to the checkout." Santana said matter of factly as she picked up her tray and started to walk towards their usual table in the cafeteria with her best friend.

"Santana! That's horrible" Quinn giggled.

"Bitch please; you would have done exactly the same if you had the last piece of bacon on earth on your plate and then some oversized sweaty beast swooped over and stole it" Santana shrugged.

Quinn clutched her heart in mock pain "I can't believe you just said that S"

"Exactly Q, you would have done the same" the Latina nodded.

"I don't want to live in a world with no bacon in" Quinn said sounding distraught.

"Keep eating it and you'll be the reason it's all gone" Santana teased and put her tray on the table and took a seat next to Mercedes. Quinn scowled at the Latina and sat next to Rachel "hey guys, what's up?"

"We're trying to convince Brittany to join Glee Club!" Tina said excitedly.

"I already told you, I don't know, I don't really sing" Brittany mumbled.

"Everybody can sing Brittany! Few are as good as me since I am pretty spectacular and can hit the-.." Rachel boasted.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and interrupted "you don't have to sing, you can just dance."

"Dance?" Brittany's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, it's all I do in Glee Club" Mike encouraged her.

"Only 'cause you suck at singing" Puck joked.

"I don't know, what if I'm not good enough?" Brittany worried.

"You're an amazing dancer Brittany" Santana praised the blonde. Brittany looked up from the table, her blue eyes sparkled and she smiled that 100 watt smile again.

"How do you know? None of us have seen her dance apart from Mike since they're in the same studio" Quinn questioned and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Just a feeling" Santana shrugged and she felt her cheeks start to burn.

"She's right Brittany, you are amazing" Mike agreed.

"So will you do it?" asked Sam.

"Um, yeah sure. I'll do it!" grinned Brittany.

"Come along to Glee Club on Friday and audition, I'll let Mr Schue know" smiled Finn.

"Yay! More background dancers for me!" Rachel beamed, causing an eye roll from everyone.

* * *

Friday had come along quickly for Santana and she would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to Brittanys' audition; she really was an amazing dancer. Santana remembered the way she danced at the party, the way she rolled her hips towards Santana, the way she grinded into her, the way she moved with her and oh god the way she moved with Santana inside her. The Latina felt a familiar throbbing down below and clenched her thighs together, silently praying for it to go away.

"As you're all aware we have an audition today" Mr Schue greeted as he turned away from the whiteboard to face the students, "be a good audience and give it up for Brittany S Pierce!" he said cheesily and went to sit down. Santana's jaw dropped when Brittany walked into the choir room, she had changed into a skin-tight white tank top and blue denim shorts which made her legs look even longer which Santana thought was impossible.

Brittany nodded at Mr Schue to tell him to play the CD that she had brought to audition with. The intro for Slow Down by Selena Gomez filled the room.

_Now that I have captured your attention_  
_I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention_  
_Mr TSA, I'm ready for inspection_  
_Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression_

The throbbing that Santana had silently prayed to go away was now back at full force with Brittany dancing like she was. Every time she rolled her body, Santana could see the blonde's abs contract through the thin white material.

_Oh, oh_  
_Can we take it nice and slow, slow_  
_Break it down and drop it low, low_  
_'Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights_  
_'Til you can't let me go_

Brittany had managed to get from a one-handed cartwheel into the splits and grinded on to the floor until the chorus picked up.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_  
_All night long, baby, slow down the song_  
_And when it's coming closer to the end, hit rewind_

Santana couldn't help but wince at the lyric, all she wanted right now was Brittany's body next to her or rather on top of her to stop the pounding that had built up inside her.

_All night long, baby, slow down the song_  
_(Slow-o-o-o-o, slow-o-o-o-o)_  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_  
_(Slow-o-o-o-o, slow-o-o-o-o)_  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

Brittany threw a wink in Santanas direction just before she turned around and dropped her body until she was only a few inches off the floor and rolled her hips around while tossing her head back, her long blonde hair flew wildly.

_If you want me I'm accepting applications_  
_So long as we can keep this record on rotation_  
_You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation_  
_Breathe me in, breathe me out, so amazing_

Santana was so embarrassed with herself; she was behaving like a 14 year old boy who had never been kissed. It's not even as if Brittany was naked or anything but to be fair the clothes she had on were probably a size too small to start with which meant when she moved they bunched up so when Brittany turned around at the chorus and thrusted her hips, the shorts slid up so you could see a little slither of that perfect butt.

_Oh, oh_  
_Can we take it nice and slow, slow_  
_Break it down and drop it low, low_  
_'Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights_  
_'Til you can't let me go_

Brittany caught a glimpse of Santana when she was about to do a straddle split, the blonde could have sworn she could see a bead of sweat running down the Latinas forehead while her hands were buried limply in her lap.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_  
_All night long, baby, slow down the song_  
_And when it's coming closer to the end, hit rewind_  
_All night long, baby, slow down the song_  
_(Slow-o-o-o-o, slow-o-o-o-o)_  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_  
_(Slow-o-o-o-o, slow-o-o-o-o)_  
_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

Santana couldn't move for fear of any sudden friction or pressure, it was mortifying how wet she actually was with no stimulation whatsoever. This had never happened before and she couldn't understand why her body was reacting this way now.

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_The music's got me going_  
_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_No stopping 'til the morning_  
_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
_You know I'm ready for it, for it, for it, yeah_

The Latina started cursing under her breath in Spanish; she was so torn whether or not she wanted to stay and torture herself or run out and take care of the problem herself. Fortunately or unfortunately whatever way Santana looked at it, Mr Schuester cut the music much to the disapproval of most of the boys in the room.

"Thank you Brittany um..." the man cleared his throat "that was very..artistic."

"Am I in Glee Club?" Brittany slightly panted.

"Oh yeah, definitely" smiled Mr Schue while the class cheered.

"Sweet!" grinned Brittany and took a seat in between Artie and Tina.

The rest of the meeting went by painfully slow, Mr Schue started talking about songs and a set list for Regionals, little did he know that the group had already decided what they were doing. Santana zoned out for most of it and tried to get the throbbing under control. It was only when Artie started speaking to Brittany she came back to earth and actually paid attention to what was going on around her.

"So...Brittany, I-I um...I was wondering if y-you wanted to go out this weekend with...m-me?" Artie stumbled, Santana rolled her disgustedly wow he had no game, didn't he realise that he had no chance with a girl like Brittany?

"Yeah sure Artie! That'd be great!" Brittany blushed while Artie grinned smugly to himself. Santana felt her insides shake and her eyes widened, what had just happened? Why was Brittany going out with Artie? She could do so much better!

Santana put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, why did she even care about this?

The Latina felt somebody shake her knee, she looked up ready to yell at the person for touching her but she was met with a pair of concerned almost sad blue eyes. "What's wrong Santana?" Brittany whispered.

"Nothing at all Blondie. Everything's fine!" Santana said way too cheery.

"Oh good" Brittany gave a small smile although she didn't look convinced but she turned back around and started to talk to Artie about their "date".

* * *

"You know when you said you wanted to go somewhere nice to eat, I thought you meant somewhere decent" Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana and pushed the door open as they entered Breadstix.

"Whoa, don't diss the 'stix Q" Santana said with a glint in her eye. "Table for two please" she told the waiter. He nodded and smiled and led them to a booth near the back of the restaurant.

"So what are you going to get Quinnie Quinn Quinn?" Santana asked as she skimmed the menu, there wasn't much point in reading it; she already knew it off by heart.

"If you call me that once more, I swear" Quinn glared at the Latina.

"Aw, what you gonna do? Quinnie Quinn Quinn?" chuckled Santana.

"I'm going to take these breadsticks and shove them so far up your-.." Quinn began but got cut off by the waiter asking for their orders. "I'll have an orange juice and the creamy chicken carbonara please" Santana smiled. "And I'll have water and the beef cannelloni please" Quinn said as she closed the menu.

"So what were you going to do with those breadsticks Q?" Santana snorted.

"I said I was going to...oh my gosh!" Quinn exclaimed. "What Q? What's going on?" Santana asked. "Don't look now but Brittany and Artie just walked in, I think they're on a date" Quinn hushed while Santana looked behind her. "Santana I said don't look!"

Quinn was right, Brittany and Artie were definitely on a date. Her eyes were quickly drawn to Brittany; she looked beautiful in a blue dress that was tight at the waist but flowing from the hips down to just above the knee. She had curled her hair into pretty little ringlets that framed her face perfectly. Santana felt rather underdressed, her dark hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a pair dark baggy jeans and a red tank top.

Santana was brought out of her trance when she felt something quite hard hit the back of her head. "The fuck Q?" she demanded.

"It was the only way for you to stop staring at them" Quinn shrugged and popped the rest of the breadstick into her mouth.

"I was not staring!" Santana protested "I was looking for our waiter to see if our food was on the way."

"Yeah okay Lopez" Quinn said not believing her one bit, "ooh they're coming this way!" Santana quickly hid behind one of the menus, she wasn't sure why but part of her didn't want to see Brittany on a date in her favourite restaurant with a boy she didn't really like. She heard Brittany wheel Artie past their table and say "hi" to Quinn. Santana would be lying if she said she didn't take a quick peek at the blondes ass and legs in that dress.

"So, how's it going with you and Sam then?" Santana asked when she put the menu down after deciding it would be best to start a conversation right away or Quinn would just question why she hid from Brittany and Artie.

"It's going okay, I guess. He's cute" Quinn smiled, her cheeks turned a little pink. Santana could see Brittany and Artie sitting a few tables down on the left side of the restaurant.

"Just okay? Have you guys even slept together yet?" Santana asked and gnawed on a breadstick.

"It has only been a couple of weeks Santana which-.." Quinn was interrupted yet again by the waiter bringing them their food and drinks. "Anyway as I was saying, it's only been a couple of weeks which is way too early to sleep with someone" the taller girl said through a mouth full of pasta.

"Just so long as you invite me to the wedding Q, after all it was me who got you two talking with my idea for the two of you to perform the duet at Regionals" Santana winked.

Quinn almost choked on her drink "wedding?"

The Latina looked over at Brittany and Artie and caught Brittany giggling at something he had said, this didn't sit right with her at all. "Well that is if you have sex with him first because I doubt he's going to stick around for that long without getting any, if you know what I mean" the Latina teased.

"Why is everything always about sex with you Santana?" Quinn groaned.

"It's fun" Santana shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "Don't you ever get bored though? With the one night stands I mean?" the blonde said curiously.

Santana thought for a moment while chewing a mouth full of pasta "not really, I mean, everyone is different so it's almost always something new happening."

"Do you ever want to have a proper relationship though?" Quinn asked, her eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't know and I don't really care" Santana said quickly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Artie and Brittany hold hands on the table, he was stroking her knuckles with his thumb and she was smiling at him, suddenly Santana wasn't so hungry anymore and pushed her plate aside.

Santana shook her head to try to remove the images from her brain "how did we get on the subject of me anyway? Let's go back to you and Trouty Mouth."

Another blush crept across Quinn's face, "Santana, you know his name is Sam and he's very sensitive about his mouth and lip size" she whined.

"I bet the size of his mouth and lips will come in handy one day" the brunette said and did a backwards peace sign against her mouth and stuck her tongue through.

This time Quinn did actually choke on her drink "SANTANA!" she screamed "that is disgusting!" Santana didn't even try to hide her laughter at Quinn's reaction and cackled hysterically.

"Shut up S. Seriously people are staring" the tomato red Quinn pleaded.

"They're probably staring because you screamed, you idiot" Santana mocked and she wiped her eyes.

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose "this is the last time I go out in public with you Santana."

"Please. You have no other friends Q" Santana challenged.

"I can ask Rachel" the taller girl smirked.

"Since when did you and Hobbit become friends? I'm so much better than her. I keep it real and I'm hilarious" the Latina scoffed but started to worry when she realized her best friend wasn't kidding. "Okay I'm sorry for being a bitch by saying that about Trouty m- Sam."

"Good" Quinn deadpanned and stole some of Santana's leftovers.

The rest of their meal went by pleasantly they talked about how long Tina and Mike are going to be together, who would win in a fight between Puck and Finn [a no brainer really], which one of the students Mr Schuester was screwing etc. Santana didn't really pay full attention to Quinn and their conversations as she kept finding herself looking up and over to Brittany and Artie. She couldn't stand his smug little face every time he "accidently" brushed her thigh or the way he stroked her hand or the way she giggled at him.

"Santana, are you okay? You look a bit pale" Quinn poked her to get her attention.

"Huh? I feel a bit sick, think it was the chicken. I'll be back in two minutes" she said and slid out of the booth. She walked to bathroom and silently thanked God that they were in the front of the restaurant so she wouldn't have to walk past Brittany and Artie.

When she left the bathroom she saw Artie wheeling himself up the restaurant, "hi Santana" he greeted.

"Hello" she snapped.

"You're here with Quinn right? I saw her but the person she was with hid behind a menu when we walked past" Artie laughed.

Santana felt her cheeks flush "I wasn't hiding, I was reading the menu" the Latina glared down at him.

"Okaaay, I'm here on a date with Brittany, you know _Brittany_ the insanely smokin' new girl" he said smugly and grinned that stupid grin that made Santana want to punch his teeth out.

"Yeah I know. I saw her Wheels" Santana gritted her teeth.

"Ah good. Well, see you in school Santana" Artie added.

Santana shot him one last glare and began to walk away until she saw that the abandoned table in front of her was yet to be cleaned up. She walked towards it and picked an almost full glass of soda up.

"Hey Artie!" she called sweetly and turned back around. Luckily Artie didn't make it to the bathroom yet so he swivelled back around and began to roll himself to her "yeah Santana?"

Santana held the glass behind her back and walked towards him slowly, "I was thinking about that assignment Mr Schue set, you know the one about rappers and I thought to myself, who knows a lot about rappers? And then it came to me. Artie does!" She said looking like butter wouldn't melt, she continued walking towards him and looked around to see if anybody was looking - they weren't.

"I'm flattered Santana, I have a few-..WHAT THE FUCK?!" Artie yelled. Santana had "stumbled" while walking up to him causing her to "accidentally" tip the glass of soda on his cream golf pants.

Santana faked a gasp "Artie, oh my god!"

"Stay away from me Santana. God, you're such a bitch!" he spat and furiously began to wipe the dark liquid off his pants but it just made the stain worse.

Santana turned on her heel and smirked to herself until she got back to the booth with Quinn in.

"Was that Artie yelling?" Quinn asked.

"He had an accident" Santana said nonchalantly.

Quinn's eyebrows almost reached her hairline "what did you-..actually I don't want to know."

* * *

Santana closed her locker with a groan, she really didn't want to go to History not only because her teacher was an asshole but because she didn't want to see a certain blonde dancer who was likely to talk about her date on the weekend.

"You're late Lopez" Mrs Hendrix tutted when the Latina walked through the door.

"I overslept" Santana mumbled and made her way to her seat.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again or there will be consequences" her teacher reprimanded and Santana just rolled her eyes.

"I saw you at Breadstix with Quinn" Brittany said when Santana sat down at their desk.

"Yeah we were hungry" as soon as the words left her mouth Santana immediately regretted them; like duh, why else would you go to a restaurant? She cleared her throat, "so are you and Artie together now or?" The brunette didn't quite know why she asked the question, she wanted to avoid the subject of Artie and Brittany but the question had been eating away at her and spinning around in her brain ever since she saw the two of them at Breadstix.

Brittany's eyes widened at the Latinas forwardness and looked down at her lap "I don't know, I like him and he likes me."

"Well isn't that adorable" Santana said bluntly, an awkward tension filled the air, very much like the one that occurred the first time Santana saw Brittany again after the party.

"He said you threw coke at him" the blonde stated after a few minutes.

"That's bullshit I was walking and I tripped" Santana scoffed.

"I hope that's true Santana because if it isn't that makes me sad" Brittany almost whispered.

Santana felt a stream of guilt run through her, she didn't understand why she hated the thought of her being the reason Brittany was upset.

"I was hoping that I could apologise for something Santana" the blonde declared and looked at the Latina. Brittany took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for what happened on the bike, it wasn't fair to you and I had no right to do that to you. I hope you can forgive me" she pleaded, those big blue eyes searched Santana's brown ones.

"Don't be sorry for that Brittany, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it" Santana murmured, the last part was almost inaudible.

Brittany obviously wasn't expecting that answer as she took a few minutes to take in what the brunette said and took another deep breath "I'm also sorry for almost kissing you in the classroom last week. That was also unfair and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Brittany...I-I..." Mrs Hendrix interrupted Santana before she got the chance to finish her sentence "right class. I am going to call out who your partners will be for your annual project that is worth 30% of your final grade. I suggest you listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once." The middle-aged woman said sternly and slid her glasses back up her nose with one finger and looked down at the list of names.

"Finn Hudson and Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel and Nicole West, Rebecca Stiles and Oscar Newton, Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans, Justin Morgan and Mercedes Jones, Emma Stanley and Kyah Pope, Georgia Payne and Ryan McDougall, Jenna Dawson and Isaac Patrice, Tina Cohen-Chang and Tommy Long, and finally Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce"

It bothered Brittany that she couldn't tell if Santana was happy to be partnered with her, a lot of people in her old school often complained when they had to work with her on a project. "I guess we're partners then?" Brittany looked down at the table and started playing with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Yup" Santana gave a small but genuine smile and turned to face the blonde.

Brittany relaxed instantly when she looked back up and into the dark eyes of the smiling Latina "So..your place or mine?"


	5. Chapter Five

"How about Katy Perrys new song?"

"Oh hell to the no."

"A disco number!"

"Lame, I have a better idea."

Mr Schue had split the Glee club into groups by gender; Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, Tina and Quinn in one group and Finn, Kurt, Puck, Mike, Artie, Sam and Blaine in the other. He thought that if he set the two groups the task of having a "sing off" and a little friendly competition it would get the teenagers in to the right mindset for Regionals, after all it had worked in the past.

"We could do a mash-up of Whitney Houston and Celine Dion" Mercedes suggested excitedly.

"We want to beat their asses Wheezy, not _bore_ their asses" Santana rolled her eyes.

"What about Can't Hug Every Cat?" Brittany chimed in, causing puzzled glances from the rest of the girls.

"Can't Hug Every Cat?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Its on YouTube, it goes I love cats, I love every kind of cat, i just want to hug all of them" the tall blonde sang and added "but it gets super sad though because you can't hug all the cats."

"I don't really think that's appropriate Brittany" Tina said and tried to keep a straight face. Brittany pouted at the dismissal of her song which caused Santana to groan internally because of that god damn pout, as cute as it was Santana couldn't stand to see the blondes face fall "maybe we can sing it another time" she smiled shyly.

Brittany's pout turned into a bright satisfied smile and giggled happily with Tina sat next to her.

"Aw look, Santana wants to sing a song about loving pussy" Quinn mocked playfully.

Mercedes and Tina burst out laughing but Santana felt her mouth go dry and turned a shade a pink that Quinn thought was impossible. Even though the Latina knew her friend was joking around, she could feel her heart-rate pick up and a bead of sweat began to form at the base of her neck.

"Say something like that again and I swear to God I will go _all_ Lima Heights on you, I don't give a fuck if you're my best friend" she hissed dangerously at Quinn, if looks could kill then Quinn would have been six foot under.

"Relax Santana, you know I'm only kidding" Quinn joined in the laughter with the other two girls.

"Are you really okay Santana?" Brittany whispered into the Latinas ear so nobody else could hear.

Santana nodded and gave the blonde a fake smile. Brittany didn't say anything back but if her facial expression was anything to go by then she did not believe Santana one bit and gave the brunettes knee a little squeeze almost as if she was reassuring the Latina. Santana stayed quiet and looked up from Brittany's hand on her knee and into those eyes, she had never seen eyes like hers before, there was just something about them..

Santana quickly shook her head and jerked her leg away from Brittanys reach before she said something or did something silly.

"What's up with you Hobbit? You haven't said a word since Mr Schue split us up into groups" Santana nudged Rachel. It was odd, Rachel had just been staring into space in silence ever since they got put into groups, it was like she wasn't aware of what was going on around her and her mind was somewhere else. She hadn't even tried to take over the song choices and demand solos; something was certainly up with the tiny diva.

"Hello? Earth to Rachel?" Quinn waved a hand in front of the short diva to break Rachel out of whatever trance she was in.

"Finn wants to have sex with me" Rachel mumbled almost inaudibly. The girls fell silent and whipped their heads round so fast to look at Rachel that Santana was sure that at least one of them would get whiplash.

"Ooh check it out, Berry's losing her cherry" the Latina taunted.

"Santana, I'm really not in the mood for your immaturity" Rachel snapped.

Santana rolled her eyes, her immature? Never! "Why are you acting so weird about it for? It's just sex."

"It might be "just sex" to you Santana but to me its more and I-.." the shorter brunette trailed off and began to smooth out her checked skirt.

"Why are you telling us this Rachel?" Mercedes asked intrigued.

"Well I-I..I don't have a mom to talk about this kind of stuff with..and I've come to realise that I don't really know much about ..sexual intercourse..other than what I've read online so" a very flushed Rachel rambled.

"Look Rachel do you want advice?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked back up at the blonde with puppy dog eyes and nodded. "I'm going to be blunt with you here. First times are awkward and painful" the blonde said dryly causing Rachel to wince at the last bit. "And it may continue to hurt after you've done it the first time; it did for me and I speak from experience after losing my virginity to Puck at the start of the year when we were dating" Quinn explained.

"Don't sweat it Dwarf, everybody regrets their first time anyway" Santana shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't regret my first time" Tina piped up, "when Mike and I made love for the first time it was beautiful, albeit it hurt a little bit like Quinn said but apart from that, it was perfect" she gazed dreamily in Mikes direction.

"It was perfect because you love each other right?" Rachel wondered unsure.

"Absolutely!" Tina grinned.

"I don't regret my first time either" Brittany said softly. Santana snapped her head up from the ground and looked directly at the blonde because after all, _she_ was Brittanys first.

"No way! You lost your V card to Artie?" Mercedes gasped.

"No Mercedes, not Artie. My first time was with a girl I met at a party and it was awesome" the blonde gave a confident smile and subtly caught the Latinas wide eyes with her own piercing blue ones. Santana felt a bit smug and proud of herself, sure she knew she was amazing at sex and compliments weren't new to her but this feeling she felt was definitely new.

"I can't decide whether or not I enjoyed my first time, I mean it was over pretty quick if you know what I mean" Mercedes sassed and made the girls laugh, it was safe to say they _definitely_ knew she what she meant.

* * *

"Gah!" a half naked Santana exasperated at her reflection in the mirror, she was meant to be going over Brittanys house to work on their history project together but she couldn't decide what to wear. Jeans were thrown over her bed, shirts and tank tops were scattered across her floor and a dress hung from the light shade from where she tossed it in the air out of frustration.

"Fuck this" the Latina gave up and pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans, low cut tank top and a leather jacket.

Santana couldn't believe it when she looked at her phone for the time, it took her over an hour to decide what to wear just to go over somebody's house for a project, she never took that long if she was going to Quinns house; hell, on some days they would just turn up at each others house in pyjamas. She grabbed her backpack from the side of her bed and slid her phone into her pocket and made her way downstairs.

Santana made it halfway down the stairs when she heard her mother call her name.

"Yes mamá?" she said and followed the sound of her mother's voice to the Lopez dining room where she found both of her parents sat at the obnoxiously large polished dining table.

"You look nice mija. Going anywhere special?" Maribel Lopez asked raising an eyebrow at her daughters revealing top.

"Nope, just going over Brittanys place to work on a project" Santana shrugged.

"Nice to see you're keeping up on your studies" her mother praised "but who is this Brittany girl? You've never spoken about her before." Santana opened her mouth to reply but her father cut her off.

"Maribel" he snapped "you've already dragged this out for too long. We need to talk, Santana take a seat" he gestured to the seat opposite him and his wife. Jorge Lopez was a powerful no nonsense man who practically lived in expensive suits, a stereotypical alpha male and when he spoke in that tone of voice, you just knew shit was going to go down.

A thousand thoughts flew through Santanas mind; _fuck they've found out about the lamp that got smashed when i threw a party in Sophomore year when they were out of town. Shit, what if they've found my empty vodka bottles stashed underneath my bed or holy fucking shit, maybe they've found out that I've been sleeping with girls, fuckfuckfuck. _

Santana gulped and sat down wearily "Papá?"

"Santana, you are single correct?" it sounded more of a statement than a question, the Latina let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in and nodded her head in response.

"Fantastic" her father showed a rare smile "you're going to go on a date with one of my colleagues sons, Oliver Reading."

Santana's mouth opened slightly, did she just imagine that or did her father actually tell her she's to go on a date? She felt herself heat up and rage build up in her.

"No! You can't make me go on a date with somebody I don't even know" she refused and clenched her jaw.

"You haven't been out for a date in months mija, and I can't even remember the last time you brought a boy home who _wasn't_ in that stupid singing club of yours" Maribel criticised her young daughter. She could never forgive Santana for quitting cheerios and joining Glee.

"You can't make me go on a date, I'm not thirteen anymore" Santana scowled. When she was thirteen her parents did actually force her to go on a "date" to the movies with her mother's friends son.

"What will people say and think about us Santana?! We have a particular image to keep up and a pretty girl like you having a boyfriend is part of it!" Jorge almost yelled at her.

Santana rolled her eyes, that's all her parents ever cared about; how important they were and how others saw them. Everything always had to "perfect" they had to be the "perfect" little family and she had to be the "perfect" daughter who was smart, beautiful, athletic and talented.

"He's a nice boy Santana, he's already been accepted at-.." her mother began.

"I don't care mamá, I'm not going!" Santana smashed her hands down on the table and pushed herself out of the chair.

"Santana! Get back here now" her mother screamed.

"I'm going to Brittanys!" she shrieked and made her way to the front door.

"This isn't over! You're going one way or another" Santana heard her dad bellow just before she slammed the door.

Santana ran to her car and when she put her hands on the steering wheel, she realized she was shaking. The brunette was just so _angry_; angry at her parents for sticking their noses in her business and angry at herself for being a coward. She inhaled deeply and switched on the radio to calm her down.

_'Cause i feel so mad, I feel so angry_

_I feel so callous, so lost, confused again _

Santana scoffed at the accuracy of the lyrics that filled her car and reversed out of the driveway.

* * *

The first thing Santana noticed when she drove through Brittanys neighbourhood was how different it was compared to her own. The houses were fairly small and run-down and Santana had never seen so much graffiti and trash in the streets in her life. Although the Latina did live in one of the most expensive neighbourhoods in Lima due to her father being a top doctor and her mother being a successful manager at a finance company. Santana was sure she was in the wrong neighbourhood; Brittany couldn't live in a place like this, she was far too innocent and this place certainly wasn't considering she could have sworn she just saw a drug deal go down.

Santana was about to give up when she noticed a familiar looking motorbike parked on the sidewalk outside a little shabby house. The memories of what happened on that bike a few weeks ago came rushing back to the Latina and she found herself opening the window, it had suddenly became very hot. Santana quickly unzipped her backpack and flipped through her history book until she found the page that Brittany had wrote her address on, yup this was definitely the place.

The Latina parked her car next to Brittanys bike and silently prayed that nothing would happen to it, that red audi a3 cabriolet was like her child.

She slung her backpack over her left shoulder and made her way to the Pierces' house and knocked three times.

A tall boy dressed in dark sweats and an old baseball top opened the door, "wow, you're hot" he gawked down at the Latina.

Santana glared up at the boy, he was lanky and awkward looking as if his limbs were too long for his body, he had a mop of light brown hair and the same identical catlike blue eyes she had only ever seen once before, this boy had to be Brittanys brother.

"Whoa" he breathed; he stared at her chest with an open mouth.

"Eyes off the twins, you're like twelve" she tutted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Fourteen actually" the boy grumbled.

"Evan, leave the poor person alone and let them in!" Santana heard a feminine voice call from inside the house.

Evan rolled his eyes "come in, Brittanys in the kitchen just through there" he pointed.

"Thanks" Santana said and began to walk through the hall.

"Good job Brittany!" The teenage boy shouted as he made his way upstairs, Santana would be lying if she said she didn't feel just a bit violated, she just got hit on by a fourteen year old.

The Pierces kitchen was small much unlike her own and very cramped; there were boxes still waiting to be unpacked stacked on the counters and in a pile on the floor, the walls were a faded beige colour and looked like they could do with another coat of paint.

"Hey Brittany" Santana greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

"Santana! What are you-..oh shoot I completely forgot that we were meant to work on our history project today, I'm sorry" a flustered blonde turned around from the stove and waved a spatula around, her face was a little pink from the heat. She was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top, her blonde hair was in a messy bun on top of her head; it wasn't fair how she looked that good while dressed as a homeless person.

"Its fine Brittany, don't worry about. I can see you're busy, we can do it another time" Santana shrugged and turned on her heel, she was more than a little disappointed that she wouldn't be hanging out with Brittany this afternoon.

"Wait Santana! I'm almost done making my brother and sisters dinner; we can make a start on it after if you want?" Brittany insisted with a hint of a smile that only grew bigger when she saw the Latina turn back around. "I'm sorry about all the mess, we're still unpacking from moving in" she gestured to the boxes and crates around them.

Santana felt a little bad that she convinced Brittany to have them do their history project at her house because of all the clutter that Brittany was obviously flustered about but it was just easier than inviting new people to her house where her parents would ask 99 questions and demand an essay and powerpoint on themselves.

"It's cool, I don't care" the Latina stated and jumped up on the only clear kitchen counter that was next to the stove so she could see Brittany.

"If my brother said anything to you I'm sorry, he doesn't have a filter" the blonde apologised.

"You have got to stop apologising Brittany, you've said sorry like three times in less than five minutes. He only stared at my boobs but I don't blame him, my boobs are pretty awesome" chucked Santana. It took everything Brittany had not to look at Santana's chest right there and then, it would be so obvious and the Latina would be bound to notice. She didn't want a repeat of what happened in the empty classroom a couple of weeks ago.

"My sisters are shy and much quieter though" the blonde changed the subject and flipped over one of the grilled cheeses.

"You have sisters?" Santana asked, realizing that she knew hardly anything about the blonde girl.

Brittanys eyes lit up and she broke into a grin "yup Erica who's eight and Bailey who's three."

"Aw cute" the brunette cringed as soon as the words left her mouth, the word "cute" was not in Santana Lopez' dictionary unless she was being sarcastic, she began to swing her legs in the air and decided to change the conversation before more foreign words tumbled from her mouth "do you often cook for them then?"

"Mmm sometimes" the blonde said thoughtfully and looked up at the Latina "mostly when my mom does over time at work or she's out somewhere."

"You know, I remember Quinn saying something about you almost burning her house down with a little pancake incident a few weeks back" Santana joked at the blonde, the tips of her ears had turned pink.

"Oh god, that was so embarrassing" the blonde giggled and flipped over another sandwich "i had never made pancakes before but like I said, i just wanted to make you guys breakfast. I am however awesome at making grilled cheese sandwiches though."

"And so modest too" the Latina winked "what about your dad? Is he working too?"

Brittany didn't answer for a few moments. She tore her eyes away from the dark ones she was absorbed in and began to stare at the food in front of her until her vision became blurry and jutted out her bottom lip "he's um-.." she cleared her throat, her voice had suddenly became thick and uneven "he passed away just after Bailey was born."

Santana's jaw almost hit the floor at this revelation "shit Brittany, I'm so sorry" she gasped.

"No its fine you didn't know" the blonde shrugged but still wouldn't look at the Latina.

"Still, it was out of tur-.." Santana started, she felt like the worlds worst person right now.

"Santana! Can we just change the subject please?" the blonde snapped and turned her head towards the brunette. She had never heard the blonde talk to her like that before, she didn't welcome it at all. Though if this was any other scenario then she would have found sharp and assertive Brittany quite hot. Santana made a mental note of not to bring the topic of Brittany's father up again.

All that could be heard in the kitchen was the sizzling and spitting of the grilled cheese sandwiches in the pan. Santana opened her mouth to speak but closed it again after noticing that the blonde was deep in thought, her right brow was crinkled and her lips were slightly parted, maybe the Latina could quickly sneak out without Brittany noticing before she made the blonde even more upset.

"Britt'ny, Britt'ny!" Santana heard a high pitched girl squeal; she looked away from Brittany and saw a little girl with light brown hair in braids and dark eyes dressed in pink overalls gallop into the kitchen. The toddler gasped when she saw Santana sat on the counter and ran and hid behind Brittany.

The taller blonde crouched down and put her arms around her younger sister, "Bailey, this is Santana. She's a friend of mine" Brittany murmured to her. Santana felt her stomach turn a little fluttery when Brittany said that she was her friend, it was a feeling she tended to get only when she was with Brittany.

Bailey looked up from burying her head in Brittany's chest and studied the Latina. Santana got off the counter and crouched down and mimicked Brittany's position "hi Bailey, I'm Santana" she smiled and held out her hand awkwardly. She was useless with little children due to being an only child and rarely seeing her cousins.

"S'ntana" Bailey mumbled and stared at the Latinas tanned hand before flicking back up to her face.

Brittany got up and straightened herself out, she smiled at the Latina and her sisters interaction, it was so awkwardly adorable. She was about to look down at Santana who had offered to shake the small girls hand but at this angle Brittany had the perfect view of Santana's tanned boobs, a tiny little bit of a black lace bra peeked over the top and the valley between her boobs was clearly visible. Brittany bit her bottom lip and remembered how soft and round they were, they fitted perfectly in the palms of her hands, it was almost like they were made just for her. Brittany cursed internally at herself, she shouldn't be thinking of Santana like this now and she _definitely_ shouldn't be feeling the slight throbbing between her legs because after all she was dating Artie now.

"Bailey, can you go and tell Erica and Evan that dinners ready please?" Brittany asked her younger sister.

Santana watched the little girl gallop back out of the kitchen, "i don't think she likes me."

"She's just shy, I mean she's three after all" Brittany reminded the Latina "do you want some?"

"Only if there's spare" Santana said and sat down at the dinner table.

"Of course there's going to be spare, you really think four people can eat all this?" the blonde gestured to the giant stack of grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate that was placed on the centre of the table and took a seat next to Santana.

"Guess not" Santana chuckled "thanks Brittany."

"Smells fuckin' great sis" Evan complimented as he walked in to the kitchen.

Brittany frowned at him "Evan, what have I told you about cursing? Don't do it, you're lucky your sisters weren't in here" she scolded. Evan shrugged his shoulders and took the spare seat next to Santana.

A girl who looked exactly like a mini Brittany walked in next dressed in jeans and a jumper with what looked like a zebra knitted on it followed by the youngest Pierce, Bailey.

"Do you like them?" Brittany asked the Latina with hopeful eyes.

Santana could feel Brittany's thigh lightly brush against hers, it felt like it was slowly burning with a slight tingling sensation. She wondered if Brittany felt it too.

The Latina brought the grilled cheese to her lips and took a bite, it was like her tastebuds had exploded, she had no idea grilled cheese could be that tasty. "So so good" Santana licked her lips appreciatively.

Brittany's eyes fluttered down to those pouty lips but quickly looked back up before the Latina noticed and grinned at her "I'm so glad you like them."

"So do you have a man in your life, hot n spicy?" Evan asked Santana through mouthfuls of grilled cheese.

Santana almost choked on her grilled cheese, she had been called many things but never that before.

"Don't you dare make me hack your facebook again Squirt" Brittany threatened in a low voice. Her brother went pale and gulped audibly and went back to wolfing down his food.

"You didn't have to do that" Santana whispered to the blonde, nobody else could hear her thanks to Bailey and Erica talking animatedly at the end of the table.

"I know but I wanted to and he's my brother and I don't want him talking to you like that" Brittany mumbled into the Latinas dark locks.

The rest of the meal consisted of a lot of loud chatter about nothing in particular and straight up nonsense like fairies and unicorns thanks to the two youngest Pierces', although Brittany did get heavily involved in the Unicorn Vs Leprechaun debate. It was strange for Santana to be in this kind of environment, dinners at the Lopez house were usually complete silence apart from the clang of cutlery and the occasional cough, she preferred the Pierces' way so much better.

* * *

"Let me help Brittany" Santana insisted to the blonde who was washing the dishes after their meal.

"Absolutely not, you're a guest in my home therefore you're not lifting a finger" Brittany smiled and continued to scrub the frying pan.

"I feel bad though, at least let me put them away" the Latina walked closer to the blonde.

"I'm almost done Santana, why don't you go upstairs and get everything ready. My rooms the first one on the left" Brittany told her. Santana raised an eyebrow in confusion, why was Brittany telling her to go to her room?

"So we can start the project" Brittany clarified, it was as if she could read the Latinas mind. Santana had completely forgotten about the project they had to do which was the reason why she was even at the Pierces house.

"Oh yeah, right" the brunette said and walked out of the kitchen.

Santana was at the bottom of the stairs when she heard the front door unlock and a tall blonde woman with dark circles under her eyes and dressed in green scrubs stumbled in.

"Oh hello!" Brittany's mother greeted the small brunette cheerfully. She had a warm smile on her face despite the fact that she looked like she could fall asleep any minute.

"Hi Mrs Pierce, I'm Santana" smiled the Latina.

"Call me Sarah dear and of course, well it's nice to finally put a face to the name. Brittany talks about you an awful lot" the older blonde mused.

Santana felt a silly smile crawl on her face, what had Brittany said about her? _Why_ had Brittany spoke about her?

Sarah saw Santana's cheeks suddenly grow a little pink on the tanned skin and sensed the Latinas awkwardness of the situation, "well it was nice to meet you Santana, I'm sure we'll be seeing you around a lot" Brittany's mother said with a playful smirk.

Santana watched Sarah as she made her way into the kitchen to meet her daughter; she frowned at Brittany's mothers reply, why was she smirking like that? Did she know something that Santana didn't?

* * *

Brittanys room was exactly how Santana had imagined, small but cosy. There were many photos of Brittany and her family and posters scattered on the yellow walls. Her double bed took up most of the room and next to the bed there was a white bedside table with a photo of a young beaming Brittany with her arms around a smiling man with dark hair and brown eyes, Santana assumed that this was the blonde's late father. Opposite the bed was a closet and on top of it there were various trophies of different shapes and sizes, when Santana looked at them closer earlier while she was waiting for Brittany and realised that they were all for dance competitions; the blonde really was insanely talented.

Santana sat Indian style on the double bed and Brittany was led on her stomach, the two were surrounded by books, notebooks and pens after a couple of hours of working on their project.

"I'm sorry you got partnered with me" the blonde said in a timid voice and buried her face in one of her floral pillows.

"Why are you sorry?" Santana put down her pen and looked at the blonde.

"At my old school, whenever other students got paired with me they would complain or demand to have a new partner because they said I was stupid" Brittany muffled from behind the pillow.

Santana felt like part of her heart had just melted, the thought of Brittany being treated like that made her want to cut a bitch. Yes, sometimes it took Brittany a little bit longer to understand certain things but in no way was she stupid.

"Look at me Brittany" Santana placed her hand on top of the blondes hand and marvelled at the contrast between her tan hand and the blondes pale one before continuing "you're not stupid okay. Those assholes at your old school are idiots, they're the stupid ones not you" the Latina instinctively started to run her thumb over the blondes knuckles.

"No I am stupid Santana, I'm failing almost everything!" Brittany pouted and looked up from their joined hands to meet the concerned mocha orbs.

"I can tutor you if you want?" Santana offered unsurely, she had never volunteered to tutor anyone before.

Brittanys pout slowly turned into a smile "really?"

"Of course" the Latina nodded sincerely and then let out a sigh "I really can't be fucked to do this anymore" she moaned and threwher notebook off the bed.

"I can't either, I'm too tired" Brittany yawned and stretched upwards, her tank top rose up a little and showed a tiny bit of the her toned stomach.

"I can go if you want?" she subconsciously licked her lips after seeing the blondes abs and flickered her eyes back to the blonde.

"No stay" rushed Brittany, "i like talking to you" she added.

Santana was shocked and felt her cheeks redden, nobody had ever said something like that to her before "you're like the first person to ever say that to me" Santana confessed quietly, "I like to talking to you too."

Brittany let out a cute little giggle at the compliment and the tips of her ears turned pink again. The two shared a comfortable silence for a few moments, trading small shy smiles with each other and blue eyes getting lost in brown ones.

Brittany sighed quietly when Santana let go of her hand and instantly missed the contact.

"When you were making dinner for your brother and sisters, I realised that we hardly know anything about each other so I guess if we're going to spend time with each other for this project and tutoring then we should get to know each other" Santana rambled and cringed internally, _wow smooth Lopez_. The blonde grinned at the Latinas rambling, she loved those rare moments where Santana lost composure and had word vomit, it was like a nervous tick.

"You mean play 20 Questions?" Brittany asked, her eyes sparkled. She could now finally ask Santana that burning question she had ever since the night of the party and Santana had no choice but to answer it.

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to say" blushed the Latina earning another giggle from Brittany. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue" Brittany answered and looked around her "but don't tell the other colours" she hushed. "What's your favourite animal?"

Santana answered instantly "pandas."

"No way! They're like my second favourite animal after cats!" Brittany gasped excitedly.

The brunette chuckled at the blondes enthusiasm "why did you move to Lima?"

"My mom couldn't afford the rent to live in Cleveland anymore so we had to find somewhere else to live and this place was dirt cheap compared to our old place" Brittany shrugged like it was no big deal. "What's something nobody else knows about you?"

The Latina cocked her head to the side and thought for a few minutes and then blurted out "I wet the bed until I was ten." She regretted the words immediately after they left her mouth, what the hell had possessed her to say something like that? All she wanted right now was the ground to swallow her up. She was so relieved the blonde was laughing and not disgusted at her.

Brittany could sense the Latina was uncomfortable and changed the subject "I thought Santa was real until I was fourteen" she patted the brunettes knee.

"Wait, Santa isn't real?" Santana deadpanned with a straight face but broke into laughter when the blonde looked up at her with sheer panic written over her face as she thought she had just revealed that the fat jolly man who brings presents once a year is actually a lie. Brittany nudged Santana lightly in the ribs when she realised she was joking and laughed along with her.

"Why were you riding around Lima at 1 in the morning a few weeks ago when you turned up on Quinn's doorstep?" Santana asked, that had always puzzled her.

"I couldn't sleep and when I can't sleep or have stuff on my mind, I just go for a ride on my bike. I don't really pay attention to where I'm going" replied Brittany, she took a deep breath "why did you run away from me after we had sex at Mikes party?"

The blonde felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders; she desperately wanted to know what was going through Santana's head.

Santana tensed up and sighed, she knew that Brittany was going to ask about it sooner or later, she couldn't keep running forever "I-Brittany it's complicated."

"You can't keep using that as an excuse Santana" Brittany said gently "was it me? Did I do something wrong?"

Santana snapped her head up to see those blue eyes trying to understand her. She hated Brittany thinking that it was her fault that Santana was being a jerk "no Brittany, you didn't do anything wrong. You were perfect" she mumbled as she traced the pattern on the comforter.

"Then why did you freak out?" Brittany's voice was laced with patience and inched closer to the Latina.

"I was your first Brittany and I felt so bad and disgusted with myself for taking something so precious from you, I'm not worthy" she confessed sadly.

Brittany blinked at the Latina "Santana, were you not listening the other day in Glee club? I said i didn't regret my first time."

"But you're going to Brittany! It was your first time and first times should be romantic and with somebody you love and care about not somebody who was drunk and horny at a party" Santana spat bitterly, she sounded like she said the last part to herself and not just to Brittany.

The blonde moved closer and started to rub Santana's back in circular movements to comfort her "you sound like you talk from experience."

"Yeah well, my first time was during a party at the end of freshman year with a junior and it wasn't exactly pleasant" the brunette scoffed.

"Santana, you have got to stop beating yourself up about it, you were perfect. You were so gentle and sweet and nothing like a horny teenage boy okay?" Brittany whispered in her ear. "Can I ask you something else?" she added in a tiny voice.

Santana nodded, she already felt exposed so why not add one more question to the mix.

"When I first arrived at McKinley, why did you pretend that you didn't who I was?"

"I-I was ashamed and I was so terrified you were going to tell everybody what happened at the party so I kind of became a bitch to you" explained the Latina, she could feel Brittany's soft hand rubbing her lower back and the weird tingly sensation she felt when their thighs touched at dinner earlier had returned.

"Is that why you refused to call me by my real name for the first couple of weeks and only called me "Blondie"?" wondered Brittany.

"Sort of, by calling you "Blondie" it made things feel less personal, and I also kinda likeyourblondehair" Santana rushed the last few word so it came out like one big word.

"For the record Santana, I would have never _ever_ told people what happened at the party" the blonde sounded hurt that Santana ever thought she would.

"I know that now Brittany, but I-I-.."a tear slid down Santana's cheek. The Latina quickly wiped it away but it was too late, Brittany had already saw it.

"It's okay to cry you know? You're not alone, please remember that Santana" she hushed into the dark hair as she pulled the brunette in for a hug.

Santana hardly ever cried [not when she was sober anyway] and when she did, she made sure nobody else was around. Quinn had been her best friend ever since they were little and even she could only count on one hand how many times Santana had allowed herself to cry in front of her. It had taken Quinn years to break down those barriers but it was like Brittany had the ability to slide right under them.

"You probably think I'm weak and pathetic right?" sighed Santana.

"Quite the opposite actually" Brittany reassured her and pulled her in tighter.

The pair stayed in the tight embrace before Santana pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Can we start again?" Santana asked the blonde weakly.

"I'd like that" smiled Brittany "Hey, I'm Brittany" she held out her hand.

Santana looked down at the pale hand and chuckled "Santana" she shook the blondes hand.

"So i guess this means we're friends now" Brittany grinned that contagious smile.

"Yeah" Santana returned the smile.

"Awesome" Brittany's smile became even wider which the Latina thought was impossible "oh and Santana?"

"Yeah?"

Brittany moved the brown bangs out of Santana's eyes and cupped her cheek gently "never _ever_ say you're not worthy again."


	6. Chapter Six

"You look absolutely stunning mija" a proud Mrs Lopez beamed to her daughter who was stood at the top of the stairs.

Santana grimaced, she couldn't believe she was going on this stupid date with one of her fathers colleague's loser sons. This had better be worth the blackmail she was suffering.

_Santana heard a knock on her door "go away!" she screamed. _

_"Let me in mija" Santana heard her mother plead from the other side of the door. _

_Santana rolled out of bed and opened the door slightly and glared at her mother "what do you want?" _

_"Let me in so we can talk properly" her mother bargained. _

_Santana groaned and pulled her door open and stomped back to her bed. _

_"If you're just going to scream and shout at me some more for refusing to go on a date with somebody I don't know then you can just leave" the Latina snapped. _

_"Santana" her mother began "going on this date would make your father extremely happy." _

_Santana rolled her eyes "what about my happiness mamá?" she demanded. _

_"He's only doing what is best for you mija" Maribel sat down on the bed next to her daughter. _

_"That's bull and you know it" she spat "it just makes himself look better if I have a boyfriend so that's why he organised the date." _

_"It looks good for all of us" her mother began "you have no idea how humiliating it is when we go out to dinner parties and galas and they ask "has Santana found a boy yet?" and we have to say no." _

_Santana traced the pattern on her dark red comforter, "i don't understand why image is so important to you two." _

_Her mother gasped and jerked her head towards her daughter and looked at her in disgust "image is everything Santana. You should know this by now; you've been raised this way ever since you were a niña." _

_It was true, ever since Santana could understand words her parents would tell her that she needed to be the best, she had to make sure that people were jealous of her, she had to make sure that she looked her best at all times, she had to make sure she got the best grades possible. Santana had to be their perfect little girl. _

_Santana pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled deeply "I can pick for myself who I want to date, not you and not papá" she said sharply. _

_"You can't blame us Santana; you haven't been out on a date for ages. People will start to think you're a lesbian before long and we certainly can't have that" her mother frowned and turned her nose up in the air, she was repulsed by that idea. _

_Santana froze while her mother's words lingered in the air, it felt like she forgot how to breathe,"I'm not a lesbian" her voice cracked from the lack of moisture in her mouth. _

_"I know mija, but that's what people will think if you don't have a boyfriend" her mother stated, her intense brown eyes pierced Santana's "don't tell your father this but if you go on this date I'll give you $100" her mother got off the bed and smoothed out the invisible creases in her navy powersuit. _

_Santana scoffed "you think I can be bought?" _

_"¡Dios mío! It's not like I'm telling you to have sex with the boy, just go on the date and have a good time. It would make me and your father so proud of you" her mother said and threw a $100 bill on her daughter's bed and left. _

_Santana stared at the money on her bed, all she ever wanted was to make her parents proud. She felt a little disgusted and ashamed when she put the money in her purse but it was like her mother said, it wasn't like she was paying her to have sex with the boy so it wasn't that bad. _

_Right? _

The Latina double checked herself in the mirror and smirked at her reflection, damn she looked hot even when she wasn't even trying. She was wearing an old grey dress that clung to all the right places, her almost black hair hung down in natural waves that framed her face.

"I'm having second thoughts about letting you go on this date Santana" her father told her when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Seriously?" Santana said almost too hopefully, she wanted nothing more than to not waste her time on a date that she was certain would lead to nowhere.

"Not at all mija, but couldn't you have chosen to wear something less...revealing?" her father frowned at the amount of tanned toned leg on show.

Santana shrugged "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"You're one inch of clothing away from looking like you walk the streets for a living" Mr Lopez snapped.

"Just be happy I'm even going on this date Papá" Santana said bitterly.

"Santana! Don't talk to your father like that" her mother hissed.

The young Latina rolled her eyes; it was so typical of her mother to jump to her father's side, it didn't even matter what the subject was about.

"Ugh, whatever" Santana groaned.

"You need to take care of your attitude Santana, you have a pretty face but a disgusting attitude" Mrs Lopez said harshly and glared at her daughter with her cold eyes.

Santana clenched her jaw, she knew better than to answer her mother when she was in one of "those" moods.

"We better get going Santana" Jorge informed her as he walked to the front door and threw on his black blazer over his crisp white shirt.

"We?" Santana questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"He's driving you there" her mother said and folded her arms.

"Yes, I'm on my way for weekly drinks with the board manager and co and I pass Breadstix anyway. That way I can actually make sure you _do_ go on the date" the broad man lectured.

Santana glared at her parents, she was almost an adult yet her parents were giving her rides to dates, how lame. The Latina sighed heavily and turned on her heel and stormed out of the house.

She just wanted the night to be over.

* * *

They had driven in complete silence apart from the sound of Santana gently tapping her foot up and down for the past 20 minutes.

"Are you looking forward to your date?" Mr Lopez finally broke the silence.

Santana scowled "not like I had a choice was it? You're forcing me to do this."

The man knitted his eyebrows together and his grip on the wheel tightened "its for your own good mija but your mother is right, you really do need to watch your attitude, this is a date with a potential boyfriend after all so you need to be nice."

The Latina scoffed and looked out the window, she was positive that this wasn't going to be a "potential boyfriend".

* * *

Santana sat alone at a table in Breadstix, she looked down at her phone and rolled her eyes, her date was over 15 minutes late. The Latina was just about to get up and leave when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"E-excuse me are you Santana?" a male voice said.

Santana turned around and looked at the boy in disbelief. He was tall but not as tall as Finn and incredibly lanky. He had dark brown curly hair and small hazel eyes, his black jeans were too short for him so they showed a lot of his striped socks. He could _not_ be her date.

Santana nodded her head slowly and watched as the awkward boy took a seat opposite her.

"I'm Oliver, Oliver Reading" he announced and stuck his hand out across the table.

"I know my papá said" the Latina said bluntly and squirmed in her seat when she shook his warm clammy hand.

An awkward silence fell on them until the waitress arrived to take their order.

"So Santana, what do you like to do in your free time?" Oliver asked through mouthfuls of breadstick. The Latina was revolted by the boy; every time he spoke you could see the food in his mouth.

Santana groaned internally, this is why she hated dates, they were all full of small talk that nobody really cared about "I like to dance, act and I especially like to sing. I also liked cheerleading but I'm not a cheerleader anymore."

"Hot" Oliver winked which made Santana cringe.

"What about you?" she asked, as if she even cared.

"I like to play computer games, baseball and compete in triathlons" the lanky teenager shrugged.

"Wow, you're such a catch" the Latina rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Oliver licked his chapped lips and stared at her chest; the dress she was wearing was low-cut and accentuated her assets effortlessly. "Look, I can tell you don't really wanna be here so how about we head back to my place and get to the good part?" he smirked and rubbed his foot down Santana's bare leg under the table which caused the Latina to jerk her legs away.

"One - my face is up here not down there so stop looking at my boobs you fucking pervert" she hissed causing Oliver's eyes to snap up and his face turned a beetroot shade. "Two – chew with your mouth closed, its disgusting and nobody wants to see mashed up food swirling around in your mouth. Three - you can't even _imagine_ how much I wish I was somewhere else right now so how about you stop talking completely before I take these breadsticks and shove them so far down your throat you'll be crapping out breadsticks for weeks" the Latina growled lowly at the boy.

Oliver gulped audibly and shrank back into his seat with wide eyes.

"Here's your meals, one fettuccine alfredo and one beef ravioli" the short waitress appeared with the plates of steaming pasta in her hands.

"Thanks but can we get them boxed up to take out and can we have the check?" the brunette asked.

"Of course" smiled the waitress.

"Santana, I'm sorry I-.." Oliver mumbled.

"Did I _say_ you could talk? Did you think I was not being serious when I said I would shove the breadsticks down your throat if you spoke again?" Santana spat dangerously at the boy.

Oliver shook his head, he was terrified of the Latinas threatening glare.

"Here you go, the meals and check" the waitress reappeared and placed the objects down on their table.

"You're paying" she said smugly and got up from table.

Santana picked up her boxed meal and her handbag and walked out of the restaurant, leaving a very flustered and sexually frustrated boy behind.

* * *

_"..let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway"_

A huge grin spread across Rachel's face when she hit the high note near the end. She curtsied happily and beamed maniacally at the rest of the students as she absorbed the applause and cheers.

"That was amazing Rachel!" Brittany exclaimed and patted the small girls back when she returned to her seat.

"Thank you Brittany although I have to agree with you, the song showed off my vocal range perfectly" boasted Rachel.

"Always so modest, I can so see you on Broadway singing that though" Quinn complimented.

"Oh please, the only part she could get in Frozen is one of the trolls" Santana teased with a playful smirk which earned her a nudge in the ribcage from Brittany "fine, I guess you were _okay_ Hobbit."

"I'm going to take that as Santana speak for exceptional" the tiny diva grinned.

"That was fantastic as usual Rachel although I would like to hear something that's not from a musical" Mr Schue congratulated "okay who wants to perform next?" he asked the rest of the club.

Tinas arm shot in the air.

"Actually Mr Schue, I have something I want to perform" announced Sam.

"Great! Well take it away Sam" Mr Schue encouraged. Tina deflated in to her chair and sulked.

"What's he taking away?" a confused Brittany whispered to Santana, the Latinas breath hitched when she felt the blondes' warm minty breath tickle her ear.

"He's not taking anything away Brittany, he's performing" Santana whispered back, she noticed the blondes breathing hitch too when she leaned in closer to her ear.

"Oh" Brittany chuckled.

"Like everything else I do, this is for my girlfriend Quinn. Happy two month anniversary" he said and picked up a guitar.

"Wow two months, that's like a record in Glee club especially for you Sam" Santana mocked.

Sam ignored the Latinas outburst and started to play a few chords on the guitar.

_"Baby, I love you_  
_I never want to let you go_  
_The more I think about,_  
_The more I want to let you know:_  
_That everything you do,_  
_Is super fucking cute_  
_And I can't stand it"_

Santana looked at Quinn whose cheeks had turned bright pink and begin to slightly sway to the song.

_"I've been searching for_  
_A girl that's just like you_  
_Cause I know_  
_That your heart is true"_

The Latina could hear Brittany singing along next to her quietly, she had never heard Brittany sing before but she was actually really good. Santana couldn't help but smile at the blondes little dance moves, even when she was sat down she couldn't keep still.

_"Baby, I love you_  
_I never want to let you go_  
_The more I think about,_  
_The more I want to let you know:_  
_That everything you do,_  
_Is super duper cute_  
_And I can't stand it"_

Sam walked over to Quinn and gestured for her to join him but she giggled shyly and looked away. He started to circle around the embarrassed girl and continued to sing.

_"Let's sell all our shit,  
And run away  
To sail the ocean blue  
Then you'll know,  
That my heart is true"_

Quinn gave in to her blonde boyfriend and jumped out of her seat and swayed by Sam and joined in with the chorus.

"_Baby, I love you_  
_I never want to let you go_  
_The more I think about,_  
_The more I want to let you know:_  
_That everything you do,_  
_Is super duper cute_  
_And I can't stand it"_

The brunette looked over at Brittany and saw that she had her arms wrapped around Arties neck and her head rested on his shoulder while they swayed to the song together. Santana felt a pang of rage run through her body when Artie pressed a kiss on the girl's's cheek.

"Excellent work Sam" Mr Schue clapped. The brunette had been so caught up in Artie and Brittany that she didn't even notice that the song had finished.

"Who knew Trouty Mouth and Virgin Mary could be so _disgustingly soppy_?" Santana mocked.

"Santana" Quinn warned.

"Don't be mean Santana" Brittany murmured gently and that was all it took for the rage and anger inside the Latina to fizz away.

"Great lesson today guys, I hope you're all preparing yourself for Regionals!" Mr Schuester dismissed the club.

* * *

"I still can't believe your mom _paid_ you to go on a date with somebody" Quinn laughed and sank into the Latinas black beanbag.

"He was a total creep Q, he kept staring at my boobs and molesting my leg" Santana shuddered at the memory and adjusted her position on her bed to get more comfortable "but on the bright side I got free food from Breadstix!"

The taller blonde chuckled "you're obsessed with that dumb restaurant Santana."

"I'm just going to pretend you did not just insult _heaven_" the Latina spoke "so you and Sam huh? Two months already, wow that's gone so fast."

"Tell me about it" Quinn mumbled quietly.

"And you thought i didn't know what I was doing when I suggested that you should duet together for Regionals" Santana said mock hurt. The Latina giggled to herself but noticed that Quinn was deep in thought. "What's up Q?"

"Can I tell you something?" Quinn asked, her face had become completely blank.

"Obviously" Santana gave a small but genuine smile and held back the sarcastic remarks; she knew by her friends tone and face that she was serious. "Is it about Sam singing to you in Glee club last week?"

The taller blonde nodded and looked up at the Latina with puppy dog eyes "that was such a sweet thing to do and I feel like I should have felt something but I didn't and he keeps saying he loves me but I don't think I feel the same way Santana."

"Do you say it back?" Santana asked. The whole concept of falling in love and the L word in general scared the Latina. Quinn shook her head.

"Okay well" Santana exhaled, she was terrible in situations like this "do you still like him?"

"Yeah, I mean he's cute and has an amazing body but I don't know, I just feel like something's missing" the blonde put her head in her hands.

"Well he's definitely not missing his lips. Oh God it's not his dick is it?" Santana said horrified.

"Santana! No I can assure you he is not missing penis" Quinn chuckled, her eyes darkened slightly and her lips grew into a smirk.

"What do-.. oh my g-.." Santana shrieked and Quinn's cheeks grew pink "ew I do not need the mental image."

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes,_  
_No matter how hard I try, I can't escape that gaze tonight_

"Who's that?" Quinn asked. Santana took her phone out of her jeans pocket and smiled when she saw who the text came from even though she already knew who it was from the ringtone "it's Brittany."

"Oh" Quinn said with an eyebrow raised and a smug expression on her face "nice ringtone."

"Whatever Church Girl" the Latina rolled her eyes and unlocked her phone, she was about to open the message when her phone went off again.

_That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch_  
_But I tell myself I can handle it_

"Seriously Santana, _that's_ my ringtone?" Quinns eyebrows had reached her hairline.

"It was either that or _once a whore you're nothing more I'm sorry that'll never change_" Santana shrugged.

"How come Brittany's ringtone is about "electric eyes" and mines about me being a bitch?" the blonde narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Santana ignored the question and read Brittany's text.

_ From Brittany[3.31pm]; hey Santana(: do u wanna go to the mall?_

"She wants to know if I wanna go to the mall with her" Santana said softly.

"Ooh say yes. I could do with a new dress" Quinn clapped her hands together.

"Who said you're coming?" Santana challenged the blonde and she could feel Quinn glare at her "fine i'll text her and say you're coming too."

_To Brittany[3.35pm]; sure! is it okay if Quinn comes too? She's hanging out at my house_

_From Brittany[3.36pm]; of course(: i'll ask Rachel too_

"She's inviting the hobbit as well. I hope you're happy Fabray" Santana rolled her eyes once more.

Quinn laughed "speaking of Rachel, what's her ringtone?"

Santanas lip curled up into a smirk "oh you don't even want to know."

* * *

"Remind me to never go shopping with Hobbit and Church Girl again" Santana said as she wriggled out of her leather jacket and sat indian style on Brittany's bed. Ever since the Latina suggested that she and Brittany start again around a month ago, the pair had grown quite close and hung out regularly as well as Santana's tutoring sessions with the blonde.

"It wasn't that bad Santana" chuckled the blonde and opened her closet.

"Quinn made us queue for hours just to sample free bacon bites and my eyes are still burning from the dress, well if you can call it a dress that Rachel tried on" Santana complained, she was still recovering from the image.

"It wasn't _hours_ Santana but yeah you're right about the dress though, my eyes are still burning" the blonde laughed as she was going through her clothes in her closet. "Which one do you think is better?" she turned around and held up a white dress that looked incredibly short in the left hand and a yellow flowing dress that was a bit longer in her right hand.

Santana frowned a little "for what?"

"For my date with Artie tonight" the blonde reminded her.

"Oh, yeah" Santana mumbled. That's the reason why she was at Brittany's house, the blonde had asked her, Rachel and Quinn if they wanted to come back to her place and help her get ready for her date. Rachel already had plans with Finn and Quinn had her weekly family dinner with the rest of the Fabrays so it ended up just being Santana, not that she minded.

"The white one definitely, it's shorter so it'll show your legs off better" Santana pointed towards the outfit in question and mentally scolded herself for having no filter.

"Thanks, um I'll be back in a minute" the tips of Brittany's ears had turned pink from Santana's comment and left to get changed.

Santana noticed that Brittany had already taped up the strip of photos that the four girls had done in a photobooth while they were at the mall earlier that day, Santana replayed the moment back in her head and smiled.

_"Santana! Your extensions are all over my face." _

_"This ain't no weave Fabitch" _

_"Someone's hand is on my boob!" _

_"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Rachel" _

_"I accept your apology" _

_"This reminds me of the time I got hover-crafted up to space"_

_ "Being cramped in a tiny environment doesn't help my vocal chords!" _

_"Yeah, well, being cramped in a tiny environment with you doesn't help my rage hobbit" _

_"Stop the violence"_

_ "Can whoever has their hand on my ass please remove it!?" _

_"I'm sorry Quinn but consider it payback for groping my breast but after we're done, can you tell me how I can get my behind round like that?" _

_"Yeah Quinn, how do you get your butt to look like that?"_

_"If we don't get this photo done within the next three minutes I am so gonna all go Lima Heights" _

_"Say unicorns!" _

The first photo was blurry from the girls trying to all fit in the photobooth, the second one was a derp one, the third photo was a nice photo of the four of them smiling and the very last photo was a close up of Rachel because she hogged every camera she possibly could.

Santana jumped when she heard Brittany close her door and her jaw dropped slightly when she saw the blonde.

"I was definitely right about the dress" Santana whispered thickly as her dark eyes skimmed over Brittany. The white dress was skin tight and stopped mid thigh so it showed a criminal amount of those smooth toned legs, she hadn't done anything to her hair so it still had the tousled beachy look which was Santana favourite hairstyle on Brittany.

"Can you do my makeup Santana?" the blonde asked shyly and held out a blue polka dot make up bag. "Yeah" Santana smiled genuinely and patted the space on the bed next to her.

The Latina stood up and rummaged through the blondes make up bag until she found what she needed. "I won't bother with concealer and foundation since you already have spotless skin so that'll only agitate it. I'll start with your eyes first. Close them" Santana told her.

Brittany closed her eyes and felt the Latinas fingers tilt her chin up a little. This was the first time Santana had been taller than the blonde and at this angle she could see all the way down Brittany's dress. The brunette couldn't allow herself to look at Brittany like that, they were friends now and friends didn't check each other out and look down each other's dresses to take a sneaky glance at their boobs no matter how perfect they were.

"I'm going to give you a natural eye and a bold lip okay?" the Latina finally found her voice.

"Yes Sir" Brittany mumbled, her eyes still shut. "Can I ask you a question?"

Santana nodded but then realised the blonde had her eyes shut "sure."

"How did you and Quinn become friends with Rachel and the rest of the Glee club?" the blonde questioned.

"I assume you've heard of Sue right? Coach Sylvester, she coaches the Cheerios" Santana said as she blended the eyeshadow together.

"Yeah, she seems a little crazy" Brittany chuckled.

Santana laughed "just a bit. Quinn and I used to be Cheerios too, co-captains actually but at the start of sophomore year she ordered me and Quinn to spy on the Glee club and try and get them to shut down. She had this weird obsessive vendetta against Mr Schue and the club, she still does."

Brittany crinkled her eyebrow in confusion "why? Glee club is fun."

"I know but she's insane. Anyway more or less everybody in Glee club refused to work with us to start with but I can't really blame them since Quinn and I had slushied them all at least once and was generally horrible to them all_ especially_ Rachel. Quinn and I did what Coach wanted for about half the year and attempted to get them shut down but obviously it didn't work."

Santana paused for a moment and reached down for the eyeliner.

"Quinn and I realised that we actually liked being in Glee club even though it was full of losers. It was the best part of my day actually and still is but if you tell anyone that I'm just going to deny it." Brittany let out a little chuckle at Santana's confession and let the Latina continue.

"So when Cheerleading Nationals and Glee club Nationals were on the same day, we had to choose. We chose Glee obviously much to the disappointment of my parents and the rest is history" the Latina held the blondes head still and made sure the eyeliner wings were equal.

"Do your parents not approve of Glee club?" the blonde wondered.

"No, they think it's a waste of time. My mamá especially, she's never forgiven me for quitting Cheerios" Santana explained with a hint of sadness in her voice and looked down at the range of lipsticks.

"I'm sure she'll get over it" Brittany opened her eyes and gave the tanned hand a squeeze. Santana's eyes fluttered back up to the blondes soft ocean ones, God they were so blue.

"Doubt it" Santana shrugged "I'm going to do your lips now okay?"

Brittany closed her eyes again and felt Santana lower herself until she was the same height as the blonde who was sat on the bed, she gently steadied her jaw with her fingers, Santana was so close to her that she was able to smell the coconut shampoo and vanilla lotion coming off the tanned girl.

The Latina slowly ran her thumb over Brittany's bottom lip, they were already so pink and soft. She subconsciously ran her tongue over her own bottom lip. Santana was so close to Brittany that she could feel the hot breath on her face. She had no idea that Brittany had opened her eyes as soon as she felt a thumb on her lip and was watching everything she was doing.

With every movement Santana made, it left a slight tingling sensation behind. She looked at the Latinas eyes that were fixated on her lips; she could swear that they were darker than usual. Brittany closed her eyes again and continued to let the brunette caress her lips, she remembered what else those fingers could do and suddenly became very warm. The blonde instantly felt guilty, this was all so wrong. She shouldn't be enjoying it so much and this simple movement_ definitely_ shouldn't be having such an effect on her.

It wasn't until Santana heard Brittany let out an almost inaudible moan that she realised what she had been doing. The Latina immediately withdrew her hand and was so grateful that Brittany had her eyes shut; she didn't think that she would be able to handle looking into those catlike eyes right now.

Santana shook her head, she had to get rid of these thoughts. She carefully put the red lipstick and the clear lip-gloss over Brittany's lips and dusted a light pink blush over her cheeks.

"Wow" Santana breathed.

"What?" Brittany opened her eyes and was immediately met with a pair of darkened mocha eyes.

"You look perfect" the Latina admired; her voice was almost an octave lower. Brittany got off the bed and looked at herself in the mirror; she was taken back when she saw her reflection, she looked amazing.

"How should I do my hair?" Brittany questioned and ran her hands through her locks.

"Keep it like it is, I like it best when it's wavy" Santana blushed.

"Thank you so much Santana, my make-up looks amazing!" the blonde gushed and brought Santana in for a hug.

The hug caught Santana by surprise but she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, her soft blonde hair acted as cushion. It amazed Santana every time how well she and Brittany fitted when they hugged. Santana normally wasn't a fan of hugs but for some reason she felt like she could hug her blonde friend all day.

It never failed to shock Brittany how well she and Santana merged together during their hugs. Santana was just the right height to rest her head on the blondes shoulder and Brittany could easily wrap her arms around the Latinas neck without awkwardly bending down a little because she was taller than her and it seemed like second nature for Santana to tighten her arms around the blondes slim waist.

Santana broke the hug much to Brittany's disappointment "don't wanna get your dress creased for your date" Santana murmured, a small amount of bitterness was detectable in her voice.

Brittany shook her head "i need to check my bag and make sure I have everything."

Santana watched as the blonde picked up her bag of her bedside table and went through the contents "phone, purse, lip gloss, mascara, tissues, sunglasses, condoms, everything's here" the blonde mumbled to herself.

"Why do you need condoms for?" Santana asked narrowing her eyes.

"Um, for the reason most people use them, to prevent pregnancies and STIs" the blonde answered literally.

Santana's jaw dropped and she unintentionally raised her voice "you're already sleeping with Artie?!"

Brittany was a little thrown off by Santana's tone of voice "that's really none of your business Santana and even if I am, it's okay because he's my boyfriend."

"I'll be surprised if he can even function down there" Santana scowled, she knew it was a low blow but she hated the thought of Artie having sex with Brittany, he wasn't good enough for a girl like her.

The blonde clenched her jaw "Santana that's horrible. You can't talk about Artie like that, I'm his girlfriend and if you must know he can function _just fine_ down there!"

The Latina was sure she was going to throw up, she could actually feel the bile bubble in her stomach, the thought of Artie's sweaty, grabbing, desperate hands all over the blondes' perfect body revolted her.

Brittany was alarmed by how pale Santana had turned "Santana, are you okay?"

"No, i feel sick" Santana mumbled.

"Do you wanna sit down? We can go downstairs and watch the rest of Orphan Black until you feel better if you want?" Brittany offered and put her arm around the small Latina.

Santana shook Brittany's arm off her shoulder "no, I just need to go home. Bye Brittany."

Brittany pouted when Santana shook her off and looked up to meet the Latinas hard, cold eyes, she didn't like it "bye Santana" she said timidly.

The brunette put her leather jacket back on and walked out of Brittany's room.

* * *

Santana sat in the Lima Bean and stared at her cup of cold coffee. She couldn't get the thought of Brittany and Artie out of her mind; it sickened her to her very core. Brittany was right when she said it's okay because she and Artie were dating but that didn't make the Latina feel less repulsed, she couldn't understand _why_ she felt like this. She never felt this amount of rage and repulsion when any of her other friends were going out on dates or had sex.

_If you wanna me, I won't say no_  
_T-t-touchin' on my, while I'm touchin' on your_

Santana jumped in the hard wooden seat and a couple of people began to stare disapprovingly in her direction for the ringtone. The Latina glared at them and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She made a mental note to destroy Puck for letting him persuade her to have that dumb song as his ringtone when they were drunk, "that way every time you hear it you know that I'm always willing to hook up with you."

Santana snorted at the memory and unlocked her phone.

_From Puck [8.47pm];pot, xbox, sex. My place. Up 4 it?_

The Latina let out a chuckle, the boy never could take a hint.

_To Puck [8.48pm]; pot and xbox yes. sex, in your dreams. i'll be there in 10 minutes_

* * *

An hour and half later Santana was sat in Pucks bedroom. She rested against a wall and smoked a joint while she watched Puck get killed over and over again on Call Of Duty. Santana wasn't really that into drugs but she did enjoy the occasional joint once in a blue moon, mostly when she was hanging out with Puck though. She felt less stressed out about what was going on her life and but a certain blonde was still on her mind.

"Face it dude. You fucking suck" Santana exhaled and passed the joint over to Puck.

"No, I _own_ this game Lopez. It's the pot, it's making my reflexes shit" he protested.

"Ha whatever Puck" Santana snorted.

"You know I'm still waiting for the day when you finally cave in and take a ride on the puckasaurus" he inhaled and pointed to his crotch.

"Never gonna happen" Santana said smugly and rolled a fresh joint for herself.

"Why? Cooooooooooome on Looooooooooooopez you know you want on this!" he whined and started to thrust the air.

She turned to face him and blew out perfect Os "reason one, you're Quinns ex. Reason two, I've known you for as long as I've known Quinn so that's weird enough. Reason three, your hair is ridiculous, it resembles a badger with rabies. Reason five I'll probably catch something and reason six, just no."

"Suit yourself Santana, you're just missing out" he pouted ridiculously.

"Oh how will i live with myself?" Santana rolled her eyes playfully and took another drag.

Puck was about to answer her back when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, his face lit up when he read the text "come on Santana, we're going to a party where girls will actually fight to get up on all this." He stole the Latinas joint from her mouth and led her out the door.

Maybe a party and meaningless sex was just what Santana needed to get a certain blonde dancer completely out of her mind.

* * *

"So...fucking hot" the redhead husked as she dragged her pierced tongue across Santana's collarbone.

Santana was led on her back on the bathroom floor, she was too stoned and drunk to care about the fact that it was uncomfortable and she would be in agony in the morning. The Latina moaned in response when the redhead began to straddle her. She could feel the redhead's own wetness seep through her underwear and onto her bronze thigh. Santana quickly unhooked the other girl's bra and started to suck and swirl her tongue around the redheads' nipples.

The girl threw her head back and trailed her hand down Santanas abs and dipped into her underwear. She teasingly did one quick swipe of the brunettes' slick centre which caused Santana to groan.

"You're..so wet" the redhead rasped.

"Just..fuck..me" Santana panted, she wasn't in the mood to be teased. She wanted and _needed_ to be touched right now. The last time she had sex was at the party where she had met Brittany and that was a couple of months ago and the Latina hadn't been by anyone apart from her hand since then so she was extra sensitive.

The redhead heard the Latinas orders and thrusted two fingers into the smaller girl without warning. Santana moaned and rocked her body into them.

"F-faster!" Santana demanded.

The redhead picked up the pace and the familiar knot in Santana's stomach become tighter.

The Latina needed more friction so she picked up her hips and began to grind into the hand and bit and sucked the redheads neck. Santana was able to smell the unpleasant smell of alcohol mixed with pot and cigarettes on the girls hot, sticky breath.

The redhead added a thumb and began to roughly massage the Latinas clit, all it took was a few hard swipes and Santana could feel all the weeks of sexual frustration that had built up in her because of Brittany finally becoming undone. Santana's back arched and her body shook as she felt a wave of pleasure ride out of her.

"Oh..my god..Brittany!" Santana gasped.

The redhead stopped at once "who the fuck is _Brittany_?!"


	7. Chapter Seven

"I said, who the fuck is Brittany?!" the redhead demanded.

"What are you talking about?" slurred the Latina; she started to suck the redhead's collarbone which only annoyed the girl more.

"You screamed somebody else's name" she hissed.

"No, I didn't, I said your name" Santana muffled against the other girls chest.

"We don't even know each other's names to scream out!" the girl almost yelled.

"Who cares? But I'll have you screaming out something in a minute" she smirked and moved her hands down the girls stomach and towards her centre.

"Get your hands off me!" the redhead swatted Santana away and stood up. "Go and fuck _Brittany_, you're obviously desperate to."

Santana crinkled an eyebrow in confusion as the redheads words sank in, "why are you talking about Brittany?"

The redhead glared at Santana as if she was insane and buttoned up her shorts "are you being fucking serious right now?"

The Latina shrugged, she had been oblivious to what she had said because honestly, she only had one thing on her mind and that was to get laid.

"I just gave you a mind-blowing orgasm and you called me Brittany" the girl seethed through gritted teeth.

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes "don't flatter yourself, it was hardly _mind-blowing._"

The redheads jaw dropped "fuck you!"

Santana watched as the girl slammed the door behind her and leaned against the bathtub and stared into space. She couldn't believe what had happened, she was so sure that if she had sex with a stranger then Brittany would be completely out of her mind. Santana brought her knees up and tucked her chin into her chest. She had been certain that the only reason she had all these weird feelings around the blonde was because she hadn't hooked up with anyone for a long time and when she did, then they would finally go away but they hadn't. Out of all the things and names she could have said, it had to be the blondes? _Why_ had it been her name?

"Well well well, it looks like we're going to have a bit of _extra _fun tonight babe."

Santana had been so lost with her thoughts that she hadn't even heard anybody enter the bathroom, she looked up to see who the skin crawling deep voice belonged to and saw a muscular guy that she didn't recognise with his arm wrapped tightly around a petite black haired girl.

"I've always wondered what it would be like with a girl" the tiny girl said as her eyes roamed hungrily over the Latinas body.

Santana grew uncomfortable under the couples predatory stares and remembered that she was only wearing her bra and soaked underwear. She quickly got up and retrieved her jeans, tank top and leather jacket from the other side of the bathroom.

"Don't leave, its only just getting started" the man smirked sickeningly as he pulled his shirt off.

"There's no way I'm having sex with you" Santana hissed and zipped her tight jeans up, she cringed at how uncomfortable her wet underwear was.

"You don't have to have sex with him, just with me" the black haired girl licked her lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine with just watching" he winked at the Latina.

Santana's eyes widened in disgust as they flickered between the couple "I'd rather be fingered by _Edward Scissorhands _than be touched by you two" she scowled before turning on her heel and leaving the bathroom.

* * *

A couple of hours and many, many drinks later the Latina made her way outside and leaned against the wall, she lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Santana only smoked when she was nervous, stressed or very drunk. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her free hand. The brunette could feel herself coming down from her high but she was still definitely drunk. She exhaled one last time and dropped the cigarette to the ground. The brunette sighed; there was no way she could go home in this state, her parents would kill her. She dug in the back pocket of her jeans until she found her cell phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she saw the person she needed.

_"Santana! It is half two in the morning, what are you doing?!" _mumbled Quinn sleepily_._

"Quiiiiiinie" slurred Santana.

_"Are you drunk_?" the blonde growled.

_"_Pssssssht no" Santana could feel the blondes eye roll through the phone "okay so maybe a little."

_"What do you want?" _Quinn hissed.

"I need.." the Latina paused for a minute to remember what she actually rang Quinn for "I need a ride" the Latina stumbled.

_"You so owe me. Where are you too?"_

"Uh...Pucks cousins Mitchells house, y'know it?"

_"Yeah, give me half hour okay. Stay there Santana"_ Quinn said firmly.

"Bye Q" Santana hummed. After she hung up she realised that she had a text message that hadn't been opened. The Latina frowned and squinted as she tried to read the text, her stomach fluttered a little when she saw who it was off.

_From Brittany[11.23pm]; hope u r feeling better Santana, see u in school tomorrow. goodnight(:_

Santana fumbled with her touch screen phone and attempted to type out a coherent response.

_To Brittany[2.37am]; I'm k cyou :)()))_

The Latina put her phone back in her pocket and slid down the wall and passed out for a while.

* * *

"Oh man, this is too good" a girl cackled and took a picture of the drooling drunk Latina.

"What the fuck?" Santana grumbled and opened her eyes slowly. The Latina was met with the sight of Quinn towering over her with her phone in her hands.

"Nice way to talk to your knight in shining armour" Quinn smirked and held her hand out to help Santana up.

"Oh my God" the brunette groaned as she grabbed her friend's hand and got up; her head was spinning from the alcohol.

"Come on, let me help you to my car" the blonde put one arm around the Latinas hip and the other around her shoulder to support her staggering friend to her car.

"Such a good friend Quinnie" the Latina smiled sloppily into the blondes shoulder.

Quinn helped Santana into the passenger seat and buckled up her seatbelt for her before driving away from the house.

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing at Pucks cousins' house?" Quinn asked.

"I was hanging out with Puck" Santana recalled the memory in her head "yeah that's right, and then he..he got a text saying there was a...a party and then" the Latina paused to remember what happened "and then he drove us here."

"Where you got drunk and high?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I did not get high" Santana protested even though she couldn't sound and look guiltier.

Quinn scoffed "Santana, your eyes are still red and glazed over and I can _smell _it on you!"

"Sssh inside voice Q" Santana winced at the volume of the blondes voice "and anyway it was only a bit of pot at Pucks anyway" she mumbled and looked out the window.

"Should have known Puck had something to do with this. I don't think I've ever seen you in such a state Santana-.." the taller blonde began to lecture.

"Quinn"

"You look worse than the time we were thirteen and raided my dad's liqueur cabinet and found bottles of tequila that had been in there for years-.."

"Quinn"

"Not to mention we have school in about six hours. You're going to be screwed for Glee club because we're meant to be rehearsing for Regionals and-..."

"QUINN!" Santana screamed but instantly regretted it when her head felt like it was going to explode at any minute.

The blonde jumped at the sudden noise and turned her head to face the Latina "what?"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Santana clutched her stomach.

Quinn's eyes widened comically and she quickly pulled over so Santana could open the car door and throw up. The blonde unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to her friend and held her long dark hair back so it wouldn't get covered in sick.

"There you go Santana" Quinn whispered and patted the brunettes back gently until Santana was finished.

"I'm never drinking again" moaned the Latina weakly and wiped the sleeve of her leather jacket over her mouth.

"You say that every week" Quinn chuckled lightly and started the car back up.

"This time, I actually mean it" huffed Santana.

The pair continued the rest of the ride to Quinn's house in silence until Quinn could hear Santana sobbing in the passenger seat.

"What's wrong Santana?" questioned Quinn.

"It's..just..so...sad" the Latina wept and wiped her eyes.

"What is?"

"Strawberries" Santana hiccupped.

"What's so sad about strawberries?" Quinn asked amused, over the years she had become accustomed to her friends drunken emotional breakdowns.

"The leaf and s-stem on a strawberry are the strawberries hat which is what k-keeps them warm but e-everybody" Santana paused for a moment as a fresh bunch of tears sprung from her eyes "just cuts them off, leaving the strawberries hatless and alone and cold!"

Quinn pressed her lips tightly together to prevent laughter coming out; she had heard Santana spout hysterical nonsense when she was drunk before but never about a fruit losing their "hat". She made a mental note to mention it to the brunette when she was sober.

"Whoever does that should be arrested!" she said mock horror. "The _maniacs_" Quinn smirked and parked into the Fabrays driveway.

"I know! Sick bastards" Santana sniffed sadly.

"Come on, we're here. I'll help you" Quinn unbuckled herself and helped Santana out of the car and up the steps to the Fabray house.

"Be quiet okay? Because if my parents find out I sneaked out they will kill me" the blonde warned before they entered the house.

Santana followed the taller blonde upstairs and into Quinn's room where she collapsed on the bed.

"No. No way are you sleeping in my bed wearing those sicky, alcohol stained, pot smelling clothes" she shook her head in disapproval and walked to her wardrobe and got out a pair of grey sweatpants that were identical to what she was wearing and a pink tank top.

"I don't care" moaned the Latina into a pillow.

"Well I do. Change" she demanded and threw the clothes next to Santana. "I'll go downstairs and get you some water and painkillers for your head okay?"

Santana nodded timidly even though Quinn had already left and she changed into the clothes that she had given her. The Latina walked over to the blonde's full length mirror and looked at her reflection, she looked like death. Her hair had become messy and knotty, her makeup had smudged and her face was pale. Santana made her way over to Quinn's bed and was about to fall asleep when she heard Quinn return.

"Here you go, take some now. It'll help you in the morning because you are going to feel like shit as well as look it" she handed the Latina a bottle of water and some painkillers when she got in her bed.

"Thanks" Santana muttered and swallowed the pills.

Quinn smiled at her friend and closed her eyes; she was on the brink of sleep when she heard muffled cries coming from the other side of the bed. The blonde sighed and rolled over to face the brunette, she was way too tired to deal with another drunken meltdown about something ridiculous.

"Santana, come on we have school in a few hours" she snapped. Quinn listened for a few minutes and noticed that the sobs were only becoming harder and longer, she realised that this wasn't a _normal_ drunk Santana cry.

"What's wrong now?" she asked and gently prodded the Latinas ribs.

Santana inhaled deeply and closed her eyes even though she couldn't see Quinn properly in the dark and whispered timidly "Quinn, I-I think, I _know._.. Q, I'm gay."

Quinn paused for a moment as she absorbed the Latinas words; she wiped her best friends' tears away and hushed "its okay Santana, its okay."

Santana wasn't sure she heard her friend properly "what?" She asked between sobs.

"I said its okay. You're going to be okay" Quinn repeated and tucked a piece of dark hair behind her ear.

"Really?" Santana breathed.

Quinn knew that Santana was still drunk and probably still had drugs in her system and wouldn't remember much in the morning but she had to do her part for now.

"Really" Quinn gave a small smile and gently squeezed the brunettes hand before Santana rolled back over. The blonde listened to her friends crying stop and her breathing returned back to normal as she drifted off to sleep.

For the first time in years Santana fell asleep comfortable and peaceful with herself.

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning with a horrendous headache. She opened her eyes slowly as the sudden sunlight peaking in from the window made her want to throw up. The Latina instantly panicked when she realised she wasn't in her own room but then relaxed when she remembered that Quinn picked her up from the party and brought her back to her house. Santana made a mental note to destroy Puck the next time she sees him for taking her to that damn party.

The Latina noticed a water bottle and a box of painkillers on the bedside table and silently thanked Quinn for leaving them there. After she took them, she got out of bed and realised that she wasn't in her own clothes but she couldn't remember changing into them.

Santana felt her mouth water when the smell of bacon and eggs invaded her senses when she walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Quinn who had already changed into a red blouse and a loose black skirt. "Quinn, you absolute _rockstar_" Santana grinned hungrily at the plate of steaming food.

"Get that down you. You look like you need it" Quinn smiled and sat down opposite the Latina.

"Fuck, that's _so_ good" Santana moaned and shovelled in another massive forkful. "Where are your parents?" she asked when she realized that Mr and Mrs Fabray weren't anywhere in sight.

"Work, they both leave super early on Mondays" Quinn said after she sipped her coffee.

"Shit its Monday, we have school" Santana whined.

"There's no point going now Santana" shrugged the blonde "it's already 11."

"Well would you look at that, Church Girl is suggesting to skip school" the Latina smirked playfully.

Quinn rolled her eyes and stole a piece of the Latinas bacon "go and have a shower Santana, you smell like Pucks mohawk" her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Santana swallowed the last of her food "I don't have any other clothes to change into other than the clothes I wore last night."

"You can borrow some more of mine if you like?" Quinn offered and got up to wash the dishes.

"Thanks, but I am _not_ wearing one of your virgin dresses" the Latina half joked.

Quinn hit Santana lightly over the head with a dish cloth "I think I have something. After that we can just watch a movie f you want since you probably don't want to do much with a hangover."

"Sure" the brunette nodded.

"What about But I'm A Cheerleader or Blue Is The Warmest Colour?"

Santana widened her eyes and stammered "Quinn, they're both l-lesbian movies."

"Oh are they?" Quinn said almost too innocently "I just remember seeing them in the "previously watched" section last time we used your Netflix" Santana could swear she saw a triumphant smirk flash on the blondes face.

"Riiiight" Santana narrowed her eyes suspiciously "I'm going to go shower now" the Latina dismissed herself from the table and made her way to the bathroom. She made a mental note to never let Quinn see her Netflix history again or internet history for that matter.

* * *

"You have to be fucking kidding me" Santana mumbled in disgust as she held up what the blonde had laid out for her. An argyle skirt and a white shirt, she was pretty sure that the awful skirt belonged to Rachel so why Quinn had it confused her. She blow-dried her hair and applied some of Quinn's makeup and got dressed in the horrible outfit which made her feel a little less hungover.

"Why the hell have you given me Rachel's skirt for?" she demanded when she saw Quinn in the living room.

Quinn burst out laughing when she saw the smaller girl "you're like the same height as her so I thought it would fit you."

Santana clenched her jaw "I'm at least two inches taller than the Hobbit _actually_. Why do you even have it?"

"Rachel and I have a bet to see who could get you into argyle first. Oh that reminds me" Quinn took her phone out of her pocket "smile" and took a photo of the disgusted brunette.

"Oh you're so fucking dead Fabray" Santana warned and lunged for the phone. "You do anything with that photo and I swear to God!"

Quinn smirked and held her phone in the air because she knew Santana wasn't tall enough to reach, "I chose 21 Jump Street because Channing Tatum is in it."

"I don't see why you're so obsessed with him, he looks like one of the Thumb-Thumbs from Spy Kids" Santana scowled and sat Indian style on the sofa.

Quinn put her hand over her heart and clutched her chest as if she was in pain "I can't believe, you just said that."

"Well he does!" Santana protested.

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully "be quiet, it's already starting!"

* * *

The film was halfway through when Quinn next spoke "so do you remember anything about last night?"

Santana scrunched up her nose "not really. I remember the party, calling you and then almost vomiting in your car."

"You also cried about how sad it was that strawberries had their "hats" chopped off and now they were "alone" and "cold" joked Quinn.

Santana hid her face behind her hands "oh my God, what even."

"Do you um" the blonde cleared her throat and became serious "do you remember what you told me last night just before you went to sleep?"

Santana thought for a moment and shook her head "the last thing I remember is throwing up."

Quinn let out a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy "Santana, last night you were crying but it wasn't your usual drunk crying it was a full on _Santana_ cry. Something I have seen you do only a handful of times when you're really, really upset about something. Do you remember what it was about?"

Santana racked her sore brain for memories of last night but only bits were coming back to her. She remembered Quinn got her water and pills but she couldn't remember what she apparently told her. Her eyebrows knitted together as she become frustrated with herself "pieces are coming back to me but not the whole thing."

"You told me something very private and personal about yourself last night and I told you that it was okay" Quinn studied the Latinas mocha eyes for any sign of emotion.

After a few minutes of searching her brain Santana's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in horror when she finally realised what she must have told Quinn. The brunette felt like she was going to be sick any minute which had_ nothing_ to do with alcohol or being hungover. This all had to be a mistake, there was no way that she would say something like that when she was drunk. She'd been drunk plenty of times before and never _ever_ mentioned it so why would she this time? No, there's no way she would have told her that.

_Is there?_

"I told you that I'm a...l-lesbian?" Santana whispered just loud enough for Quinn to hear.

"Yeah, and I told you last night that it's okay and I still stand by that" Quinn said solemnly.

"Why aren't you shocked Quinn? You seem so calm about it" Santana asked timidly and avoided eye contact with the blonde.

Quinn shrugged "I guess it's because I've had a feeling you were into girls since we were eight when we had that really pretty teacher called Miss Marin and you would always go shy around her and little Santana _never _got shy."

The Latinas cheeks grew pink as tears began filling her softened brown eyes. Quinn paused the film and edged closer to her friend and continued.

"And then there was that time at Cheerleading Camp when we were twelve and we played spin the bottle with the other girls and you would _always_ be the last person to pull away from the kiss" Santana let out a sad chuckle at the memory as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"There's only so many times you can you can say you're "experimenting" after being caught making out with a girl at parties before it clicks together. Also you barely go on dates even though you have boys asking you _all the time_ and some of them are _so_ attractive. In general you have just showed no interest in men unless they are celebrities. Oh! There was also that time when we were cheerleading and-.."

The Latina gave a weak smile and held her hand to signal Quinn to stop talking as another tear rolled down her face "okay Quinn I get it, you probably knew before me."

"What I'm trying to say is, I know that when we go to parties you hook up with girls and I'm totally fine with that and I understand that one day you're going to marry a beautiful caring woman who deserves somebody you and have little lady babies together" Quinn said softly and brought Santana in for a hug.

"I'm...so...scared Quinn" the Latina sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

"What are you scared of?" murmured the blonde.

"The talks, the stares, my parents" Santana cried hysterically "Oh my God, _my parents_. You know what my parents are like Q. They're going to fucking disown me or kill me and I don't know which one would be worse!"

"Look at me Santana" Quinn broke the hug and placed her hands on the weeping girls shoulders and fierce yet comforting hazel eyes drilled in to terrified brown ones "if _anybody_ in this stupid crappy town has anything negative to say about it they can just go _fuck_ themselves because they're just a bunch of ignorant assholes who don't deserve to breathe the same air as you."

"I'm glad you know even if it was on accident that I told you. It just felt like I was suffocating because it was getting too much and-.." Santana whimpered as she lost her train of thought.

Quinn brought Santana in for a another hug and stroked the back of her head "me too and I um...I'm sorry for teasing you all these years and putting play on words like the other day in Glee club when Brittany suggested singing a song about loving cats and I said how you would _love _to sing about loving pussy. I didn't realise how hard this was for you and what you were going through" the blonde rambled ashamed of herself.

"Why did you do that?" Santana snivelled.

"I'm not sure" the blonde thought for a moment "I guess a part of me thought that if I kept doing it then it would kind of give you the push you needed to come out but now I see that it was such an idiotic move and that it would be prematurely outing you. I was a bitch" her cheeks turned a deep pink colour as she hung her head in shame.

"You're damn right you were but I'm just so glad you're so accepting that I'm...g-gay" she trembled into Quinn's hair.

"I'm going to accept you no matter Santana. I've known you all of my life and I'm not going to throw that away just because you happen to like the same sex and I can't believe you thought I would" Quinn sounded genuinely hurt and broke the hug. "I'm sure the rest of the Glee club will be just as accepting with it, I mean Kurt and Blaine are in a relationship and Kurt's as gay as they come and then you have Brittany whose completely open about her bisexuality. Heck, there are probably other closeted gay people in Glee just not ready to come out yet."

Santana wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand and sighed "I know but I'm just not ready to go public yet Q."

"I understand Santana" Quinn gave a reassuring smile.

"Just promise me something Quinn" the small girl looked up at her best friend with big begging brown eyes.

"Anything" Quinn answered seriously.

"Promise me that you won't tell anybody, _especially _my parents" the Latina said in a strong voice even though Quinn had never seen her look more fragile. "I'll tell my parents when I'm ready Q."

Quinn nodded and smiled "I promise."

A moment went past before Santana looked at her friend with a twinkle in her dark eyes and a mischievous smirk on her face "so you really think there are more closet gays in Glee?"


	8. Chapter Eight

Santana sat at the breakfast bar in her kitchen with two hands wrapped around a mug of coffee; she was trying to wrap her head over what had just happened at Quinn's house. In many ways she felt much more relieved; almost as if a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders now that her best friend knew the secret that she had been so petrified to share. She took another sip of coffee and turned her phone back on after she turned it off when she got in Quinn's car.

"Jesus Christ" Santana muttered to herself when she saw how many texts Rachel had sent her throughout the day.

_From Rachel[9.23am]; Where are you? We are meant to rehearse for Regionals in Glee today!_

Santana snorted, typical Rachel Berry.

_From Rachel[10.04am]; Quinn is not in English. What have you done with her? She never misses school. _

_From Rachel[12.13pm]; Quinn just texted me and said you're absent from school because you got drunk and she's looking after you. This is highly reckless of you Santana as we are so close to Regionals and alcohol is extremely damaging to the vocal chords. _

The Latina rolled her eyes; she could practically hear the tiny girl lecture her through the text.

_From Rachel[1.32pm]; Drink herbal tea and avoid talking, it'll help purify the vocal chords from any remaining toxicants._

_From Rachel[1.34pm]; LOVE the argyle skirt on you by the way! I must say, I'm surprised you fell in to the trap so easy. I insist you keep it I have plenty more. _

"I'm going to fucking kill them both" she growled. She couldn't believe Quinn had sent Rachel that picture; she was _so_ going to get them both back. Santana was just about to text back and tell Rachel how she would rather burn everything that even resembled argyle when she heard somebody slam the front door.

"Mamá?" Santana called out cautiously.

"SANTANA DIABLA LOPEZ!" Her mother shrieked from the hall.

Santana sighed, her mother definitely wasn't happy with her "yes mamá?" she said as the smartly dressed woman entered the kitchen.

"Care to explain why I had a call from Principal Figgins this morning asking why you were absent from school?" her mother crossed her arms and glared at the small girl with a hard expression on her face.

The Latinas eyes widened, a million excuses ran through her head but none of them would satisfy her mother.

"I was helping Quinn organise competitions' to raise money for the church" Santana lied smoothly. She watched as her mother's face softened when she mentioned the other girl. The Latina smirked to herself; she knew her mother had a soft spot for the law-abiding Christian church girl.

"Oh that's fine mija, just tell me next time when you're going to be helping Quinn with the church" her mother smiled "it's nice to see you finally taking an interest in religion although I rather you put academics first."

Santana scoffed internally but flashed her mother a huge fake grin. She had _never _taken an interest in religion; she wasn't religious even though her parents had brought her up to be Christian like them.

The older woman walked over to the fridge and picked up some vegetables "you should be more like Quinn" she announced as she chopped carrots on the counter.

Santana faked a yawn; this wasn't the first time her mother had suggested for her to be like her friend "no thanks mamá."

"Why not? She's a lovely girl. Well mannered, she goes to church regularly, has a _boyfriend-_.."

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes  
No matter how hard I try I can't escape that gaze tonight,  
_

Santanas stomach fluttered when she heard the first line because she knew _exactly _who had just text her. She smiled genuinely and was about to unlock her phone to read the message when her mother swatted her hand away.

"Leave it mija" she said sternly and pulled her daughter out of the stool "come and help me make dinner. Now my friend Debra has a son and-.."

Santana scowled and ignored her mother, all she could think about was what Brittany had text her.

* * *

Dinner was excruciatingly boring for Santana, the Lopez family ate in silence as always and discussed their day when everybody had finished which seemed to go on _forever_. It was so routine that Santana just had to nod and shake her head at the right times until she was finally excused from the table.

She locked her bedroom door and collapsed on her bed; the Latina unlocked her phone and opened the text that her favourite blonde had sent her.

_From Brittany[6.31pm]; missed u today. school was boring without u):_

Santana forgot how to breathe a little when she read that the blonde had missed her, she smiled like an idiot and began to text back.

_To Brittany[8.43pm]; i was sick. i'm in tomorrow though. i missed you too _

The Latinas fingers hovered over her phone as she debated whether to keep the last sentence; Brittany had said it so she could too right? It's not like it would be weird or anything. "Fuck it" she muffled into a pillow and hit send.

_From Brittany[8.45pm]; sick or hungover?(; _

_To Brittany[8.46pm]; how did you know? did Berry tell you?_

_From Brittany[8.47pm]; nope you did when you text me "I'm k cyou :)()))" at like two in the morning but yeah Rachel also mentioned it in Glee_

_To Brittany[8.48pm]; that girl just can't keep her gigantic snozz out of anything, what did she say?_

_From Brittany[8.52pm]; just that u were immature and selfish for getting wasted when we needed to be rehearsing. she kept screaming "I SWEAR TO BARBRA" which was really confusing cos there's no Barbra in Glee :S at one point I actually thought she was going to explode she was that stressed o.o_

_To Brittany[8.53pm]; just wait till we actually get to Regionals she'll be insane oh btw i'm sorry for drunk texting you, i'm terrible for drunk texting people_

_From Brittany[8.54pm]; i'll just give her some of Tubbs pills then and don't apologise I'm the same:P once i drunk dialled Lord Tubbington and he wouldn't talk to me for a week): _

Santana laughed at the mention of Brittany's cat, she remembered the first time she saw the creature. She couldn't believe how _fat_ he was. Seriously, it looked like it was steroids'.

_To Brittany[8.56pm]; hahaha aw did you tell him that he could probably feed all the hobos in Lima;)_

_From Brittany[8.57pm]; :O Santana! u know how insecure he is about his weight!_

_To Brittany[8.59pm]; hahahah Quinn's the worst though, once she got so drunk she screamed down the phone at Puck about how weird he was in bed_

_From Brittany[9.00pm]; omg ahahaha!:D_

_To Brittany[9.01pm]; yeah she gets really angry when she's drunk_

_From Brittany[9.02pm]; what r u like when u r drunk?_

The brunette frowned a little, Brittany had already seen her drunk. Hell, the first time they met she was drunk.

_To Brittany[9.04pm]; you've seen me drunk _

"In more ways than one" she added under her breath.

_From Brittany[9.05pm]; true but that was months ago and we didn't exactly hang out a lot before lady sex went down(;_

Santana stared at the text; it was the first time either of them had mentioned what happened at the party since they decided to make a new start. The Latinas fingers hovered over the screen unsure how to reply.

_From Brittany[9.08pm]; sorry if that made u uncomfortable. i forgot we don't talk about it _

_To Brittany[9.10pm]; its cool, well i'm told i'm an "emotional" drunk and i tend to cry and get hysterical over tiny pointless things_

_From Brittany[9.11pm]; aw that so cute!(:_

Santana broke into a shy smile and her cheeks went a little red.

_To Brittany[9.13pm]; pffft Santana Lopez is not cute, i'm hot yeah but not cute and it isn't, it's embarrassing_

_From Brittany[9.15pm]; Santana Lopez is both actually(: _

Santana instantly became flustered when she read the text. Before she had a chance to reply another text came through.

_From Brittany[9.16pm]; i take my clothes off when I'm drunk off, that's embarrassing :P_

The Latina actually froze and felt her breath hitch when she read Brittanys text and her mind instantly went into the gutter.

_From Brittany[9.17pm]; sorry my phones gonna die:( goodnight Santana(:_

_To Brittany[9.18pm]; night Brittany:) _

Santana threw her phone to the side and led back on her bed, a dozen images of Brittany flashed through her head after reading the revealing text. Santana remembered those incredibly long toned legs and how flexible they were. The familiar ache didn't take long to start building up in the Latina. She remembered that night where Brittany and her had sex and how beautiful Brittany looked below her and her face when she made her way down her incredible body and traced her toned stomach with her fingers. Oh God, those _abs. _Santana closed her eyes as her own tanned hand slowly went into the waistband of her sweatpants and more images of naked Brittany entered her mind.

The Latina snapped open her eyes and quickly brought her hand back out when she realised what she was about to do. She couldn't do it; she couldn't get herself off by thinking about Brittany anymore. They were friends now and friends didn't masturbate thinking about other friends no matter how _perfect _they were. It was difficult for Santana to think about anything else but the blonde ever since they first met and everyday it felt harder and harder to stop.

Santana shook her head vigorously and tried to get the images of Brittany out of her head. She decided to take a long cold shower to make the unbearable throbbing between her legs go away, that _had_ to work right?

* * *

"Bye mamá!" Santana yelled before she closed the door behind her.

She walked down the steps that led from the door to the sidewalk and put her earphones in.

_Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
_

She smiled to herself when she recognized the chorus of one of her favourite songs was already playing and started her run.

It was a warm evening in Lima and the Latina had only been jogging for half hour until she needed a break, ever since she and Quinn had quit being on the Cheerios her fitness had lacked. Once she caught her breath she continued her run through the park. She took her earphones out and took a drink from the water fountain that was opposite the children's playground. Santana was about to put her earphones back in when she heard a familiar laugh that sent chills down her spine. She looked behind her and into the playground where she saw a tall blonde girl dressed in a white tank top and denim shorts that revealed endless toned legs. Her back was facing the Latina but she was positive she could recognize those legs and that particular shade of blonde hair anywhere.

She walked over to the playground and began to walk towards the girl.

"Hey Brittany!" she smiled as she got nearer.

"Oh hi Santana" grinned Brittany when she saw the Latina and continued pushing her little sister in the swing "what are you doing here?"

"I was out for a run but I saw you and I thought I'd say hi" Santana admitted shyly and tightened her ponytail. "Hi little one!" she waved to the three year old in the swing.

"S'ntana!" Bailey gasped comically which earned a giggle from Santana.

Brittany was completely oblivious to what was happening around her, she was too busy looking at the brunettes tanned body. She was wearing a pair of tiny red running shorts and a black sports bra which revealed the girls taut abs. Brittany knew that she had an impressive set of abs but Santana's were _completely_ something else. Her long locks were tied up in a messy ponytail and a tiny sheet of sweat covered the toned body. She ran her darkened blue eyes over the Latinas body, licked and then bit her bottom lip subconsciously.

"Um, do I have something on my face?" the Latina joked after she realized the blonde had stared at her for a good amount of time.

"Wha-..No, no you don't" Brittany stuttered as her cheeks grew pink, she internally scolded herself for making her leering so obvious. She scolded herself _again_ for leering in the first place; she shouldn't be doing that anymore. The blonde suddenly felt ashamed of herself and hoped that Santana hadn't noticed that she was obviously checking her out.

Santana smirked when she saw the tips of Brittany's ears turn red as well as her cheeks. The Latina had learned that the tips of Brittany's ears only turned red if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing which only confirmed Santana's suspicions that she was indeed checking her out.

"Out Brittn'y" the brown haired toddler demanded and raised her arms in the air.

"What's the magic word?" Brittany asked playfully with a raised eyebrow.

"Pleeeeeease" Bailey looked like butter wouldn't melt and squealed when Brittany put her down on the ground.

"Come on, let's go sit" Brittany tugged on Santana's pinky and led her to a nearby bench. Santana looked down at their linked fingers and smiled bashfully even though it had become a regular thing for the two to do in the past few weeks; it had always reminded the Latina of when they first met.

Santana cleared her throat and finally found her voice "did you just bring Bailey with you?"

Brittany shook her head "no Erica's somewhere here too" she paused and looked around for her other younger sister "oh there she is. That's her coming down the slide now."

"Oh yeah" Santana followed the girls gaze and then turned to face Brittany "do you bring your sisters here often then?"

"Sometimes" Brittany shrugged matter of factly "it's easier to bring them here when my mom's in work or out because it tires them out."

"Isn't Evan here?" Santana asked about the blondes mischievous brother.

Brittany chuckled lightly "nope you'd probably know if he was though, he would have hit on you already."

The Latina smirked playfully "he's probably charming girls as we speak."

"Oh God" Brittany laughed and hid her face behind her hands.

"Well if they get nicknames like I do from him then they're in for a _crazy _time" the Latina rolled her eyes lightheartedly.

"I still can't believe he called you "_Cinnamon Cheeks_" the last time he saw you" Brittany brought her hands down and shook her head.

"I do have a pretty awesome ass though so I can't really blame him" Santana winked at Brittany as she watched the blonde girl blush and the two erupted in a fit of giggles.

It wasn't until they noticed it get darker and the air felt cooler that the girls realised that they had talked and laughed about nothing in particular for the past couple of hours.

"I really should take my sister's home, it's getting late for them" Brittany announced after she had finished laughing.

Santana's face fell a little when she heard what Brittany had said.

Brittany was quick to see Santana's expression change, the dancer hated seeing the Latina frown or look upset "but you can come back to my place and we can order pizza if you want to?" she added shyly and looked at the brunette hopefully.

The Latina broke out in to a wide smile "sure but I need to get changed first."

Brittany roamed Santana's body once more with her piercing eyes and licked her lips "what you're wearing is fine Santana."

"But these are all sweaty" the brunette complained and pointed to her outfit.

"You can borrow some of my clothes" Brittany offered with a coy smile.

Santana looked up at the blonde and smiled softly "thanks."

"Great!" Brittany beamed "Erica! Bailey! We're going home" she called to her younger sisters.

Santana smiled as she watched the two young Pierces' listen obediently to their older sister.

"Coming?" Brittany asked the smaller girl and held out her pinky.

Santana smiled down at the pale pinky and wrapped it round her own tanned one. Just like their hugs, they fitted perfectly together.

* * *

"They're both asleep, finally" Brittany said as she walked back into her bedroom. Brittany's chest swelled when she saw the Latina on her bed and dressed in the blondes' clothes. She had given Santana a pair of black shorts that she had outgrown and an old green t-shirt and somehow the brunette still looked incredible.

"What's that shit eating grin for?" Santana smirked playfully as she watched Brittany sit on the bed with her.

"Nothing, you just... look _reallygoodinmyclothes_" Brittany mumbled although the last bit come out as one huge word.

Santana heard the blonde and felt her cheeks burn from the compliment and decided to change the subject.

"You're so good with your sisters Brittany" Santana hummed as she chewed a slice of pizza that they had picked up on their walk home to Brittany's.

"I love kids. One day I would _love_ to have my own dance studio and teach kids to dance" Brittany said happily as she helped herself to a slice of pizza.

"That's awesome! You're going to be an _amazing_ teacher" the Latina praised honestly and squeezed Brittany's knee in encouragement.

Brittany blushed and ducked her head "what about you? What do you want to do?"

"I don't know" she shrugged "I'll probably be a doctor or a lawyer, something like that."

The blonde detected a hint of sadness in her voice "but you don't want that?"

The Latina shrugged again "it's just what my parents expect of me."

"Your passion is _music_ though" Brittany adjusted her position on the bed until she was facing the Latina.

Santana jerked her head; she had never spoken to the blonde about it before "how did you know?"

"Because you put the same amount of passion, effort and energy when you perform in Glee Club or sing in general that I do when I dance" Brittany told her as she searched the wide dark eyes. "It's like you become an entire different person when you sing. You're so confident with who you are and what you're doing and you feel like you can take on the world and for that reason, I believe in you Santana" she added quietly and moved closer as she softly stroked the darker girls cheek.

For the first time in her life, Santana Lopez was left speechless. She had never told Brittany about her passion for music or _anybody _for that matter and yet Brittany _just got it_. She summed it up better than anybody else ever could and didn't just dismiss it for a silly dream that would never happen. She _believed_ in her which was more than anybody else had done.

Everything in Brittany was telling her to remove her hand from Santana's cheek but she just couldn't_._ Nothing had felt more right than supporting the Latina with her dreams; it felt as if she had been doing it for years. God, it felt like she had _known_ Santana for years.

Brittany eventually dropped her hand; she had to stop doing things like that and _feeling_ things like that. She had a boyfriend now. "You want the last slice of pizza or what San?" her voice came out lower than usual. She noticed that the Latina broke into a massive smile that practically reached her ears "you look like Lord Tubbington when he gets chocolate cake"

"You called me San" Santana whispered.

"Oh, you don't like it?"Brittany pouted.

"No, it's just nobody has ever called me that before" the Latina admitted shyly. Sure, she's had nicknames like Satan and Bitch etc but never a nickname as innocent as that "I guess this means I get to you call you Britt and Britt-Britt then" grinned Santana.

"Yup! Oooh what about Sanny? Can I call you _Sanny_, San?" the blonde asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

The Latina scrunched her nose up in disgust.

Brittany thought for a moment and excitedly shook the Latinas knee. "Oooh! I have a good one. _Sanny-bear_"

"Please love yourself Britt."

The blonde smirked, she enjoyed teasing the Latina like this, "Santana Clause?"

"Definitely not."

"Santana Banana?"

Santana shuddered as they she cringed at the nicknames that Brittany was throwing at her. "Let's just stick to San, Brittany."

* * *

"You smell like me" Brittany buried her face in Santana's shoulder.

During their time of binge watching Orange Is The New Black they had somehow got in the position where they were slouching against Brittanys headboard, their bare legs were outstretched and tangled together and Brittany rested her head on the Latinas shoulder.

"You smell good Britt-Britt" Santana said absentmindedly and then cursed herself for sounding like a creep.

"Mmm, you smell better" Brittany whispered in the Latinas ear which gave the brunette tiny goosebumps when she felt the vibrations of her hot breath. "Do you believe in soulmates San?"

Santana's eyebrow creased slightly at the question "what like fate and destiny and all that shit?"

She felt Brittany nod her head.

The Latina thought for a moment "No. I believe that everybody creates their own destiny and that nothings set in stone. It's all down to the person, not the Universe. I don't believe in soulmates either, I just think a person eventually meets somebody that they love enough to settle down with. Plain and simple."

"I believe that everybody in their lifetime meets somebody else who they fit perfectly with, both physically and emotionally and to me _that's_ what makes a soulmate" Brittany told Santana.

Santana stayed silent while Brittany's words sunk in. "So if you believe in that, do you think that Artie is your soulmate?" she hated talking about _that boy _but she was genuinely curious to know.

Brittany went quiet for a few moments before answering "no, I don't think he is" she said in a tiny voice. Santana let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding in. She turned her head so she was facing the pouting blonde and squeezed the pale hand that was draped over her tanned thigh "don't worry Britt, your soulmate is out there somewhere."

* * *

"If I was in prison, I would like to be in there with someone like Alex Vause" Santana murmured into the blondes' citrus smelling hair.

"Really? I'd love to have an inmate like Suzanne" Brittany said.

"Crazy Eyes? She's insane Britt!"

"I don't think so. I think she's just misunderstood" Brittany said matter of factly and shook her head. Santana felt something in her chest double up in size. It was just like Brittany to see the good in everybody and never judge them which was a trait that Santana wasn't necessarily proud of doing almost automatically.

"You _know_ shit is about to go down when Vause slides her glasses up" the Latina smirked.

"So hot" Brittany whispered as she lightly traced the tanned girls' stomach and felt Santana's abs twitch through the material. "I mean that's so hot, the thing with the glasses" Brittany grew flustered as she realised what she said and decided to change the subject."There's always so much sexual tension around Vause and Chapman"

"Well they are both incredibly attractive" Santana winked in Brittany's direction.

Brittany's stomach fluttered, normally she found winking extremely lame and embarrassing but somehow the Latina made it work for her.

"True but sometimes I feel that the tension is so obvious you can _feel_ it" Brittany explained.

"Tell me about it, all the little touches and the way they act when they're alone" Santana said thoughtfully. She immediately became conscious of the delicate hand that was gently caressing her stomach and felt the weight of Brittany's head on her shoulder become slightly heavier.

Suddenly the two teenagers became very aware that they weren't just speaking about two fictional characters from a TV show anymore.

"I think they leave a mark on each other in more ways than one" Santana hushed as she watched the blondes chest rise and fall, it was oddly comforting.

Brittany turned her head towards the Latina and said softly "they always seem to have the same look in their eyes, almost a _longing _look."

Santana looked down at the blonde and ran her arm lightly over Brittany's milky one "maybe it's all _Chapman _and _Vause_ can think about?"

"But _Chapman _can't act on it because she has a fiancé" Brittany answered almost sadly.

"Her "fiancé" is an asshole though" Santana said bitterly and rolled her eyes.

"I think _Vause_ is just biased."

"I think _Vause_ is a good judge of character" the brunette retorted.

"Or maybe _Vause _is just scared?" Brittany suggested honestly with no hint of judgement in her voice.

Santana changed her position until she was sat in between Brittanys spread legs so she was directly facing the blonde and looked into those darkened crystal eyes. "Maybe she's scared because _Chapman_ has the ability to break down _Vause's_ walls without even trying and nobody has _ever_ done that before."

Brittany felt something in her stomach jump and a tiny amount of sweat began to gather at the back of her neck at the position they were in. She shook her head violently in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts that were now taking over her brain.

"_Chapman_ would tell her that it's okay, it's good to let people in" she let out; her voice had become slightly raspier.

"What if _Vause_ is scared because she's experiencing emotions and feelings that she has never gotten before, that they only happen when she's around _Chapman_?" Santana asked in almost a whisper, her dark eyes searched Brittany's.

Brittanys breath hitched when she realised that Santanas face was now only inches away from hers and stumbled out "what would _Vause_ do if _Chapman_ feels the exactly the same?"

Santana didn't hear the blonde; she was too distracted by the girls emotion filled orbs. The two stayed in complete silence for a few moments while shimmering mocha eyes mixed with crystal pools of blue. The episode had finished a long time ago but neither of them noticed or in fact cared, they were too caught up in each other.

Santana flickered her eyes over the blondes face. God, even this close and makeup less she was still _so_ beautiful. The Latina was so close to the girl that she could count the constellation of freckles that spread over the girls face and over her perfect slanted nose. Santana moved into the blonde a tiny bit more until their foreheads were only centimetres away from touching. She felt Brittanys breath hitch once more as her widened blue eyes pierced into her clouded brown ones.

The familiar smell of Santana took over Brittany's senses, all she could smell was the coconut shampoo and vanilla lotion that she had grown to adore. Brittany's eyes fluttered past the Latinas high cheekbones and down to those full pouty lips, the blonde ran her tongue slowly over her bottom lip. She knew what she was feeling was wrong because was with Artie but she just _couldn't _stop herself.

Santana moved even closer to the blonde so their foreheads were actually touching and looked down at the blondes thin pink lips, she wanted nothing more than to cover them with her own. Her hand shook slightly as she gently cupped Brittany's flushed cheek and the Latina softly ran her thumb over her cheekbone a few times while Brittany watched her with huge eyes. A rush of electricity jolted through the brunette's body with every movement she made and she wondered if Brittany felt it too. Santana leaned closer towards the blonde and lightly nudged past her nose, she was so close that she was able to feel the blondes heavy and uneven breathing. Santana closed her eyes and gently brushed the blondes quivering bottom lip before doing what she had craved to do for months.

She closed the gap.

She kissed Brittany.


	9. Chapter Nine

Santana tossed and turned in her bed, no matter how hard she tried to sleep, her body wouldn't let her. She tried everything; counting sheep, creating a story in her head and reading but nothing worked. She was wide awake and the kiss kept replaying in her head.

_Santana's mind went blank as soon as she placed her full lips on Brittany's thin ones. The Latina felt as if fireworks had been set off somewhere in her body at first contact with the blondes soft lips. Her heart thumped so hard from sheer adrenaline that the Latina was sure that it would pop out any minute. _

_The blonde hesitated for a moment but moved her lips with Santana's and within seconds they had a rhythm going. Their lips worked in perfect motion together, as if they had done it for years. _

_This kiss was different to the sloppy ones that they had shared when they were drunk months ago. This time instead of tasting alcohol, the brunette could taste Brittany's raspberry lip balm. Santana grazed Brittany's bottom lip with her tongue, silently asking for more access but Brittany pulled away when Santana tried to deepen the kiss. _

_The two sat inches away from each other and breathed unevenly from the sudden contact. The girls sat in an awkward and uncomfortable silence as each of them processed what had just happened._

_"Brittany, I'm-.." the Latinas voice cracked. Santana wished the ground would swallow her up. Fuck, what the hell had possessed her to kiss Brittany like that? The brunette knew that Brittany was in a relationship, for fuck sake._

_"I'm so sorry Britt, I-I don't know what come over me" Santana confessed and attempted to meet the blondes avoided gaze. It hurt the Latina when Brittany didn't look up from her lap or say something back._

_"I'm such a fucking idiot!" Santana closed her eyes and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand._

_Brittany was alarmed by Santanas actions and reached towards the Latina immediately and grabbed her hands to stop Santana hitting herself and hushed "don't say that."_

_Santana felt her hands go limp in Brittany's grasp and opened her eyes. She saw the flushed blonde staring back at her with big glassy eyes. She got the urge to go back in for another kiss but quickly dismissed it as that was the reason they were already in this mess. "I should go" she whispered._

_"Santana-.." Brittany sighed._

_"Bye Britt" Santana mumbled as she got off the bed. _

_She left Brittany's bedroom without looking back at the pouting girl._

* * *

It had been two weeks since the kiss and Santana had done everything she could do to avoid the blonde. She skipped History completely so she didn't have to sit on the two person table with Brittany. In Spanish, she switched seats with Rachel so she sat on a table with Finn, Mike, and Tina instead of sitting on her usual table which consisted of Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes. The only other lesson she shared with the girl was Chemistry; she moved to the front so "she could see the board easier" which meant that she wouldn't have to sit opposite Brittany and be caught in those damn eyes.

Lunch times were difficult since everybody in Glee club sat together and the Latina didn't really want to sit alone in a toilet cubicle and eat her lunch mean girl style. She missed one Glee Club meeting and almost got slaughtered by Rachel and the tiny diva made sure she didn't skip anymore by waiting after class for Santana so they could walk together.

Santana very often felt Brittany's eyes on her and when she looked up, the blonde always had the same wide eyed, pouting expression on her delicate face.

* * *

Santana heard a horn beep outside her house; she peeped through the curtains and saw Quinn waiting in her car. The Latina quickly grabbed her suitcase from the hallway and left the house without saying goodbye to her parents. It was finally time for Regionals and the Glee kids were off to the Big Apple to hopefully win and guarantee their place at Nationals.

"You do realise that we're only going to be in New York for a weekend right?" Quinn called out to the Latina as she got closer to the car.

"I need all this stuff Fabray. Necessities my friend" Santana said and put her suitcase in the trunk of the silver Volkswagen passat.

"I'm sure you need your straighteners _and_ curling wand" the blonde teased.

Santana slid in the passenger seat next to her and buckled her seatbelt "like I said, necessities and you won't be saying that when you're _begging_ to use them later."

"Whatever Lopez" Quinn smirked and started to drive.

Santana rolled her eyes when the sound of Quinn's weird indie music filled the car. "God, you listen to some boring shit Q."

"My car, my music" the blonde shrugged.

"I guess this is better than your T Swizzle obsession" the Latina smirked at the memories she had of 15 and 16 year old Quinn repeatedly playing Taylor Swift at full volume when a date didn't go well or a relationship didn't work out.

"Oh my Gosh" Quinn chuckled and her cheeks grew a little pink. "I still like her, just not to that _extent_ anymore."

"That's a shame, I guess I won't bother buying you those concert tickets for your birthday after all then" Santana said sarcastically.

"Wait, what?" Quinn turned her head to meet the brunette beside her "well I wouldn't be _opposed _to going if you-.." she trailed off when she saw that Santana had broken out into a mischievous smirk and realised that the Latina wasn't being serious. "Screw you Santana" she huffed.

"Oh and _I'm _the lesbian!" Santana cackled.

The two girls laughed and talked aimlessly for the rest of the drive until Santana noticed that something wasn't right.

"What are you doing Quinn? You've missed the turning for McKinley" the brunette looked out of the window in confusion.

"I told Brittany that I would give her a ride" the girl informed her.

Santana whipped her head round to Quinn as soon as the blondes name had fallen out of her friend's mouth.

"What?!" the Latina demanded.

"I told Brittany that I would give her a ride to McKinley" the taller girl repeated.

"Why does she need a ride anyway? Couldn't Artie give her a ride since he's her _boyfriend_" she said spitefully.

"Because she lives too far away from the school to walk there and she doesn't have a car since she only owns that motorbike of hers and she didn't want to leave it in the school parking lot overnight. Artie couldn't give her a ride because his mom's taking him and apparently there's not enough room in the car because of his wheelchair" Quinn told the grumpy Latina. "What's going on with you and her anyway? In two weeks you've gone from speaking and sitting next to her _everyday_ to doing everything possible to avoid her."

Santana felt her heartbeat pick up, there was no way she could tell Quinn that she kissed Brittany. She knew Quinn would scream and shout at her for potentially messing up a relationship and Quinn was a _genius_ slapper.

Luckily she didn't have to make up an excuse because Quinn got distracted when they entered Brittanys neighbourhood.

Quinn turned her nose up at the graffiti on the walls and the garbage in the streets "is _this_ where she lives?"

Santana felt rage build up inside her when she heard the undertone of disgust in the taller girl's voice, "yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" she challenged the blonde with a hardened expression on her face.

Quinn was startled by her friends sudden cold tone "of course not, I just thought Brittany would live somewhere.._different_" they drove past a rundown store and saw an old man with his back to the girls and his hands disappeared by his mid section. "A place where people _wouldn't_ be peeing in public" she added under her breath.

Santana dismissed the man urinating in public as if it was nothing. Santana had hung out with Brittany in the blonde's house so many times that the neighbourhood was almost like a second home to her now. She wasn't shocked by the garbage, graffiti, the homeless people, the drug addicts and the dodgy people who stood on the street corners anymore.

"Yeah well, not everybody can afford a 3 story, 6 bedroom house _with _a pool in one of the richest neighbourhoods in Ohio like you Quinn" the Latina spat.

Quinn's hands tightened on the steering wheel. She clenched her jaw and held her tongue and didn't answer the Latina back. Regionals were supposed to be a happy time and she didn't want to make the atmosphere sour.

Quinn tooted the horn twice when they arrived at Brittany's small house and stayed in a tense silence while the radio played and waited for Brittany to get in the car.

Santana's jaw dropped a little when she saw Brittany walking towards them, she was wearing black denim shorts with matching suspenders, a stripy blue baseball top and knee-high socks. She had let her hair fall naturally wavy which was the Latinas favourite look and on her back she carried a green backpack that was covered in patches of other material.

"Look, I don't know what's happened between you two but don't act like an asshole to her anymore. Regionals is the one place where we get to prove ourselves again and if you mess that up then I _will_ slap you" Quinn hissed and looked the brunette dead in the eye to prove that she wasn't bluffing.

Before Santana had chance to talk back Brittany already entered the car, "hey girls!" she said excitedly.

"Hi Brittany" greeted Quinn and began to drive.

"Hey" Santana gave a tiny smile.

Brittany grinned widely when the Latina acknowledged her. It was the first time Santana had spoken to her since the incident that happened in her room and the blonde had missed hearing the sound of Santana's voice.

"See Santana, _that_ is how you pack for a weekend away" she nodded to Brittany's well loved backpack that was on her lap in the backseat. Santana rolled her eyes and scowled at Quinn.

"I'm so excited for New York! It's going to be my first time on a plane" Brittany squealed.

Quinn raised an eyebrow "have you left Ohio before?"

"Nope" the blonde shook her head "been here all my life."

Santana heard a tiny amount of sadness in the blondes' gentle voice and sat up straight "then it that case, we _need_ to win Regionals to make your first out of state trip even _more _awesome."

She heard Brittany giggle in the back and caught her twinkling blue eyes in the rearview mirror; she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

"Artie, Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Puck-.." Mr Schuester counted the students individually as he made his way through the bus.

"Mr Schue I can _assure_ you that everybody is here. I've already counted everybody three times" Rachel interrupted.

Brittany, who sat in front of the Latina with Artie turned around and said "you were right San, she is becoming insane."

"I heard that!" Rachel shrieked from the other side of the bus and woke Finn up.

"Told you Britt" Santana shrugged.

"I'm surprised you actually made it on time today Santana after you barely made it to Sectionals."

"You should have seen her Santana, she had a full blown _tantrum _last time" laughed Mercedes who sat next to the Latina.

Rachel gasped when she heard words come out of the loud girls mouth "Mercedes! What did I tell you about talking? Voice rest remember?!"

"I was like three minutes late" protested the brunette.

"Oh please, you're only on time today because _I _gave you a ride" Quinn rolled her eyes from where she sat with Sam behind Rachel and Finn.

Santana flipped Quinn off playfully.

Mr Schue stood up at the front of the bus to get the students attention "okay guys we're all here!"

"Told you" huffed Rachel just loud enough for him to hear but he ignored her.

"Whose ready for Regionals?" he asked and rubbed his hands excitedly.

The students cheered eagerly, chattered enthusiastically and to Rachel's protest to save their voices, sang loudly as they made their way to Dayton International Airport.

* * *

The airport had certainly been an _interesting_ experience for the small town teenagers to say the least.

Quinn had joked about Santana hiding razor blades in her hair at security checks which made her get frisked by one of the officers and she was sure that he frisked her for longer than necessary. Rachel had been stopped and searched at customs after she was overheard telling Brittany about the time she sent a hopeful Glee club member to a crackhouse. Puck had sneaked off and got a cup of hot coffee thrown over him after hitting on a "milf" and Brittany had got confused by the terminals and almost boarded an airplane that was flying to Japan.

"So Santana, how about we join a little _club_ I know about?" the Latina heard Puck say.

Santana groaned internally before opening her eyes, it was just her luck to be sat between Puck and Tina. It wouldn't be so bad if Tina actually came up for air after making out with Mike so they could have a conversation but instead she was stuck with Puck.

"What _club_ might this be then?" She asked even though she already had a pretty good idea of what the "club" was.

"The _mile high _club" Puck wiggled his eyebrows in a flirtatious way which just made him look constipated.

"Ha, nope" the Latina smirked, she was right about knowing what "club" Puck was talking about. Santana was actually quite fond of the boy when he wasn't trying to persuade her to hook up with him which she found highly amusing because he had no idea that she was a lesbian.

"Come on! Before Tina and Mike beat us to it" he nodded towards the young couple who was sucking face on the other side of the Latina.

"Never going to happen Puck" she fake yawned.

Puck sat back and pouted.

"Wipe that ridiculous look of your face, you look like a giant toddler who had their favourite toy ripped away from them" Santana rolled her eyes and elbowed him playfully.

"Whatever Lopez, I'm gonna see if I can steal some wine coolers off the air hostess trolley" the mohawked boy said as he got up.

"Whoa we have a badass motherfucker over here, _stealing _wine coolers!" the Latina mocked humorously.

Puck shrugged and winked at the brunette "fine, I'll just have them all to myself then."

"Wait! See if they have any margarita ones."

* * *

An airplane and another bus ride later the students of William McKinley Glee Club stood in the polished hallway of the hotel that they were staying in for the weekend.

"To make things easier, I have already made the arrangements for the rooms" Mr Schue explained which caused a lot of grumbles and moans from everybody.

"If he's put me with Berry then I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions" the Latina hissed but only loud enough for the two blondes standing next to her to hear.

"Don't worry, I'll crush some of Tubbs' pills up and slip it in her drink after" Brittany mumbled and Santana wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Kurt, Finn, Puck and Sam are in room 103 and Artie, Mike and Blaine are in room 105" the teacher gave out the keycards to the group of protesting boys.

"I can't sleep on a sofa bed again, it damages my abs."

"If any of you give me pink eye again I will _smother_ you."

"Mr Schue, can Kurt and I _please _share the same room?"

"We promise it won't be a repeat of what happened at Sectionals."

"It should have been called _sextionals _with you too."

"My eyes still burn."

"I don't plan on coming back tonight anyway, I've already spotted some insanely hot cougars giving me the eye in the bar downstairs."

"Anyway" Mr Schue said loudly over the herd of noisy boys "and opposite we have Mercedes, Tina and Brittany in room 102 and then in room 104 there are Rachel, Quinn and Santana."

Tina, Brittany and Mercedes squealed with excitement over their room arrangement whereas Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at hers.

"Like I said, don't hold me responsible for my actions against the Hobbit" the Latina warned the teacher and snatched her keycard from the curly haired man.

"Oh Santana, I _know _you wouldn't hurt me!" Rachel gushed "anymore anyway" she added.

The Latina gave the smaller girl an icy glare "don't push me."

Mr Schue coughed loudly to get everybody's attention "okay so how about I give you half hour to get settled into your rooms and then we'll meet in the restaurant downstairs and discuss what's next?"

The group of misfits agreed light-heartedly and separated off into the rooms that they had been assigned to.

As soon as Santana slid the keycard into the door she was surprised by how nice the room actually was. Previous years they had been cramped in small rooms with not enough beds and damp on the walls which Santana was sure was a health violation. However this room was painted a mint green colour, the wooden floor was polished; there were three single beds with pristine white bedding and even a TV.

"Wow, Mr Schue finally got his shit together this year" the Latina admired under her breath as she looked around the room. Santana could hear shuffling and groaning behind her, she turned around and saw Quinn helping Rachel carry a suitcase that was almost as big as the small girl into the room.

"Jesus Christ! And Quinn said _I _brought too much" Santana eyed the huge suitcase as the two lumbered Rachel's luggage across the room as well Quinn's tiny one.

Rachel unzipped her suitcase and started digging through the contents, "I _need_ all of this."

"Did you bring the rest of your Oompa Loompa friends with you or?" The Latina smirked as she jumped on her bed.

The tiny diva narrowed her eyes at Santana "actually if you must know I have only packed 3 argyle skirts, one black, one red and one navy. A green knitted jumper with a reindeers on and a-.."

"Yeah, I really don't care" Santana interrupted.

Rachel sighed dramatically, grabbed a small bag from her suitcase and strutted off to the bathroom. Santana felt Quinn's eyes on her "can I help you?"

The blonde sat next to the brunette and raised an eyebrow, "Oompa Loompa_ really_? That's just lame Santana."

The two bantered back and forth until they were interrupted by a loud bang coming from the bathroom.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out.

A moment of silence passed until Rachel answered.

"Are you okay?"

Santana snickered "hopefully she's digging a tunnel back to Lima." Quinn glared at her and gave her a light push.

"Yeah, I-I just slipped that's all" Rachel yelled.

"We so should have filmed it and put it on the internet, it would have been _hilarious_. Imagine "Midget Hobbit falls in shower", _goldmine_" Santana chuckled to herself. Quinn just shook her head and walked over to the massive window that had a clear view of Central Park, "wow" she breathed "it's so pretty here."

Santana got off the bed and joined her friend by the window, "I know."

"Come on, let's take a photo so I can put it on instagram" smiled Quinn and got her phone out of the pocket of her jeans.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully, "and you said _I_ was lame."

* * *

The students of the Glee Club sat in the hotels restaurant. Mr Schuester had told the young adults that they could spend the day however they wanted as long as they were back by six so they could get ready to perform at Regionals. The thirteen teenagers chattered loudly and animatedly about their plans for their day in the Big City.

"I cannot _wait _to visit Broadway, it will truly feel like home" Rachel gushed excitedly.

"I just can't believe we're in one of the fashion capitals in the world!" Kurt dreamed.

"What are your plans for today Brittany?" wondered Tina.

Brittany shrugged "Artie wants me to go with him and check out a film school he's interested in."

"Girl! You're in _New York_. You can check out film schools anywhere!" Mercedes laughed through a mouthful of baked potato.

"What do _you _want to do though?" Santana asked the blonde directly.

Brittany thought for a moment and twisted spaghetti around her fork "I don't know, I've never been here before."

"Central Park has a big Alice In Wonderland statue that you'd like, I remember you told me how much you liked the book and the film before" Santana told the blonde with a coy smile.

Brittany looked up at the brunette shyly, something inside her fluttered over the fact that Santana had remembered such a silly little thing about her. Something that Brittany couldn't even _remember _telling the Latina. "Really? That's so awesome!"

Santana smiled bigger when she saw Brittany's eyes light up "you should go see it, you'd love it."

"I think I will" the blonde said quietly. "What are you doing today San?"

Santana swallowed a piece of sushi before answering "I was meant to go shopping with Quinn but I don't really feel like being third wheel with Ken and Barbie over there" the Latina squirmed in the direction of Sam and Quinn who were sharing food further down the table.

"You can come with me if you want Santana; we can visit those old record stores that we both like?" Mercedes said eagerly "and then after, we could go to Central Park because what's a trip to New York without visiting Central Park!"

As much as Santana liked thinking she was extremely badass, there was no way she wanted to be alone on the strange streets of New York on a weekend. "Oh hell yeah" the Latina grinned.

"Do you wanna come with us Brittany? You'll get to see the statue of whatever Santana mentioned then" Mercedes offered the blonde kindly.

Santana and Brittany locked eyes for a moment; the Latina slowly felt herself get lost in those clear blue eyes, there was just something about them that the Latina just couldn't put into words.

Brittany quickly tore her eyes away from Santana and looked at Mercedes "I can't, I already told you that I promised Artie that I'd visit a school with him."

Santana quickly noticed the tiniest trace of sadness in the blondes eyes and it bothered her "well that won't take you all day, maybe you can hang out with us once you're finished" she smiled encouragingly.

"Maybe" Brittany said softly.

"I'm just gonna find some New York babes to bang" Puck said matter of factly as he shovelled a forkful of lasagne into his mouth and caused a groan from everyone.

* * *

Santana stood in the middle of Central Park and grinned like an idiot. Sure, she had been out of Ohio before unlike Brittany and several other Glee kids but for some reason this time felt _special_. New York was totally different to Lima, it was so busy and vibrant and she loved that about it. The Latina didn't think it was possible to fall in love with a city until now.

Santana inhaled deeply and smelled hot dogs from the food cart nearby. The scent was almost nostalgic to the brunette and reminded her of the garden parties and BBQs that Quinn's family used to throw when Quinn and Santana were younger. She opened her eyes and appreciated the surroundings. Santana stood in front of the biggest and most beautiful fountain she had ever seen; the trees were so green and lush and not a single piece of trash was in sight. The sound of tinkling laughter, taxis hooting and random chattering in all different languages rang in her ears.

Mercedes and Santana had run into Puck at an old record shop and he decided that he wanted to hang out with them for the afternoon and in Central Park the trio had bumped into Mike and Tina. She smiled at her friends nearby, Tina and Mercedes were laughing at Mike trying to teach Puck a ridiculously hard dance move. Puck was a good dancer but he was nowhere near Mikes level though, nobody was; well except one particular blonde haired blue eyed girl.

The Latina broke out of her thoughts of the magical city when she heard somebody call her name.

"Hey San!"

Santana turned around as soon as she heard the familiar nickname and she didn't realise it but a genuine smile fell over her lips. Santana's smile faltered when she saw that Brittany wasn't alone and was pushing Artie in his wheelchair.

"Hi Britt-Britt" Santana greeted when the blonde got closer.

"Santana" Artie acknowledged her coldly and crossed his arms; he still hadn't forgiven her for "accidentally" spilling a drink on him during his first date with Brittany.

"Artie" Santana replied back equally as icy.

There was an awkward pause for a few moments until Artie spoke "I'm going to talk to the others, see you later babe."

"Oh okay" Brittany said and bent down and gave a him quick peck on his lips before he wheeled himself away in Mikes direction.

Santana felt a wave of irrational anger flow through her when Brittany's soft lips met with Arties sickening chapped ones. She knew she had no reason to feel like this and _shouldn't _be feeling like this. After all Artie was her boyfriend and they were obviously going to kiss but it didn't stop the Latina from feeling queasy.

The two girls were left standing in the middle of the park. Santana realized that this had been the first time that they had been alone together since they had kissed, surprisingly it wasn't as awkward as the Latina had feared it would be.

"How have you been enjoying New York?" Santana asked.

"I haven't really seen much of it" Brittany said lightly "I was in a film school for most of the day and I didn't understand what was going on but apart from that, it's awesome!"

"It's so different to Lima right?"

"It's like cheese and chocolate San" Brittany smiled simply and caused Santana to start giggling.

"What do you mean?" the Latina wondered through chuckles.

The blonde shrugged "cheese and chocolate are completely different and so are New York and Lima which makes them cheese and chocolate."

Santana tilted her head and said softly but with seriousness "that's actually really smart Britt."

Brittany ducked her head bashfully and her cheeks grew pink "not just a pretty face now am I?" she joked and stuck her tongue out between her lips.

The Latina felt her own mouth go dry at the sight of the girls tongue. She instantly shook her head to erase all the inappropriate thoughts she was having out of her mind and cleared her throat "come on, let's go see the others."

The two girls walked over to sit next to Mercedes and Tina on the edge of the fountain. "Hey Tina, hey Mercedes!" Brittany greeted as she sat down.

"Hey girl!" Mercedes beamed.

"Hi Brittany" Tina said politely.

The four girls talked about Regionals and their day in New York for a little under two hours and Mike had even come over and handed the girls coffee that he had bought them and declined protests to pay him back.

"Whoa, you've had a busy day" Brittany exclaimed as she eyed the bags with designer names written across them on the floor by Mercedes feet.

"Oh please" Mercedes scoffed and took a sip of her coffee "these are Santana's not mine, I'm just looking after them for her. I'd have to sell my _car_ just to buy what she has today."

Santana felt her cheeks burn and not from the steam coming off the coffee, she hated when people made comments about her wealth. She knew that she had a lot of money mostly due to her parents' successful careers but even though she was sometimes a bitch, she was never one to flaunt her inheritance around.

Brittany looked at Santana with her peaceful ocean orbs; she noticed that the Latinas tanned cheeks had a pink tint to them and that she had attempted to hide her face behind her coffee cup but failed.

The blonde let out a smile at how cute the Latina looked right now. Ever since the kiss, Brittany had felt something different between the two of them. Suddenly everything the Latina did or said made Brittany smile even brighter and bigger than she already did around Santana. The blonde was aware that her head was telling her that it was messed up, she had a boyfriend and shouldn't be thinking like that but something else inside her was telling her something _completely_ different.

"Can you take me to see the Alice In Wonderland statue San?" Brittany asked the brunette with pleading eyes.

Santana looked at the blonde and nodded, how could she say no to that pout?

"Anybody else want to come?" she offered and was surprised to find how pleased she was that nobody else wanted to go with them.

"Looks like it's just you and me San" Brittany said softly.

"Yup" Santana's voice was equally as soft.

During their walk through the park to get to the statue, Santana had an internal debate between herself whether or not to link pinkys with Brittany. They used to do it all the time until they shared a kiss but they haven't touched each other since and Santana missed the simple gesture between them.

It was as if Brittany was able to read the Latinas mind, she immediately linked her pale pinky with Santana's tanned one. Santana felt warmth take over her body straight away; the two girls shared shy smiles in silence until they reached their destination.

Brittany gasped comically when she first laid eyes on the bronze statue "oh my God, I can't believe it!"

Santana smiled wildly at the blondes' excitement "I'm glad you like it."

Brittany took her phone out of her backpack and took a picture of the statue. "My sisters are going to _love_ it!" she exclaimed.

"They like Alice In Wonderland too?"

"Yeah! Erica has read the book so many times and Bailey _adores_ the film even though she cries when the Cheshire cat appears" Brittany gushed. "Do you mind taking a photo of me and the statue please?" she added shyly.

"Sure! No problem" Santana said and took Brittany's phone that she had handed her, "smile!"

After the Latina had taken the photo of Brittany, she was about to check that it wasn't blurry or that her thumb hadn't covered the camera but instead she became distracted by the image of the blonde.

Her milky legs that seemed endless in those shorts and socks contrasted with the bronze of the statue. The camera seemed to make Brittany's teeth look even more white which Santana thought was impossible and those damn eyes looked like shimmering pools of blue.

"Will you have a photo with me San?" the blonde asked hopefully.

Santana felt her face instantly soften "of course."

The two leaned together on the bronze statue and Brittany held her phone out and snapped a photo of them.

"We look good" Brittany chuckled when she saw the picture they had taken.

"Yeah we do Britt-Britt" Santana winked.

"Hey look, we even have Alice in the background" Brittany said a little flustered from the Latinas wink that she had such a weakness for.

Santana became aware of how close they were from having to both fit in the picture. She became conscious of their arms and thighs grazing together. The Latina looked up at the blonde and caught her already looking back down at her.

Brittany looked into Santana's intense mocha eyes. The noises of the grumbling tourists around them fizzled away and her eyes fluttered down to those pouty lips and licked her own in memory of how good Santana tasted when she kissed her. Sometimes if Brittany concentrated hard enough she could still taste the cherry flavoured lipgloss.

Santana instantly took a step back when she realised just how close she was to kissing Brittany again. "We um.. we should go back to the others" her voice wavered.

"Uh yeah, 'course" Brittany cleared her throat and hoped that her voice would return to normal pitch "oh and San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"Thank you for taking me here" Brittany beamed and linked their pinkies together as they began to walk back to their friends.

* * *

The atmosphere backstage for Regionals was intense. Tensions and emotions were running high as show choirs eyed up other show choirs and tried to work out who would be the main threat and who they had to destroy. Over the years New Directions had earned itself quite the reputation thanks to Rachel's ability to sing almost any genre of music perfectly, Mercedes powerful soul voice and Santana's voice that had a unique raspy quality to it.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked Brittany as she finished straightening the blonde's hair.

It had somehow become a weird superstition for everybody in the New Directions to wear the same outfit and style their hair the same for competitions and this year was no different. The girls had a lilac dress on that flowed out from the waist down to the knees and had a deep purple sash tied around the middle. Their hair was pin straight with a silver sparkly headband placed on top. The boys had it easier and just had to wear smart black pants, black shirt and a tie that was the same colour as the girls' sash.

"I'm a bit nervous but I'm excited more than anything!" Brittany grinned at Santana in their reflection in the mirror.

"You're going to _destroy_ that dance sequence Britt, trust me" the Latina promised.

"Thank you San. You're going to do so well in your solo though" Brittany said solemnly.

"Thanks Britt-Britt."

Out of the corner of her eye the brunette saw Quinn slumped against the wall instead of doing vocal warm ups like Rachel had scheduled her to do. "I need to go and speak to Quinn but if I'm not back by the time we go on stage then good luck" she gave Brittany a little squeeze on her shoulder.

Santana walked over to her friend and crouched down beside her so her dress didn't get creased, "what's up with you?"

"Sam broke up with me" Quinn said in a small voice.

The Latina wasn't sure she heard right "what?"

"He broke up with me" the blonde repeated.

"What the fuck!?" Santana straightened herself out and hissed "where is that guppy face idiot? I'm _so_ gonna all Lima Heights on him!"

Quinn let out a light laugh "relax Santana, it's okay. Remember how I told you ages ago that I felt like something was missing?"

"Yeah."

"Well apparently he thought so as well and decided that we should be single for a while because we were better of as friends" Quinn explained.

"So how do you feel about it?"

"Honestly" the blonde paused for a moment "kind of pleased. I don't have the pressure to say "I love you" back anymore."

"Well just as long as I don't have to bring out the Taylor Swift CDs again" Santana teased and nudged her friend with her foot. "Are you two going to be okay singing the duet because-..""

Santana was cut off by the overhead speaker "can the New Directions from William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio please make their way to the stage."

Quinn got up and smoothed out her dress, "I guess we're about to find out."

* * *

New Directions only had three songs to perform and the first one was a toned down acoustic piece which only required Puck, Quinn and Sam to be on stage. Santana waited in the wings anxiously with the rest of the Glee Club while the three teenagers took their positions on stage. This year Santana was more nervous than usual because it was actually _her_ that had chosen the setlist and who sang what instead of Mr Schuester. It felt like Santana had a family of butterflies living in her stomach right now.

The heavy red curtain rose up and the audience chatter disappeared as soon as Puck strummed the first few chords on his acoustic guitar.

A single spotlight hit Sam and he began to walk slowly to the centre of the stage and sang in Quinns direction of the stage.

_"She sits up high, surrounded by the sun_  
_One million branches and she loves every one_  
_Mom and dad, did you search for me?_  
_I've been up here so long I'm going crazy!"_

A spotlight hit Quinn and she became visible to the audience, she walked to meet Sam in the middle.

_"And as the sun went down, we ended up on the ground  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound"_

The two teenagers met in the middle of the stage and the spotlights merged together and become brighter and bigger as they sang together.

_"And as we own this night,  
I put your body to the test with mine.  
This love was out of control...  
Three, two, one, where did it go?"_

For the first part of the chorus Santana would admit that things did look a bit awkward between the two especially the line "I put your body to the test with mine" but other than that they were doing perfectly.

The two separated on the last word and stole shy obvious glances while Puck built up to the next verse on his guitar._  
_

_"Now don't be crazy.  
Yes, now of course you can stay here"_

Quinn harmonised with Sam just as they had rehearsed.

_"Been in a touring band for going on ten years"_

Sam walked back over to Quinn and took her hands in his and swayed gently behind her.

_"Big deal," she said, "I guess you're official."  
I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel burned out  
It gets you down,  
We've all been there sometimes  
But tonight I'll make you feel beautiful once again"_

Quinn turned around to face Sam and swayed in sync with him as she sang next.

_"And as the sun went down, we ended up on the ground.  
I heard the train shake the windows,  
you screamed over the sound.  
And as we own this night"_

Sam put his hands on the blondes waist and Quinn placed her hands around his neck and looked into each other's eyes while they harmonised the last bit of the song.

_"I put your body to the test with mine.  
This love was out of control...  
Three, two, one, where did it go?"_

Puck executed the song of brilliantly with one last stroke of the guitar strings. Santana finally felt like she could breathe again when she saw the audience and the judges clapping.

"That was really sweet" Brittany awed beside her. Santana jumped at the sound of the girl's voice but she didn't get chance to reply as she was ushered on to the stage by Rachel and took her place in between Tina and Blaine for the big group number.

All of the students stood still and silent with their backs to the audience when the slow piano intro started and only Rachel turned around when the spotlight hit her.

_"I've seen the rise, and the fall  
The bitterness in all the empty hearts  
That stopped before they left their mark"_

A soft drum beat crept in and Finn was the next person to turn around and face the audience when the spotlight hit him._  
_

_"In this town worst friends  
Can be your best enemies  
Share the same last wish, last names"_

Mercedes was last of the trio to turn around.

_"It's all lies to keep you in line"_

The three singers walked to the centre of the stage at the same time and sang the chorus together.

_"So hang on, be strong  
Long live the kids in us all  
Pride may fail us,  
But god we will die trying  
Hang on, be strong,  
Long live the kids in us all  
Fate may cheat us,  
But God we will die trying" _

The drums built up and the guitars increased while the music got more lively. The stage gradually become lighter and more colourful as the music became more intense and louder. The other teenagers turned around one by one so the audience could see them as well as the three vocalists.

_"I've been the hope, and the doubt  
The fear of breaking down  
These insecurities until there's nothing left" _

Finn harmonised "until there's nothing left" with Rachel while the teenagers began to dance impressively in the background. It was nothing too complicated yet; that would come after, nevertheless it was definitely impressive.

_"I wanna scream, I wanna live  
I don't care who's listening  
I won't wait my turn to be the ignorant  
Its all lies to keep you in line" _

Everybody joined in with the final chorus and Rachel, Finn and Mercedes joined in with the dancing and didn't skip a beat.

_"So hang on, be strong  
Long live the kids in us all  
Pride may fail us,  
But God we will die trying  
Hang on, be strong  
Long live the kids in us all  
Fate may cheat us,  
But God we will die trying"_

Mercedes took to the centre and belted out the very last bit of the song with her powerful voice as everybody else harmonised around her.

_"You can't tell us no!  
You can't tell us no!  
No! No-oh!  
You can't tell us no!  
No! No-oh!  
You can't tell us no!"_

The teenagers didn't get chance to absorb the applause and cheers they had achieved off the audience, they had to re-position themselves on the stage for the last song that would showcase Brittany and Mikes dancing and Santana's rare voice.

Santana rushed to the middle of the stage with Brittany and Rachel who pretended to play with her hair and shook their hips to the beat of the music while she had her back to the audience and counted the drum beats for her cue to turn around.

_"Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture"_

She danced around with Brittany and the blonde threw her a wink and pretended to take a picture of her.

_"'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?"_

Santana moved to the back of the stage with the other teenagers and joined in the dancing while Brittany and Mike did their very own complicated dance routine at centre stage, it was _amazing_. The Latina had seen the routine many, many times before when they were rehearsing but it never failed to shock Santana just how talented they were.

_"Valerie  
Why don't you come on over?  
Valerie, Valerie  
Why don't you come on over?"_

Santana had moved to the right side of the stage where she and all the other girls danced in perfect sync before merging with the boys who were on the left side of the stage.

_"Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture"_

The rest of the group had formed a line at the back so Brittany and Mike could perform their most impressive and complicated move of the entire sequence while Santana sang around them.

_"'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?"_

Everybody in the Glee Club sang the final chorus in perfect pitch with the Latina as each and every one of the teenagers savoured the last few seconds of performing.

"_Valerie  
Why don't you come on over?  
Valerie, Valerie  
Why don't you come on over?  
Valerie, Valerie  
Why don't you come on over?  
Valerie, Valerie  
Why don't you come on over?  
Valerie  
Why don't you come on over, Valerie"_

The Glee Club bowed as they took in the astounding applause of the audience and beaming smiles of the judges, they were all red and sweaty but they didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

"Oh my God San, I am _so_ proud of you! That was so _super awesome_" Brittany gushed and practically threw herself on the Latina when they left the stage.

The sudden impact of Brittany catapulting herself onto Santana startled her initially but she instinctively wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Santana immediately smelt the familiar smell of citrus shampoo and smiled. She felt Brittany tighten the hug and remembered that other than the simple pinky linking earlier that day, this was the most physical contact that they have had since the kiss. The Latina knew she missed hugging Brittany but she didn't realise just _how much_ she did until she hadn't hugged her for weeks.

"You too Britt. Your dancing was incredible!" Santana congratulated.

Brittany broke the hug and Santana immediately missed the contact "do you think we won?"

"With your dancing? Obviously Britt-Britt!" she exclaimed and brought the blonde in for another tight embrace.

* * *

It was no surprise that the New Directions won Regionals; their performance was flawless after all. To celebrate Mr Schue had bought the group a bottle of vodka for the teenagers to share. This made Santana even more suspicious of the permed man because _come on_, what kind of teacher buys underage students alcohol? The Latina wasn't going to say anything though; it was free alcohol after all.

The group retreated into Puck, Kurt, Sam and Finns room and had a mini celebration. Nobody really got drunk of a litre of vodka that was shared among thirteen people, well apart from Tina and Blaine who couldn't hold their alcohol at all and got tipsy but it was still fun for the Latina.

Now Santana led in her bed in the hotel room that she shared with Quinn and Rachel. She rolled over and checked the time on her phone. She winced at the sudden flash of light and groaned internally when she saw it was 1.43am. The Latina hadn't been able to sleep well at all for the past couple of weeks. Normally, she would turn the TV on and watch a random show until she fell asleep but she couldn't do that now because of the other two sleeping girls.

The brunette silently rolled out of her bed, unzipped her suitcase and pulled out an oversized grey sweatshirt; she quickly pulled it over her thin tank top. She dug around more in her suitcase and found a pack of cigarettes and lighter and headed to the roof.

* * *

Santana sat on the hotel roof and inhaled another cigarette and watched the beautiful city glow below her.

"You know those things kill you faster" Santana heard a gentle voice behind her say. The Latina shuddered when she felt tingles down her spine that had nothing to do with it being a little cold.

"We all die sometime" Santana shrugged and held the packet of cigarettes to Brittany "want one?"

Brittany sat down next to Santana and shook her head "no thanks, I never knew you smoked San."

The Latina exhaled one last time before putting it out, "I don't, not really anyway. Only when I'm nervous, stressed or drunk."

"So which one are you then?" Brittany asked curiously.

Santana didn't hear her question; she was too busy looking at the blonde. She was wearing a yellow pair of pyjama pants with white ducks on and an old Cincinnati Stix sweatshirt, it was obvious by the dark circles under Brittany's eyes that she had trouble sleeping too.

It was a clear, cool night and the moon shone bright above them while the two sat in a comfortable silence for a while as they looked down at the lit streets of New York.

"I came out to Quinn" Santana shared, her voice uneven.

Brittany's eyes lit up and she smiled that mega watt smile again, "that's fantastic Santana. I'm so proud of you!" The blonde hugged the Latina tightly even if it was a little awkward sat down side hug, it still warmed Santana.

There were those words again "_proud of you_". Brittany had told Santana that she was proud of her more in the past couple of hours than her parents had in the past couple of _years._

"Thank you" Santana managed to choke out.

"How do you feel?" Brittany asked as she broke the hug.

Santana missed the hug and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder so she still had some kind of physical contact with the blonde and thought for a moment "I don't know Britt-Britt. I guess I'm relieved that she knows, it's one less person that I don't have to pretend to anymore. I mean, she's the first person I've _officially _come out too."

Brittany raised an eyebrow "officially?"

"Well you were the first person that knew I was into girls because we've already fucking slept together and I kissed you." Santana grew pink and the blonde smiled to herself, she loved it when Santana become flustered because it was such a rare thing to see.

It was Brittany that broke the peaceful silence that they had fallen into "what are you doing up here anyway San?" she mumbled into the coconut smelling hair.

"Couldn't sleep you?" The Latina murmured.

"Same. Usually I ride around on my bike if I can't sleep and have something on my mind but I can't do that here obviously so I figured the roof was the next best option."

Santana crinkled an eyebrow over the blonde not being able to sleep "what's on your mind Britt-Britt?"

Brittany answered instantly "the kiss."

The blonde felt Santana's whole body tense up and slowly played with her hair comfortingly. "I've been thinking about it a lot recently."

"Me too" Santana whispered honestly.

"Can we talk about it?"

"Sure" Santana sighed, she knew that this conversation had been coming for a long time. The Latina dug around in her pocket for the packet of cigarettes and was about to light one to calm herself when she noticed the look of the disappointment and disapproval on the blondes face and decided not to light it.

Brittany turned to the side and Santana mimicked her position so they both faced each other.

"You shouldn't have kissed me San" the blonde told the Latina in a firm but kind voice.

Santana hung her head and dropped her eyes from the blonde, "I know and I'm sorry."

"Santana, I have a boyfriend and I don't want to cheat on him" Brittany said sadly, she noticed Santana begin to open her mouth but quickly continued "but I did enjoy kissing you."

The Latina snapped her head back up and felt her tanned face turn embarrassingly pink and looked at the blonde with wide eyes "y-you did?"

"Mm hmm, you have really soft cherry flavoured lips" Brittany confessed as her eyes fluttered down to those plump lips.

"I enjoyed kissing you too Britt" Santana smiled coyly and bit her bottom lip instinctively when she remembered what it was like to kiss the blonde girl.

"Is it wrong that I liked kissing you because I have a boyfriend?" Brittany pouted and writhed her hands.

Santana thought for a moment, she knew the correct answer but that pout_ hurt _her "no, not at all."

"Really?" Brittany gasped.

"Yeah because" Santana paused for a moment to think of a decent reason "because girls kissing girls is..just..friends talking with their tongues super close."

"Are you sure?" Brittany tilted her head to the side and scrunched up her features in confusion.

"Positive" Santana lied. "It's like one of the rules of feminism or something. Girls hook up and make out with other girls _all the time_ when they're dating a boy."

Brittany gently linked pinkies with the brunette and ran her thumb over the tanned knuckles and looked deep into the warm dark eyes that belonged to the Latina, "I like you Santana but I don't want to cheat on Artie."

Santana's mind was completely clouded right now; only one thing made sense to her and that was Brittany. "It's not cheating; everybody _knows_ it's not cheating if a girl fools around with another girl when she has a boyfriend."

The blonde chewed her bottom lip anxiously "I don't understand."

Santana took a deep breath "a girl _can't_ cheat on a boy with another girl."

"Why?"

"Because" Santana roamed her almost black eyes over the girl's body and remembered how the girl danced at Regionals, how _flexible_ she was. "Girls know what other girls like" she said her voice considerably lower than before.

"So" Brittany husked as her darkened eyes flickered over the Latinas high cheekbones and full lips that Brittany swore were calling her own. "If we _were _to hook up and make out, it would be okay?"

Santana's heart started beating fast when Brittany mentioned hooking up. Memories of the last time which was also the first they had sex invaded Santana's brain. Just the thought of how wet Brittany was that night _still _turned her on. She licked her bottom lip again and purred in the blonde's ear "yeah and it's not cheating because..."

The blonde edged nearer the brunette and bit her lip "it's just friends talking with their tongues super close" Brittany's voice cracked.

Santana was so close to Brittany that she noticed that Brittany's soft blue eyes shone silver in the moonlight and her perfect pink lips were already parted for the Latina. Santana didn't think she had seen Brittany look more beautiful than she did now under the dim light of the moon.

The blonde had stopped running her thumb over the brunettes knuckles and put her hands on the Latinas knees to steady herself. Brittany watched as Santana's chest rose and fell unevenly. Her breath hitched when she remembered what was _underneath_ that oversized sweatshirt and how perfectly they fitted in her hands, almost as if they were made just for her.

Santana closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly and leaned in slowly. She puckered her lips and was only _millimetres_ away from Brittany's lips when she heard somebody screaming their names.

"Santana? Brittany? Are you up here?!"

The two girls jumped from each other instantly and scrambled to stand up.

"Fuck sake" Santana grumbled as she saw Rachel coming towards them who looked furious with the two girls. Santana glanced at Brittany whose head was down and her face was pink.

"What are you two doing up here?! It is 3am! I thought you two had been _abducted_ and were going to be passed around in the sex slavery ring!" Rachel shrieked and glared at the two.

"Come on, everybody's worried sick. Mr Schue nearly alerted the _authorities_" the tiny girl went on and gestured for the two girls to follow her off the roof.

Santana wrapped her pinky around Brittany's as they walked behind the lecturing diva which the two of them had completely blocked out.

They only focused on each other and shared coy, secret, knowing looks until they parted ways in the hotel hallway.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Fu-..fuck" Santana moaned and squeezed her eyes together as her dark hair flew back wildly.

The blonde smirked down at the unravelling Latina and placed a sloppy kiss on her neck, "are you close?" Brittany husked into the brunettes ear as she trailed her left hand up the toned body beneath her until she reached the girls boobs and began to roll her thumb over the brunette's hardened nipple.

Santana gasped at the sudden contact with her exposed breasts and bit down on her lip. As soon as she opened her eyes, she was met with a pair of darkened blue ones.

Brittany's face flushed when Santana snapped open her hooded mocha eyes and made eye contact with her. The blonde hoped that the Latina wouldn't notice that she had been looking at her the whole time. It pained Brittany to look away from her because a naked and sweaty brunette beneath her was always a pleasant sight, especially when it was Santana but she didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable.

No eye contact was one of Santana's rules that she had made when they started the extracurricular activity a month ago.

_"..So if X is 13 that means that Y is-.." Santana said and looked at Brittany whose face had scrunched up in concentration._

_After a few moments of thinking, the blonde answered unsurely "47?"_

_Santana grinned "yeah, good job!"_

_The Latina watched as the blondes face lit up, she smiled so big that it almost reached her ears and her eyes shone with pride. Santana felt an odd feeling inside from seeing the blonde this way; she shook her head and flipped to the next page of the textbook._

_"Okay Britt-Britt, if the hypotenuse is 73cm and the-.."_

_"Can I kiss you?" Brittany interrupted._

_Santana almost dropped the pencil she held in shock at Brittany's question; she had to have misheard her, right? The Latina sat up straight on the bed; her dark eyes flickered down to the blondes pink lips and she felt something inside her squirm almost by just looking at them. _

_"What?" she finally tore her eyes of her lips and stared into the enchanting blue eyes that were directly looking at her._

_"Can I kiss you?" the blonde repeated, a little softer this time and she scooted closer to the Latina. Her twinkling ocean eyes still locked with the brown shimmering ones._

_"Um, sure Britt" the Latina breathed and licked her lips in anticipation._

_Brittany reached over and cupped the Latinas tanned cheek with her warm hand and gently pressed her lips onto Santana's full ones._

_The brunette felt a sudden warmth fall over her body as soon as she felt those soft lips on hers and was able to taste Brittanys raspberry lip balm, it was a taste that Santana had craved ever since their kiss before New York. She brought her hand up and ran it through the blondes hair as their kisses became harder and faster._

_Kissing Santana was so different compared to kissing Artie. Artie's lips were chapped and thin whereas Santana's were so pouty and tasted awesome, like cherries. The blonde shivered when Santana's hands tangled through her hair, that was another difference, Santana was much more attentive than Artie. Brittany brought her hands down from Santana's cheeks and began to tug at the Latinas green tank top._

_Santana realised where the blondes hands were going and what would probably happen next when she broke the kiss, "wait, wait what are we doing Britt?"_

_"Kissing" Brittany answered breathlessly as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "You told me on that rooftop in New York that girls kissed other girls all the time, even if they had boyfriends but it wasn't cheating because girls can't cheat on boys with other girls, so it's just friends talking with their tongues super close, remember?"_

_Santana cocked her head to the side and smirked to herself. Of course she remembered telling Brittany that but she didn't think that Brittany would actually go along with it. She became conscious of the fact that Brittany's hands were still under her tank top and slowly making their way up to her boobs. The Latina took Brittanys bottom lip between hers and started sucking it before she unbuttoned the blondes' jeans.  
_

_She hooked her fingers in the loops and slid them down Brittany's smooth toned legs. The brunette bit down on her own lip when she saw that Brittany was wearing light blue underwear that barely covered her butt and she could already feel the familiar throb down below. Santana smirked when she heard Brittany squeal when the Latina gave her ass a gentle smack._

_Somewhere during the hard and frantic kisses and the undressing, Brittany had pushed Santana down on her bed so that Brittany could straddle her. The blonde took off the Latinas tank top and revealed a red bra that complimented Santana's tanned skin beautifully. Brittany felt her breath hitch when she noticed the outline of the brunettes nipples through the lace material and was about to unclasp the bra so she would finally be able to see the boobs that had been on her mind ever since the party but Santana interrupted her._

_"Shit, Britt, what about your family?" Santana puffed but honestly she didn't care even if they were in the house, because the image of Brittany straddling her in underwear that left little to the imagination and a pink crop top with tousled hair and lips that were already swollen from kissing was already making her own underwear cling to her uncomfortably. _

_"Evan is hanging out at a friends house and my mom took the girls to the mall with her" Brittany told her as she took off her crop top and Santana watched in a mixture of awe and arousal at the way the blondes abs contoured when she moved. The Latina reached up and began to kiss Brittany as her hands made their way down the taller girls back until they reached her butt. _

_Santana opened her eyes when she felt the blondes kisses slow down, "what's wrong?"_

_Brittany climbed off Santana and led next to the Latina, "this won't change anything will it?"_

_Santana rolled over onto her side and her eyebrows knitted together when she saw the pouting blonde, "what do you mean?"_

_Brittany rolled over and met Santana's concerned yet fiery eyes, she took Santanas hand in hers and started to trace her tanned knuckles with her pale thumb."I like you Santana and I like being around you."_

_Santana gave a small but real smile at the blondes confession, she felt like she couldn't have put it in better words herself. "I know what you mean" Santana admitted in a whisper and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear._

_"And I don't want that to change. I just don't want things to get weird between us San" the blonde said timidly._

_Santana wrapped her pinky finger around Brittany's and admired the difference in skin tones. "It won't Britt, don't worry. That's why we're going to have rules."_

_"Rules?" Brittany scrunched her nose up in confusion. _

_"Yup" Santana nodded and continued to play with Brittany's pinky."One; minimal talking. Two, no eye contact. Three; no markings such as hickies, bruises, scratches etc. Four; we don't talk about it after or before or whenever and five; nobody can ever know that we do this. It's our little secret Britt-Britt."_

_"I have one more question" Brittany piped up._

_"Yeah?"_

_A mischievous smile crept across Brittany's face, "can we get back to what we were doing earlier because that was really fucking hot."_

_Santana smirked and got on top of the taller girl so she straddled Brittany. She bent down so her boobs were almost in the blondes face and husked in her ear, "y'know it's really hot when you __swear."_

_Brittany couldn't quite comprehend what was happening other than Santana's caramel boobs being only centimetres away from her face but it was all okay. She wasn't cheating on Artie since Santana told her that girls fooling around with other girls isn't cheating and Santana wouldn't lie to her because they were friends._

_The brunette massaged Brittanys breasts and made her way down the blondes toned body. Santana smirked once more when she cupped the blondes centre through her underwear and felt that she was already soaking wet. The Latina hooked her fingers in the waistband and slid them off in record time, she grinned smugly when she felt Brittany already shuddering beneath her._

_At last, the very same thing that the two girls had secretly longed to do again for months was finally happening._

The two led in Brittany's bed and nothing could be heard except the sound of the two teenage girls trying to get their breath back from round three.

Santana was first to move and Brittany would be lying if she said she didn't take a peek of the naked Latina when she walked around her room to find her clothes. Brittany thought it was only fair because she had caught the Latina checking her out red-handed more times than she could count when they got changed afterwards.

"You're staring again" Santana said in pretend annoyance as she zipped up her dress.

Brittany sat up in her bed and wrapped the comforter around her to cover her breasts, "no!" She protested comically.

Santana raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "your face and ears are all pink and your ears_ only_ go that colour if you've been caught doing something that you think you shouldn't be doing."

"Wrong, they're pink because we just spent the last two hours sweet lady-.." Brittany trailed off when she caught Santana's glare in the mirror. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting the rules for the second time that night. "You do the same to me!"

The Latina rolled her eyes playfully, "whatever Britt."

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner San? My mom's making your favourite" the blonde asked hopefully.

"Sorry Britt-Britt" Santana apologised as she buckled up her boot. "My abuela is coming over and my papá will actually kill me if I'm late again."

"Okay" Brittany pouted and folded her arms across the comforter covered her chest.

"Hey! Don't look so sad" the Latina said, she hated it when Brittany pouted, she felt like she had just kicked a puppy every time the blonde pulled that face. "We're still on for tomorrow though Britt, we'll focus on English since you have the English test on the following day okay?"

"Sure San."

Santana gave a small wave before she left Brittany's room, "see you in school Britt-Britt!"

Hooking up had become a regular after school activity for the two girls. It happened almost every time they were alone together and many of Brittany's tutoring sessions would often end by them having sex, even on the days where they would just hang out with no tutoring involved. On the rare occasions that they didn't actually have sex, they would just kiss and touch each other _a lot. _And to Santanas and Brittanys relief, the "arrangement" they shared hadn't ruined their friendship or made things weird, if anything it just made their friendship stronger.

* * *

"Wonderful, that was excellent Mercedes" Mr Schue complimented as the girl took her seat in the choir room. He looked at teenage audience, "does anybody else want to perform or show us what they've been working on?"

The usual culprits Rachel, Tina and Finn [well his hand was lunged into the air by Rachel] raised their hands.

"Actually Mr Schue, I have something I want to perform" Artie said.

The curly haired teacher smiled encouragingly, "great, roll yourself over and the stage is yours."

Artie rolled himself to the centre of the "stage" and cleared his throat, "this is a-a..song dedicated to my girlfriend, Brittany."

Brittany who sat on the first line of chairs in the choir room blushed furiously at the mention of her name and gave her boyfriend a smile.

_ "Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday"_

Santana rolled her once Artie had sung the first line, how cliché and boring. "This is so cringey," she mumbled to Rachel and Quinn who sat besides her.

"Oh ssh Santana, you're just jealous" whispered Rachel.

"Well damn you caught me Hobbit, now everybody knows I want a cripple to tell me how amazing I am" the Latina mocked.

"I for one think it's cute" Rachel smiled.

"Obviously you would think it's "cute" Rachel, I mean Glee club should just be renamed _Finchel_ Club because it's literally the Finn and Rachel show in here" muttered Quinn.

"We can't help that we like to show our love by singing, we're just passionate lovers-..." the tiny brunette began.

"Wanky."

"_And_ passionate about music, you really are disgusting Santana" Rachel criticised.  
_  
"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
__Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
__She's so beautiful  
__And I tell her everyday"_

_ "_Come on, he's ridiculous! And that sweater makes him look like he could be Berry's long lost brother" the Latina smirked.

Rachel gasped "that's verbal abuse."

"I'm with Santana on that, sorry Rachel" Quinn chuckled.

Santana's annoyance with the boy only grew more when she looked down at Brittany and saw her reaction to the spectacle. "He's obviously making her uncomfortable, just look how she's playing with her hands and hiding behind her hair!"

"It's quite daunting being serenaded to in front of other people Santana, like when Sam sang to me when we were dating" Quinn explained.

The Latina knitted her eyebrows together, "you got up and _danced_ with him!"

The blonde girl shrugged "it was more awkward to sit there with a red face and have him looking down at me from behind a guitar than actually swaying beside him."

"Well let's get up and dance then!" Santana concluded.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"Just follow my lead."

Santana got up from her chair and danced her way down to the stage. She was quickly followed by Quinn and Rachel and once more of the members realised what was going on they were out of their chairs and joined them on the stage too, it reminded Santana of the old days in Glee club.

_"And when you smile  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while  
__'Cause girl, you're amazing  
__Just the way you are" _

Santana danced her way to Brittany and smiled encouragingly as she held out her hand for the girl to get up and dance with them. Brittany grinned up at the Latina and accepted straight away, she placed her hand in Santana's tanned one while the brunette pulled her up.

Throughout the rest of the song the Glee Club members danced aimlessly but enthusiastically together. Mr Schuester couldn't remember the last time that the Glee Club had been this lively and energetic that _didn't _include somebody being attacked.

Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn danced through the rest of the song together even though the other three knew that there was no way they could compete with Brittany's dancing.

"_When I see your face  
__There's not a thing that I would change  
__'Cause you're amazing  
__Just the way you are__"_

"Well done Artie! Round of applause!" The permed man grinned like an adult baby. "So guys, now that Regionals are over we _really _have to get ready for Nationals so-..."

"I'm _so_ glad you mentioned that Mr Schue because I have copies here of my vigorous and extreme diet and exercise routine that keeps me in tip-top shape so that I am able to perform wherever and whenever and of course a list of vocal exercises that-.." Rachel babbled.

Santana didn't listen to what Rachel was saying anymore because she was too distracted by the sight of what was happening in the first row of chairs.

"That was so cool Artie!" Brittany praised her boyfriend and sat on his lap in the wheelchair. Artie smirked and his glasses started to steam up, "thanks babe, I did it all for you."

"I loved it, thank you!" the blonde smiled and kissed him on his lips.

Santana had seen Brittany and Artie kiss a thousand times before and it annoyed her every single time and made her feel like she was going to bring her breakfast back up but today, it felt different. The Latina wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was the way Arties sweaty hand rubbed Brittany's thigh through her jeans or the way Brittany sat in his lap or maybe it was how Artie's baby stubble scratched Brittany but everything in Santanas small body _ached_ with rage.

The brunette hadn't even realised that she was shaking until Quinn held her arm tight.

"Santana, are you okay?" asked Quinn.

"Huh? Oh yeah" Santana coughed a couple of times after realising that her voice had come out higher than usual, "yeah, I'm fine. I skipped breakfast so I'm pretty hungry."

Quinn narrowed her hazel eyes suspiciously at her best friend, she knew Santana was lying but she knew not to press the issue further. If Santana wanted to tell her something then she would but in her own time, it was a trait that she shared with the girl.

* * *

It was lunch time at McKinley and the group of teenagers sat at their usual table in the cafeteria. The table was a buzz of conversation that mainly consisted of people talking over each other about a variety of topics. Santana had lost her appetite from the scene she had witnessed in the choir room between Brittany and Artie and just twisted her noodles around her fork with no intention to actually eat anything.

"All I'm saying is that I didn't think Mr Schue was serious about banning me from performing solos" Puck grumbled.

Brittany looked up from her sandwich and crinkled an eyebrow in confusion, "wait you're banned from doing solos? I just thought that you thought you were just too cool to perform on your own."

"Yup he sang Young, Wild and Free by Wiz Khalifa just before you arrived" Quinn rolled her eyes. "And as soon as he sang the lyrics; _so what we get drunk, so what we smoke weed, we're just having fun, we don't care who sees,_ Mr Schue stopped the performance and said he wasn't allowed to perform another solo again until Senior Year." She reached over to Puck and hit him on the back of his head and ridiculed him, "idiot."

"I think he just didn't want any talk of drugs of any kind after what happened in the mash off last year" Artie reasoned. Santana forced herself not to throw her noodles in his face because just the sound of his voice made the Latinas blood boil.

"Is this the vitamin D story?" Sam spoke up.

Finn nodded, "yeah, it's not something we're particularly proud off."

Santana scoffed and looked over at Finn, "speak for yourself Frankenteen; we kicked your ass with our Halo and Walking on Sunshine mash up."

"Even though I was intoxicated, I am inclined to agree. We did as Santana put it "kick ass". Sorry Finn" she patted her boyfriends shoulder sympathetically.

"So you guys used vitamin enhancers for a performance? God, you guys were _wild _sophomores" Brittany teased light-heartedly.

"Not really" Artie said bluntly and completely missed Brittany's sarcasm.

Santana felt herself slowly losing patience with the boy once more and scowled at him when she saw Brittany's smile disappear. "Oh if you think that story is wild Britt, then you aren't ready to hear about the time we had to star in a commercial for _mattresses_" she winked at the blonde playfully.

"Try me" Brittany grinned at the Latina and poked her tongue out.

The Latina felt her face become slightly warmer when she saw the pink slither of the blondes tongue and internally scolded herself for having_ those_ thoughts, even though her and Brittany were now sleeping together didn't necessarily mean that she was _allowed_ to have those thoughts.

"Anyway, moral of the story is the man's stuck in the 1920s and if you sing about pot he'll ban you from solos dude" Puck said as he squeezed the last of his juicebox in his mouth.

Brittany scrunched her nose and frowned a little. "That's dumb; I bet he's smoked pot because everybody smokes pot at least once in their life," the blonde said matter of factly.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "have _you_ smoked it?"

"Oh yeah, sometimes Lord Tubbington brings home more than he can roll and I've taught him to share so" Brittany shrugged.

The thirteen teenagers instantly fell silent and turned their heads around to face Brittany. Santana felt her lips curve into a smirk, she had no idea that Brittany liked to smoke pot. The Latina had known Brittany for months now but Brittany never failed to surprise her and if Santana was being honest, she really liked that about her blonde friend.

"What?" Brittany asked suddenly self conscious of the faces that were staring at her.

"I never would have pegged you as a pothead Brittany. I thought you were one of these health and fitness freaks like Sam and Mike" Puck roamed his eyes hungrily over Brittany.

Brittany laughed at the mohawked boy, "I'm not a _pothead_ Puck, and I only do it occasionally unlike you."

"Oh God, my girlfriends a pot addict" Artie put his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

The Latina rolled her eyes and snapped at the boy, "you can't be _addicted_ to pot Wheels."

Rachel crossed her arms and stuck her chin out, "well I for one have never tried it and I never will."

"You wait Rachel, I'm going to get you so stoned one day" Quinn chuckled and nudged the tiny girl who sat next to her.

Santana snorted and smirked "oh please, you've done it _once_ Quinn."

"Typical white girl smokes a joint once and thinks she's fuckin' Wiz Khalifa" Puck teased the girl.

"You know Puck, I'm still in shock that I didn't have to take anything when we used to have sex because-.." the taller blonde began to rant.

"Yeah, yeah Quinn, hold that thought." Puck interrupted and got up and walked towards the drinking fountain that was occupied by a boy that Santana had never seen before wearing a McKinley football jacket.

Rachel tutted in disapproval, "well that was rude of him."

"Yeah, but it's Puck so you can't really expect anything different, who is that guy anyway?" Quinn asked and looked over her shoulder at her ex boyfriend and the stranger who were laughing about something.

"Mmm I don't know but he is _fiiiiiiine,_ damn" Mercedes hollered as she eyed the boy.

Santana followed the groups' line of sight and looked the teenage boy up and down. Mercedes was right about him, he was very attractive. He was taller than Puck but not quite as tall as Finn, he had dirty blonde hair that flopped to the side and blue eyes with thick blonde lashes. His letterman football jacket showed off his broad shoulders and his black t-shirt was so thin that the outlines of what looked like an impressive set of abs were hidden underneath.

"His name is Toby Kunze, he transferred here from Carmel a few weeks ago. He's on the football team with us" Mike explained.

"What!?" exclaimed Mercedes. "How has he been here this long without me finding out about his fine ass?"

"Well, he only stops working out in the locker room and the gym to go to lessons or to go home" Finn told the group.

"I agree with Mercedes, he is super hot" Brittany flickered her catlike eyes over the football player's body. Santana couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously run through her after hearing the blondes' confession but it soon changed into amusement when she saw the look on Artie's face.

"Hello Brittany!? I may not be able to walk but I can still hear!" Artie huffed, "besides he looks like he could be your_ brother._"

The Latina shook her head in disagreement and stared coldly at Artie, "no they don't have the same eyes. His eyes are much more round whereas Britt-Britt's go up slightly at the outer corner plus his eyes are a completely different shade of blue." Santana caught a glimpse of Brittany's slightly pink face and saw that she was smiling shyly directly at the brunette. The Latina smiled back coyly until to Santana's annoyance, Artie started talking to the blonde about a date he was planning for the two of them.

Santana suddenly felt eyes on her and slowly turned back around from Brittany and was met with a pair of brown eyes and another set of hazel eyes staring back at her, "what?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow and whispered, "_Britt-Britt_?"

"Yeah, it's a nickname" Santana said, she hadn't realised that others had picked up her name for the blonde.

"Seriously? When does _Santana Diabla Lopez_ give nicknames that aren't offensive?" the taller blonde challenged the Latina.

"I am a prime example of this because over the years I have been called many names by you such as Man Hands, Hobbit, Dwarf and Jew Nose to name a few" Rachel babbled.

The Latina shrugged, "well those names suit you and Britt-Britt suits her."

"I can think of _far_ better nicknames that suit me Santana such as Barbra 2.0, Rising Star, Future Broadway Legend and-.." the small girl started to ramble.

"Girls, sssh! He's coming over!" A flustered Tina hushed to the group which earned an eye roll from her boyfriend Mike.

"I don't see why everybody is making such a big fuss over him, he is incredibly average" Mike sulked.

"Look who finally crawled out of the locker room and escaped Beiste" Puck said as he introduced the tall teenager.

Rachel bounced off her seat and walked up to Toby, "hi I'm Rachel."

"Oh so you're the "hot Jew Rachel" Puck was telling me about," the new boy shook her hand politely and smiled which showed a set of perfectly straight and white teeth.

Finn shook his head disapprovingly and scowled at Puck opposite him.

Toby let Rachel's hand go and walked over to where Quinn and Santana sat.

"You must be Brittany, the blonde who Puck said can "dance like a two dollar hooker but also can kick ass"." Quinn cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at Toby, "actually that's Brittany." The blonde gestured towards the other blonde at the table, "I'm Quinn."

Toby didn't seem fazed with mistaking the blondes which earned him a fierce stare down with Quinn. "I apologise Quinn, so according to Puck you're the "Christian girl with an amazing ass"."

Santana almost choked on her water when those words left the blonde boys mouth, she looked at the tight lipped girl beside her whose cheeks were growing pink from embarrassment.

"Puck" Quinn snarled at the mohawked boy across the table.

"What? It's true" Puck shrugged arrogantly and went back to his conversation with Mike.

A chorus of "yeahs" and "he's right" broke out throughout the table.

"Hi Brittany" Toby smiled as he held out his hand for Brittany.

The blonde girl shook it out of politeness but didn't smile back at him; the girl looked over the boy's shoulder with a blank expression and glared harshly at Puck. "Dances like a two dollar hooker, huh I've never heard that one before Puck" she said dryly.

Puck grinned smugly to himself, "it's a compliment Brittany, _trust_ me."

Santana rolled her eyes out of disgust in Pucks direction, that boy could be such a pig sometimes.

"Sorry if what Puck told me about you offended you" Toby said to Brittany softly.

The blonde studied him for a few moments before breaking out into a small but genuine smile, "it's okay Toby, you didn't know that Puck thinks as women as meat."

Santana smirked to herself, because nobody could have said it better than Brittany just did.

"Finally somebody has said it" Quinn praised.

"Not true!" protested Puck, "I can get arrested for fuckin' a pig but not for fuckin' a woman!"

Quinn crossed her arms and clenched her jaw at the boy's stupidity, "point proven."

Toby turned so he was facing the Latina; he held out his hand and grinned widely, "and of course _you're_ Santana, the girl who-.."

Puck quickly cut him off and warned, "dude don't say it."

"No come on, I _want_ to hear what you've told him about me" Santana demanded in a voice that was so sickly sweet it was dangerous.

"If you want to die bro, go ahead. I'm not gonna take responsibility" Puck brought his hands up as if he was proclaiming his innocence.

Toby chuckled lightly "I like living, sorry Santana."

"Damn, just when I thought you were cool" the Latina said sarcastically.

"Toby stop going around and introducing yourself, introductions are for pussies and you're getting me into shit. That's Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel and that's Mercedes and Tina. Those are the guys you haven't met yet, Kurt, Blaine and Artie" Puck growled.

"Fuck dude, calm down. You're starting to resemble Coach Beiste with the angry vein throbbing in your neck you have going on right now" the new guy taunted.

"I thought I was the only one who thought that!" Brittany gasped comically.

Santana smiled to herself; the boy had wit, she approved.

The teenagers spent the rest of lunch talking to Toby and finding out about him. The group had learnt that he had transferred from Carmel High so he could play in a better football team which would increase his chances of gaining a college scholarship. They found out that he was the youngest of five and that he also had a helicopter license.

"Anyway, it's been great to finally hang out with you guys and meeting everybody else but I need to get to French otherwise it won't be Santana who'll kill me, it'll be Mr Allaire, hopefully I'll see you soon," he smiled and looked past the group of teenagers until he got to Santana. He looked the Latina up and down and gave her a quick but authentic side smile and Santana wasn't sure if she felt offended or flattered by his obvious leering.

"Santana! He was totally checking you out" Rachel hushed excitedly but only just loud enough for her to hear.

The Latina scoffed and faced the smaller girl, "well why wouldn't he? I'm hot."

"Has anybody told you how modest you are Santana?" Quinn asked her friend sarcastically.

Santana pretended to think for a few minutes. "Maybe once or twice" she deadpanned.

"Santana, you promised me that you'd leave lunch early with me to come and get my book report on the Himalayas from my locker so I can hand it in Geography next, we need to go now" Rachel tugged the Latinas arm for emphasize.

The taller brunette sighed but did as Rachel wanted and stood up from the table. "I didn't "promise" Hobbit and I still can't believe that out of everybody I got stuck with _you _in Geography."

"You know the more you complain about me the more it just confirms my suspicions that you're actually rather fond of me" Rachel stated matter of factly.

"In your dreams Dwarf" Santana smirked but they both knew what Rachel said was true.

The Latina stopped walking when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Yeah Britt-Britt?"

"Are you still coming over and helping me study for my English test tonight?" the blonde asked as she walked towards the two brunettes.

Santana licked her lips subconsciously because the two girls both knew how Brittany's tutoring sessions usually ended and bobbed her head.

"Sweet, see you after San" the taller girl grinned and made her way back to the table for the few remaining minutes of lunch.

The brunette watched as the blondes' high pony swished from side to side as she walked away. She took a moment to admire how Brittany's tank top showed off her defined shoulders and biceps before her eyes made their way downwards and she noticed how her jeans were so tight that the Latina was sure that they were cutting off the blondes blood supply to her bottom half even if they did make her legs and ass look amazing.

She hadn't even realised that she was staring after the blonde until a small tanned hand was waving in front of her face.

"Santana come on, we were meant to be there early and this is not early!" Rachel ranted.

The taller brunette looked away from Brittany and hoped that Rachel hadn't noticed her checking out the blonde, "well maybe if you didn't have such tiny legs then we would already be there!"

* * *

The Latina stood in front of her open locker and watched her reflection in her mirror as she reapplied her lip gloss, just because Rachel had to be in Geography early didn't necessarily mean Santana did too. She heard somebody knock her locker once again and she was vastly losing patience with the person. The brunette looked down at person's feet and saw that the person was wearing sneakers that the football players normally wore.

"Puck, I swear to God if you knock my locker once more I will find a way to pick you up and lock you in here myself" she threatened as she continued to coat her lower lip in gloss.

She soon lost her patience when she heard another knock. "Right that's it, I'm about to go all Lima Heights" Santana warned before she slammed her locker shut so she could see who had harassed her, her eyes widened when she saw that it wasn't Puck.

"Toby! What do you want?" she demanded.

Toby smirked and crossed his arms, "threatening to put somebody in a locker is always a nice way to say hello."

"So is repeatedly knocking on a locker for the past ten minutes."

The blonde footballer almost looked impressed at the instant reply, "touché."

"You can totally see you took French, you are actually blowing my mind right now" Santana said dryly and raised an eyebrow.

Toby broke into a big smile and chuckled a little, "you're pretty cool."

"Duh" shrugged the Latina smugly.

The boy leant against her locker and looked down at the small girl, "so I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

Santana physically faltered at the boys question and frowned "excuse me?"

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Toby repeated and stepped closer to the girl.

"L-like a date?" Santana stuttered, her brain had gone into overdrive.

Toby nodded, "exactly."

Normally when boys asked her out on dates; she would usually just laugh in their face and turn them down straight away often with a witty insult, she had done it many times in the past but his dopey grin made it hard for the Latina to do. She studied him carefully with her wide dark eyes, he was really attractive possibly the most attractive boy who had ever asked her out on a date.

The Latina was deep in thought when she heard a familiar spine tingling laugh becoming louder. She got that typical ache in her body when saw a laughing Brittany enter the hall but that was quickly replaced with the wave of annoyance and anger when she saw Artie rolling behind her like a lost puppy. She remembered how close she was in Glee Club to throwing a chair in his face for making Brittany feel uncomfortable. How didn't he know that Brittany felt like that? She's his _girlfriend _and he should never make her feel like that!

"Hi Santana!" Brittany beamed and waved excitedly as she walked closer to the Latina.

Santana felt Brittany's body brush slightly against her when she walked past and the smell of the blondes citrus shampoo lingered in the girls' senses and completely clouded her mind.

"So what do you say?" asked Toby.

"Huh?" wondered the Latina; she had completely forgotten what the football player had asked her.

Toby's lips curled into a small smile, "to going on a date with me?"

Santana began to panic as a thousand thoughts entered her mind.

_Toby's attractive and I don't think I've ever found a boy attractive before really so maybe I'm actually bisexual like Brittany and not a lesbian, I mean nobody is really 100% sure about their sexuality. Ugh, I feel like thirteen/fourteen year old Santana all over again and I can't go down that path for another time. But Brittany is obviously happy with McCripple over there so maybe I can be happy with Toby? It's only one date so it can't hurt right? _

_Or maybe I could "date" Toby and use it to my advantage, yeah that sounds like a better idea. We could totally win prom and homecoming King and Queen because he's a football player which automatically gives him popularity and I'm already popular at this dump, admittedly not as popular as I was back in the Cheerio days but I'm still way more popular than the majority of Glee club._ _Plus, I can get my parents off my back so they'll stop trying to find me a boyfriend because I'll already have a handsome, popular, football player boyfriend! What can go wrong?_

Santana flashed Toby a false smile, "yeah. Yes I'll go on a date with you."

The boy seemed taken aback by the Latinas answer and stumbled "cool, cool. Okay so how about we meet at the Lima Bean at 4.00 after school?"

The brunette nodded, "yup see you then Toby."

She gave the boy another fake smile before scuttling into the Geography room and taking her seat next to Rachel.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to wear something more...feminine and fancier mijá, this is a _date_ after all" Santana's mother suggested as she sat on the bottom of her daughter's bed while Santana straightened the last section of her hair.

The young Latina frowned at her mothers suggestion and looked down at her outfit; she was wearing a red flannel shirt that clung around her boobs, tight black skinny jeans and boots, in her opinion she looked great.

"We're only going to the _Lima Bean_ mamá, it's totally casual" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Still a date is a date Santana however I am pleased that you're finally going on a date of your own accord and finding boys yourself" her mother praised and caught her daughters eye in the mirror. "It's such a shame it didn't work out with Oliver, he was such a nice and polite boy."

Santana shuddered at the mention of the skinny, curly haired boy's name. He was the last person she had been on a date with and from what Santana remembered, he was far from nice and polite. She wanted to change the subject fast.

"I'm done, how do I look?" she asked and turned around to face her mother.

"Wonderful mijá! Although I still stand by my word with what I said earlier, it wouldn't hurt you to dress a bit more girly even if it is just a coffee shop you're going to" Mrs Lopez lectured her as she inspected her daughter.

"Mamá" Santana warned and shook free from her mother's grasp. "I have to go; I'm going to be late!"

Maribel stepped backwards from the teenager and put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Sorry Santana, just wait until I tell your father about this, he is going to be_ thrilled_!"

The Latina gave a tiny smile back, she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying her family and letting them down; all she ever wanted to do was to please her parents especially her father and when she did, it was all lies.

* * *

As soon as Santana stepped into the Lima Bean, the smell of coffee beans and baked goods completely washed over her, it was a smell that Santana had become acquainted with after living in Lima for almost all her life and the Lima Bean being the only coffee shop in the small town.

Santana skimmed over the people in the coffee shop in search of Toby, it was surprisingly busy for a weekday. There were a lot of old people sipping tea, groups of students drinking espressos and cramming for tests, and the occasional couple making out over a muffin.

The Latina spotted the tall floppy haired blonde boy in the corner of the coffee shop.

Toby smiled when he saw the brunette coming over to him, "hello Santana."

"Hi Toby" she greeted and noticed that the boy had swapped his football jacket for a dark denim jacket.

"Do you want to get coffee or something to eat?" he offered.

The Latina nodded and followed him to the counter, "so what are you getting?"

Toby squinted up and looked at the board that had the drinks written on "um, a caffè latte and a double chocolate muffin."

"The muffins here are the best in Lima, I swear by it. I _always_ get a blueberry muffin when I come in here" declared Santana.

"I could eat their muffins all day" the boy admitted.

Santana smirked, "wanky."

Toby tutted in mock annoyance but looked at the brunette with a playful glint in his eyes.

The Latina was about to move further down the queue when she felt something collide with her legs, she frowned at first but immediately smiled when she looked down and saw a pair of brown eyes in a shape that the Latina had only ever seen once before staring up at her.

"S'ntana!" giggled the toddler.

"Hey Bailey" the Latina beamed at the toddler. Santana remembered how shy the three year old was the first time they had met a few months ago but now Brittany's little sister had got used to the girl and had grown to absolutely adore her.

The brunette looked around for an older relative of the little girl, "where's your mom or Brittany?"

"Mommy's peeing" the toddler muffled into Santana's leg as she hugged it.

"Stay with me until your mommy gets back okay Bailey? Don't run off again."

It wasn't long until a worried Mrs Pierce spotted her mischievous daughter clinging onto somebody's leg for dear life. "Bailey Georgina Pierce, what have I told you about running off?" she reprimanded her youngest child.

"It's okay, she's safe, she found me" Santana assured the frantic mother.

The woman looked up and smiled when she saw her daughter's friend. "Santana! I didn't notice you were here, sorry. Is Brittany here with you?"

The brunette shook her head, "no actually I'm here with my...friend Toby. Toby this is Mrs Pierce, Brittany's mom."

"Santana, please I've told you so many times. It's _Sarah_" laughed the mother.

Santana ducked her head sheepishly "right, sorry Sarah. Toby this is Sarah, Brittany's mom."

Brittany's mom tilted her head slightly to the left and scrunched up her nose just like Brittany did when she was confused about something, "hello Toby."

"Hi Mrs Pierce."

"Come on then little one" Sarah said and held her daughter's hand when she finally let Santana's legs go. "We need to get going or we're going to be late for your swim class."

"Bye Mrs P-_Sarah,_ bye Bailey" Santana smiled and ruffled the little girls braided brown hair.

"Bye Toby, Bye Santana. Enjoy...whatever...this is" she waved her spare hand around to emphasize the "this" part.

Santana watched as she woman and her daughter left the coffee shop, something didn't feel quite right but she didn't have time to think about it before she had to order.

"Hi, can I get a caramel macchiato and a blueberry muffin please."

After the two had received their orders they went back to their table but before there was time for any first date awkward silence to happen, Toby dived straight in. "I really hate small talk so is it okay if we skip the whole "how are you?" "Good you?" "Good thanks" "That's good" part?"

Santana blew a sigh of relief, "yes I hate that."

Toby took a sip of his coffee before carrying on, "you know I was surprised when you said yes to coming on this date."

"Me too, believe me" the Latina breathed.

The football player frowned slightly and popped a small bit of muffin into his mouth, "why did you say yes to coming on this date with me then?"

Santana stirred her coffee in circles for a moment before answering, "I'm not sure myself."

"Hm, apparently you play incredibly hard to get" Toby announced.

The Latina looked up from her coffee and stared at the boy, "and where did you get this information from?"

"The football team."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed but 96.4% of the people who are on the football team are idiots" she scoffed.

Toby raised an eyebrow, "even the ones you're friends with?"

The Latina brought her cup down from her mouth and smiled, "Mike's cool. Finnocence is just a floppy giant but tolerable sometimes and Trouty Mouth - Sam is okay I guess even though I'm still kinda pissed with him breaking up with Quinn in New York but I probably prefer Puck out of all of them even if he is gross sometimes."

"So do you play hard to get?" Toby asked again as he popped another piece of muffin in his mouth.

"No" the brunette shook her head. "I'm just brutally honest and not interested in them."

Toby looked Santana straight in the eye and said "does this mean that you're interested in me then since you agreed to come here?"

The question caught Santana off guard and she began to feel uneasy under Toby's stare, "well that was straight to the point" she mumbled.

"It's easier that way."

Santana sighed deeply and looked away from the boy. "Look you're attractive, anybody with a pulse and two working eyes can see that but I'm just not _attracted_ to you."

"It's because I'm a dude and I have a penis right?" he said, although it sounded like a statement more than a question.

_"What?" _Santana gasped, she felt like somebody had punched her right in the stomach and was sure that any minute her blueberry muffin that she'd been picking at was going to make a reappearance.

"Santana, you like girls don't you?" Again, it sounded more of a statement than a question.

The Latina started to panic and when she panicked she tended to go into defensive bitch mode, "what the fuck are you talking about Steroids?" Santana hissed a bit too loudly and earned a lot of disapproving stares and a few "ssshs" off nearby customers.

"Santana, calm down."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not...I'm not..." Santana choked out and blinked furiously since she refused to cry in front of somebody that she had known for less than a day. The Latina couldn't believe what was happening, _how_ was this happening?

Toby reached over the table and put his hands on the brunettes' shoulders to steady her from shaking, something that Santana hadn't even noticed she was doing. He moved one hand from her shoulder and gently tilted her chin up so she was looking up at his eyes. "Look it's okay I don't care. It makes no difference if you're gay or not."

The Latina looked around her to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation and snarled, "what makes you think I'm gay?" Santana's heart felt like it could explode out of her chest from beating too fast and too hard. "Fuck, it's this stupid flannel shirt isn't it!? My mamá was right, I should have worn something else. Fucking lesbian flannel!"

"Well the flannel shirt and the fact that you're not interested in me since I am in the words of Beyoncé" Toby paused for dramatic effect. "Flawless" he added in the worst Beyoncé impression that Santana had ever seen.

Santana scoffed but gave a tiny genuine laugh "psssssht, and _you're_ accusing _me_ of playing for the other team!"

Toby gave the Latina a side smile and lowered his voice, "you've checked out at least three girls so far. I'm pretty sure you looked down the barista's top and you've already made a pun about eating out and we haven't even been in here for an hour yet."

Santana shook her shoulders to be free of Toby's hands and glared at him with cold eyes. "Well fucking done Detective Kunze. Congratulations Toby, you're on a date with somebody who doesn't even like boys. Go on then, go and tell everybody at school and everybody else in this tiny town, you're probably _dying_ too just the like the rest of them would be" she spat.

"I'm not going to do that" he said sternly.

Santana was confused, she was pretty sure that if anybody else on the football team [apart from the ones she was friends with] or even anybody else in the _school_ would announce it from the rooftops and slushie her every day if they were in Toby's shoes. She frowned at the boy, "why?"

"One of my older brothers is gay and he got outed prematurely in high school and he went through a stage of really bad depression because of it." Toby looked down at the table and took a deep breath before continuing, "and I saw what it did to him and I would _never_ want to put a human being through that."

The Latinas eyes quickly softened, "fuck, he didn't deserve to go through that stuff."

"I promise I won't say anything to anybody Santana" Toby promised firmly.

"Thank you" Santana said in almost a whisper. She couldn't believe it, somebody she had known for only a matter of hours had figured out her deepest secret but the weird part for the Latina was that it _didn't change_ anything.

"So now we're on the same page, we can finally start building a friendship" Toby leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee.

"Well considering you're one of three people alive to know my deepest secret I would consider our friendship to already have a pretty solid platform." The Latina smirked to herself and crumbled a bit of her blueberry muffin into her mouth, "you know it's only fair that you reveal your deepest secret now."

Toby cocked his head, "show me the rule book."

"I think it's in my pocket somewhere, let me find it" the Latina began to pat her pockets to make it look like she was looking for something. "Oh wait, all I can find is this" she brought her hand back up to the table and flipped Toby off.

The boy broke into a wide grin, "okay, okay um...I slept with a night light until I was fifteen and I am _terrified_ of the dark."

Santana couldn't help but burst out laughing, it just seemed so bizarre that this muscular, good looking, young man sitting opposite her was _that_ afraid of the dark. He looked like he wouldn't be afraid of anything!

"Glad to see you find my pain and discomfort amusing" he rolled his eyes and smirked at the cackling Latina.

Santana sipped her coffee before talking "okay, name five of your favourite things."

"My favourite things to do are play football, watch football basically anything to do with football. I love to hike, New Found Glory are my favourite band and-.."

Santana interrupted excitedly, "New Found Glory! Oh I love them!"

"No way! You know what Santana; I think this is the beginning of a _beautiful _friendship."

Santana placed her coffee on the table and folded her arms as she looked at the boy intensely. "Funny you should say that Toby, because...I was thinking that since you're hot and I'm hot we should..you know...fake date" the Latina said it as smoothly as she could although she was rather nervous about asking the boy, she didn't want to scare him off.

Toby narrowed his eyes, "what's in it for me?"

Santana rolled her eyes even though she would have asked the same question if the tables were turned. "You get to kiss me at school, brag to your friends and the other football players that you're dating _Santana Lopez_ plus everybody knows that hot couples win Prom and Homecoming King and Queen because they're so popular."

"Why would I care about popularity?" challenged the boy.

"You're on the _football team_, the only reason people join the football team is to become popular!"

Toby shook his head, "not me Santana, I just love the game."

"Well just look at it as a bonus then. More popularity means more parties, _college _parties may I add and more parties equal more hot _college_ girls, you see where I'm going with this?" Santana raised her eyebrows to get her point across.

"Yeah but I can't help but think this is just your way of trying to prove to everybody that you're straight when you're not and I don't condone it."

"I don't give a monkeys ass if you "condone" it or not, I'm just not ready for everybody to know yet" the Latina snapped. "So will you do it?" she added in a softer tone.

"Okay, okay I'll do it Santana" he agreed. "Are there really more hot girls at college parties?"

The Latina leaned in towards the boy and smirked "oh Toby, you have _no idea_ what you're in for with college girls, believe me_._"

The boy leaned back with a smug grin on his face, "I was right when I said that this was going to be a beautiful friendship". His eyebrows slowly started to knit together and his smug grin disappeared into a worried lip bite, "wait, I am allowed to still have sex even though we're "dating" right? Otherwise I'm not sure if I'm down with this."

Santana giggled at the boy's distraught expression. "Yeah, you can you horn dog."

The blonde boy sighed in relief, "oh thank God."

The Latina looked at the boy who was now gleaming from ear to ear; she nibbled the inside of her lip when she remembered there was something else she wanted to do.

"Toby, can you do me another favour?"

* * *

"Just as we rehearsed okay?" Santana panicked as she dug around in her purse for her keys.

Toby rolled his eyes at the neurotic Latina, "will you please quit stressing Santana."

"It has to look real Toby; my parents need to believe that we're dating. We have to look authentic" she snapped.

The boy moved closer to the Latina and put his arm around her slim waist. "Is this _authentic_ enough for you?" he asked.

"Yeah but if that hand goes any lower then I will castrate you" Santana promised and opened the front door to the Lopez' house.

The two teenagers stepped foot in the polished hallway and the Latina quickly led the boy into their living room and gestured for him to sit down on the leather couch with her.

"Mamá? Papá? I have somebody I want you to meet!" she called to her parents who she guessed were both in the kitchen further down the house. Santana shook her head at the reply that never came, "it's a boy!" she added. She knew that would get their attention.

"Don't fuck this up" Santana warned under her breath as she heard her parents' footsteps come closer.

Toby gasped in mock shock, "I'm offended."

"Asshole" Santana smirked and smacked the boy across the head jokingly.

The pair stood up from the couch as soon as they saw the door opening. Mrs Lopez walked in first; she looked like she was about to sign a million dollar business deal in her high heels and perfectly tailored pantsuit. A string of pearls hung round her neck and her dark hair had been scraped back neatly in a bun which allowed the older woman to show off her matching earrings.

Santana audibly gulped when her father entered next, Jorge Lopez was naturally a very powerful and daunting man but when he wore a suit he genuinely looked frightening.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Lopez, I'm Toby Kunze" Toby introduced himself and held his hand out politely to the Latinas parents.

Mrs Lopez curled her lips into a tiny smile and shook his hand, "nice to meet you Toby."

"Hello" her father greeted gruffly. Santana was pretty sure she heard a crunching sound when her father shook Toby's hand.

Mr and Mrs Lopez sat on the coach that faced the two teenagers and their judgemental dark eyes stared at the two. Santana felt a bead of sweat build up at the nape of her neck; sure she had lied to her parents many times before but not about something as important to them as this and _definitely _not when somebody else other than Quinn had to go along with her lies. The Latina just hoped that Toby wasn't intimidated by her parents.

"I'm assuming you're the boy who Maribel said our daughter had a date with" Mr Lopez stated and scrutinised the young teenager.

Toby bobbed his head, "yes sir."

"He a complete gentleman papá," Santana held the boys hand which he had originally placed around her waist.

The Latin man sat up straight and narrowed his eyes at the teenagers, "good to hear it Santana. So tell us Toby, what are your intentions with our daughter?"

"I would like for her to be my girlfriend" he said boldly. "If that's okay with you of course?"

"Of course!" Maribel shrieked.

The three of them were a little shocked from the womans sudden and ecstatic outburst.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to my wife for a moment" Mr Lopez told the pair.

The older couple turned and faced each other so they were no longer looking at Santana and Toby.

"Maribel, no sabemos nada acerca de este niño que no es su nombre. No podemos dar Santana nuestra bendición para él"  
_[Maribel, we know nothing about this boy other than his name. We can't give Santana our blessing to him straight away] _he hushed_. _

Her mother brushed the collar of her pantsuit and looked up at her husband. "Estoy aliviado de que ella finalmente tomando un interés en los niños Jorge y esta es la primera vez que se ha ido en una fecha que no he creado en mucho tiempo, y ahora es un hombre joven y guapo quiere hacerla su novia. No veo el problema!"  
[_I'm relieved that she's finally taking an interest in boys Jorge and this is the first time she's gone on a date that I haven't set up in a long time and now a handsome young man wants to make her his girlfriend. I don't see the problem!]_ She whispered.

"Me siento aliviado demasiado pero al menos deja que me asegure de que este muchacho es digno de nuestra hija_!"  
[I'm relieved too but at least let me make sure that this boy is worthy of our daughter!] _Jorge muttered.

The man coughed to clear his throat and turned to face the teenagers once more, "so tell us a bit about yourself Toby."

"Well I'm a Junior like Santana, I transferred to McKinley about five weeks ago because they have a better football team than my old school which means there's a better chance of me receiving a football scholarship so I can get into college" he explained.

"Ooh you're on the football team, that must make you popular then!" Maribel gushed. "I remember when Santana was popular, she used to be a cheerleader but then she quit to join that stupid _singing_ club" her mother snarled and turned her nose up in disgust when she mentioned Glee Club.

"Maribel come on, this isn't about Santana's faults and flaws" Santanas father shushed his wife. "This is about Toby, carry on."

Toby leaned back on the couch but still held Santanas hand, "I'm fluent in German because I lived in Germany for eight years before my family moved back to America. When I was a child my mom put me in for modelling and when I was around fourteen I got offered a contract with Abercrombie &amp; Fitch but I turned it down to focus on football. I have a steady 4.0 GPA and I have never been booked for a DUI."

"Very good. Tell us Toby, how do you feel about marriage?" Mr Lopez asked.

"Papá!" she almost yelled at her father's question and her eyes widened at the outright question.

Maribel tutted at her daughter's behaviour, "Santana, we're just making sure he has the same views that we do."

Toby remained confident and didn't seem daunted by her father's weighted question, "I think marriage is special."

"And children?" her mother butted in and looked at the young couple with eager eyes.

"Dios mío mamá!" Santana put her head in her hands and sighed. She couldn't believe that her parents were actually asking these questions but she felt relieved that it didn't matter what Toby said because she knew that she was _never _going to marry and have children with him or any man for that matter.

"Right now I'm a firm believer in no sex before marriage but yeah, someday when I'm settled down and have millions of dollars from playing football, I'd love to have six children" the boy grinned surely and showed his perfect set of teeth.

Santana smirked because she knew Tobys "no sex before marriage" was bullshit but she did admire how smooth and convincingly he lied to her parents even if he was a bit of a kiss ass.

She noticed that her father had opened his mouth to speak again, probably to ask something even more embarrassing and quickly interrupted him. "Hey Toby, didn't you say that you needed to give your little brother a ride home from soccer practice?" she asked and hoped the boy would catch on.

Toby looked confused for a few moments; he didn't have a little brother and Santana knew that unless...his eyes widened once he realised what Santana was doing. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Santana."

"Come on I'll walk you out" Santana said and pulled him up.

Toby nodded assertively at the older couple, "pleasure meeting you Mr and Mrs Lopez."

"Toby?" Mr Lopez barked.

"Yes Mr Lopez?"

Jorge walked towards the young boy and even though the older man was slightly shorter than the teenager, he refused to look up to him. "You have my permission to be my daughter's boyfriend but if you hurt her, let's just say I'm a trained surgeon so I know _exactly_ which arteries to puncture if I wanted somebody to suffer a long and painful death" he forewarned Toby.

"Papá" Santana whined out of embarrassment.

"Understood Sir, I promise I won't hurt your daughter" he said solemnly.

Santana held Toby's hand and led him out of the living room and into the hallway. She dropped his hand as soon as they reached the front door.

"Do you think they believed it?" Toby whispered nervously.

Santana smirked, "definitely. Thanks for doing it."

Toby ducked his head, "no problem. So see you tomorrow Santana."

"Bye Toby."

She closed the front door straight after he left and exhaled deeply. She leant against the door and closed her eyes, it felt like she could finally breathe normally again because of how well it went; her parents had fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

"He seems like a fine young man, he'll be good for you Santana."

The Latina opened her eyes and saw that her father, followed by her mother were walking towards her. "Yeah he will papá, he's sweet" shrugged Santana.

For the first time in a while, Jorge Lopez gave his daughter a real smile and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you Santana, I'm glad you're finally being normal."

Santana felt like somebody had knocked all the oxygen out of her body when she heard her father say that she was finally "normal". She didn't understand what he meant; she was normal, wasn't she?

"Normal?" she asked weakly.

"Yes mijá, going out on dates and having a boyfriend, like Quinn and Rachel and all the other girls your age do, that's normal" Maribel supported her husband.

Mr Lopez let out a huge satisfied sigh, "it's going to be good not to feel ashamed of you anymore Santana since we won't have to lie and make excuses at family and work parties about why you haven't got a boyfriend because now you finally have one!"

"Yeah, um I have to go and study, I have a big Biology test coming up soon" she lied and quickly scurried upstairs before her parents could stop her.

Santana locked herself in her room and collapsed on her bed. The brunette had done it, she had finally made her parents feel proud of her and actually _say _they were proud of her but she didn't feel as happy as she thought she would have; it didn't feel right and not just because she was deceiving them. Santana figured that this was the best it was ever going to get for her where her parents were concerned.

She sighed and rolled over onto her side and noticed that her phone was flashing on her bedside table. The Latina propped herself up by her elbows so she could reach her phone and unlocked it. She had a text from Rachel, one missed call and five texts from Brittany.

Rachel's text popped up first.

_From Rachel[4.04pm]; Hello Glee Club members! Please find enclosed an attachment of my daily vocal warm-ups so you-.. _

Santana rolled her eyes and deleted the text when she realised it was one of Rachel's weekly Glee club harassment texts and began to scroll through the rest of her missed text messages.

_From Britt-Britt[4.13pm]; i can't find my english textbook, can u bring yours over please(: _

"Fuck!" Santana gasped. She completely forgot that she was meant to tutor Brittany tonight and help prepare her for an English test that the blonde was anxious about taking tomorrow.

_From _Britt_-Britt[4.30pm]; erica is on a field trip and isn't back till late, evan has basketball practice and my mom's taking bailey to swim class so we'll have the house to ourselves for a while.. _

Santana was so annoyed at herself for forgetting about Brittany; she looked forward to tutoring Brittany and not just because it normally ended up with them to having sex. She generally liked being around the blonde, she just liked being _with_ her.

_ From Britt-Britt[4.39pm]; actually scratch that evan just came home_

_ From Britt-Britt[__5.15pm]; are u still coming over cos i'm hungry and wanna order takeout. pizza or chinese food? _

_[One missed call from Britt-Britt at 5.26pm]_

_From Britt-Britt[6.22pm]; hope u had fun at the lima bean with toby. lord tubbington had your half of the pizza and he said it was way more delicious than the blueberry muffins at the lb _

Santana frowned at the message, how did Brittany know that she was at the Lima Bean? Had she been there? No, Santana would have noticed if she was. The Latina froze when she remembered that she saw Mrs Pierce and Bailey there. Brittany must have mentioned that Santana was meant to come over and her mom must have told her that she saw the Latina in the coffee shop instead.

Santana nibbled her lip nervously as she began typing out her message to Brittany, should she mention Toby and the Lima Bean? She didn't understand why she shouldn't, it wasn't as if they were doing anything illegal like smuggling heroin but in the end she decided against it, just to be safe.

_ To Britt-Britt[8.53pm]; Britt! I'm so sorry I forgot that I was meant to help you study for your English test tomorrow. I can come over now and we can just hang out and watch a movie if you want?:) _

Santana held her phone tight and waited for a reply off Brittany, it surprised the brunette when Brittany's ringtone went off straight away.

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes  
No matter how hard I try I can't escape that gaze tonight _

_From Britt-Britt[8.55pm]; no i'm busy studying for a test that u promised u would help me with _

Santana sank her teeth in her bottom lip, she couldn't stand Brittany being angry at her even though she realised that she probably deserved it after all, she broke her promise to her friend.

_To Britt-Britt[8.58pm]; I can come over now and help you study?  
_

_From Britt-Britt[9.00pm]; don't bother besides my sisters are sleeping and you'd only wake them up  
_

The Latina wasn't used to feeling the way she was experiencing right now; it was something that rarely occurred and when it did, it was always because of Brittany but only when her friend was upset or angry. The brunette didn't even know what this feeling was called. All Santana knew was that she _never _wanted to be the one to wipe the smile off Brittany's face and be the reason she was pouting._  
_

_To Britt-Britt[8.57pm]; oh, how about we hang out tomorrow? We can have a Dance Moms marathon?_

Santana thought that would cheer the blonde up and hopefully make her feel less pissed towards the Latina because she knew that Dance Moms were one of Brittany's favourite TV shows but Brittany never replied.

* * *

Santana almost ran through the crowded halls of McKinley High the next morning, her backpack bounced on her back and her long brown hair swayed in a high pony behind her. She looked in all the classrooms she passed and even the janitors' closet in search of a particular long legged blonde girl.

"Have any of you seen Brittany?" the Latina asked when she reached her friends by their lockers.

They all shook their heads and shrugged apart from Tina, "she said she was going to the choir room and study for the English test she has today."

"Thanks Tina" Santana said before she rushed off in the direction of the choir room.

The door of the choir room was already open, the Latina peeked her head around the corner just to see if Tina was right and saw that Brittany was sat in the middle of the floor with various papers and notes scattered around her.

"Hey Britt" she smiled limply as she hovered in the doorway to the choir room.

The blonde jumped at the sound of the girl's voice and looked up. "Hello Santana" she said, in a much cooler tone than usual.

The two stared at each other in silence but it wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable one, it was just that, a silence. The Latina noticed that Brittany was paler than usual and had dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't had enough sleep but somehow she still looked as good as ever to Santana.

"Brittany I-.."

Santana was about to step into the choir room when she heard somebody call her name. She turned on her heel so her back was to the choir room and Brittany and faced the crowd of jeering football players.

"There she is" a broad shouldered ginger boy said as he ogled the small girl.

"So tell us JLo, is it true what Toby told us?" asked Karofsky.

Santana smirked, "that depends on what he told you."

The crowd of teenage boys sniggered and jeered once again before a lanky blonde boy butted in; "mmm, what I would give for you to wear that Cheerios uniform one more time."

"How does somebody go from being one of the easiest girls in the school to one of the hardest to sucking the new guy's dick?" Azimio stomped his feet like an oversized toddler having a temper tantrum.

"Man, I've been trying to make you mine for _years_ and the new guy gets you? Such a foul move" whined another one of the footballers.

Santana glared up at the football players, just looking at them made her feel nauseous. "Maybe it's because all of you combined have an IQ of 12 and I refuse to let myself sink so low and date a _Lima loser._"

The Latina felt an arm around her shoulder and felt a pair of lips plant themselves on her cheek, "what's going on here then babe?"

"Well, well, we were just talking about you Toby" the ginger guy said.

Toby raised an eyebrow, "oh really?"

"Toby, you _need _to get her to bend over in her old Cheerio uniform, take a picture and send it to us or even better _without_ her cheerio uniform, y'hear that sweetheart" an acne ridden boy practically drooled.

Toby clenched his jaw and said through gritted teeth "you're disgusting Kaine, apologise."

Kaine exploded into laughter, "ha, no way bro. I'm only saying what we're all thinking and if you weren't then you're a fucking _fag_."

It was as if something had_ erupted_ inside Toby, he lunged forward, grabbed the boy by his collar and shoved him against the row of lockers with so much force that it made the whole row shake. Santana was not expecting Toby to react like that and judging by the faces of the other football players neither did they.

"What the fuck did you say?" he growled and pushed him harder into the lockers.

"Nothing! Nothing, I didn't say anything!" spluttered the boy.

Toby brought one of his hands up to the boys throat so that the acne boy had turned a dangerous purple colour, "well it sure didn't sound like anything so apologise."

"I'm sorry dude! I'm so sorry just don't hurt me!" Kaine pleaded pathetically.

"And to Santana. You don't say something like that in front of a lady, it's disrespectful you fucking _disgusting_ piece of shit."

"S-S-Sorry Santana" the boy managed to choke out.

Toby scoffed and released the foul boy who slid down the lockers and tried to breathe normally again.

"Go fuck yourself pizza face" Santana spat in disgust.

A minute of stunned silence passed until somebody spoke. "Nah I don't believe it, you can call each other "babe" and stick up for each other all you want but there is _no way_ you're together" Karofsky concluded and looked suspiciously between Toby and Santana.

"Really?" challenged Toby.

Before Santana knew what was happening, she felt a hand on the back of her head pushing her forwards. The Latina was used to smooth soft skin pressing against her when she kissed somebody and cringed at the way Toby's stubble scratched her face uncomfortably. The boy tried to take control of the kiss but it didn't work, not because he was a bad kisser, he was actually quite a good kisser in Santana's opinion but because his lips were way too thin and dry for the brunette. There was no lip gloss or lip balm taste either, she felt disappointed because Toby just tasted _normal_ and not like her favourite raspberry lip balm flavour that had become her favourite thing to taste.

Santana broke the kiss when she felt somebody push past her and their hair tickled her shoulder. Even without looking, she could already tell who it was by the way the smell of citrus shampoo lingered in the air.

"Believe it now?" Toby demanded cockily at the group of dumbfounded football players.

Santana looked behind her and into the choir room but wasn't surprised to find it empty. The now vacant choir room just confirmed her suspicions even though she was already 99% sure that the girl who pushed past her while she was kissing Toby was Brittany.

The Latina looked past the football players and searched the sea of students in search of the blonde. It was much more difficult than she thought it would have been to spot the girl because the halls were filled with students on their way to first period but she finally made eye contact with a pair of darkened catlike blue eyes, the eyes that Santana was sure she could recognise anywhere.

Santana broke eye contact and wriggled free from Toby's grasp on her shoulder and began to walk down the hall.

Her eyebrows creased together when she was halfway down the hall and there was no sign of Brittany. She even looked in the classrooms that were joined to that particular hallway but the blonde girl wasn't in any of them. The Latina turned back around just in time to see a pair of toned long legs in denim shorts and wavy blonde hair fly behind a girl who hurriedly turned the corner.


	11. Chapter Eleven

__That girl, that girl she's such a bitch  
___I __tell myself I can handle it_

Santana jumped when her cell phone rang in the middle of the silent math classroom, she tutted and looked around the room to see whose phone it was just like everybody else in the room did to avoid bringing suspicion to her. When Santana was satisfied that the rest of the students were working again and paying no attention to anything other than their math textbooks the Latina slid her iPhone out of her pocket and saw a text from Quinn.

_From Quinn[9.15am]; We need to talk NOW Santana._

The brunette frowned at the text, what was so important that Quinn was actually prepared to skip lessons for? Santana's mind instantly rushed to the dark place, was Quinn in danger? Was she hurt?

She quickly switched her phone into mute and swiftly tapped out a response.

_To Quinn[9.19am]; What's wrong? Are you okay? _

"Santana Lopez! How many times do you have to be told that cell phones are _banned_ in lessons? Turn it off!" Mr West, her math teacher barked and glared over his thick rimmed glasses at her.

Santana rolled her eyes and was about to put her iPhone back in her pocket when she saw a new text off Quinn flash up on her home screen.

_From Quinn[9.21am]; I'm fine, just meet me by my car in the parking lot._

The Latina nibbled her lip at her friend's message and started to put her school books back into her backpack. "I have to go Sir, family emergency" she lied as she stood up from her desk and swung her backpack over her shoulder.

"But I still have to teach solving quadratics this lesson" the elderly man protested.

"I'll catch up another time, I just really have to go" Santana said as she rushed out of the classroom.

The brunette hurried through the empty halls of the high school, burst through the school doors and ran all the way to the parking lot that was located by the football field.

She slowed down when she spotted a livid looking Quinn leaning against her car, "what's up?" The Latina asked when she walked nearer to the girl.

The blondes head snapped down and stared at Santana with fuming hazel eyes. "Get in," she growled through gritted teeth and opened the car door and sat behind the steering wheel.

Santana did as she was told without challenging Quinn, she could tell when the girl was angry and she was _definitely_ angry at the Latina.

Quinn didn't acknowledge the brunette as she slid in the passenger seat next to her; instead she turned the volume of the radio all the way up.

Half hour went past while Ed Sheeran blasted through the car but it wasn't enough to clear the uncomfortable and tense atmosphere.

Santana's eyes widened when she realised that Quinn had drove past the sign that said they were exiting Lima. "Quinn, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

The blonde girl ignored the Latina and tightened her grip on the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

Another ten minutes of silence passed until Quinn stopped the car, Santana looked out the window and grew quite alarmed that Quinn had stopped at the side of what looked like an abandoned dirt road in the middle of nowhere.

"This is like something out of a horror movie; do you have a shovel to bury my body too?" the Latina tried to joke.

Quinn glared at her with icy eyes. "Don't _tempt_ me Santana" she hissed as she got out of the car and slammed the car door shut on the girl.

"When were you going to tell me?" the blonde almost screamed when Santana had gotten out of the car.

"Tell you what?" Santana asked in confusion.

This time Quinn did actually scream, "that you're _dating_ Toby!"

The Latinas mouth formed an o shape, "how did you find out?"

"Puck told me in first period, apparently the entire school knows. _Everybody _is talking about it" Quinn exasperated.

"Wow, he didn't waste any time letting people know about it" Santana rolled her eyes and smirked. "I don't understand why you had to be creepy and drive all the way up here just to ask me that. I thought you'd be happy for me" the girl complained. "Everybody else is" she added in a bitter tone when she remembered how her parents reacted to the news.

"Sorry for being shocked that my friend who is a _lesbian_ has a_ boyfriend_! I mean, have you forgotten the time when you completely _broke down_ in my house and _came out_ to me?" The taller girl began to rant.

"Quinn"

"I didn't believe it at first because you're a _lesbian _and not into boys but then-.."

"Oh my God Quinn, it's not fucking real!" cried Santana.

The blondes expression changed from anger to confusion, "what?"

"Toby and I aren't dating or in a relationship. None of its real, we're only _pretending_ to date at school and to get my parents off my back" the Latina explained.

Quinn was silent for a few moments before bombarding her with questions, "what? How? Why? When?" The blonde narrowed her eyes at the brunette "wait,what does he get out of it? Because it's not like he gets to sleep with you."

Santana mumbled something under her breath.

"I can't hear you" Quinn complained with an eye roll.

"I told him I would hook him up with some hot college girls" the flushed Latina admitted quickly.

Quinn's eyebrows almost disappeared underneath her hairline and Santana swore she saw a tiny impressed smirk creep onto her face but it disappeared as soon as it came. "Wow, just wow Santana" she said, half in disgust and half in amusement.

"You can't say anything okay Quinn?" The Latina pleaded, "everybody in school thinks we're dating and it has to stay that way so if anybody asks you _anything_ you have to go along with it."

"Fine! Fine, but only because you're one of my best friends and I know it would damage you if people found out the truth when you're not ready" her fierce hazel eyes had turned into almost sad, pitiful ones as she looked at her oldest friend.

"Thanks Q."

"You have no idea how much I want to slap you right now though" Quinn smirked and got back in the car.

"Don't, I'm still recovering from the last time" the Latina laughed lightly.

During the ride back to McKinley, Santana found that a particular blonde had danced into her thoughts once again. The brunette thought about the blondes text she'd sent last night and bit her lower lip at the memory of Brittany's harsh voice this morning. Santana remembered the way she felt when Brittany's upset or angry and it annoyed her that she didn't know what it was called or why she felt it. She looked at the girl sitting next to her, Quinn knew a lot about people and could read them easily so maybe she would know the answer.

"Hey Quinn? What's it called when a person gets sad and/or angry when somebody else is? And they feel like they never want to be the person _responsible_ for making that person feel that way and stop smiling?" the Latina cringed as soon as the words left her mouth but she needed to know what it was.

Quinn tilted her head and gave Santana a quick glance before answering, "it's called caring about somebody else and wanting to protect them."

Santana slumped back in her seat and stared out the window while Quinn's words started a mantra in her head.

* * *

Santana stood on the porch of the Pierce house with Chinese takeout in one hand and another hand hovering centimetres away from knocking on the front door. She chewed her lower lip nervously, would Brittany even _want_ to see her after Santana broke her promise?

The Latina hastily knocked the door before she had any more second thoughts and lost her nerve.

"Oh hi Santana" a bubbly voice said as they opened the door.

The brunette looked up from the ground and saw a girl who looked like a younger version of Brittany.

"Hi Erica, is Brittany home?" she asked the eight year old.

"Yeah, I'll get her for you now" Erica smiled and walked back down the narrow hall and into the living room.

Santana shifted her feet in the doorway until she heard the blondes' footsteps coming closer.

"Hi Brittany" she smiled when she saw the girl.

"Hello Santana" the blonde replied in the same cold tone that she used this morning.

A few minutes of silence passed until Santana spoke, "I didn't see you in Glee club today or the rest of the day so I haven't had the chance to speak to you."

"I come home after the English test first period" Brittany explained.

Santana felt a wave of guilt wash over her, "how did that go after?"

Brittany played with the hem of her t-shirt anxiously before answering, "could have gone better but it also could have gone worse. I'm hoping that my drawing of Lord Tubbington for question two will give me more points."

Santana cracked a small smile at the girl and sighed heavily. "Look Brittany, I'm really sorry that I forgot I was meant to help you study."

The taller girl stared her stony blue eyes into the apologetic brown ones and crossed her arms, "it wasn't cool Santana. You broke your promise to me."

"I know and I _already _said I was sorry Britt. I've brought takeout, I thought we could hang out and stuff?" The Latina fought the urge to roll her eyes at Brittany, she'd already apologised which was already something that didn't come easily to her. What did the blonde expect her to do?

"You think that because you came to my house with food and an apology that suddenly I'll forgive you?" the blonde scoffed and her nostrils flared.

Santana was shocked by her friend's outburst and frowned "uh...yeah. Look Britt-Britt, everybody forgets things and breaks promises' on _accident_. I don't understand why you're overreacting so much, I've already said I'm sorry so what else do you want me to say?" she said in the same cold tone that Brittany was using.

The blonde felt herself getting angrier at the Latina and anger was a feeling that Brittany hardly experienced and she didn't like it. "You really have _no idea_ do you Santana?! Yeah you've pissed me off about the studying thing but I am _way_ more angry at-.."

"Whoa, what's going on here ladies?"

The Latina tore away from Brittany's eyes and looked over the blondes shoulder to see who those words had come from. She felt a new kind of rage build up inside her when she saw possibly the person she hated most in the world roll himself through the hall to Brittany; Artie Abrams.

"None of your business Wheels" she snarled at the disabled boy.

"Is that Chinese food I smell? How_ thoughtful_ of you Santana" Artie smirked and reached up for the bag that the Latina held.

Santana held the bag up high from the boys reach, "actually it's for Brittany, I thought that we could hang out but I didn't realise she'd have..._company_."

"Yeah well she does so too bad" Artie said and reached his arm up and clutched the blondes small waist.

The Latina stared between them and waited for Brittany to say something but words never left the blushing blondes mouth.

"On second thoughts, keep the food Stubbles McCripple-Pants, your scrawny ass looks like it needs it" she dropped the bag of takeout on the boys lap and turned on her heel before she stormed down the porch steps. When she got to the last step she remembered that she had meant to ask Brittany something else, "are you going to Rachel's party tomorrow Britt?"

"She printed the invitations out on pink paper and signed them with a gold star, how could I _not_ go?" The blonde almost laughed and Santana smirked because that was such a _Rachel_ thing to do.

"A few of us are going to Quinns first; you can come if you want?" Santana offered nonchalantly although her eyes glimmered with hope.

"Oh I know, Quinn already told me and yeah I'll be there."

* * *

"Why is Rachel even having this party?" Mercedes asked as she coated her lips with red lipstick.

Santana rolled her eyes and hogged Quinn's mirror with Mercedes as she put another layer of mascara on "don't complain Wheezy, it's free alcohol."

"She said it was something to do with celebrating our win at Regionals and that her dads were out of town" Quinn said and smoothed out her pale blue dress.

"Bit late, Regionals were over a month ago."

"Didn't you just tell me _not_ to complain Satan?" Mercedes sassed.

"So is it just the Glee kids going?" wondered Brittany.

Tina nodded, "I think so."

"Oooh Santana, why don't you invite Toby?" Mercedes caught the Latina's eyes in the mirror and nudged her.

"But Tina just said it was Glee club members_ only" _she answered quickly. She didn't particularly want to talk about Toby tonight never mind see him.

"So? Rachel won't mind and I certainly as hell don't mind because _damn_, that boy is fine."

Brittany frowned slightly at Mercedes as she brushed her long hair. "Everybody makes him out to be some kind of _God_ but he's really just okay" she said bluntly.

Mercedes gasped and spun around to face the blonde, "that's not what you said yesterday Brittany, I believe you called him '_super hot_'."

"You looked like you wanted to pounce on him and take him right there and then!" Tina commented.

"Why the sudden change Brittany?" Quinn raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Just seen him in a new light I guess, like I did when Lord Tubbington started smoking" she shrugged and caught the Latina's eyes for a second before looking away.

Santana narrowed her eyes at the blonde across Quinn's bedroom in confusion; something didn't make sense to her. Brittany hardly ever wrote somebody off or dismissed them straight away like she had just done with Toby unless she had a solid reason. And what "new light" was she talking about? The blonde hadn't even spoken to the boy for more than half hour. This was so unlike Brittany.

It was Mercedes' voice that dragged her out of her thoughts, "Santana have you text him yet?"

"Doing it now Wheezy" she groaned and whipped out her iPhone and scrolled through her contacts until she got to Toby.

_To Toby[7.43pm]; come to Rachels party tonight?  
_

"Happy?" the Latina challenged. Mercedes opened her mouth to reply but closed it when Santana's phone rang.

_You wake up, flawless. Post up, flawless  
Ridin' round in it, flawless. Flossin' on that, flawless  
_

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Toby's ringtone.

"Inside joke" the Latina mumbled and unlocked her cell.

F_rom Toby[7.45pm]; can't i'm going to that college party on 23__rd__ Street that you got me into_

_To Toby[7.47pm]; just be at Rachels at 8 and stay for an hour, if you do I'll let you touch my boobs  
_

_From Toby[7.48pm]; on my way  
_

Santana grinned smugly to herself, like hell she would let him but she knew the boy would take the bait. "He's coming" she told the group of girls much to Mercedes delight.

"Great! Let's go now then" Tina squealed.

The group of girls tottered out of Quinn's bedroom, down the stairs and was met with Mrs Fabray waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them. Like Santana's own mother, Judy Fabray was intimidating, powerful and condescending. Their families were very alike and to put it short, the Fabrays' and the Lopezs' ran in the same wealthy social circles in Lima.

"Now girls, don't do anything I wouldn't do" the Christian woman lectured.

"We won't mom, we promise" her daughter assured her.

"Remember" Quinn's mom paused for a moment and pointed upwards, "_he_ is watching."

Brittany gasped comically and looked up, "Santa?!"

Santana had to press her lips together to stop a giggle from escaping, "no she's talking about God Britt-Britt."_  
_

_"Anyway, _we really should be going mom," Quinn told her mother.

"Okay girls, have fun, be safe and say hello to that Berry child for me" her mother called as she watched them leave the house.

* * *

The five girls were quickly hurried down to Rachel's basement or as she liked to call it "the zone" when they arrived at the Berry residence. Everybody was down there and had drinks in their hands already, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Artie, Puck, Mike and Sam apart from Toby who hadn't even arrived yet.

Loud and upbeat music played throughout the basement and Rachel had dimmed the lights and switched on her multi colour strobe lights that lit up the large room. Why the tiny diva had strobe lights in her house Santana didn't know but then again Rachel _did _have a stage and microphones in her basement too.

The Latina walked over to the bar and poured some Jack Daniels into a red cup. "What do you want Quinn?" she asked her friend who followed her over.

"Anything _but_ a wine cooler" Quinn said and looked down at the selection of alcohol. "They just bring back horrific memories of Puck."

"You said my name" Puck breathed as he sided next to Quinn. His breath already smelt like alcohol and his eyes were red and bloodshot.

"You're stoned already?" The taller girl asked in disbelief.

Puck gave Quinn a slightly lopsided grin, "no I'm just _buzzed_ baby, just getting the party started. Hanging loose, having fun and stuff, you should try it sometime, maybe it'd make you less uptight and prude."

Quinn took a long sip of tequila that Santana had poured for her before answering. "First, call me "baby" again and you're going be feeling a lot more than "buzzed", second-.."

Santana rolled her eyes and zoned out of the two's argument, and looked over Pucks broad shoulders for Toby. She scanned the room and saw Mike and Tina dancing on Rachel's stage, Mercedes and Sam drinking a bottle of beer each and laughing, Kurt and Blaine were also dancing on the stage and Rachel was trying to pull Finn off the couch to [what Santana assumed] sing with the tiny girl.

The girls jaw dropped and her eyes bulged when she saw Brittany and Artie in the corner of the basement, Brittany had straddled Artie in his wheelchair and was making out with him while he ran his hands all over her back, ass and thighs. The Latina drank the rest of her drink in one go while she glared at the sight in the corner. She wanted to look away because the sight of Artie groping and sticking his tongue down her throat was making her feel physically sick but she just _couldn't.  
_

Somebody came up behind Santana, grabbed her waist and pulled her into them. "Hey" a deep voice said loudly over the pulsating music.

The Latina recognized the voice and took a shot of vodka before she turned around, she grimaced at the way the alcohol burned her throat.

"Hi Toby" she smirked seductively at the teenage boy.

"Santana I-.." he began but he was quickly cut off by the Latina's lips. Santana jumped up on Toby and wrapped her tanned legs across his hips. She cringed when she let the boy deepen the kiss and slide his tongue into her mouth.

Toby stumbled at first with the sudden weight of the Latina but he soon found his balance and held Santana around her waist and made sure not to go any lower like they had agreed on. He quickly backed the brunette into the wall so it wasn't just him supporting Santana and continued to kiss her.

Santana tightened her grip across the boys' hips, brought her hands up to Toby's head and ran her fingers through his floppy hair and allowed the boy to kiss her roughly.

When the Latina finally come up for air for a few seconds she could have _sworn_ she saw a pair of darkened catlike eyes scowling at her from the other side of the basement before Toby started making out with her again.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and the teenagers were considerably a lot more tipsy than they were when they arrived.

"..And then he said that my boobs were a bit on the small side and smaller than he was used to" Rachel snuffled into Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn glared in Finn's direction and rolled her eyes angrily at the giant. "Rachel your boobs look _great _and Santana once told me that more than a handful of boob is a waste so in that sense you're lucky."

"I wish I had your boobs Quinn," Rachel sighed and looked at Quinn's cleavage, "they look much nicer than mine and Finn would probably like them more."

"I'm going to fucking attack that asshole for making you like this Rae, fucking bury his ass six feet under" Quinn growled and staggered up from the couch.

"No Quinn!" The small girl screamed and tugged the girl so Quinn fell back on the couch, "stay with me."

A sudden screeching static noise from one of the microphones filled the basement causing everybody to groan, cover their ears and face the stage where the pale boy stood. Kurt winced at the sound before shouting "truth or dare!"

"And that's my cue to leave" Toby told Santana.

The Latina frowned, she surprisingly had a good time with Toby tonight, not including when they made out against the wall. "Do you have to go?"

Toby nodded "there's college pussy waiting for me on 23rd Street."

"You're disgusting you know that?" she rolled her eyes but looked amused at the boys answer.

"Just keepin' it real" he shrugged.

"Bye Toby."

"See you around Santana."

Santana watched as the boy left the basement before joining the circle that the thirteen teenagers had created and sat between Blaine and Quinn.

"Since I chose this game, I get to spin first" Kurt declared. He spun the bottle and clapped his hands together when it landed on Mercedes, "truth or dare?"

"Truth" she said as she opened another bottle of beer.

"Is it true that it was you who blew up Coach Sylvester's car with tater tots?"

"Oh _hell yeah,_ that was all me" she bragged and high fived Finn next to her.

As the game went on and more alcohol was consumed, the questions and the dares became more and more weird. The group had found out that Tina had eaten a bug and Kurt was a top [something that Santana could have gone her _entire_ life without knowing]. Brittany told the group that she's watched lesbian porn, which wasn't really a surprise to anyone and Quinn revealed that a psychical aspect of a person that attracted her the most were prominent collarbones and a nice ass. Finn was dared to take a body shot off Mike and Santana was dared to drink the rest of the alcohol fishbowl upside down. Sam was dared to give Artie a lap dance and Blaine was dared to lick the bottom of Brittany's foot.

"Truth or dare?" Brittany questioned Puck.

"Truth."

Brittany tilted her head to the side and thought of a question. "Is it true that you caught gonorrhoea after you had sex with a freshman's mom who hired you to clean her pool last year?"

"Yeah" Puck mumbled as his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Once again, I _cannot _believe that I ever had sex with you" Quinn rolled her eyes.

Puck ignored the girl and spun the empty beer bottle, Rachel grinned when it landed on her, "dare."

"Rachel, I dare you to..." he looked around the room for inspiration and smirked when he looked at Quinn "...motorboat Quinn."

The only sound that could be heard was Tina hiccuping from alcohol but apart from that everybody else was silent.

Quinn sucked her teeth in and shot daggers from her hazel eyes at Puck, "you really are _unbelievable_ Noah."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, motorboating?" Rachel asked confused.

"Motorboating is..it's...Puck's daring you to put your face between my boobs and shake your head from side to side Rachel" she said, still glaring at the smug looking boy.

Rachel's eyes widened to a size that Santana didn't think was possible when Quinn explained it to her and a pink flush started to appear on her cheeks. "I-I don't mind doing since I am _Rachel Berry_ and I never give up a dare _or_ back down but only if Quinn is comfortable."

"That's not true, what about that time when-.." Finn started.

"That was life threatening Finn! This isn't unless of course, I suffocate between her voluminous breasts" the small girl said simply.

The Latina smirked, "wanky."

"You doing it or not?" Puck demanded.

Quinn sighed, "just get it over with Rachel."

Rachel leaned across the circle until she was only inches away from Quinn.

Santana's jaw dropped when Rachel put her head between Quinn's boobs, this was a sight that she thought she would never _ever _see. The Latina actually found the scene hot but then she immediately felt disgusted with herself because this was _Quinn _and _Rachel,_ one of her best friends and the Hobbit and there was so much wrong with finding what they were doing hot.

"And now I'm scarred for life, thanks _Gayberry_ and _Fabgay_" Santana smirked at her flushed friends.

"That was hot" grinned Brittany.

"I agree" Finn said, open mouthed.

"Let's play a different game before this game gets any _more_ out of hand. Who wants to play...spin the bottle?" Tina suggested.

Santana scoffed "what are we, twelve?"

"Do you have any other suggestions?" the Asian girl quirked an eyebrow.

Santana ignored the girl and took a sip of her drink instead.

Spin the bottle had actually been fun and hilarious for the teenagers. It landed on Finn and Quinn, Kurt and Rachel, Artie and Mike, Sam and Tina, Rachel and Puck, Blaine and Brittany and Santana and Sam. There were way more combinations but the Latina couldn't remember them.

The group watched as the empty beer bottle spun around and around after Santana had spun it. It began to slow down, Rachel..Sam..Artie and then it finally came to a stop on Brittany. Santana's eyes widened when she looked up and saw Brittany with the same big, surprised eyes.

Santana nibbled her lip as she leaned in to Brittany, she was nervous about kissing the blonde. Sure, they had kissed many,_ many_ times before but never in front of other people.

Santana felt warmth spread across her body that had nothing to do with alcohol, the moment she felt Brittany's lips on hers. She tasted different this time, she tasted of alcohol mainly vodka and tequila but there was still the faint taste of raspberry lip balm. Santana somehow managed to suppress a moan when she felt Brittany deepen the kiss.

It took everything in Brittany not to let her hands travel up the Latinas tight dress and play with her boobs like she normally did during their make out sessions when Santana started sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Santana! Brittany! Girls!"

They finally bounced back when they heard somebody yell their names much to the disappointment of some of the teenagers especially Puck who was grumbling to himself.

"What the heck was that?" Quinn whispered to the Latina, she wasn't really paying attention to the game anymore.

"A kiss, the same thing that happened between you and Finn when the bottle landed on you" Santana shrugged off.

The blonde hushed "we didn't kiss for like _ten minutes_ Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes, irritated by Quinn and took a sip of her drink. "Neither did we Q, besides she's a really good kisser unlike Finn. Anyway what you and Finn did _hardly _counted as a kiss, you barely even touched lips!"

Quinn narrowed her eyes dubiously at the Latina and pursed her lips. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something nagged her that Santana wasn't being honest with her.

"This game sucks!" Puck huffed, "never have I ever is where it's at."

"Already beat you Puck" Rachel called as she walked over from the bar carrying shot glasses and as many vodka bottles that her tiny body could carry.

"I'll start" Puck announced "never have I ever had sex with a dude." Everybody but Finn, Mike, Sam, Artie and Puck took a shot of vodka.

"Never have I ever been walked in on by a parent while having sex" only Tina and Mike drank a shot.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand" Brittany wasn't sure whether to take a shot or not, did the first time she had sex with Santana count as a one night stand? Even if they were still hooking up? But they hadn't hooked up until a few months after their first time, so did it still count? Brittany knitted her eyebrows together in confusion and drank a shot, just in case.

"Never have I ever been stopped by the police" Puck drank as did Finn, Mike and Kurt.

"Never have I ever been in a physical fight" this time it was Sam, Santana, Puck, and Quinn who knocked back a shot.

"Never have I ever took somebody's virginity" Santana groaned at the sentence that came out of Rachel's mouth; not because it meant she had to take another shot but because she still felt bad about taking Brittany's virginity, she didn't feel worthy enough.

"Never have I ever fantasized about a teacher" Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Blaine and Artie drank a shot.

Santana wasn't sure how long the game went on; all she knew was that there was a lot more questions that she had to take a shot for because the girl had done _a lot_. The alcohol had finally caught up to her and suddenly, her vision was blurrier than it had been.

Mike stood up from the circle and helped his wasted girlfriend up, "thanks for the party it's been a good one but I promised Tina's parents that I'd have her home by one."

"My parents...tomorrow doing...something Asian...cooking" the small drunk muffled into her boyfriends shoulder.

"Wait!" Mercedes exclaimed excitedly as she accidentally tipped her shot glass with her hand, "I have a _really_ good one. Never have I ever, slept with somebody in this room."

Everybody except Mercedes took another shot and Quinn almost dropped her shot glass when she noticed that Santana had taken a shot.

Quinn racked her already sore head from drinking for a memory of the Latina telling her that she hooked up with somebody from Glee club but she couldn't find one. The blonde was fairly sure that Santana had never mentioned hooking up with somebody that was in the room right now, _unless_ the brunette had and just not told her about it.

She looked around the circle and eyed each teenager individually; she immediately crossed the boys off her mental list because even though Santana had slept with guys before, she was positive that she would have never slept with any of _those_ guys. She crossed Mercedes off her list too because that girl was as straight as a plank of wood and she also crossed Tina off even though Quinn did have her suspicions about her being a lesbian when she first joined Glee club.

Quinn looked at Rachel, she knew the diva could be affectionate and friendly at times especially when she was drunk but she could _never _imagine Rachel and Santana hooking up so she crossed Rachel off her list. She then crossed herself off because she was pretty sure that she'd remember if she had sex with one of her best friends so that only left Brittany.

Quinn stared at the blonde who was currently swaying back and forth to music opposite her in the circle and had started a new drinking game that Quinn didn't care about. The shorter blondes head felt like it was going to combust as she tried to piece bits of information together to see if she could work out if her theory was right.

She thought back to earlier on the night when they had played spin the bottle and it landed on Santana and Brittany, it made sense that out of everybody who had kissed during the game that they kissed the longest since they'd _already_ be familiar with each other's mouths because they've done it before.

The blonde remembered that afternoon in Glee club a couple of months ago when Mr Schue had split the group in half to perform a mash-up as a way to prepare for Regionals but the girls had ended up spending that lesson talking about sex and how they lost their virginities to prepare an anxious Rachel. Brittany's words repeated themselves through her brain, _"my first time was with a girl I met at a party and it was awesome_" and Quinn knew that the Latina had sex with girls at parties' _way_ before Santana ever told her.

The memory of Santana throwing back a shot when Rachel said the Never Ever about taking somebody's virginity came flooding back into her mind. **  
**

Quinn flickered her eyes and gaped between Brittany and Santana until it all pieced together and hit the blonde like a brick, it _shouldn't_ have made sense but it did. If she was right about this, which she was pretty confident she was then Santana didn't just have sex with Brittany; she'd also taken her virginity.

"Santana! I need to talk to you" Quinn hissed in the Latina's ear.

"Huh?" Santana asked, unable to hear her friend over the music and her friends' drunken conversations. Quinn was about to open her mouth to repeat herself when Puck interrupted them.

"Does anybody want to come for a smoke?" He offered the group and brought a bag of pot out of his pocket.

"Oh fuck yeah" Santana said and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her mind felt fuzzy and she had a headache coming on from the alcohol so she hoped that the pot would relieve it for a while, it usually did for her.

"I'm coming too" Brittany announced and got up from the floor, much to her boyfriends disapproval.

"Just make sure you do it _outside _my house or my dads' will take away my one of a kind Barbra poster if they smell or find drugs!" Rachel shrieked as the three teenagers made their way up the basement stairs.

* * *

"You girls coming back in?" Puck asked the two girls as he finished his third joint of the night.

Santana shook her head and exhaled, "not yet."

"I think I'm going to stay out here for longer too Puck" Brittany informed the mohawked boy.

"Suit yourselves" he said before he went back in the Berry residence.

It was a clear and cool night in Lima as the girls leaned against Rachel's house and smoked the pot that Puck had supplied them with, the Latina looked up to the sky that was littered with stars and inhaled deeply. The pot had definitely calmed her down and she was pretty sure that she was too chilled to go into what Quinn called "a drunken meltdown".

Santana still wasn't sure where she stood with Brittany; they had spoken during the party but only for a minute before Artie butted in as usual. Did this mean that the blonde wasn't annoyed at her any more? The Latina decided to take a chance and broke the silence between them, "it amuses me how you won't smoke cigarettes but you'll smoke pot."

Brittany shrugged simply and stared straight ahead, "I like pot but I don't like cigarettes."

"Fair enough, so I see you've been getting your mack on with Artie all night" Santana clamped her mouth shut straight after the sentence rolled off her tongue. Out of everything the brunette could have mentioned, she just _had _to mention the very person she couldn't stand.

"Same could be said for you with Toby" the Latina cocked her head when she detected a slight bitter undertone in the blondes' voice and Brittany paused to bring the joint to her mouth. "Where is he by the way?"

"He had to leave early, other places to be."

A smirk crept over Brittany's face but disappeared as soon as it came, "that's a shame."

"Yeah" the brunette said although it was clear that they both couldn't care less.

Santana exhaled one last time before finishing her joint. The Latina turned to the side and slouched against the wall so she had a side view of the blonde. Maybe it was the way the moon caught her eyes and made them look almost silver instead of ocean blue or the way she wrapped her lips around the joint and blew perfect o's or maybe it was how her mint green dress left little to the imagination but something inside Santana _ached_ for Brittany.

"You know I hear that stoned orgasms are way better than normal ones?"

Brittany mimicked her movement so they were looking at each other and put her joint out, "oh really?"

The Latina moved closer to the blonde and their bodies were only inches away from touching. She looked up at Brittany with eyes so dark they looked black and smirked seductively, "yup."

"What about Toby?"

Santana reached up to the blonde and put her arms around Brittany's neck, "I'm not really feeling it with Toby tonight."

"But you're feeling it with me?" Brittany said, although it came out more of a fact than a question as she looked down at the girls full lips with her darkened sapphire eyes.

"I'm _always_ feeling it with you Britt-Britt" she leaned up and husked in the blondes ear.

When Santana placed her soft pouty lips on the blonde, Brittany instantly felt as though a jolt of electricity had been shot through her body but this feeling had become familiar to the taller girl as it happened every time they kissed, had sex or sometimes even touched. Brittany hummed when the Latina deepened the kiss and the blonde trailed her hands up from the girl's waist to her boobs.

"Wait...wait" Santana said breathlessly, her hands were still cupping the blonde's ass through her dress."L-let's go somewhere else before somebody sees us."

Santana wrapped her pinky around Brittany's and tugged her behind as they made their way back into the Berry House, up the stairs, across the hall and into Rachels room.

"Rachel's going to kill us San" Brittany mumbled against Santana's soft lips after the tanned girl had locked the bedroom door.

"I don't care" Santana rasped as she pulled the blonde closer to her and kissed her hard. She pushed Brittany onto Rachels pink bed and began to bunch her dress up her legs. "Take it off" she said in a lower voice than usual.

Brittany did what the Latina told her to do and her eyes bulged when she saw that Santana had taken off her own tight black dress and was standing in front of her in nothing but a black lace bra and a tiny pair of underwear. She felt a dip in the bed and could hear Santana's uneven heavy breathing come closer. The blonde gasped when she felt Santana grind down on her before straddling her.

Santana smirked at Brittany underneath her who was naked except for a white silky bra with green detail and matching underwear. Santana leaned down and swirled her tongue along the blondes collarbones while she unhooked her bra. She grinned smugly to herself as Brittany moaned loudly when she ran her hot tongue over her boobs and nipples, Santana was sure that the blonde moaning was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

The Latina grinded down once more on the blonde and was about to slide down her body to take her underwear off when Brittany leaned up and caught Santana's bottom lip between hers and unclipped the Latinas bra.

Brittany felt something inside her flutter when she heard Santana whimper into the kiss and started to massage the tanned breasts. The blonde had become convinced that Santana's boobs were made only for her since they fitted in her hands perfectly.

Santana scooted down the blondes body and eyed the girl's clothed centre with her almost black lust filled eyes. She pulled Brittany's underwear down her endless legs and threw them to the side. The Latina cupped the taller girls bare, wet centre and smirked at the naked girl beneath her who was already breathing heavily and unevenly.

Brittany's hips bucked when she felt Santana inside her and the sensation of feeling Santana's hot, sticky breath on her neck was already making her head spin.

The two girls fell into a natural rhythm within minutes and Brittany only got louder as time went on.

"So...close S-San" the taller girl gasped, her voice much throatier than before. Brittany clenched the headboard behind her for stability while her other hand tangled through the Latina's dark locks.

A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies and with a couple more thrusts and a final massage on the small bud, the knot in Brittany's stomach was unravelling fast.

She knew it was against the rules but Santana couldn't help but look at Brittany as she was coming undone, Santana had never seen anything like it before. The way the blonde would arch her back, squeeze her eyes shut and clench the first thing that was closest to her [normally a part of the Latinas body], it all did something to her and not _just_ make her underwear wetter.

Santana rode Brittany's orgasm out and slowly but surely stopped touching the blonde. The Latina looked down at the nude panting girl beneath her who gazed up at Santana with hooded glimmering eyes and a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Your turn now" she whispered and before Santana had registered what the blonde had even said, Brittany flipped them over so now she was the one lying on the bed with Brittany straddling _her._

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BARBRA IS GOING ON IN THERE?!"

The two teenagers froze when they heard somebody shriek from behind the locked door. The girls stayed silent for a moment while they listened to the conversation that was happening on the other side of the door.

"There are people having _sexual intercourse_ in my room and you're telling me to _calm down_?!"

"Well, we don't have to use your room Rachel, we can just go into another room."

"I am not making love to you in my _fathers' bedroom_ Finn, that is wrong on so many levels, physically, mentally and morally!"

"That's exactly what those people are doing in there!"

"Then I suggest that you help me get them out. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT WHOEVER YOU ARE LEAVE MY ROOM AT ONCE OR I WILL HAVE TO USE THE MUSCLE – FINN!"

"Britt, Brittany we need to stop" the Latina gently pushed the blonde off her.

The naked blonde pouted, "but we were having so much fun."

"I know Britt-Britt, look get changed while we figure out what to do" Santana muttered as she jumped off the bed and tried to find her clothes. "We can't leave together otherwise they'll know that we've been fucking."

Brittany scrunched her nose up in confusion as she pulled her dress over her head, "how are we meant to leave then?"

"I don't know" the Latina admitted and clipped her bra back on.

"I have an idea!" Brittany said after a few moments. "I could go into Rachels' bathroom, climb out of the window because that leads straight onto the garage roof and slide down the drain pipe so I'm on the ground."

Santana looked in the blondes direction and grinned widely, "Britt you're a genius! I'll meet you down there okay?"

Brittany physically stumbled at what Santana had just called her but she didn't have time to dwell on it because Finn and Rachel were getting more impatient and loud on the other side of the door and quickly hurried into Rachel's ensuite bathroom and began to climb out of the window.

The Latina ducked her head and hid her face with her arm as she hurriedly pushed past the two.

"Wait wasn't that-.." Finn began dopily but he was quickly shut up by Rachel who had wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing him.

Santana watched as Brittany slid down the drain pipe and rushed over to her once she was out of the Berry house.

"That was so hot, we almost got caught!" Brittany giggled, her cheeks were still pink.

"How did you even know that you could escape that way?" Santana wondered.

Brittany winked at the Latina, "now that's a story for another time San." She pulled the brunette into her and started kissing her, even after the Latina had drank alcohol and smoked pot she still managed to smell like vanilla.

Santana smirked when she heard Brittany moan into the kiss after she had squeezed the blondes butt. The Latina didn't want to stop kissing Brittany, she didn't want to stop _touching _the taller girl but she couldn't let it continue out in the open.

Santana broke the kiss much to Brittanys disappointment and wrapped her pinky around the blondes and led her behind the garage and into Rachel's dimly lit backyard.

"Where are you taking me?" the blonde asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Ooh I love surprises" Brittany bubbled excitedly.

The Latina led the blonde through the Berrys' backyard until they came to Rachel's dads workhouse and hastily pulled the blonde inside, but before Santana had the chance to lock the door, Brittany had started kissing her again.

Their tongues battled for dominance but ultimately Santana lost and Brittany took control of their kiss. Her hands roamed the Latinas toned body and tugged at her dress while they subconsciously moved across the small workhouse.

Santana opened her eyes when she felt something hard hit the back of her legs and realised that Brittany had pressed her against a workbench. She looked up at the tall blonde who was smirking seductively down at her and picked the Latina up and placed her on the bench.

Santana opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by Brittany who leaned down and placed her thin pink lips on Santana's pouty ones while she trailed her hands down the Latinas abs.

The brunette instantly missed contact with Brittany when she pulled away from the kiss but forgot about it as soon as she felt Brittany's fingers burn her skin when she hooked them under the waistband of her underwear and slipped the black material down her tanned legs.

* * *

"How do I look?" Santana turned around and faced the blonde.

The two girls were in the main bathroom of the Berry house, fixing their makeup and trying to get their obvious sex hair under control.

"Definitely not like you've just had sex" Brittany told her.

The Latina narrowed her eyes at the taller girl, "Brittany you know what the rules are."

Brittany sighed and crossed her arms, "I don't understand why we _need_ rules, I mean weren't you the one who told me that rules were made to be broken?"

"We just do okay Britt? Because if we don't have rules, things will get weird and bad stuff will happen and that'll ruin _everything!_" Santana scowled and almost yelled at her.

The blonde seemed taken aback by the Latinas eruption and frowned at her, "okay fine, no need to raise your voice San."

Santana hung her head and cursed at herself for shouting at Brittany. "Come on, let's go back to the party, I _wants _to get my drinks back on."

* * *

"Oh my God, Mary and Joseph" Quinn groaned in agony as she tried to sit up.

She rubbed her eyes but it did little to help her with the sudden exposure to the light that was beaming in from the outside through the basement windows. Her head felt like it was going to explode and she felt like she was about to throw up any minute, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this hangover.

The blonde scratched the back of her sore head and gasped at the amount of glitter and gold stars that had transferred from her hair to her hands. She looked down and saw that she was absolutely _covered _in the stuff, why were gold stars and glitter stuck to her? She couldn't remember even _seeing_ them last night, let alone casing herself in it.

She held on to the bar for support as she staggered up and winced in pain as her back and joints clicked, she made a mental note not to pass out on a floor behind a bar ever again. The smell of the bar alone was making her feel queasy never mind how bad the _actual basement_ smelled.

She stood behind the bar and squinted around the sunlit room to see if anybody else was still down there with her. Quinn saw a shirtless, drooling Puck passed out on the middle of the stage; she made another mental note to graffiti him with a sharpie later. She saw Sam and Mercedes curled up on opposite sides of one of the couches and Kurt had passed out on a beanbag.

She was about to leave the basement when she heard somebody mumble in their sleep and Quinn only knew one person who mumbled in their sleep, Santana.

Quinn looked around the basement for the girl but couldn't see her. The blonde decided that her hungover mind was imagining things and was halfway up the stairs before she heard the mumbling again. The girl looked around once more and noticed Santana lying on the couch that they had pushed into a corner of the basement that wasn't lit by the sun to create a makeshift dance floor.

Quinn's eyebrows almost reached her hairline when she realised that the Latina wasn't alone on the couch.

As Quinn walked closer she realised that it was _Brittany_ led on her side in front of the Latina and Santana led behind her with her head slightly resting on the blondes shoulder so every time Santana exhaled, Brittany's blonde hair would flutter. A tanned hand hung loosely across Brittany's waist and the girl had her pale arm caressing her side so it grazed the brunettes hand.

Quinn knew she wanted to talk to Santana about something that she had discovered last night but she didn't have the heart to disturb her friend right now because for the first time, Santana actually looked peaceful.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Brittany slid her phone out of her pocket and bit the inside of her cheek nervously when she saw that Santana hadn't replied to her text she had sent at the start of first period. The blonde knitted her eyebrows together at the empty chair next to her; she missed the warm tingly feeling that Santana gave her when she was near.

Brittany tapped her pen absentmindedly on the desk and stared blankly ahead at Mrs Hendrix who was talking about something that the blonde had lost interest in. History was a confusing subject for the tall girl, how was she supposed to know that anti-Semitism wasn't a medicine that people took to get rid of illnesses and infections? And without Santana there to help her and put what the teacher was saying into simpler terms, the blonde had no idea what the frizzy haired woman was saying or what to do.

However, ever since Santana had started tutoring the blonde a few months ago, she had improved in all her subjects especially English, chemistry and math which meant that she was no longer failing anything. She was a straight C+ student and had even managed to scrape a few B's here and there!

Brittany leaned back in her chair and smiled as she remembered the first time she had gotten a C in a subject, her stomach was in knots when her chemistry teacher handed the graded papers back out. She couldn't believe it when she saw a big C+ written in red on the corner of her paper. The blonde dropped her paper and squealed with excitement as she nudged Santana who sat next to her.

The Latina smiled the blonde's favourite smile, the one where she smiled so big that her cheeks bunched and showed off her dimples and her brown eyes shimmered with pride. She awkwardly side hugged Santana and thanked her over and over for helping her study and how she couldn't have done it without her but the brunette wasn't having any of it. Brittany could still hear the Latina's raspy voice and her exact words as she protested. "_No Britt, this is all you. You already knew the answers; you just needed somebody to help you out along the way. I'm so proud of you Britt-Britt!"  
_

Brittany got pulled out of her thoughts when the bell rang, signalling that the lesson was over. She packed up her books and slung her backpack over her shoulder and went to leave the history classroom when she was stopped by her teacher.

"Brittany, you're friends with Santana Lopez right?" Mrs Hendrix quizzed, the woman's wild hair and glasses had always reminded the blonde of Professor Trelawney from the Harry Potter films.

Brittany nodded politely.

"Would you mind giving this to her then" the teacher handed Brittany a thin black folder. "It's important that she gets this as soon as possible Brittany, it's an essay she needs to complete that's worth 30% of her final grade."

Brittany took the folder and slid it into her backpack, "I'll go over to her place straight after school."

* * *

"Hey Brittany, have you heard from Santana?" Quinn asked the girl as she entered the physics classroom for third period.

"No you?" Brittany wondered and watched the shorter blonde take her usual seat next to her.

Quinn shook her head, "she's probably still hungover from Rachel's party."

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully. "Maybe, but don't let her know you've said that because she'll go" she paused for a moment before she did her best impression of Santana "all _Lima Heights_."

"Lightweight" Quinn smirked.

The two blondes giggled, it was a known fact that Santana couldn't hold her alcohol as easily as the other two since there was only so much alcohol her tiny body could take and it wasn't a lot.

"What's going on with her and Toby? They were all over each at the party" Brittany asked curiously while she copied down what Mr Ramirez had written on the whiteboard.

"Oh they're dating now."

The blonde's blue eyes almost bulged out of their sockets and she felt as though her blood had turned into ice. "For real?" Brittany spluttered.

"As real as a heart attack" the other blonde said.

"Heart attacks are just from loving too much Quinn" Brittany muttered, her eyebrows had creased together from trying to make sense of Santana _dating_ a boy.

"That's a..." the shorter girl paused for a few seconds to try to find the right word, "...peaceful way at looking at it."

Brittany frowned, still confused by the concept. "So if they're dating, does this mean that she's his girlfriend?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "that's what dating is right?"

The blue eyed girl chewed her pencil and got lost in her thoughts, why would Santana be dating a boy? She's a lesbian! None of this made sense to the blonde. "So weird" she mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Quinn asked looking up from her work.

Brittany shook her head quickly, "huh? No."

Quinn narrowed her eyes and turned to face Brittany, suspicious hazel eyes searched big blue ones. "Look, I know you're really close to Santana but I just want you to know that you can talk to me too okay? We're _friends_ to Brittany."

"Thanks Quinn" she smiled and something caught her eye. "Turn around; I swear I just saw something shiny in your hair."

Quinn did as she was told and Brittany spotted a glittering gold star between strands of blonde hair and pulled it out gently.

"What the? I _swore_ I got them all out" Quinn scowled and glared at the star between Brittany's fingers. She looked up to the girls face and saw that she was grinning with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Do _you_ know anything about these Brittany?"

The girl tried to hide back a laugh from the glaring blonde, "you were really angry and yelling at Puck so we thought that sprinkling gold stars and pouring glitter over you would make you stop because who can be mad when they're covered in sparkly stuff? The gold stars were Rachel's idea obviously."

"And you thought _that_ would work?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow in disbelief.

Brittany couldn't contain her laughter anymore, "it did! You stopped shouting at Puck and walked over to the bar and disappeared for the rest of the night."

The other blonde shook her head speechlessly and went back to her work.

Forty minutes of the lesson had passed but Brittany hadn't done much work, her brain was still mulling over the idea of Santana having a _boyfriend_. The memory of the two of them sitting on top of the hotel in New York invaded her mind once again and she remembered that Santana had told her that she'd come out to Quinn. Brittany eyed the shorter girl next to her, how could she be so _calm_ about this?!

"Quinn, I know you know that Santana is a lesbian" she said in a tiny whisper so nobody else could hear them.

The hazel eyed girl dropped her pen and opened her mouth to deny everything but Brittany interrupted her.

Brittany looked around to double check that nobody was listening. "Look Quinn, I know she is too, so what's _really_ happening between her and Toby?"

"I told you Brittany! They're _dating_; perhaps she's straight after all? Maybe she just went through a phase!?" Quinn hushed angrily.

The tall girl pursed her lips but said no more, she definitely knew that it wasn't a "phase".

* * *

Brittany parked her motorbike on the sidewalk outside Santana's house and knocked the front door.

The blonde played with the hem of her t-shirt anxiously, she had only ever been at the Lopez house a handful of times but that was only to pick Santana up or take her home, she had never been inside the Latina's house _or_ met her parents before.

The blonde looked up from her t-shirt when she heard the door open. A woman who was a few inches shorter than her and dressed in a fitted white shirt and navy dress pants stood in front of her. Brittany assumed that this must be Santana's mother since she had the same caramel skin, pouty lips, dark hair and jawline as the young Latina did.

"Hi Mrs Lopez, I have some school work to give Santana. It's important" Brittany said quickly and gestured to the folder she was carrying in one hand.

Maribel Lopez said nothing in reply; she was too busy eyeing Brittany from head to toe with her narrowed eyes. The blonde fidgeted awkwardly until the older woman finally spoke, "come in."

Brittany followed the woman and stepped into the Lopez house, her eyes widened at the ample hallway that looked like it went on forever. The walls were covered in wooden panelling that looked like it had been freshly polished and there were many doors that led off from the hallway.

Santana's mom ushered Brittany through the first door which led into the living room. Brittany felt as though she had walked into another world when she entered the room. It was easily twice as big as the living room at her house and it was _spotless_. There were three black leather couches, two of them were arranged in an L shape and the bigger one was a few metres away from the largest TV that Brittany had ever seen in a house. There was a matching chair tucked in the corner of the room and a giant glass bookshelf that was brimming with books of all colours and sizes took up one wall. The glass coffee table had three coasters and magazines organized perfectly on, and Brittany doubted if they had ever been touched. The pristine white walls were bare apart from a few pieces of what the blonde presumed to be, expensive artwork.

Everything about the living room was so _opposite_ the Pierces, everything was in its place and polished whereas the small living room she was used to was _overrun_ with her sisters' toys and instead of fancy paintings on the walls, there were photographs of the Pierce family scattered throughout the house.

Brittany sat down on the couch, careful not to destroy the elaborate cushion display and looked around the room. She felt out of place in her white t-shirt that was dotted with pink paw prints and denim shorts as Mrs Lopez stared her down.

Maribel sat down on the other leather couch and faced the blonde. "Santana is in the shower, I expect she'll be out shortly" she said firmly, not taking her eyes off the girl.

Brittany began to feel uncomfortable under the intimidating gaze of Mrs Lopez and cleared her throat, "I'm Brittany by the way. I'm not sure I mentioned it before."

The Latina's face softened slightly, "so _you're _the reason why my daughter is hardly home."

"Yeah I guess, we hang out a lot. She's my best friend" the blonde smiled genuinely.

"And you're also the girl she tutors?" Maribel raised an eyebrow, even though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yup that's me, Mrs Lopez."

Mrs Lopez leaned back and a smug smirk crept over her face, "I did always teach Santana to help those _less fortunate_ than herself."

The blonde clenched her jaw at the older woman, "yeah she's a great teacher and I'm not failing anything now!" Brittany tried to joke light-heartedly.

"It's disappointing that you were failing in the first place. I cannot _fathom _what I would do if _my _daughter started failing school. What on _earth_ did your mother think?" Maribel pressed her lips together and sucked her teeth in at the girl.

"My mom's always told me to try my best but as long as I'm healthy and happy, that's all that really matters" the blonde explained with a shrug.

"Well your mother clearly needs to sort her priorities out and you were _obviously_ not trying your best Brittany if you were _failing_!"

The tall girl glared at Santana's mother with cold blue eyes, she couldn't believe how _rude_ she was. Brittany's mom was one of the strongest and kindest people she knew and the past few years haven't exactly been sunshine and happiness for the Pierce family.

"My mom's an amazing mom!" Brittany defended, irritated at the arrogant woman sitting opposite her.

Mrs Lopez opened her mouth to speak when the door on the other side of the living room opened. Brittany tore her eyes away from the older woman's frown and her catlike eyes widened when she saw Santana standing in the doorway with damp hair and a fluffy white towel wrapped around her body.

"Brittany said she had some school work for you mijá" the older woman informed.

"Yeah, um..she...Mrs Hendrix said it was important" flustered Brittany, her voice was slightly lower than usual as she roamed the Latina's body.

"Oh thanks Britt-Britt" Santana smirked and tightened her grip on her towel. "We'll go to my room and you can give it to me up there."

Brittany blushed at the double meaning of her words and judging by the pink that was spreading across the Latina's tanned cheeks so did she.

Brittany stood up from the couch and followed the Latina out of the door that led to the hallway and walked upstairs. The blonde couldn't take her eyes off Santana's tanned legs that peeked out under the towel and watched how her calf muscles contoured with each step she took.

"You can just put the work on my bed Britt" Santana told her as they entered the room.

Santana's room was everything like Brittany had expected it to be. The walls were covered in black wallpaper with a very subtle floral pattern and a poster of Bob Marley hung above a double bed with black silky sheets. There was the biggest walk in wardrobe that Brittany had ever seen, a dressing table with makeup and hair products organised neatly on and three furry black beanbags that were placed in the shape of a triangle next to Santana's impressive CD collection. But what caught the blondes attention the most was the acoustic guitar and keyboard in the corner of the bedroom; the Latina had never mentioned that she could play an instrument of any kind, let alone _two!_

Brittany caught Santana's eyes in the mirror as she tied her dark damp hair into a high pony and subconsciously licked her lips as she watched a drop of water roll over her collarbone and disappear between her tanned breasts.

The blonde felt her face grow warm and drew her eyes away from the reflection of the Latina's chest when she turned around to face her. "I need to get changed" Santana said and made a twisting gesture with her fingers.

Brittany scrunched her nose up in confusion until she realised that the girl's gesture was telling her to turn around so she wouldn't be looking at Santana, "but we see each other naked and get changed in front of each other _all the time_ San."

The brunette folded her arms tightly over the towel, "I know we do Britt but this is different."

The blonde didn't understand how it was different, was it because they hadn't actually had sex this time? She looked at Santana one last time before pouting and turning around. Brittany looked at the wall she was facing and walked closer to get a better view of the photos that Santana had stuck up.

The taller girl couldn't help but smile at the differences between the two of them, sure Brittany had photographs and pictures in her bedroom too but they were scattered around and overlapped like a collage whereas it looked like Santana had spent hours sticking up her photos and made sure that they were equal distances apart.

She scanned over the many photos; there was a photo of Santana pretending to strangle Puck, a photo of the Glee Club after they had won Regionals in New York, a photo of her and Santana resting their heads on each of Kurt's shoulders and a photo of Quinn and Santana in their Cheerio uniforms holding up a trophy above their heads. She grinned when she saw that Santana had stuck up the photo they had taken of themselves together in New York.

"I'm done."

Santana's voice dragged Brittany out of her trance and turned around. She felt as though her breath had been knocked out of her when she saw Santana standing in front of her dressed in grey shorts and_ her_ green stripy t-shirt that she had given the Latina a couple of months ago because her clothes were sweaty and wet from running. "You're wearing my t-shirt," she said softly.

"It's really comfortable" Santana admitted shyly but widened her eyes. "Fuck, do you want it back? I completely forgot to give it back to you" the Latina started to tug the bottom of the t-shirt and revealed a slither of her toned stomach.

"Calm down San, it's okay. Keep it" Brittany giggled at the flustered girl. "Besides it looks better on you."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully, "I highly doubt that Britt-Britt."

Brittany ducked her head coyly and sat on the Latina's bed and began to trace the silky pattern. She had a nagging pain in her stomach that had bothered her ever since her mom had told her that she had seen Santana in the Lima Bean with Toby the other day.

"Quinn told me about you and Toby" she said without looking up.

"Oh yeah?" Santana asked and led on her stomach on her bed.

The blonde looked up and stared at the Latina with her piercing eyes. "Yeah, is it true?"

"Yeah, we're dating."

Brittany had her suspicions but she didn't know they were _actually_ dating, she didn't believe Quinn and she wanted to hear it from Santana but now she couldn't believe her ears.

"_What?!_"

"Toby and I are in a relationship" Santana shrugged.

The blonde glared at the Latina and Santana could see her blue eyes start to cloud over with rage.

"What the _fuck_ Santana!? You're kidding right? You're a_ lesbian_!" Brittany hissed and ran her hands through her blonde hair.

Santana raised an eyebrow when Brittany swore; the blonde only swore if they were having sex or if she was extremely pissed off. Either way, the brunette had always found the blonde swearing hot.

"Maybe I'm like you, maybe I'm bisexual."

"Oh please Santana" the blonde scoffed and got up from the bed. "You're so gay that you're the reason why I'm sure unicorns exist!"

Santana would have laughed and be oddly flattered if they weren't arguing.

"How long has this been going on for?" Brittany demanded.

Santana sighed and dragged herself off the bed and turned to face the vivid girl. "Not long, only since Thursday. He asked me to go on a date with him and it grew from there."

"So the reason you "_forgot_" to tutor me that day was because you and Toby had a _hot date_ at the Lima Bean" the blonde spat.

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Don't _quote_ me Britt, that's a fucking valid reason and just _let it go_ already!"

Brittany stuck her chin out and eyed the girl with her darkened eyes, "are you sleeping with him?!"

"I don't see how that's any of your business" Santana tilted her head and crossed her arms.

"It's my business because _we_ _sleep_ together Santana and I don't want to catch anything."

Santana scowled at the blonde with cold brown eyes and clenched her jaw, "what the fuck are you insinuating Britt?"

"That he probably has more diseases than the leader of Lord Tubbington's street gang" Brittany said bluntly.

The brunettes jaw dropped, "that is out of line Brittany."

"Like that time you said Artie should slit his own already useless kneecaps and mail himself to Antarctica!"

"Why do you bring that _Cripple_ into everything!?" Santana groaned. "And what the fuck did you mean when you said you didn't want to catch anything?"

"Well can you blame me? We knew each other for under an hour and had sex the first time we met so forgive me for being cautious!" Brittany challenged the girl through gritted teeth.

"I'm not going to give you a _STD_ Brittany. Fuck, I've been with _one_ person since you and I hooked up the first time and nobody since we started doing it regularly!"

The blonde flared her nostrils and began to clap her hands sarcastically. "Oh _well fucking done_ for controlling your vagina Santana."

Santana smirked, she had never seen Brittany this angry before and she would be lying if she said it wasn't turning her on. She wondered how much she could push Brittany before one of them gave in.

"Even if I am sleeping with Toby, it has _nothing_ to do with you!"

"Santana, you _can't_ have sex with Toby" the blonde said firmly.

The Latina creased her eyebrows together, "why can't I sleep with Toby but you can sleep with Artie?"

"Because I'm _dating _Artie!" Brittany spat.

"Well I'm _dating_ Toby!"

Brittany made a noise that didn't even sound human out of frustration. "You're fucking _gay_ Santana! You don't like boys in that way and you don't like dick!"

Santana felt her face heat up when the last word rolled off the blonde's tongue, Brittany being crude was a new thing to hear.

"Can you stop telling me what I do and don't like? I'm not a fucking kid" she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"You're acting like one. God, why are you so _stubborn_?!"

"Lopez family trait" Santana smirked.

"You're fucking impossible Santana. This _has_ to be bullshit, I don't understa-.."

The Latina couldn't hold it back anymore, she lunged forward and put her hands on the girls waist and pulled her in. Brittany allowed her tongue to enter her mouth immediately when she felt Santana's lips collide with hers. Santana brought her hands up and tousled the blonde hair roughly and sucked the blonde's bottom lip before she pulled away.

"You're right you know? It is bullshit" she admitted.

Brittany frowned, "what?"

"Toby and I aren't dating" Santana explained quietly.

"But you said...Quinn said.." the blonde trailed off.

"I know but-.."

"You _lied _to me" Brittany stuck out her bottom lip.

Santana nibbled the inside of her lip and looked up at the pouting blonde. "I guess, but I had to."

"What's going on Santana?" the blue eyed girl sighed.

Santana took Brittany's pinky in hers and led her back to the bed. She sat Indian style on the silky sheets and the blonde mimicked her position so they were facing each other.

"Toby and I are only _pretending _to date. The school, my parents and the kids in Glee think we're dating and it _has_ to stay that way okay?"

Brittany's eyebrows knitted together, "how did Quinn find out?"

"She screamed at me until I told her the truth and then I made her promise not to tell anybody and if anybody asked her anything then she would say that Toby and I were dating."

The blonde chewed the inside of her cheek, "why are you doing this San?"

The Latina took a deep breath and looked straight into the girl's gentle ocean eyes, she felt like those eyes could see right through her. "Mainly to get my parents off my back so they would stop trying to find me a boyfriend but I also wanted to get some of my reputation back."

"Santana" Brittany mumbled softly but not in a pitying or patronising way.

"Quinn and I used to _run _McKinley Britts, but then the thing with Coach Sue and Glee happened and I don't know, I guess I missed being on top" the brunette admitted in a small voice.

"Wanky."

Santana's eyes widened and her lips crept into a grin, "hey that's my line!"

The two giggled for a few minutes before Brittany took Santana's hand in hers and ran her thumb over the brunette's tanned knuckles soothingly. "I won't say anything, I promise San."

"Thanks Britt" she smiled genuinely but then her lips curved into a smirk, "but you know, anybody would think you were _jealous_ by the way you were acting."

Brittany scoffed but a pink blush crept across her cheeks. "Ha, if you want to talk about jealousy go ahead, but don't think I haven't noticed how you are around Artie and I'm pretty sure if looks could kill he'd be _long gone_ by now."

"As if I'd be jealous of that four eyed loser!"

The blonde clicked her tongue but her eyes had a playful glint in them, "there you go again!"

Santana ducked her head bashfully and a small smile appeared on her face, "whatever Britt."

"I'm not jealous San, I guess I'm just a little annoyed that you feel like you have to pretend to be somebody you're not and hide behind somebody else" Brittany told her solemnly, her tone was completely free of any judgement. "I'm sad that you're afraid to let people know how _awesome_ you are because you really are one of the most awesomest people I have ever met but when _you are_ ready to tell them, remember that I'll be on your side okay?"

Santana blinked back the tears that had threatened to fall down her face. She had no idea that such simple words that rolled off the blondes tongue could be so _powerful _to her. The Latina reached forward, wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Britt-Britt" she whispered.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of sleeping around San, I trust that you won't give me crabs" Brittany teased and tightened her grip on the brunette's waist.

Santana giggled into the girl's neck and stroked her soft long hair, "so are we back to normal now?"

"If normal means best friends that have _mindblowing_ sex almost every day then yeah, we're back to normal" chuckled Brittany but she instantly regretted it when she felt the girl freeze in her arms. The blonde hastily looked around the room for inspiration to start a new conversation; she smiled when her eyes landed on two objects in the corner of the girl's bedroom.

"I never knew you played the guitar and the keyboard."

Santana pulled away from the blonde and shyly looked up at Brittany, "yeah I mess around a little with them."

Brittany cocked her head to the side, "how come you've never mentioned it?"

"It just never seemed important" the Latina shrugged.

"Is it important to you?"

Santana nodded.

"Then it's important to me! Can you play me something?"

"Maybe another time Britts" Santana mumbled and looked away because she knew that she'd give in if she looked into those pleading blue eyes.

"Santana Lopez" the blonde gasped in fake shock, "are you shy?!"

"No!" Santana said a bit too loudly, "it's just..."

"Just what?" Brittany teased lightly.

The brunette ducked her head and looked down at her hands, "I've never played in front of somebody else."

"I hope one day you'll play for me" the blonde confessed in just above a whisper.

Santana looked up and saw Brittany looking at her, she was so close to the blonde that she was able to count the freckles that were dotted across her face if she wanted to. "I hope one day I will too."

The two stayed silent for a while and exchanged small shy smiles while twinkling sapphire eyes mixed with shimmering mocha ones.

"Brittany! Do you want to stay for dinner?"

The girls jumped at the sound of Mrs Lopez's voice yelling up the stairs, they had become completely oblivious to what was happening around them.

"I understand if you don't want to Britt, my parents can be a bit..." Santana wavered off and tried to find the right word to describe her parents.

"Of course I want to stay San" she said excitedly. "Yes please Mrs Lopez!" the blonde called down to the older Latina. Brittany slid off the bed and tugged on Santana's pinky, "come on I have this_ really_ funny YouTube video I wanted to show you!"

* * *

"So how do you two know each other?" Mr Lopez asked as he eyed the teenage girls who sat opposite him and his wife at the dining table.

Brittany and Santana looked at each and had a silent conversation; they _obviously _couldn't tell her parents the truth so they went for the closest thing.

"I moved to Lima a few months ago and met Santana when I started McKinley" Brittany said after she swallowed a mouthful of sour cream chicken enchilada.

Mrs Lopez took a sip of water, "oh, where are you from originally?"

"Cleveland."

"And where do you live now?" Mr Lopez enquired.

"Pantside, Sir."

Maribel widened her eyes, "that's a-.."

"Mamá" Santana warned. It was well known throughout Lima that Pantside wasn't a particularly safe or nice neighbourhood.

"_Interesting _part of town." The older woman looked up and saw her daughter shaking her head at her in disapproval.

Mr Lopez chewed on a piece of enchilada, "what do your parents do Brittany?"

"My mom's a phlebotomist at Lima General Hospital" the blonde explained proudly.

"Papá works at Lima General too" Santana smiled.

"Yes I do, although I am a neurosurgeon which is _much more_ advanced than a simple phlebotomist. What about your dad?"

"Papá!" Santana hissed. She turned to the side and saw Brittany focused on moving around her enchiladas on the plate and whispered in her ear. "It's okay Britt; you don't have to answer them if you don't want to."

Brittany looked up to the Latina and shook her head. "He um," she took a deep breath and faced the couple, "he passed away shortly after my youngest sister was born."

"Sorry" her father mumbled sheepishly and quickly took another bite of food.

Santana slid her hand underneath the table and gently squeezed the blonde's bare knee in support. She still wasn't sure how he died or even what his name was, Brittany had never spoken about her dad apart from the very first time Santana went to her house and asked where Mr Pierce was.

An uncomfortable silence fell and all that could be heard was the sound of the silver cutlery clanging and Jorge Lopez chewing his food until Mrs Lopez cleared her throat.

"You said you have a sister?"

"Yes, I have two sisters, Erica and Bailey and a brother called Evan. I'm the oldest." Santana watched as an authentic smile formed on Brittany's face when she spoke about her siblings.

"Maribel and I didn't want a big family, we decided to have one child and that they would be _perfect_."

Mrs Lopez beamed proudly at her daughter, "and she's slowly getting there now that she has a _boyfriend_!"

Santana felt a hand fall lightly on her hand that she placed on Brittany's knee and felt the blondes soft fingers gently graze her knuckles, it comforted the Latina instantly.

"Do you have a boyfriend Brittany?"

"Yes, Artie."

Maribel raised an eyebrow and looked at her daughter, "isn't he the one in the wheelchair from your singing club mijá?"

"Yes mamá and you know it's called _Glee club_, Brittany is a part of it too."

Her mother ignored her daughter and turned her attention back to the blonde, "do you love him?"

The Latina's mouth opened in shock and glared at her persistent mother as she felt Brittany's body tense up next to her at the question.

Brittany shrugged, "I guess so."

"Do you think you'll marry him Brittany?" Jorge asked.

"Dios mío papá!" Santana shrieked and her eyes widened in horror, Brittany marrying Artie was _not _something she wanted to think about, the idea of Brittany marrying that idiot repulsed her to her very core.

Brittany took a big sip of water after she nearly choked on her enchiladas when the question left the man's mouth. "I-I don't know, I mean I'm only seventeen, I don't even know if I'll marry a man."

Mrs Lopez put down her cutlery and frowned, "_excuse me_?"

"Oh I'm bisexual so I could marry a woman and spend the rest of my life with her" she explained casually. Brittany felt Santana's grasp on her knee become tighter and immediately regretted telling the Latina's parents about her sexuality, she forgot that they were still stuck in the dark ages and didn't realise that things were actually _changing _in the world.

"But you're in a relationship with a boy though" Jorge narrowed his dark eyes.

Brittany nodded.

"Then you've decided that you're straight."

The blonde held back the urge to roll her eyes, "no I haven't "decided" anything."

"But you just said that you're in a _normal_ relationship with a boy!" Maribel exclaimed.

"Yes but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still _attracted _to girls!"

"So you're really a lesbian who is deceiving everybody and hurting this poor boy in the process" Mr Lopez declared.

"What? No! Look, you both seem like smart people but in case you don't know bisexuality means-.."

"We know what it means, thank you very much young lady" Mrs Lopez interrupted.

"Then you would know that a bisexual person can be in a relationship with a boy and still be attracted to girls but just not _act_ on their attraction because they're in a relationship and vice versa" Brittany told them, her face had turned pink from frustration.

"I don't believe "_bisexuality_" exists, you're either a heterosexual and going to heaven or a homosexual and going to hell" the Latin man snarled.

Santana's heart was racing and her stomach was churning with nerves. If they were acting this way when they found out that one of their daughter's friends is bisexual, how would they react when their _own daughter _told them that she was a _lesbian_? The Latina didn't want to think of what would happen to her, they'd probably tear her to shreds or send her to a camp to make her straight like she saw on But I'm A Cheerleader.

She saw Brittany out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that her usual pale face was the same shade of pink as it was when the two of them argued earlier and how her jaw clenched and unclenched. Something in Santana snapped when she saw the blonde this way, what did Quinn say the feeling was called when a person felt angry when somebody else was and wanted to destroy the person who made them feel that way? The Latina racked her brain until she remembered Quinn's words; "_it's called caring about somebody else and wanting to protect them_".

"¿Puedes por favor papá tranquilo! ¿Por qué siempre se siente como usted tiene que saber todo sobre una persona y luego discutir con ellos?! _[Can you please be quiet papá! Why do you always feel like you have to know everything about a person and then argue with them?!]_" She slammed her fists down on the table and made everybody jump. _  
_

"Santana no te atrevas a hablar con su padre de esa manera! [_Santana don't you dare talk to your father like that!]" _Maribel yelled.

"Ella es un mentiroso y un tramposo y un pecador! [_She's a liar and a cheat and a sinner!]"_ her father said in a low, dangerous voice.

"No me importa lo que usted piensa que ella es, ella es mi mejor amiga para ella tratar con respeto [_I don't care what you think she is, she's my best friend so treat her with respect!]" _Santana growled through gritted teeth.

Brittany looked between the three people who were screaming in Spanish at each other; she really wished that she'd paid attention to Mr Schue now but then again they were speaking so fast that she doubted she'd be able to understand them anyway. The only thing she was certain about was that Santana speaking Spanish had to be the _hottest _thing she'd ever heard.

She figured that Santana had said something to shut her parents up because they fell into another uncomfortable silence as they ate their food. When the young Latina sat back down next to her she smiled and linked her left pinky with Santana's right one secretly under the table.

"What are your plans after graduation?" Mrs Lopez asked and tried to break the tense and thick atmosphere surrounding the table.

Santana rolled her eyes, "we're not even seniors yet mamá!"

"It's never too early to start thinking about the future mijá" her mother replied simply.

"I think I'm going to apply to some dance schools and hopefully open my own dance studio and teach children one day" Brittany announced and Santana squeezed her pinky encouragingly.

Maribel cocked her head to the side, "dancing isn't a very a sustainable or reliable career Brittany."

"It's what I love to do."

"She's an _amazing_ dancer mamá!"

Brittany felt her face warm up at the compliment and Santana smirked when she saw a rosy colour appear on her pale cheeks.

Mr Lopez snorted, "that is almost as _tragic_ as Santana wanting to become a professional singer."

"Santana could_ totally_ be a professional singer" Brittany supported and grinned at the girl beside her. "She would be so successful. If her voice had a taste, it would taste like marshmallow fluff with a hint of cinnamon, her voice is _that _awesome."

"No Santana won't be. She'll be a doctor or a lawyer like the rest of the Lopezs" the Latin man said firmly.

Santana rolled her eyes at her father; she knew there was no point arguing with him especially in front of Brittany.

"I should really be on my way otherwise my mom will think I've been abducted by aliens again" Brittany announced.

"I'll walk you out Britt-Britt."

"The food was delicious, it was..." the blonde trailed off and looked between the scowling couple. "Yeah, the food was delicious."

Santana shut the dining room door behind them and walked Brittany out into the hallway.

"I'm really sorry for the 20 questions off my parents and what they said to you tonight" she apologised.

Brittany scrunched her nose up, "they were pretty mean and rude."

"That's why I haven't introduced you to them before now."

"Are they always like that? Constantly criticising and belittling you?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

Santana nodded and avoided Brittany's concerned eyes, "yeah but I've gotten used to it so I don't expect anything different anymore."

"That's so sad" Brittany pouted.

The Latina shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Like I said, I'm used to it. At least now you know why we're always hanging out at your house instead of mine," Santana laughed but Brittany noticed the sad shimmer in her brown eyes, it hurt her to see the Latina like that.

"What were you saying to them when you were speaking in Spanish?"

Santana looked back up and into her captivating eyes, "just that they needed to stop being so rude and treat you with respect."

"Thank you" Brittany smiled shyly and turned to open the front door.

"Bye Britt-Britt."

"Talk to you later San" the blonde pulled Santana in by the waist and hugged her tightly.

The brunette closed her eyes as she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder and the smell of the blondes citrus shampoo completely washed over her, it never failed to surprise Santana just how well they fitted together.

* * *

Santana had just finished putting the last of her school books in her locker when somebody smashed her locker shut and grabbed her wrist harshly.

"What the hell are you doing now Quinn?" Santana snapped at the hard faced blonde.

"Not here Santana" Quinn hissed as she stormed through the halls of McKinley and dragged the Latina behind her.

The brunette rolled her eyes, she had no idea what Quinn was doing or where she was taking her. "Well can you at least loosen your grip on my wrist before my hand _drops off_."

Santana heard the girl sigh and grumble something under her breath but she did as the Latina told her to.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me today then? Maybe an abandoned factory? Or a ditch off the highway?" Santana suggested sarcastically.

Quinn ignored the girl and pulled her into the first empty classroom that she had come across.

"Finally" Santana mumbled and checked out her wrist, she was pretty sure that the hazel eyed girl had broken her skin while Quinn slammed the door behind them.

"You know first you basically _abduct_ me and drive me to the middle of nowhere and now you're pulling me into empty classrooms, are you trying to get in my pants Fabgay? Santana tilted her head and smirked cockily.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked directly into the Latina's eyes.

"I know about you and Brittany."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"I know about you and Brittany."

Santana creased her eyebrows together, "what are you talking about?"

"I know that you've had sex with Brittany, you were the girl that she lost her virginity too" the blonde rushed in one breath.

The Latina started to panic and felt a familiar bead of sweat build up on the nape of her neck. How did Quinn know? She definitely hadn't told her and she was sure that Brittany hadn't said anything.

"Okay well you've obviously snorted something because that is _insane_" Santana lied as smoothly as possible.

"Don't lie to me Santana, I _know_ it happened!" Quinn almost screamed in the empty classroom.

Santana raised an eyebrow and tried to ignore that the palms of her hands were clammy, "what exactly do you _think_ you _'know' _Quinn?"

"You drank a shot at Rachel's party when we were playing Never Have I Ever when Mercedes said "Never Have I Ever slept with somebody in this room" and I know that you haven't had sex with any of those guys or any of the other girls there," Quinn stared down at Santana and put her hands on her hips."You also drank a shot when somebody said "Never Have I Ever took somebody's virginity" and then I remembered that a couple of months ago in Glee club, Brittany told us that her first time was with a girl she met at a party _and _I _also_ know you hook up with girls at parties Santana. Also there's the fact that you two practically _made out_ during spin the bottle."

Santana's eyes widened at the taller blonde and she clenched her jaw, "that's all a coincidence."

"Just admit it and stop being a bitch Santana!"

The Latina rolled her eyes, "admit what? You're speaking bullshit Q."

Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few minutes. When she opened them again Santana noticed that her eyes had changed to a gentle hazel colour from the cold murky ones that were glaring down at her earlier. "I'm not angry that you slept with her, I'm angry that you're _lying _to my face and didn't tell me about it" she said in her normal voice.

The Latina studied the blondes face until she was sure that Quinn was being genuine. Santana felt her heart thud so hard that she was surprised that it hadn't popped out yet. She sighed heavily and nibbled on her bottom lip, "fine I did. I slept with Brittany."

The brunette was shocked when she saw a small smile creep onto her face. "I _freaking knew _it! What happened?"

Santana let out a breath that she hadn't realised that she was holding in and rolled her eyes. "You already know Q, you worked it all out."

"Yes but I want to hear it from _you_."

"Fine" the Latina dragged out the word. "We were at Mikes house party and I saw that a girl who was Brittany but I didn't know her name or who she was then being harassed by Karofsky so I went over to stop him. Then Britts and I went to get drinks and danced and the rest you already know. I thought it would be a casual one time thing as usual, you know, no names or anything but I had _no idea_ that she was going to attend McKinley" the brunette mumbled while a pink blush washed over her tanned cheeks.

"Was it awkward when Brittany arrived at school?" Quinn asked.

"Kind of" the Latina nodded. "But we got over it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana could trace a tiny amount of sadness in the blonde's voice.

The Latina snorted at the question, "how _could_ I tell you Quinn? I wasn't out to you yet so I couldn't exactly say, "_by the way I fucked the new girl before I actually knew who she was and before she started McKinley"." _

"I guess" Quinn admitted and the brunette watched as her mouth formed into an o shape. "Those marks Brittany had on her neck on her first day, they were from you weren't they?"

Santana smirked smugly and remembered the large purple hickey she had left on Brittany's pale neck, "uh huh."

"So subtle" the blonde chuckled and then narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You're not still sleeping with her are you?"

Santana's dark eyes bulged and it felt like somebody had just knocked all the oxygen out of her body. "No! God _no_ Quinn! Why would you even _say_ that?" She protested cooly.

"Just checking" Quinn shrugged nonchalantly.

Santana looked up at Quinn with intense mocha eyes and was met by a pair of scrutinizing hazel ones and internally prayed that she didn't look guilty of anything and that Quinn would be convinced that she was telling the truth. She wasn't sure how long the staring match went on for since it was only when the bell rang signalling that it was time for first period that brought them out of their gaze and made them both jump.

"Come on Santana, first periods about to start" Quinn said and opened the classroom door.

The Latina followed her friend and silently thanked God that the blonde seemed to have believed her when she said nothing was going on between her and Brittany.

* * *

"I have an announcement" Mr Schuester called over the gossiping group in the choir room.

"You're finally going to admit that the _horrendous_ mop on your head that you call hair is a wig?" Santana smirked.

Brittany giggled beside her, "San that's mean, he can't help that his hair resembles the furballs that Tubbs' chokes up."

The Latina snorted loudly at the blonde much to Mr Schue's disapproval.

"No that's not it. Principal Figgins was _so_ impressed with us for winning Regionals back in New York that he decided to let the Glee club be the entertainment and perform at Prom!" The curly-haired man gushed with excitement and a grin that the Latina thought was downright creepy.

The room erupted with a mixture of excited chatter and several groans, mainly from Pucks direction.

"This is so cool San! You _have_ to perform a solo" Brittany beamed at the Latina.

Santana ducked her head and smiled shyly, "maybe."

"This is fabulous! I have an _entire_ playlist of songs that are suitable for Prom but I to have an announcement" Rachel said and got up from the chair and stood in front of the teenagers.

"Oh my Gosh, you're pregnant!" Quinn gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

A very pale Finn stood up immediately, "no! No, she's not pregnant. You're not pregnant_. Are_ you Rachel?"

"No, of course I'm not! My Broadway career will already be stable before I have a child."

Puck ran his hand through his mohawk, "you're engaged then?"

"Don't be so _absurd _Puck!" Rachel scolded. She rummaged through her pink backpack and brought out a pair of white silky panties with green lace and held them up between her finger and thumb.

Santana's eyes widened when she saw the underwear between the tiny girl's fingers, she instantly recognised them as the pair that Brittany wore to Rachel's party. The same pair the Latina slid down the blondes toned legs and flung to the side before having sex with her in Rachel's room.

"Rachel this is highly inappropriate" a sweaty Mr Schuester protested.

"I agree, it is inappropriate isn't it? It's _inappropriate_ to have sex in somebody else's bedroom and _inappropriate_ to leave their underwear there" the diva snapped and glared at the group of shocked teenagers.

Santana glanced to the side and saw Brittany chewing the inside of her cheek nervously and subtly grabbed her pinky. "How could you forget your underwear?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"I couldn't find them and we were in a rush" Brittany whispered so nobody else could hear them.

"I found _these _hanging off the lampshade in _my_ room the morning after my party and I _demand_ to know who they belong to!" Rachel shrieked and shook the panties around.

A couple of minutes passed in silence while the teenagers eyed each other suspiciously as they tried to work out who the panties belonged to.

"If nobody is going to claim them I'll have them, I'm always on the lookout for more.._material_" Puck smirked and earned an eye roll and a few tuts from the other students.

Rachel flared her nostrils angrily, "I don't want to have to get these tested for DNA because I _will_ find out who these belong too!"

Santana looked up and saw Brittany already looking at her with worried blue eyes, she squeezed her pinky reassuringly and dark eyes mixed with ocean orbs while they shared a silent conversation. The Latina took a deep breath before letting go of her pinky and stood up from the chair. "You caught me Hobbit, Toby and I _just_ couldn't wait and we fucked in your bedroom on your bed."

Rachel turned a crimson colour that Santana had never seen on a human before. "You really are foul Santana, I wouldn't dream of using _your _bed or anybody else's bed for that _profanity_! You're _banned_ from my house."

The brunette snatched Brittany's underwear out of Rachel's hand. "I bet you dream about using your precious _Barbra's_ bed though" she smirked.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, something didn't make sense. Why would Santana say that about her and Toby? They aren't even together! Were the panties even Santana's? _Why _would they be Santana's? If they weren't Santana's then whose were they? Why was she covering for somebody?

She scanned the room full of teenagers dubiously and her eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw a blushing Brittany fidgeting uncomfortably in the corner. It all slotted together in her mind and she felt silly for not realising it before.

Santana and Brittany were _still_ sleeping together.

* * *

"You better be ready this time Q, I don't want to miss the start of the movie _again_" Santana warned as she entered Quinn's bedroom.

The blonde turned on her heel as soon as she heard her door open, "you lied to me."

The Latina frowned but a smirk soon appeared on her face, "somebody's finally told you the truth about your new perfume and how it really smells like an old woman who just bathed in cat pee?"

"You said you're _not_ sleeping with Brittany" screeched Quinn.

Santana physically stumbled and that awful dreading feeling in the pit of her stomach made a reappearance, "I'm not."

"_Bullfuckingshit_ Santana!" The blonde spat and Santana's eyes widened. Quinn didn't swear much and when she did it wasn't hot like when Brittany swore, it was much more intimidating. "That was _her _panties that Rachel found in her room, the ones that _you_ said were _yours_!"

Santana clenched her jaw but she already knew that she had lost, "they are mine."

"Well how the _fuck_ did they get in Rachel's room because we both know you weren't up there with Toby!" Quinn screamed.

Santana visibly gulped, she knew whatever she said now wouldn't matter, Quinn already knew about her and Brittany and there was _no way_ to convince her of any different.

"What's wrong Santana? Cat got your tongue or should I say _pussy_?"

"Fuck off Fabray" Santana said through gritted teeth.

The blonde crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side, "not until you admit it and tell me the truth."

Santana took a huge breath and looked up into icy hazel eyes. "Fine, I'm hooking up with Brittany!"

What happened next took the Latina by surprise, all she could remember was Quinn uncrossing her arms, lunging towards her and feeling a sharp throbbing pain on the side of her face.

"What the fuck was that?" The Latina hissed and cradled her sore cheek that had been slapped by Quinn.

"Brittany has a boyfriend Santana, a _boyfriend_" Quinn exasperated.

Santana rolled her eyes out of annoyance. "It doesn't count, he doesn't count."

"How did you even _convince_ her to cheat on Artie?"

"I told her that it's not cheating because it's just friends talking with their tongues super close," the Latina mumbled as her face turned pink.

Quinn scoffed and shook her head in disbelief, "that is the most _pathetic_ thing I've ever heard. And she's dumb enough to believe you?!"

Santana snapped her head up and clenched her fists as well as her jaw. "She's not fucking dumb. Don't call her dumb Quinn or I swear to God."

"Well she has to be if she believed that. I mean, only an _idiot_ would fall for that!"

Santana lost it. It was like a firecracker had been set off inside her stomach and rippled through her body until it eventually took over her. She unclenched her fists, reached up and slapped Quinn across her cheek, hard.

The Latina watched as a pink hand print already started to appear on the pale skin and braced herself for Quinn to hit her again but it never happened.

"How did you two start hooking up again?" The blonde asked quietly as she gently patted the slapped cheek.

"We kissed a few weeks before Regionals and-..."

"So that's why you ignored her in school and treated her like shit" interrupted Quinn.

"Yeah but then we talked on the hotel roof in New York and somehow we agreed to start hooking up" Santana said hastily.

The taller girl gasped in disbelief, "so this has been going on for _two months_!?"

The Latina nodded.

"Why would you even _suggest _something like that Santana?"

"I-I don't know okay Quinn?! She's just so _beautiful_ and I'm not just talking about her face or her body!"

Quinn was visibly taken aback from her friend's sudden confession and widened her eyes, "are you just using her for sex?"

Santana shook her head furiously.

"Then if you're not using her for sex, why are you doing this in the first place?"

Santana ran her hands through her dark hair in confusion, "I told you, I don't know! She's just..she's my best friend Q."

"A best friend that you have sex with" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

The Latina scoffed, "lots of best friends hook up."

"Like who? Name some!"

Santana opened her mouth and closed it again multiple times, she realised that she didn't actually know any other best friends who slept together.

"Exactly!" Quinn exclaimed smugly. "Look at us Santana, we're best friends too and we certainly don't have sex."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Brittany's nothing like you Quinn, its different, _she's_ different!"

"How?" Quinn asked.

"Fucking hell!" Santana groaned out of frustration, "she's just different okay!?"

Quinn studied the small brunette and gasped when it hit her. "Oh my God, you like her!"

"Duh, everybody likes Brittany."

"No Santana, you _like _her, you have a crush on her" she said slowly.

Santana's brown eyes bulged and her eyebrows almost reached her hairline from Quinn's accusation. "That's ridiculous! I don't have '_crushes_'."

"You just called her beautiful Santana."

Santana scoffed "well she is."

"You give her nicknames."

"I give everybody nicknames _Fabgay_."

"You tutor her and you've tutored her for_ months_ yet you had never bothered asking anybody else if they needed help with school work before you met Brittany" challenged Quinn.

"I couldn't let her fail Quinn!"

"Why did you kiss her before Regionals?"

Santana looked away from her friend and began to chew her bottom lip and fidget with her hands. "W-We were watching Orange Is The New Black and somehow we ended up substituting our names with the characters names and things got pretty intense." She immediately clamped her mouth shut after she had spoken, she didn't plan to say as much as she did.

The blonde's face softened, "you're always so happy around her."

The Latina gave a small but genuine smile, "she's a happy person so it's kind of hard not to be too around her."

"Not to mention when you see Artie you glare at him, give him a verbal beat down and often physically threaten him and let's not even talk about the stuff you do and say when he's actually _touching_ Brittany" Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"He's a fucking prick Q! He doesn't deserve her!"

Quinn smirked at the Latina's reply but started to frown, "and you just _slapped_ me for insulting Brittany."

"I did warn you" Santana scowled.

The blonde sighed and looked back down at the Latina. "The other day when we were driving back to McKinley in my car, you asked me about not wanting to be the reason somebody is angry and wanting to destroy anybody who made that person sad, you wanted to know what that feeling was called. That was about Brittany wasn't it?"

The brunette gave a small nod.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

Santana tucked a lone strand of hair behind her ear, "you told me it meant that you care about somebody else and you want to protect them."

"Is that accurate? Do you care and want to protect Brittany?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah, what's with all the questions?" Santana frowned. "Is this actually _leading_ somewhere?"

Quinn took a step closer to the tanned girl and looked her directly in the eyes. "Santana, you have a crush on Brittany."

Santana rolled her eyes and scowled at the blonde, "did you just hear me Fabray? I said I don't!"

"Did you just hear _yourself_ Santana?" Quinn countered with a raised eyebrow. "You practically admitted that you do! It's okay, it's a completely human thing to have."

"I don't have a '_crush_' on her Fabray; I'm not a fucking twelve year old!" Santana yelled.

"Fine how about you like her more than _just _a friend?" The blonde suggested calmly.

"Oh fuck this" the Latina spat and turned to leave the bedroom.

"Wait!" The taller girl called just as Santana was about to open the door. "I want to show you something."

Santana kept her hand wrapped around the door handle for a few moments. "This better be important Quinn" she threatened and walked back towards the girl.  
The blonde nodded and took her cell phone off her dressing table and began scrolling through the photos. She found the photo she wanted and handed her phone to Santana.

The Latina frowned at first but then the corner of her mouth crept into a small smile when she realised that it was a photo of her and Brittany sleeping on a couch. Brittany was led on her side in front of her and Santana led behind her and rested her head slightly on her shoulder. Santana's hand hung loosely across the blonde's waist and she had her pale arm cradling her side so it was touching the Latina's hand.

"When did you take this?" Santana asked softly, not looking up from the photo.

"Rachel's party, I woke up and I saw you two like that" Quinn told her.

"Such a creep" the Latina smirked. "Why did you take a photo of us?"

The blonde looked down at the blushing brunette, "because I've never seen you look so peaceful Santana."

The Latina zoomed in on her and Brittany's faces, what Quinn said was true. Santana really did look peaceful, as if she was completely free from her thoughts and worries.

She flickered her eyes onto Brittany's face, her thin lips were parted slightly and her blonde hair covered some of the Latina's face as she rested on her shoulder.

Quinn brought the brunette out of her trance with her gentle soothing voice, "now try to tell me that you don't like her in _that _way."

"I-I-I.." Santana began but she couldn't finish her sentence, for once Santana Lopez was speechless.

"If it makes any difference, I think she likes you too" Quinn confided in just above a whisper.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"So are you ever going to tell me how you knew you could escape through Rachel's bathroom window?" Santana asked and slid her aviators up her nose to avoid the harsh rays from the sun blazing down on her. It was almost summer and the sun had already caused the residents of Lima to wear shorts and slap on the sunscreen.

The blonde giggled, "well, we were hanging out one afternoon in her bedroom and she insisted on showing me all of her Barbra merchandise and playbills_ again_ and I just couldn't go through with it but I couldn't go downstairs because that's where she was so I had to find another way to escape."

"And people say _I'm_ the rude one" the Latina scoffed. Even though she knew that there was no way Brittany could ever be rude on purpose to somebody, unless they deserved it of course.

Brittany turned to face the brunette and propped herself up on her elbows underneath the sapling tree in the park. "I think you're rubbing off on me" she chuckled.

"Wanky" the Latina smirked and bopped the girl's nose with her index finger.

"I knew you were going to say that" Brittany rolled her eyes while her face started to turn a shade of red that had nothing to do with the sun or the heat.

"Come on San, we're getting out of here" the blonde stood up and wiped a few blades of grass off her denim shorts.

"Ugh Britt, I wants to get my tan on" Santana protested and led back on the grass.

"We're getting ice cream" Brittany said in a sing-song voice.

Santana's eyes popped open from behind her sunglasses, "ooh ice cream."

The taller girl laughed at Santana and held her hand out to help her up. They walked through the overcrowded park and chatted about nothing in particular until they got to the parking lot.

The brunette watched as Brittany sat on her motorbike and gestured for Santana to sit behind her. Santana licked her lips nervously and eyed both the bike and Brittany with wide worried eyes.

Brittany gave a small smile at the anxious Latina. It was rare that Santana was nervous about anything but when she was, the blonde would be lying if she said that she didn't find it cute and wanted to hug her and never let go. It was just so different from her usual fearless behaviour.

"Relax San, you've ridden on it lots of times before" Brittany said softly and flashed a reassuring smile at the tiny brunette while she tied her long hair into a high pony so it wouldn't get in her eyes as she rode the bike.

It was true, they had travelled on Brittany's bike together many times but it didn't stop the Latina from thinking that some day they were going to crash or she'd fall off while driving round the corner. Santana was still anxious.

"I know but what happens if this is _the_ day that I fall off?" Santana asked quietly and cringed at herself for sounding like a wimp.

"You won't" Brittany promised. She swung her leg over her bike and walked over to the brunette with her pinky outstretched.

Santana fluttered her eyes between Brittany's pinky and her catlike gentle eyes. The Latina finally gave in and linked her pinky when the blonde stuck her bottom lip out so it looked like she was slightly pouting.

"You know, you speak a lot of crap for somebody who is afraid to do more than 30 on a motorbike" Brittany giggled as she sat back down on the bike.  
Santana rolled her eyes light-heartedly, "whatever Britt. Just don't kill us."

The Latina shuffled herself around a bit until she was comfortable. She scooted up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. She gnawed her bottom lip nervously; she could feel her heartbeat increase which only made her grip Brittany tighter for support.

"Whoa Santana, you need to calm down. I can feel your heart pumping on my back."

"Oh sorry" Santana mumbled sheepishly and quickly loosened her grip on the girls waist when she realised how tightly she was holding her. She was glad Brittany couldn't see the rosy colour that was making its way across her tanned cheeks.

"You're safe with me San, do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you Brittany" she admitted in a small voice.

Every time Santana rode on Brittany's motorcycle, the memory of the very first time she had ridden it replayed in her head. She remembered how the vibrations of the bike and Brittany grinding in front of her felt and the noises the blonde made when the Latina sucked her pulse point. Santana shook her head to try to get the memory out of her mind, now was definitely not the right time for that.

The teenagers arrived at an nfamous Lima ice cream parlour twenty minutes later. The bell above the door tinkled as they stepped into Sprinkles &amp; Sauce, the parlour was busier than usual due to sudden heat wave that was rippling through the small town.

Brittany untied her high pony and looked down at the giant freezer that displayed the many flavours of ice cream. "What are you getting San?" Brittany asked without looking up from the freezer.

"San?" But she got no reply.

The blonde looked up from the ice cream and followed Santana's gaze until she saw what or rather _who _she was looking at. She saw a woman with light brown hair shoved into a messy bun serving ice cream further down the queue but she was _blatantly _checking Santana out as Brittany saw her brown eyes roam hungrily over the Latina and a seductive smirk form on her face.

Every time the woman bent down to scoop ice cream, she gave everybody a free show of her boobs from behind the flimsy white tank top with the parlours logo in the corner that barely covered anything anyway. Brittany could see a sparkly name badge next to the logo on her tank that read Victoria.

Brittany looked up at the girls face, there was no denying that she was really pretty but there was _something_ about her facial features especially the jaw, cheekbones and nose that reminded the blonde of somebody else but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The blonde nudged the shorter girl in the ribs to get her attention, "Santana!"

Santana quickly tore her eyes away from the woman, "huh? What Britt?"

"I asked what you're getting."

"I don't know yet" the Latina shrugged.

The two girls shuffled further down the queue until they were opposite the woman who seemed to have all of Santana's attention.

"See something you like doll?" Victoria asked Santana in a husky voice, she hadn't even glanced or _acknowledged_ Brittany.

Santana smirked, "maybe."

Brittany looked between the two and cleared her throat, "I have can I get a-.."

Victoria dismissed the blonde and interrupted her while not taking her eyes off Santana. "I'm sure you've seen _something_ you like since we _both_ know you've eyed something up."

Brittany glared at Victoria, this was so unprofessional. Could this woman just do her job and serve them ice cream?

"Like I said maybe" Santana batted her eyelashes and licked her bottom lip which didn't go unnoticed by both of the girls. "So what do you recommend?"

"Well, the cherry one is my favourite but you look like a cinnamon kind of gal" Victoria smirked and twirled the ice cream spoon between her fingers.

The blonde frowned at the woman, cinnamon ice cream sounded disgusting anyway but Santana _hated_ anything cinnamon. She remembered how angry the Latina got in the Lima Bean a few weeks ago when the barista had accidentally added cinnamon to her cappuccino, "just because I have _slightly_ tanned skin doesn't automatically mean I want my food and drink to have some kind of _"kick"_ in it, fucking racists".

Santana scrunched her nose up in disgust, "ew gross, I'll have a double scoop of mint choc chip."

"And I'll have a double scoop of strawberry sherbet" Brittany said pointedly and glared across the counter at Victoria with cold eyes.

Victoria glanced between the younger girls and pursed her lips before she bent down to scoop up their ice cream.

Brittany didn't fail to notice Santana not so subtly looking at the other brunette's breasts that were almost _falling out_ of her bra and tank. She rolled her eyes; they were nothing special, she had seen _way _nicer boobs than hers.

The blonde turned her head to her friend next to her and immediately recognised the familiar look in Santana's eyes; her eyes had darkened and glinted slightly. Brittany had noticed that her eyes were like this when they were making out or when Brittany peeked a quick glance at Santana who always had her face to the side when they were having sex because no eye contact was one of the Latina's rules, [even though Brittany had caught Santana breaking them a few times].Except Santana's brown eyes weren't as _intense_ as they were when she was with the blonde...

Brittany felt a strange sensation ripple through her body, it was the same feeling she felt when she saw Toby kissing Santana in front of the jocks outside the choir room and at Rachel's party when she saw Santana with her legs wrapped around Toby's waist while she stuck her tongue down his throat. The thought alone made Brittany shudder and feel queasy.

Victoria handed Brittany her tub of ice cream first with a harsh stare that was only copied by Brittany. When the woman handed Santana her tub with a flirtatious smirk, the blonde noticed writing on the side of Santana's ice cream tub. She could see Victoria's name written underneath a phone number and there was a few more words but Brittany couldn't understand her handwriting.

"What was all that about?" Brittany asked once they paid for their ice cream.

Santana made her way to the empty table in the middle of the parlour, "what do you mean?"

"That!" The blonde waved her spare hand in the air for emphasize even though she was behind Santana. "She was totally flirting with you San and you were flirting with her!"

"I'm a naturally flirty person" the Latina smirked when she took a seat at the table and Brittany sat down opposite her.

Brittany raised an eyebrow and gestured to Santana's ice cream tub, "are you going to call her?"

"Maybe, but she's already said to meet her at Stacey's tonight look," Santana turned her tub around and the blonde realised that the words she couldn't make out earlier were actually the name of a bar telling Santana to meet her there at tonight at eight.

"Are you going?" Brittany asked as she brought a spoonful of ice cream to her lips.

"I don't know" she shrugged and let the mint ice cream melt on her tongue. "What are you doing later?"

The blonde paused for a minute, "Artie has made reservations for us at this new sushi restaurant that's opened near his place."

"Oh that's...cool" Santana creased an eyebrow slightly at the blonde. "Actually, you know what Britt, I think I will go."

"Have fun" smiled Brittany and quickly scooped more ice cream into her mouth. Santana's frown deepened, she had become familiar with Brittany's smiles and she could tell when the blonde was faking a smile which was _exactly _what she was doing now.

"You too" Santana replied with a smile but Brittany thought it looked like a grimace.

The two girls fell into a slightly tense and awkward silence, something that rarely happened to them anymore. Brittany opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and repeated the motion until she gave up and just ate more ice cream.

They sat in silence for a few more moments, they didn't understand why the atmosphere had changed; normally things were so easy and natural between them.

The blonde was the one who broke the silence, "I can't wait for summer."

"We don't have much school left now Britt and once prom and nationals are over we're free from McKinley for the _whole _summer!" Santana said enthusiastically.

And just like that, the uneasy atmosphere that had clouded over them earlier had disappeared as they fell back into flowing conversation.

"What are your plans for summer?"

"My parents were talking about visiting my tía Adelina and her husband and their kids in Portugal, they moved there at the start of the year" Santana rolled her eyes, she couldn't imagine a worse way to spend her summer.

"And you don't want too?" The blonde asked even though she said it more of a statement than a question.

"No! You've met my parents Britts, you know what they're like and my tía, her pathetic excuse for a husband and their devil offspring are _worse_" Santana groaned.

"That's understandable. Oh, I never got the chance to apologise to you for telling your parents that I'm bisexual. I totally forgot they're like..opposed to it and I'm really sorry if I made things awkward" apologised Brittany.

"It's fine Britt, it's cool how you're so open and proud about it but yeah it did make things a bit awkward" the brunette replied honestly and gave a small but genuine smile.

"Did they say anything about me after I left?"

Santana hesitated for a moment but when she looked up and was met by a pair of anxious blue eyes she decided to tell Brittany the truth. "Just that you were a bad influence and I should hang out with good and innocent people like _Quinn_ which is kind of ironic" she almost snarled. Seriously, if her parents knew what Santana knew about Quinn then they would certainly not be calling her "innocent".

Brittany nibbled the inside of her cheek and pouted, "oh."

"So I told them that I wasn't a seven year old and they couldn't tell me who I can and can't hang out with" Santana reassured her. It wasn't the _exact _words she said to her parents but she couldn't stand to see the blonde pout.

Brittany felt something warm grow inside her when those words left Santana's mouth, she knew that the Latina's parents were a bit...strict, old-fashioned and narrow minded so she felt flattered that Santana would defend her like that."You didn't have to do that San; I don't want to get you into trouble."

"It's fine Britt, they'll get over it" the brunette lied and scooped another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Brittany cocked her head to the side and noticed that Santana was growing uncomfortable. She could tell when the Latina felt uncomfortable because she would suddenly avoid eye contact and chew her bottom lip so she hastily changed the subject.

"Oh my God Santana, you _have_ to try this ice cream!" Brittany scooped up a spoonful of her strawberry sherbet ice cream, leaned across the table and gently parted Santana's lips with the spoon.

"Mmm" Santana moaned appreciatively. She lightly wrapped her hand around Brittany's wrist to remove the spoon from her mouth. Her eyes fluttered up to Brittany's face who she noticed was looking down at her full lips. The Latina had the sudden urge to kiss Brittany right there and then in the ice cream parlour but she couldn't for so many reasons. Sleeping together in private was one thing but wanting to _kiss_ the blonde in a public place when they aren't even together was something else. Santana internally swore at herself for wanting to do that in the first place but she couldn't ignore the fact that these urges were becoming stronger and more frequent.

"I think that it might be my new favourite" Santana murmured appreciatively and licked the rest of the ice cream off her lips.

The sound of Santana's raspy voice reminded Brittany that they were in a public place and the things she was thinking were _certainly _not suitable to think in public. She quickly shook her head and looked up from the girls pouty lips while she felt her ears turn an embarrassing shade of pink.

"How else are you planning on spending summer other than going on vacation?"

"Hang out with you, hang out with friends. Hopefully go to the beach again, swim, party, shop, just chilling. Of course there's the Glee Club summer tradition" Santana tried to hide the smirk on her face when the last few words left her mouth.

Brittany scrunched up her face in confusion, she had never heard of the "Glee Club summer tradition" before, "what's that?"

"Camping! Everybody from Glee club who wasn't away last summer went camping on top of Winderson Mountain. It was surprisingly fun so we made a pact to do it every summer until we all leave Lima for good" Santana mumbled and a blush crept across her face. As much as she wanted the members of the Glee club to think that she couldn't stand them she actually didn't mind them, well only about 80% of the club but only in small doses.

Brittany broke out into a wide gleaming grin and started to laugh hysterically.

"What?"

"You! Camping! I just can't imagine it!" Brittany giggled.

Santana raised an eyebrow and pretended to look offended, "why?"

"Because you're so put together! Your hair, clothes and face always look _gorgeous_! I just can't imagine you sleeping in a tent or doing anything that involves insects and dirt."

Santana blushed harder when the blonde complimented her and couldn't hold back a grin, "imagine it Britt because it happens."

"Oh I will" Brittany smirked and muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like "among other things."

"Are you going on vacation this summer Britt?" Santana asked but she instantly regretted it because Brittany's family didn't have much money. They could barely afford to live in one of the rundown parts of Lima let alone afford a summer vacation!

"My mom wants to visit my grandparents and other family back in Cleveland so we'll probably be up there for a week or two."

Santana smiled, she knew that family was a huge part of Brittany's life but that didn't stop the sinking feeling in her stomach when it dawned on her that she wouldn't see Brittany on a daily basis anymore. "I'm going to miss you" Santana's eyes widened as the words tumbled out of her mouth; she didn't mean to say it out loud.

Brittany looked physically taken aback by the Latina's confession and her gentle sapphire eyes gazed into Santana's darker ones. "I'll miss you too San" she admitted softly. "But you're the one who might be going to _Europe_ for weeks!"

"Ugh don't remind me" Santana grumbled.

"It's going to be so weird not being able to see each other though. I mean, we've hung out almost every day since we cleared the air about the "thing" and decided to start again months ago apart from the couple of weeks you avoided me when we first kissed" a flushed Brittany rambled.

The Latina nodded, she knew the _"thing"_ Brittany was talking about was the very first time they had sex when they didn't know each other and neither one of them thought they would see each other again. "I know, I've never hung out with Quinn this much even though we've been tight for_ years_."

Brittany tilted her head to the side, "I could ask my mom if you could come with us to Cleveland? I know it's nothing fancy like Europe but it could be fun, plus my family likes you."

Santana was touched; she had never been offered to go on vacation with another family before and she did really like the Pierce family, well the family members that she'd already met anyway. But she was also puzzled because as much as she liked Brittany and her family she couldn't understand why the blonde would want her to go on a family vacation with her. "Why?"

"Because you're my best friend Santana" Brittany said instantly, her voice was full of sincerity and honesty.

Sure the brunette had referred to Brittany as her best friend before but Brittany had never actually called Santana _her_ best friend and the feeling took Santana's breath away.

"Why are you grinning like that?"

Santana looked up shyly, "you called me your best friend."

"Yeah, is that okay? I mean I know Quinn's your best friend but I thought we were best friends too so-..." Brittany started to ramble and fidget with the hem of her white crop top.

"_Of course_ we're best friends Britt-Britt! Quinn's a different best friend to you" the Latina interrupted the flustered blonde.

"Well you're _definitely _my best friend Santana" beamed Brittany. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Santana watched as Brittany got up from her chair and walked to the bathroom while Quinn's words from the beginning of the week swirled around in her brain.

It was a crazy suggestion, the Latina didn't have "_crushes_" well maybe with the exception of Emma Watson and Natalie Dormer but that didn't count because that's just a celebrity crush and _everybody _has a crush on Emma Watson and Natalie Dormer whether a person is straight, gay, bisexual or any other sexuality.

Brittany really was beautiful; easily the most beautiful girl she'd ever laid eyes on and her personality was perfect to the Latina too. She was caring, kind, patient and ambitious to name a few and Santana felt like she could spend forever listing what she liked about Brittany and why she was a wonderful person, both inside and out.

Brittany gave Santana these feelings and emotions that she had never experienced before, every time they touched it felt like an electric current ran through her body and how she felt fluttering in the pit of her stomach when Brittany did or said something cute which was pretty much all the time. All the lame cliché's Santana could think of she felt with Brittany.

Brittany knew things that Quinn didn't even know about Santana even though she had known her since first grade. Santana told the blonde things that she couldn't even _dream _of telling anybody else because Brittany was the only person she could be 100% herself around. All the barriers that Santana had put up somehow didn't apply to Brittany like it did to everybody else; the blonde somehow had the ability to slide right under them and Santana couldn't quite understand why.

Quinn's voice started a mantra in her head;_ "you have a crush on Brittany, you like her more than a friend."_

Santana tried to shake the thought of the conversation with Quinn about Brittany out of her head but hid it deep down inside her when it failed. There was no way she liked Brittany as more than a friend. So what if she got irrationally angry when Artie touched/talked/breathed around Brittany? It didn't necessarily mean she had _feelings _for her but she knew something wasn't right, something didn't make sense.

Santana gnawed her bottom lip as she glanced at her empty ice cream tub when she got an idea.

She held the tub up and stared at the side that had Victoria's name, cell phone number and address to meet her tonight on. Maybe the Latina needed to try dating again; after all she hadn't gone on a _real_ date in what felt like forever. Santana hoped that going on a date with another girl would put how and what she felt about Brittany in a new perspective.

* * *

Victoria had written to meet her at eight but Santana was late since her mother questioned where she was going and why she was dressed in such a short dress. The Latina had just told her that Toby, her "boyfriend" was taking her out on a surprise date and the older woman instantly stopped the questions when the boy's name left her daughters mouth.

Santana flashed a confident grin and showed her fake ID at the broad bouncer in the entrance of Stacey's Cocktail Bar. She entered the large dimly lit bar and spotted a light haired brunette sitting at the bar with her back against the entrance tracing the rim of what looked like a martini glass.

Santana sauntered towards Victoria and slid in the stool next to her, "hello Victoria."

Victoria looked up from her empty glass but didn't face the Latina, "you took your time."

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to come" Santana smirked.

"Well" Victoria swivelled on the bar stool to face the other brunette. She bit her bottom lip as she let her brown eyes roam over Santana and appreciated her short black dress that left nothing to the imagination. Victoria leaned towards the Latina and hushed in her ear, "you're _definitely_ going to _come_ later."

Santana gulped as her eyes widened, she knew that she could be direct and outright sometimes but Victoria was..something else. "Hm, we'll see" she breathed, Victoria's face was only a couple of inches away from hers.

Victoria looked at the brunette until she leaned backwards and cleared her throat, "can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure" Santana nodded, "I'll have a black russian."

"Can I have two black russians please" the other girl said when she flagged down a bartender.

The blonde bartender made their drinks quickly and scanned Victoria's credit card at the cashier. Victoria made a gesture for Santana to follow her to a table and the Latina did so, shamelessly checking the brunette out as she walked behind her. Victoria was hot, there was no denying it. She was taller than Santana but not as tall as Brittany and she wore a tight pink dress that reached the middle of her thighs.

Santana sat opposite Victoria when they reached a small wooden table with plump red chairs and took a sip of her drink while she looked directly at the brunette.

She studied Victoria's face; there was something about her that seemed familiar. She felt like she had seen Victoria or at least her face before. The structure of her face, her nose, jaw and cheekbones reminded the Latina of somebody and it annoyed her that she couldn't think of who.

"Do I know you?"

"Uh yeah?" Victoria raised an eyebrow in amusement and put her drink down. "Do you have amnesia or something Santana?"

"No smartass. I mean, have I seen you somewhere before?" Santana rolled her eyes.

The taller brunette shook her head, "probably not but I used to live in Lima but then my parents caught me fucking my ex girlfriend on the kitchen table and kicked me out when I was sixteen so I went to live with my grandmother in Pennsylvania, it's such a cliché but true."

Santana's eyes bulged, this was something that she definitely didn't expect to hear but the fact that she said it so casually also felt strange to the Latina, it was as if she was used to explaining it. "So how old are you now?"

"Twenty three, you?"

Santana had an internal dilemma of whether or not to lie about her age; she had used her fake ID to get in to a bar and to drink alcohol. Victoria could easily rat her out and leave when she found out how old she really was but decided to go with the truth, "seventeen."

Victoria spluttered and almost spat her cocktail out in shock, the brunette sitting opposite her certainly didn't look like a seventeen year old. "Damn, I wish I was as hot as you when I was seventeen" she licked her lips and allowed herself to look over the Latina.

"I'm pretty sure you were" Santana flirted back but she wanted to know the rest of Victoria's story. She'd read online that some parents were so shocked and disgusted when their child come out that they kicked them out but she didn't want to believe it _actually _happened. The Latina had a reputation for being heartless but how a parent could kick their child out of their house because of their sexuality was just beyond her. "Did your parents get over it?" she wondered curiously.

"No they're pretty much dead to me now just as I am to them" Victoria said in that cool tone again.

"So what are you doing back in Lima?"

"My grandmother wanted to move back home to be closer to the family and I couldn't afford to stay in Pennsylvania on my own so I had to move back to Lima with her about six weeks ago" the taller brunette explained after she sipped her drink. "So what's your story?"

"Story?" Santana asked in confusion.

"Coming out story."

"Oh my parents don't know" the Latina rushed in one breath and hastily finished her drink.

Victoria's lips formed a teasing smirk, "aw a _baby dyke_."

"Shut up" Santana growled.

Victoria leaned forward and looked Santana in the eyes and ran her tongue across her lip, "make me."

Santana mimicked her movements until their faces were just centimetres away from each other's again. "Fuck you" she hissed.

Victoria leaned back in her chair and drained the remaining liquid from her glass, "later."

The Latina stood up from the chair and smirked seductively down at Victoria, "I'll get us some more drinks."

A round of shots, another black Russian, two martinis and three long islands later, Santana was very drunk.

She cursed herself for being such a lightweight, she knew she didn't have a very high alcohol tolerance level but she still drank a lot anyway. She felt mortified that even _Rachel Berry_ could handle her alcohol better than her.

"Oh my God! I love this song!" Santana gasped as Partition by Beyoncé pulsated throughout the bar.

Victoria grinned sloppily at the drunken Latina, grabbed her wrist and led her to the dance floor that was occupied with many other people, some drunker than others.

Victoria began to roll her body and shake her hips and Santana copied the movement until hot tears rolled down her face

"Y-You don't dance like her! You're...you're not a good dancer and she's so so so much prettier than you! I want her to b-be here! I wish she was here" the Latina wailed drunkenly between sobs.

"What?" Victoria shouted obliviously over the loud music. She stopped grinding onto the Latina and was alarmed when she saw her eye makeup running from crying, "what's wrong?"

"Just fuckin' kiss me!" Santana shrieked before she threw her arms around Victoria's neck and forced her tongue into her mouth.

Victoria instantly reciprocated the kiss and ran her hands over the Latina's thighs and grazed the hem of the Santana's tiny black dress.

Santana moved herself even closer into the other brunette and started to caress her butt over the tight material.

Victoria broke the kiss and grabbed Santana's wrist and led her into the bathroom of the bar. Luckily the bathroom was empty and the taller girl pulled themselves into the first empty stall she saw.

Santana felt her back hit hard into a wall but she didn't care, alcohol had taken over her body and had invaded her senses. She moaned into the clumsy and rushed kiss with Victoria and fumbled underneath the brunette's dress with her boobs over her bra.

The Latina couldn't help but think of the last time she hooked up with somebody that wasn't her regular blonde, the memory still made her cringe because she had screamed Brittany's name. _Brittany._ She hoped and prayed that it wouldn't happen again, she didn't even know or even _why_ it happened in the first place.

Santana was brought out of her drunken haze when she felt hot, sticky breath uncomfortably close to her centre. She had got so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realised that Victoria had bunched her dress up to her waist and was now kneeling on the bathroom floor and eyeing her underwear covered centre hungrily.

"W-What are you doing?" Santana jumped when she looked down at the lust filled brunette.

"About to go down on you" Victoria hushed and licked her lips in anticipation and moved closer.

"No! No don't. No mouth" the Latina panicked. Going down on somebody was far too personal for her, it was too intimate. She and Brittany didn't even do that with each other despite the amount of times they've hooked up, although Santana would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it. However, there was _no way_ she was letting Victoria.

Victoria stood to her full height but before Santana had the chance to say anything else, she slipped her fingers into Santana's underwear. "Is this better?" Victoria smirked cockily.

Victoria took the moans and whimpers that were leaving the Latina's mouth as a yes.

* * *

Santana padded down the stairs of the Pierce house a few days later. The Latina had spent the night at Brittany's place and her cheeks were still flushed after she accidentally walked in on Brittany in the shower a few minutes ago.

She hoped her cheeks would return to their normal colour before chatting to Mrs Pierce. The brunette always got a weird vibe from the older blonde when she saw her and Brittany were together. Mrs Pierce always smiled and looked at the two of them like she knew something they didn't.

"Good morning Santana" Brittany's mother smiled warmly in the kitchen.

Santana grinned back, "morning Sarah."

"Is Brittany not with you?" Sarah looked over the Latina's shoulder.

"No she's in the shower" the Latina said quickly and blushed when the memory of the wet naked blonde invaded her mind once more.

The sudden change in Santana's cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Mrs Pierce but she decided not to say anything. "Do you want some eggs Santana? There's plenty to share. Or maybe some coffee?"

"Just coffee please, I haven't got time to eat" Santana began and sat at the dining table. "Quinn and Rachel are coming any minute."

"Oooh have you got any plans for today?" Sarah asked as she began fiddling with the coffee machine.

"Yeah. Britt, Rachel, Quinn and I are going prom dress shopping."

Mrs Pierce gasped excitedly, "I remember my junior prom, it was the night I told George I was pregnant."

Santana frowned; she had never heard of this George person before but then again Brittany had never said anything about her father, presuming that George_ was_ her dad and that it was her that Mrs Pierce was pregnant with.

She looked at the older blonde who stood by the coffee machine and studied her face; Santana knew that she was significantly younger than her own mother who was pushing fifty. She looked past the woman's heavy dark circles underneath her eyes and fine lines in her forehead that were probably caused by having a child at seventeen, coping with the loss of a spouse and trying to raise four children and underneath Santana could see a young woman. However Santana would have never have guessed that she had Brittany when she was still in high school.

Like her daughter, Mrs Pierce was very good with people and could understand their emotions and facial expressions easily and the look that Santana had on her face right now was a mixture of confusion, curiosity and sorrow. "George was and still is my husband Santana. He is Brittany's and my other children's father" she cleared up and served Santana her coffee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Santana said quietly in a small voice before she sipped her coffee.

It was silent for a few moments in the kitchen until Mrs Pierce looked up from the pan of eggs. "She hasn't told you about him, has she?"

The Latina shook her head.

Sarah sighed, "I'm sure she will in her own time."

"What do y-.."

Santana was interrupted when Brittany bounced into the kitchen wearing a tiny pair of shorts and a yellow t-shirt with a huge smile plastered on her face. "San, you left your phone upstairs _again_" the blonde laughed and placed Santana's phone delicately in front of her before opening the refrigerator.

"Thanks Britt-Britt" smiled Santana.

"Santana and I were just talking about prom sweetheart" Sarah said.

"I'm so excited mom" Brittany gushed as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Santana smiled between the two blondes; if she was being honest she was jealous of their relationship. Brittany always seemed so open and honest around her mother and her mom was so caring and nurturing with her, she wished that she had that sort of relationship with her own mother.

"Who are you going with Santana? I already know that Brittany is going with Artie."

"Toby, we're in the running to win Prom King and Queen too actually" Santana smirked. Her and Toby had started their Prom King and Queen campaign almost a week after they had been "dating". They had hung banners and posters of themselves around McKinley and Santana's mexican third eye told her that they were in the lead.

Brittany's mom raised an eyebrow and stared at the brunette, "do you think you'll win?"

"Totally, he's like the most popular guy in school and now I'm popular once again too so it's inevitable really" she trailed off when she felt like she could practically _hear_ Brittany's eye roll.

"I just want to dance" Brittany shrugged.

Mrs Pierce opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a car beeping loudly outside that echoed throughout the small house.

"That'll be Rachel and Quinn, bye mom!" Brittany wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and reached up to give her mother a kiss goodbye on her cheek.

"Bye Sarah" Santana waved.

Sarah watched as the girls left and rolled her eyes, who did they think they were fooling? Whenever she saw the two of them together it instantly reminded her of herself and her late husband. Mrs Pierce didn't approve of violence but sometimes she just wanted to bash their heads together until they saw what was right in front of them.

Time is precious; she learnt that the hard way.

* * *

"Come on Rachel" whined Quinn. The four girls had shopped for the perfect prom dress for four hours and Santana, Brittany and Quinn had succeeded in finding theirs but it was a different story for the shortest of the group.

"No I need to find the perfect dress" Rachel huffed as she flicked through a clothes rack that all different types of dresses were hanging.

Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance, "it doesn't matter, either way you'll look like a man in drag."

"Santana" Quinn warned.

"What? I'm just keeping it real" the Latina defended herself with a shrug.

"But even if you do look horrible Rachel, it's not that big of a deal. You still have senior prom next year" Brittany reassured and smiled confidently at the fussing diva.

"That's not the point Brittany" Rachel snapped. "A prom dress is the _third _most important dress in my life after the gown I'll wear to my first Tony Awards and my wedding dress of course!"

The taller brunette smirked, "keep dreaming hobbit."

Brittany looked between the two brunettes and started to giggle, "I've known you girls for months now yet it still blows my mind that you're friends."

"I am _so not_ friends with that dwarf" Santana crossed her arms.

"Just admit it Santana, you _enjoy _being my friend now" Rachel teased and Santana was about to answer with a witty reply and possibly a threat when Quinn cut her off.

"You can keep saying that Santana but we all know it's a lie" Quinn snickered as she helped Rachel look through the clothes rack.

"Fuck you Fabray, why do you keep sticking up for her!? You hated her!"

Quinn tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment. "I wouldn't say I _hated _Rachel but I honestly do not know how I used to cope with just the two of them Brittany."

"How did you even become friends? You're both so different" Brittany asked curiously.

"Blame Glee Club."

"Before they joined Glee they bullied me for _years_. I actually have a vivid memory of us being in Elementary School and they filled my backpack with sand and it only got worse when we reached High School and they become Cheerios" Rachel dramatically put a hand on her chest and took a deep breath before continuing. "They wrote the _worst_ comments on my MySpace videos, they used to slushy me, they would-..."

Santana interrupted quickly, "okay Barbra, save it for your acceptance speech." The Latina wasn't necessarily proud of how she treated Rachel in the past but she would _never _tell the tiny girl that.

"You were so mean to her" Brittany shook her head in disapproval at Santana but an amused smile lit up her face.

"I'm a bitch what can I say?" Santana smirked.

"Rachel I think this may be the one!" Quinn grinned and held up a strapless floor length purple dress with tiny gold detailing across the chest and hip area. "The colour compliments your skin tone beautifully and it's the perfect size."

Rachel squealed excitedly as she took the dress off Quinn and skipped into the changing room.

Santana rolled her eyes and slumped against the wall, "ugh wake me up when this is over."

An hour and half later and the four girls were chatting with each other as they sat in one of the restaurants in the Lima Mall while they waited for their meals to arrive.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Santana announced.

She stood up from the table and began making her way to the bathroom. The Latina turned the corner and instantly collided with something or rather, someone.

"Shit!" Santana growled as she rubbed her forehead, it had crashed into the other person's hard shoulder. "What the fuck are you-.." she trailed off when she opened her eyes and recognized the person glaring down at her.

"Victoria! Are you like, stalking me or something?" The Latina smirked smugly.

"Don't flatter yourself Santana" Victoria snarled.

Santana raised an eyebrow at the girl's tone and hard faced expression; this was not the girl she remembered at the bar. "Who crapped in your eggs this morning?"

"You didn't call me back" complained Victoria.

"Yeah, I know"

"Why?" Victoria demanded.

"It's not me it's you. It's better this way. I have to work on myself so I'm a better one before I become a two" the Latina said in a slow monotone voice as she began to rattle off all the breakup cliché's that she knew. "Plus you were kind of a bore" she deadpanned; she had no intention to call Victoria back and had hoped to never see her again.

The older brunette's mouth gaped as she put her hands on her hips. "I am _not _boring! You were the one too drunk to have a decent conversation!"

Santana groaned in frustration, so what if she was drunk? Victoria was drunk too besides they both got what they wanted that evening and the other girl knew it."Look, we both got what we wanted which was a fuck so let's leave it at that Victoria. Now if you can move your _man _shoulders so I could use the bathroom that would be great" the Latina smirked and pushed past the speechless and red faced brunette.

Santana smoothed out her skirt when she come out of the bathroom and made her way back to the table. As she got closer to their table she saw Brittany staring at her with a look that she didn't understand but it made sense when Santana's eyes widened when she saw the familiar brunette talking to the three girls.

"Santana look who's back!" Quinn waved for the Latina to hurry.

Santana chewed her lip, she was confused. She couldn't remember her friend ever mentioning somebody called Victoria yet Quinn obviously seemed to know this girl.

"Santana" Victoria greeted coldly as her harsh glare followed Santana as the Latina sat in her seat next to Brittany.

"You remember my cousin Vicky right? She's just moved back to Lima. You have _got_ to remember her Santana, she came to a couple of my birthday parties when we were kids" Quinn explained.

Santana's eyes almost fell out of their sockets as she processed this information. She had gone on a date with _Quinn's cousin_; she had hooked up with _Quinn's cousin_. She mentally kicked herself for not seeing the resemblance between Quinn and Victoria before because when she looked between them it was _obvious_ that they were related; they looked incredibly similar except for their hair and eye colour. Santana knew that Victoria reminded her of somebody but she would have _never_ thought it would be _Quinn._

"Oh she remembers me" Victoria narrowed her eyes and smirked maliciously. "In fact, we become _reacquainted_ a few days ago."

Brittany felt a knot tighten in her stomach, she saw what was going to happen and she couldn't let Victoria do it. Sure, she and Quinn knew that Santana was a lesbian but Rachel didn't know and she wasn't going to allow practically a _stranger_ out her best friend. "Yeah she served Santana last Friday in Sprinkles &amp; Sauce, I was with her" Brittany said and looked at Rachel and Quinn who looked slightly confused opposite them.

"Oh there's a bit more than that right Santana?" She said smugly with her threatening eyes transfixed on the Latina.

The tallest blonde felt the Latina tense up besides her and quickly changed the subject. "So _Vicky,_ Quinn said you just moved back to Lima? Why?" Brittany didn't care at all why Victoria moved back to Lima, she wasn't interested but she had to do something that would take her uncomfortable scowl off Santana.

It worked, Victoria shifted her focus to Brittany and looked at her in disgust, "that's nothing to do with you Barbie."

"Hey!" Santana snapped. "It was only a question, don't speak to her like that" she said lowly with a menacing look on her face.

"That's a little _hypocritical_ coming from you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Santana snarled. She clenched her fists underneath the table as she got angrier and angrier. She just waited this girl to leave.

"You know _exactly _what it's supposed to mean!" Victoria almost screamed.

"Now if we can all just calm down" Rachel proposed but she was ignored.

"What the heck is your problem Vicky?!" Quinn demanded.

Victoria pointed to the Latina, "why don't you ask her?"

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Santana groaned. "She's fucking_ insane_ Quinn!"

Brittany saw a vein throb in Santana's forehead and felt her physically shake next to her. She knew that it wasn't going to take much more to push Santana into Snixx mode and go "all Lima Heights" on Victoria. Brittany wasn't alone in noticing this, the blonde sitting opposite the Latina saw it too and knew all too well what would happen if her cousin didn't leave soon.

"Look Vicky why don't you just go home? I'll call you later" she told her cousin sternly.

"Don't bother Quinn. I managed without you _and_ your family for six years and I don't need you guys now" Victoria spat. She flipped her hair to the side and turned on her heel before leaving the girls' table.

The four of them sat in a stunned silence until Victoria was completely out of sight.

Rachel let out a breath and looked at everybody with wide eyes, "and people say _I'm_ over dramatic."

"She was mean" Brittany said bluntly. If this was under other circumstances then Brittany would have found that Quinn's cousin flirting with Santana, going on a date and possibly doing stuff that Brittany didn't want to think about rather amusing if Victoria wasn't one of the most unpleasant people she had met.

"She's had a rough couple of years" Quinn defended.

Brittany knitted her eyebrows together and gritted her teeth, "doesn't give her the right to be a bitch though."

The table went silent and the three girl's eyes widened at the tallest girl. Brittany rarely swore and when she did it was only because she was angry, it was a trait that she shared with Rachel.

Quinn had never heard Brittany swear before and she didn't like it so she decided to ignore the outburst. She narrowed her eyes at the tanned girl opposite her, "what was she talking about Santana?"

"I honestly have no idea Q" she lied smoothly. She didn't wince once under Quinn's scrutinising stare.

"No offence Quinn, but she probably needs anger management and slash or a psychologist" Rachel hushed. "She looked like she wanted to _kill _Santana and Brittany."

"She had the same look on her face that Lord Tubbington does when somebody steals his cigars and that never ends well" shrugged Brittany.

Quinn opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by their waiter arriving with their food. They thanked the waiter and the incident with Victoria had been completely forgotten from their minds as they fell into a pleasant and effortless conversation.

"But my point is Santana" Rachel said through a mouthful of vegetarian bean burger. "You can't be _sure_ that you and Toby are going to win Prom King and Queen."

Santana smirked smugly and put down her glass of water, "we're both hot _and_ popular Rachel, it's practically definite."

"Just because you're popular doesn't automatically mean you're going to win" the diva flounced.

The Latina rolled her eyes, "that sounds like something somebody who has _never_ been popular would say."

"Finn's up for Prom King" Rachel grinned proudly.

"Of course he is" Santana groaned, "he's the quarterback!"

"I still can't believe I dated him" Quinn muttered after she swallowed a forkful of salmon.

Soda almost came out of Brittany's nose when she heard the words escape from the other blonde's mouth. "_You_ dated_ Finn_?" Brittany spluttered in disbelief as she gaped at Quinn.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded. "Most of freshman year and some of sophomore year."

"How did I not know this?" She looked at Santana and Rachel who were giggling at the blonde. "Why? Quinn, he believed a _grilled cheese sandwich_ had _powers_!" Brittany looked bewildered; she couldn't understand why somebody like Quinn would date somebody like Finn, no offence to Rachel of course. But Quinn and Finn have _nothing_ in common; then again neither do Rachel and Finn.

"He was on the football team and I was head cheerleader, it was just something that was bound to happen" Quinn explained with a blush appearing on her cream cheeks. Her relationship with Finn had been a disaster from the moment it had started and she had regretted every minute of it.

"The only reason you were head cheerleader was because on the day Coach made us tryout I had a sore wrist and couldn't do any tricks" Santana mumbled bitterly before she shoved a forkful of chicken into her mouth.

Quinn blinked at the Latina and a smirk grew on her face. "Wow, I wonder how _that_ happened Santana" she teased.

Santana felt her face burn, it was times like this she regretted coming out to Quinn even though she knew that if it was other way round she would do the same. It was a slightly odd yet unbreakable friendship they shared. The Latina glanced at Rachel who sat next to Quinn and opposite Brittany but luckily she looked too engrossed in her vegan muck to realise the undertone of Quinn's statement.

The taller brunette let out of breath and glared fiercely at Quinn, "listen _bitch_, we both know I would have beaten you if I was able to perform at my full potential!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night" Quinn chuckled and reached for her glass of juice.

"Actually Quinn has certain leader characteristics that you just_ lack _Santana so even if you were able to perform at your full potential Quinn still would have beat you" Rachel said simply and Quinn tried to fight a grin.

Santana's jaw dropped, there were not many times Santana Lopez was speechless but this was one of them.

Rachel felt proud of herself for leaving the Latina speechless but decided to change the subject quickly in case Santana decided to unleash her inner Snixx again. "So is Artie looking forward to prom Brittany? Finn's rather excited."

"Yeah! He's fitted these special lights onto his wheels so when he moves they light up and he also has a light up _bow tie_, it's so cute!" Brittany grinned at the girl opposite her.

Quinn groaned, "what did we deserve to have _another_ Blaine Anderson?"

"I thought it was a sweet idea" the taller blonde bubbled. "He said it would be like our own mini dance party."

"Lame, so lame" Santana said flatly. She had never heard of such an embarrassing idea and she was in Glee Club which meant that she had to listen to Mr Schue's dumb and cringe worthy ideas.

Brittany rolled her eyes in annoyance she knew there was no point talking about Artie with Santana present. It was obvious Santana didn't like him; it was almost like she was jealous of him but why she could be jealous of him Brittany didn't know.

"Who are you going to prom with Quinn? You're not dating anybody are you?" Rachel asked the girl sitting next to her.

Santana snorted, "are you thinking of asking her to be your date _Gayberry_?"

"Don't be ridiculous! We all know I'm going with Finn."

"Really? You didn't mention that" Brittany deadpanned and Santana smirked at the blonde's sarcasm.

"Well, Nathan Harrington asked me to prom" Quinn confessed shyly.

Brittany smiled, "he's in my English class, he's sweet."

"He's kind of cute and plus he's popular _and_ on the football team" the other blonde told the group.

Brittany's smile started to fade and her eyebrows creased together into a frown, "why do you care about popularity so much?" It was a question that had been on the blonde's mind for a while now; she didn't understand why it was so important to Quinn and Santana_, especially_ Santana.

Quinn put down her fork and sighed, "Lima is a tiny town Brittany, word gets around easily and everybody knows each other. My family is one of the most well-known families in the _state _so we have a particular way to present ourselves and an image to uphold which means I'm part of their act. I have to be their perfect daughter."

Brittany heard the sadness hidden in Quinn's soothing voice and felt Santana tense besides her. She couldn't help but think of Santana throughout Quinn's monologue; she hated how Santana pretended to be somebody she wasn't and felt like she had to be the perfect daughter for the Lopez perfect picture family.

Brittany couldn't understand why Santana pretended to be perfect, the Santana that she knew, the Santana that she saw when it was just the two of them, the _real _Santana was already perfect.

"And when you're popular you can pretty much do whatever you want and nobody cares" Santana joked but the hint of anger didn't escape Brittany.

"Well I for one_ cannot wait_ to graduate next year and leave this minuscule town and chase my dream in New York" Rachel announced with a huge confident smile.

"Tell me about."

"My parents have_ already_ started looking at college brochures" Quinn whined and wiped her forehead with her hand.

Brittany frowned, "but that's insane!"

Quinn shrugged, "that's the Fabrays for you."

"I don't even want to think of what will happen if I have to stay in Lima" Santana shuddered. Not being able to leave Lima was one of her biggest fears.

"That won't happen" Brittany said, her voice was laced with certainty. "We'll _all _get out of Lima. No, we'll get out of _Ohio_."

Santana felt something squeeze her knee gently; she immediately smiled when she looked down and saw Brittany's pale hand covering her bare knee. The Latina subtly dropped her hand underneath the table and entwined Brittany's pinky with hers.

"We'll pursue our passions, dreams and what we love whether it is dance, music, acting, writing, stripping we'll do it and we'll be damn successful at it too."

It may have been the amount of certainty and determination in Brittany's voice or it may have been the fierce look in those blue eyes or simply because she was _Brittany _and Santana felt like anything was possible when she was with her but she believed every word Brittany said.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Called it!" Brittany smiled smugly at the television when the two actresses started making out.

The two teenagers were home alone in the Pierce house watching a movie since Evan was at basketball practice and Mrs Pierce had taken the two younger girls swimming. Somehow, while they had watched Side Effects Santana had managed to sit Indian style on the couch and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder while the taller girl hung her arm across Santana's knee.

Santana rolled her eyes, "you had to _have_ seen this film before Britt, there is no way that anybody would think that those two were getting it on!"

"It was so obvious San" chuckled Brittany.

"I picked up some vibes from Victoria but I would have never guessed Emily would be the one who would _initiate_ it" the Latina muttered, her eyes were still transfixed to the TV. "Talk about a plot twist" she added.

"Speaking of Victoria, I can't believe you actually went on a date with _Quinn's cousin_" the blonde smirked. She had managed to accept the fact that Santana did actually go on a date with Victoria and had started to find it slightly entertaining that she was Quinn's cousin. Whenever Brittany brought it up Santana would turn a little pink and flustered which the blonde found cute because it was such a rare occurrence for Santana to be flustered about anything.

"Ugh don't remind me Britt" Santana muffled into the crook of Brittany's neck.

Brittany felt her heart thud a little faster when she felt the sudden warmth of Santana's breath on her neck. "You still haven't told me how the date with _Quinn's cousin_ went."

The Latina sighed into the blonde's neck, "I didn't know she was Quinn's cousin okay? In fact, I'm still weirded out by it."

"Come on San, tell me! Best friends tell each other this kind of stuff" Brittany coaxed. She didn't particularly _want_ to know but she had this horrible nagging pain inside her ever since she saw Victoria at the restaurant last weekend. She physically_ needed_ to know what happened between the two of them although she wasn't exactly sure _why_ she did. **  
**

Santana muttered something inaudible under her breath before she took a deep breath and adjusted herself on the couch so she faced Brittany. "It was okay I guess. She bought me a lot of drinks, we drank, we danced and one thing led to another and-..." the brunette trailed off quietly and avoided eye contact with the blonde. Telling Brittany about her date with Victoria didn't feel right at all.

"Did she fuck you?"

Santana snapped her head up and was drawn in by the piercing eyes that Santana felt had the ability to see straight through her walls. "What?" She asked, she was not only shocked at the blonde's bold question but _how_ asked it. It was almost as if she was daring the Latina.

"I said..did she _fuck_ you?" Brittany challenged in a slower and lower tone than before.

Santana licked her lips anxiously. She felt guilty about having sex with Victoria even though she didn't understand why she felt guilty in the place but she didn't want to lie to the taller girl. "Yeah" she admitted in a small voice.

"Oh" Brittany said after a pause.

The two stared at each other in silence for a while as Santana's eyebrows creased together at the dismissive blonde, "you're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry?" Brittany shrugged with a small smile on her face. Honestly, Brittany was _livid_ that Santana had sex with somebody besides her but she didn't want to tell Santana because she knew that she had no right to be to that angry. Santana could do whatever she wanted. She could do _whoever _she wanted. The brunette was her own independent person.

Santana narrowed her dark eyes suspiciously as she studied Brittany's blank facial expression, she knew the blonde could be passive aggressive sometimes. "When you thought I was sleeping with Toby you accused me of having STDs" the Latina quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"That was different San" Brittany said softly. "I was angry because I thought you were sleeping with Toby to convince yourself that you were actually straight which would be hiding your awesomeness" Brittany half lied. The thought of Santana sleeping with somebody else made her sick to her stomach; it didn't matter if they were a boy _or_ girl. She didn't like the thought of somebody else touching the Latina like that apart from her, even though she wasn't exactly sure why she felt so possessive over her.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Brittany asked. That was another question that was nagging inside her even though she was confident that she already knew the answer but she just needed Santana to say it, to put her mind at ease.

"Of course not Britt!" Santana spluttered and looked at the blonde incredulously.

Brittany let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding in and leant forward to the Latina until their faces were only centimetres away from each other. "Good because if she was then we would probably have to stop doing this" she whispered against Santana's lips before she covered them with her own.

"Even if she _was_ my girlfriend we wouldn't stop doing this" Santana mumbled into the kiss and let her hands wander up Brittany's back.

The blonde pulled back and broke the kiss much to Santana's disappointment and frowned at her, "but then you'd be cheating on her."

"No!" Santana said a little too loudly, she had to think quickly. "You know the rule I told you about how it's not cheating if a girl kisses and hooks up with another girl if she has boyfriend?"

Brittany nodded.

"Well it applies if a girl has a girlfriend too" she added.

Brittany tilted her head as she took in what the brunette had told her but it wasn't long before a big, shy smile crept over her face. She leant forward and hushed in Santana's ear, "good because I don't want to stop doing this."

Brittany nipped the Latina's earlobe gently before she kissed her hard on the lips and allowed the Latina to deepen the kiss.

Santana moaned into the kiss and felt her stomach muscles twitch when she felt Brittany's warm hands move under her shirt and disappear under her bra.

The Latina smirked when she heard the blonde gasp as she brought her hands down from the blonde's tousled hair and started fiddling with the waistband of her shorts and eventually slid the item of clothing down the long, toned legs.

* * *

"Oh my, Santana" Mrs Lopez clasped her hands together as her daughter walked into the living room, "you look absolutely beautiful mijá."

Santana confidently smiled back at her mother. She was wearing a long tight red dress that was slit up one side so she showed a considerable amount of leg with a sweetheart neckline. She had sweeped her wavy dark hair to one side and had done a perfectly even cat eye and applied crimson lipstick which only emphasized her full lips. "Thank you mamá" she said and smoothed out her dress.

"You look gorgeous Santana" Toby grinned at the small Latina.

Santana looked at her date for the evening and smirked playfully, he was wearing black dress pants and a matching blazer with a white shirt that was so tight the outline of his abs were visible and a skinny tie that was the exact colour of her dress. He had parted his usual messy dirty blonde hair to the left and had combed every strand into place. "You don't look too bad yourself Toby" Santana flirted and winked at the tall boy.

The blonde boy faked a gasp of surprise at the Latina and smiled his signature side smirk. "How kind of you to say!" Toby said sarcastically and rolled his eyes light-heartedly.

Santana opened her mouth to reply but closed it again when she saw her father carrying his expensive photography camera and tripod into the large living room.

"Photos!" Jorge Lopez declared and began adjusting the camera on the tripod.

Santana's smile faltered at her father's suggestion. She knew that he was just going to post them on Facebook and show them to his work colleagues at meetings and company dinners. He just wanted to show off his picture perfect family and what was more picture perfect than a photograph of your daughter going to Prom with her attractive and popular "boyfriend"?

Nevertheless Santana was not one to turn down having her photo taken and stood through what felt like a million photos with her and her father, her and her mother, her and both parents, her and Toby and then just single photos of her.

"Ooh! How about a _kissing_ photo?" Maribel suggested as she eyed the young couple.

"Mamá! No" the younger Latina frowned.

"Come on Santana, you two look magnificent together!"

Santana crossed her arms and started protesting, "but I'm going to ruin my lipstick!"

"You can reapply it after; you only get one set of junior prom photos!" Santana's mother wavered her hand excitedly.

"Fine, fine" Santana groaned and turned to face Toby.

She stood on her tip toes and leaned up to the blonde boy and puckered her lips. Santana cringed every single time when she felt Toby's stubble scratch her face even though she had kissed Toby many times now in school because everybody except Quinn and Brittany thought that they were dating. Toby sometimes hung out with Santana and the Glee Club at lunch or he would meet her by her locker and walk her to class while he carried her books for her.

The benefits of the arrangement they had wasn't one-sided though even though Santana's reputation and status at McKinley was now almost back in its original space thanks to Toby, the Latina had got the blonde boy into college parties where there were college girls and had sorted various fake ID's out for him. The two teenagers saw this as a win-win situation for the both of them.

"Such a good looking couple don't you think Jorge?" Mrs Lopez beamed after she snapped a picture of the two.

"Absolutely" Mr Lopez smiled briefly but the smile was soon replaced by a stern glare when he looked at Toby. "I expect you to have my daughter home by eleven, do you understand?"

Toby nodded his head at the intimidating man, "of course Sir."

"You're a lucky man to have our daughter you know that" Santana's father said and put a hand on the younger boys shoulder.

Santana's heart felt like it could have burst with pride at her father's words; it was just a shame that she had to lie to him to hear him say that.

The teenage boy's charming smile didn't falter under the daunting glare of the older man, "I know."

"No" Jorge frowned and removed his hand from the boy's shoulder. "I don't think you do."

"Papá!" Santana whined. She really didn't want her father to have another "talk" with Toby, they always left her cringing. "We really need to go papá otherwise we're going to be late" she said and tugged the sleeve of Toby's blazer.

The Latina's mother smiled at the two teenagers. Santana had never seen her mother smile so much in one night before, it weirded her out. "Good luck with Prom King and Queen mijá!"

"I have no doubt that you'll win" Mr Lopez said with a smug smirk on his face. "After all, it runs in the family."

"Thanks" Santana mumbled and tugged Toby harder.

"Bye Mr and Mrs Lopez."

Toby held the Latina's hand as they walked out of the living room and left the house.

"You're such a _kiss ass_" Santana rolled her eyes as they walked hand in hand down the steps together. She looked behind her to see if her parents were peeking at them from their window but they weren't so she immediately dropped Toby's hand before they got to his car.

"What can I say?" Toby grinned as he unlocked his car, "parents just love me."

* * *

"Santana! Finally!" Rachel almost shrieked at the Latina when she entered the choir room.

Santana stopped in her tracks when she realised that all the Glee club members including Mr Schue were staring at her. "What?" she asked as she began to feel self conscious with everybody's eyes on her.

"You're late" Finn said pointedly.

Santana rolled her eyes at the giant boy and brought her phone out of her black clutch bag to check the time. "No I'm not, it's only 7.33" she shrugged.

"Exactly! We were supposed to be meeting at _7.30_" the tiny girl exasperated.

"I was only 3 minutes late Hobbit, besides I'm here now!"

Mr Schue hastily jumped into the conversation before the girls disagreement could escalate any further. "And that's what matters Rachel, she's here now" the curly haired man mediated.

"But-.." Rachel began but Mr Schuester interrupted her.

"_Anyway_ Santana, Rachel has been kind enough to print out a set list for the group so everybody knows when they're performing, here you go."

Santana looked down at the neatly typed up set list and scoffed when she saw a gold star sticker stuck in the corner of the sheet. It was such a pointless thing to have because everybody knew what they were doing, they had practised for weeks now so they knew _exactly _what and when they were performing. The Glee club were performing a variety of songs in trios, groups, pairs or as a solo and Santana was in three, one of which was a solo.

"Great you've told us what we already know, genius" the Latina said bluntly.

Rachel sighed irritably as she flounced back to Finn. "I don't have time for your pettiness right now Santana, we're already six minutes late starting our vocal warm-ups."

Santana rolled her eyes out of frustration at the smaller girl, she hoped that Puck would manage to spike the punch bowl with vodka otherwise she wasn't sure she could make it through the night.

* * *

Principal Figgins gingerly tapped the microphone in the gym where the junior prom was held. "Attention, attention students of William McKinley" he began in his slow monotone voice. "It is a pleasure to announce that the _Glee Club_ is going to be performing this evening for you at your Junior Prom."

The room filled with polite applause and several of the jocks catcalled as Rachel walked onto the stage.

Santana found herself involuntarily smiling when the tiny girl stood in the middle of the stage. She was wearing the long strapless purple dress with gold detailing across the chest and hip area that Quinn had picked out for her. She had straightened her dark hair and a thin layer of makeup covered her tanned face complete with a bronze smoky eye. Santana watched as the small girl reached up and adjusted the microphone to her height, the Latina knew that if anybody was going to leave Lima and be successful then it would be that demanding diva, even though Santana would never _ever_ tell the girl that.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Finn Hudson, your future _prom king_" she blushed and beamed at Finn who was stood nearby with Mike and Tina.

Rachel closed her eyes as she listened to the soothing guitar intro.

_"When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind"_

Santana swayed her hips to Rachel's voice until she felt an arm clutch onto her waist from behind her.

"Hey" a deep voice said in her ear.

The Latina turned around to face Toby and smiled, "hi."

"Want to dance?" Toby asked and gestured to the makeshift dance floor that had been made in front of the stage where lots of couples were slow dancing.

Santana nodded, "sure."

Toby offered his hand out and led her to the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and she placed her hands on his muscular shoulders and they began to dance.

"So what's the latest news about Prom King and Queen?" Santana wondered.

"God, you're like _obsessed_ with winning that" chuckled Toby.

Santana rolled her eyes, "don't act like you wouldn't be happy too if we won."

"I guess it would be pretty cool" Toby admitted after thinking for a moment. "Most of the guys on the football team have definitely voted for me and some of the cheerleaders too."

"We _so_ have this in the bag Toby" the Latina grinned and patted the boy's cheek.

The two teenagers fell into a comfortable silence as they danced to Rachel's voice. Santana wasn't sure how long they danced for but she guessed it had been for at least ten minutes because Rachel had finished her solo, Mike and Tina had finished their duet and now Puck, Sam and Artie were soaking up their last applause.

Santana instantly stopped dancing and turned to face the stage when she heard a familiar spine tingling giggle echo through the gym from the stage.

The Latina momentarily lost her breath when she saw Brittany standing on the stage with Quinn, she literally _glowed._ The taller blonde was wearing a blue dress that clung to her boobs and waist but flowed from the hips to just above her knees. The colour of the dress made her sapphire eyes shine even brighter which Santana thought was impossible and her blonde hair had been styled into natural beachy waves, the brunette's favourite look on the blonde.

Brittany looked beautiful.

"I'm not sure if we're meant to dedicate this song too but so far everybody else has so we dedicate this song to Principal Figgins, this one's for you John" Brittany giggled down the microphone before her and Quinn took their places on stage.

The shortest of the blondes turned around first and faced the audience and began to sing in her silky smooth voice.

_"You're picture perfect blue  
Sunbathing on the moon  
Stars shining as your bones illuminate"_

Brittany turned on her heel as her blonde hair flew behind her and started singing her verse.

_"First kiss just like a drug  
Under your influence  
You take me over you're the magic in my veins  
This must be love"_

The two blondes sang together while they danced with each other. Their performance had been choreographed by Brittany so it was nothing short of spectacular even though the blue eyed girl had to tone it down a bit when she realised that Quinn couldn't perform in a tight long dress and heels as well as Brittany could.

_"__Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart__"_

Santana's eyes were glued onto Brittany; when the taller girl danced it didn't matter how simple or difficult the routine was, she always smashed it. It was like Brittany was transported to another world where the only thing that mattered was dance. Her blue eyes twinkled like Santana had never seen them do before as she performed a perfect pirouette.

_"The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now"  
_

Brittany spotted Santana staring at her among the crowd of people with her mouth agape. She knew that the Latina liked to watch her dance just as much as the blonde liked to hear the other girl sing, they enjoyed listening and watching what the other was born to do. The blonde broke her dancer _façade _when she smirked to herself and winked at the gawking Latina as she dropped her body, squared her legs and thrusted her hips in time with Quinn and the music.

_"__No silver or no gold  
Could dress me up so good  
You're the glitter in the darkness of my world  
Just tell me what to do__"  
_

Quinn spotted her brunette friend in the crowd of people almost _salivating _as she looked in their direction. The shorter blonde quirked an eyebrow and her mouth formed an O shape when she realised that Santana wasn't taking her eyes off Brittany.

_"I'll fall right into you  
Going under cast a spell just say the word  
I feel your love"  
_

Brittany rolled her hips as she skidded over to the other blonde as they began to sing the chorus together again.

_"__Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap__"_

That was the moment that Santana realised, the moment that she knew that Brittany was_ definitely_ going to make it as a dancer. It was so easy to picture the blonde touring with hugely famous celebrities such as Beyoncé, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry etc and being one of their dancers. Santana felt her heart swell with pride as she watched the blonde dancer doing what she loved best.

_"The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now"_

Brittany stopped dancing and moved to the middle of the stage as the music slowed down.

_"You are the light and I will follow  
You let me lose my shadow"_

Santana's eyes widened, she knew that Brittany could sing but she had never heard the blonde sing this _powerful _before. _  
_

_"You are the sun the glowing halo  
And you keep burning me up with all of your love"  
_

Brittany felt as though her body was on fire when she looked over at the Latina and saw that she was smiling that cheek bunching, dimple showing grin which was her favourite Santana smile.

_"Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now"  
_

The two blonde's were slightly panting by the time they had finished their song. They smiled at the crowd of teenagers and walked off the stage, the adrenaline from performing live was still running through them.

"Oh my God, that was _amazing_!" Santana squealed excitedly over Sam who was performing next and the general chatter of the other students when she saw Brittany and Quinn walking up to her.

"Thank you San" Brittany blushed.

"You sounded awesome Britt" the Latina buzzed. "I've never heard you sing like that before."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her oldest friend, "what am I? Chopped liver?"

Santana turned to face the blonde who she had forgotten was even in the conversation. Quinn was wearing an elegant flowing mint dress and her hair had been curled and styled into a delicate bridal bun placed on top of her head.

"No, you're more like diced beef" Santana smirked.

Quinn tutted and raised an eyebrow, "bitch."

A deafening thud screeched across the gym, Santana groaned and faced the stage where she seen Finn picking up the microphone that she had guessed he'd knocked over.

"Sorry, sorry everybody" the red faced boy mumbled into the microphone as Rachel joined him on the stage to sing a duet with her boyfriend.

Santana grunted when she heard the intro of a familiar upbeat song blast through the gym. "And now we have the dwarf and the giant ruining one of my favourite songs, great."

"Don't be such a spoil sport San" Brittany chuckled, "let's dance." The taller blonde grabbed the girls' arms and pushed their way through the overcrowded gym onto the busy dance floor.

_"__I gotta say something I've been thinking about.  
I can't wait to lay around with you.  
And tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself"_

The three girls danced goofily and laughed with each other until a tall brunette boy in a navy suit tapped Quinn on the shoulder.

Santana and Brittany inspected the boy as he asked their friend to dance with him. Quinn smiled and looked back at Brittany and Santana as they shared a silent conversation. Brittany stuck her thumb up in encouragement and Santana did a much ruder gesture.

Quinn accepted the boy's invitation and placed her hand around the brown haired boys arm while he led them closer to the stage.

_"It's been awhile since I've felt butterflies.  
Do you feel the same way too?  
If every single second could last that much longer.  
Would you hold me?"  
_

Santana and Brittany were left alone. They danced like a pair of ten-year olds and giggled like idiots, the Latina clapped when Brittany managed to do the splits in her prom dress and heels.

_"And kiss me again underneath the moonlight.  
You're more than a friend, oh.  
I knew it from the first sight, yeah."  
_

The Latina held out her hand for Brittany to get up off the floor. She stumbled in her heels as she stood back up but quickly clung to Santana's waist for support and stood to her full height while she still held Santana's waist._  
_

_"Hold me, feel my heart beat.  
Put your arms around me.  
And kiss me again.  
And kiss me again."_

Santana instinctively placed her arms around the blonde's neck. She quickly looked around when she realised what they were doing and how it looked but she noticed that other girls were dancing with their female friends like it too, it seemed purely platonic.

_"I gotta say I wasn't expecting you  
To come this way and fall into my arms.  
And now I know I can't deny this feeling any longer."  
_

Brittany tightened her grip on the Latina's slim waist and smiled shyly down at the smaller girl. The blonde liked how her hands fitted perfectly around her waist and smiled bigger. The blonde's breath hitched when she felt the Latina subtly graze the nape of her neck with the tip of her fingers. She couldn't help but think of how well the song fitted the situation that the two girls were in, all Brittany wanted to do was kiss those soft red lips but she couldn't. They couldn't kiss or do anything like that in public because then people would find out about them and that was one of Santana's rules, nobody could know that they hooked up and fooled around with each other.

_"I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking about you.  
Crack a smile, I just can't lose.  
At a mile a minute my heart beats to the limit when I'm with you."  
_

Santana felt her heart pound in her chest; she was surprised it hadn't exploded yet. She clutched Brittany's neck tighter and brought the taller girl closer towards her so that their torsos nearly touched each either. Her stomach felt as though a thousand butterflies were flying in there as she danced with Brittany. She didn't mind the feeling nor did she know what it meant, the only thing she did know was that she never wanted to stop dancing with Brittany. She felt happy around Brittany. She felt secure and safe with Brittany's grasp on her waist. She felt _herself _with Brittany. _  
_

_"So, kiss me again underneath the moonlight.  
You're more than a friend, oh.  
I knew it from the first sight, yeah."  
_

The Latina could have scoffed at the irony of the lyrics, the urge to wrap her legs around Brittany's waist and passionately kiss the blonde and run her hands through her beautiful blonde hair on the middle of the dance floor was getting too strong. She instantly regretted even thinking about that, there was no way they could do that because of _so_ many reasons. Santana looked up at Brittany with a look that could only be described as _adoration_ on her face and Brittany mimicked the look. Her darkened brown eyes intertwined with shimmering blue ones as they swayed from side to side for the painful last chorus of the song._  
_

_"Hold me, feel my heart beat.  
Put your arms around me.  
And kiss me again."_

The two girls didn't notice that the song had ended until a loud applause erupted throughout the gym. Santana slid her arms off Brittany's neck and the blonde removed her hands from Santana's waist as they looked at each other. They got lost in each other's eyes as they silently tried to understand what had just happened. _Why _did it happen? What was that feeling and did the other girl feel it too?

It was Quinn who knocked them out of their confused daze as she obliviously stood in between the two girls and clutched their hands after she had finished dancing with that guy.

"Come on girls! It's the group performance" Quinn drawled and tugged them out of the dance floor.

Brittany and Santana climbed up the steps to the stage with the other members and took their positions while the gears in their brain churned over what had just happened and how they felt about it.

Santana had zoned out when Mercedes introduced the song and she stood in her place on the stage between Kurt and Quinn. The group had rehearsed this particular number the most so every move and note had seemed to imprint itself on the Latina's mind.

_"__You and I are young  
What makes it wrong for us to fall in love?  
And either way we'll never change  
We'll talk and touch the day away"  
_

Puck stepped out of the line and stood next to Tina as he began serenading her and grinned smugly at the group of flailing girls at the front of the stage.

_"Now would you hold me if I was crazy?  
Girl, I'm going crazy for you, I'm crazy for you  
Let's waste away together  
We can stay this way forever"  
_

Everybody started dancing and singing when the chorus kicked in. The choreography for this dance was simple yet effective, similar to how they used to dance when Santana first joined Glee.

_"Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight  
Let the world know we're alive  
We're here to chase the flashing lights, just wait and see  
There's no need to complicate it, this will be our year to take it  
We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight"_

Santana moved to the front and started strutting down the stage as she began to sing her verse.

_"Like the way you throw away your keys  
Forget your __car __and walk with me  
The way you always find a way  
To see the brighter things"  
_

Sam started dancing the Tango with the Latina and they danced back across the stage while Sam sang.

_"__Now would you hold me if I was crazy?  
__Girl, I'm going crazy for you, I'm crazy for you  
__Let's waste away together  
__We can stay this way forever"_

Sam and Santana quickly escaped from the front of the stage and joined the rest of the group for the chorus.

_"__Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight  
Let the world know we're alive  
We're here to chase the flashing lights, just wait and see  
And there's no need to complicate it, this will be our year to take it  
We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight"_

The music slowed down and Finn looked dramatically at the audience of dancing teenagers.

_"__If I'm Romeo then you're Juliet  
As long as I'm breathing I love you to death  
Forget all your __friends__, we're nothing to them"_

Rachel glided across the stage until she was next to Finn.

_"I__ swear, I'll do anything that you want me to  
They tell me I'm crazy for falling for you  
We'll say what we are, they know how we do"_

The rest of the teenagers joined the two at the front of the stage and sang while Mike and Brittany started to perform their dance duet for the final chorus._  
_

_"Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight  
Let the world know we're alive  
We're here to chase the flashing lights, just wait and see  
There's no need to complicate it, this will be our year to take it  
We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight"_

After the Glee Club members finished bowing everybody except Sam, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana left the stage.

The girls grabbed the stools that were hidden at the back of the stage into a neat line and grabbed a microphone each and took their seats while Sam dangled his legs off the stage and sat with his guitar.

"We're going to slow things down a bit now by performing an acoustic piece" Quinn said sweetly into her microphone. "This song is about how everybody has flaws and how they don't matter because a flaw in a person may be the reason why another person loves them, whether it's platonic love _or_ romantic love."

The gym fell silent after Quinn spoke and all eyes fell on the four girls as Sam strummed the first few notes on the guitar.

Rachel exhaled and brought her microphone to her lips.

_"Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life"  
_

Quinn sat up straight on the stool between Rachel and Brittany as she started to sing the next verse.

_"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look, I'm still around"_

Santana switched her microphone on and started singing the chorus with Quinn.

_"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect to me"_

Brittany tapped her foot on the stool at the end of the row as she listened to Quinn and Santana harmonising until it was her time to sing.

_"You're so mean when you talk  
About yourself, you are wrong__  
__Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead"  
_

Quinn smiled at the audience, some of who had already shed a tear.

_"So complicated, look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same"  
_

Rachel and Brittany joined in with Quinn to sing the chorus.

_"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me"_

Santana listened as Sam picked up the pace on his guitar until she heard her cue.

_"The whole world is scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time"_

Brittany got goose bumps when she heard Santana sing, her voice was just so raw, so emotional, so authentic, so _unique_. The blonde had complete faith in the Latina that one day she would become a massive worldwide recording artist; she could easily sell millions and millions of albums. Brittany looked at the brunette who sat on the other end of the line and smiled. The Latina had shut her eyes and was involuntarily moving her free hand around; Brittany had learnt that she did this when she got so into a song that she tuned everything out. The blonde was too busy admiring Santana that she would have missed her cue to sing if Quinn hadn't subtly elbowed her.

_"Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Change ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?"  
_

Rachel and Quinn sang the beginning of the last chorus while they both faced the audience.

_"Pretty pretty, pretty  
please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
You are perfect to me"_

Brittany and Santana carried on when Rachel and Quinn stopped. They brought their microphones to their lips in perfect unison.

_"You're perfect, you're perfect to me  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect"  
_

Santana deliberately avoided eye contact with Brittany as they sang even though she felt Brittany's eyes on her from the other end of the line. The Latina knew that once she looked into those twinkling aqua eyes there was no way she could bring herself to part from them.

Rachel and Quinn joined in for the final bit of the song and the four of them filled the gym with their different yet breathtaking voices.

_"Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are fucking perfect to me."_

The song ended and the room exploded in applause. Santana looked down at the audience and noticed that some people were actually _crying_ because of their acoustic set.

"We were _flawless_" Santana boasted when the four of them left the stage. The Latina was on a high from performing, she loved singing live.

Brittany pouted, "we made people cry San!"

"Happy tears Brittany, they were crying because our stripped down performance was so raw and heartfelt. We were basically a_ joy_ to watch" Rachel rambled.

"Maybe we should ask Mr Schue if we can perform that at Nationals instead, we would so win" suggested Quinn.

Rachel clasped her hands together as her eyes almost grew in size. "Excellent idea Quinn, I'm going to find him and suggest that to him right away!" The smallest girl squealed and pushed her way through the students.

"So Quinn, how did it go with Henry Reid after?" Brittany wondered curiously.

Santana smirked; she assumed this Henry Reid was the boy who had asked Quinn to dance with him earlier on in the night.

"He's handsome" Quinn chuckled. "He can't dance but he's sweet."

"Are you going to date him?" The tallest blonde asked.

"Brittany! We've only danced together and nobody has said anything about dating!"

Brittany tilted her head to the side, "but you think he's cute and he thinks you're hot so why wouldn't you want to go on a date with him?"

"Wait what? He thinks I'm hot?"

"_Duh!_ Who do you think encouraged him to ask you to dance?" Brittany challenged with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well-.." Quinn trailed off.

"Go and talk to him Quinn, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I'm with Cupid on this one Q" Santana smirked and gestured to Brittany.

"Fine!" Quinn groaned. "But if he turns out to be a weirdo it's on your back..._Cupid_."

Brittany and Santana watched as Quinn walked off to find the tall boy. "He's a weirdo isn't he?" The Latina stated once Quinn was out of earshot.

"Totally."

Santana laughed and shook her head, "let's get a drink."

The two girls walked over to the table where the punch was located but it was guarded by a person Santana hadn't run into for a long time; Sue Sylvester.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _Boobs McGee_" the cheerleading coach sneered when she saw the former Cheerio.

"Coach" Santana said curtly.

The older woman placed her hands on her hips and glared at the brunette, "how is _Glee Club_ these days?"

"Good" the Latina quipped.

"Good? You left a _National winning_ Cheerleading Team to join a _"good"_ glee club!?"

"Yup."

Coach Sylvester scoffed at the one word answers, "and you wondered why you were never Captain with that attitude. I don't miss you on the team at all Sandbags; it's Quinn I miss. My sweet, sweet Q, she looks just like a young Sue Sylvester you know minus the bone structure of course."

"I know you've said before" Santana rolled her eyes as she remembered all those times at cheer practice when the woman would constantly compare Quinn to her younger self.

The Coach decided to ignore the Latina and shifted her focus on to the taller blonde next to her. "We could use you on the cheerleading team Legs, your jumps and turns were _spot on _up there. What do you say kid?"

Brittany's eyes widened as she looked at the intimidating coach, "I'd have to think about it."

"Think about what?" Sue asked bewildered. "Would you rather be a loser or a-.."

"Coach, I heard that Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury were planning on getting revenge by having sex in your office tonight" Santana quickly interrupted the woman.

Coach Sylvester's face turned a shade of red that Santana didn't know was even possible on a human when she heard that information.

"NO! I will _not _let them _fornicate _and create _butt chinned ginger gelled _children on my desk" she snarled. "The thought of their offspring is already making me gag. Becky!"

Becky her sidekick, seemed to appear from nowhere and rushed after the furious cheerleading coach out of the gym.

"Has she always been like that?" Brittany asked as she poured the two of them a glass of fruit punch.

"Insane? Yeah" Santana replied. She took a sip of the drink and creased her eyebrows together, "Puck hasn't spiked this yet."

The blonde scrunched her nose up, "isn't that against school rules if he does?"

"Yeah but he always tries to and he almost _always_ fails" smirked Santana. "Are you enjoying prom so far?"

"Yeah!" The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "It's been so much fun especially dancing for everybody."

"You were so incredible up there Brittany" Santana confessed.

_"You _were incredible up there San!"A pink blush crept across her cheeks at the compliment. "Your solo verse during Perfect gave me_ goose bumps_."

Santana smiled bashfully and took a sip of punch before speaking again. "Did you mean what you said about getting out of Lima and being able to do what we love when we were at the restaurant with Quinn and Rachel the other day? Do you really think we can do it?"

The blonde didn't miss a beat, "absolutely."

The two stood in a comfortable silence for a while as they watched Kurt and Rachel perform their rendition of Something Good from The Sound Of Music.

"You look beautiful tonight Santana" Brittany said aloud and turned to face the brunette.

Santana grinned and felt herself blush, "thank you Britt, you too. Your dress is gorgeous by the way."

"Thanks San" Brittany smiled and ducked her head coyly before looking up at the Latina. "Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can" Santana laughed.

Brittany took a deep breath and looked Santana straight in the eye. "When we were dancing earlier during Finn and Rachel's duet, did you-.."

"Brittany!" Artie interrupted as he wheeled himself over to his girlfriend. "I've looked all over for you."

"Hi Artie" Brittany smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips much to Santana's disgust.

"Stay away from me with that drink Santana" Artie warned the smaller girl. "I don't trust you after you poured soda on my lap."

Santana smirked smugly at the memory, "I told you it was an _accident_ Wheels."

Artie sighed heavily and rolled himself in between the two girls. "Come on Brittany, let's dance" he said and held her hand.

"Actually Santana and I were just talking-.." Brittany started.

"No it's okay Britt, I need to find Toby anyway" Santana shrugged but flashed a smile at the blonde.

Brittany studied the look on Santana's face, she knew it was a fake smile and made a mental note to ask her if something was wrong when they were next alone together. "Okay, well good luck with Prom Queen."

"Thanks" Santana mumbled and turned around to get some more punch. When she turned back around there was no sign of Brittany or Artie, she drank the punch in one mouthful and instantly wished that Puck _had _managed to sneak vodka in there too.

She spotted Toby sat at one of the tables with some of the footballers and a few cheerleaders she used to hang out with when she was a Cheerio too.

Santana smoothed out her dress and seductively walked over to Toby's table.

"Hey _boyfriend_" Santana smirked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Santana!" Toby said in surprise.

The Latina flirtatiously slid into his lap and kissed him on his lips. She cringed when she let Toby deepen the kiss but she drew a line when she felt his hands wander down her back.

"Toby didn't I say that if you tried anything tonight then I wouldn't do the_ thing _for you when we go back home tonight" Santana husked in his ear but loud enough for everybody at the table to hear.

The Latina licked her lips and turned around to face the footballers and cheerleaders who were staring at her in a mix of awe, arousal and disbelief.

"Oh I didn't realise you were hanging out with people" Santana lied and adjusted herself on Toby's lap.

"It's cool baby, we don't mind" the large footballer named Azimio grinned and eyed her body up and down.

"Well I do" Toby said with a frown. "And that stuff is for home" he said and put an arm around Santana.

The brunette forced herself to laugh and let herself lounge into Toby's broad chest as she looked at the people. She recognised most of them, these were the people her and Quinn used to hang out with when they were Cheerio's and two of the most popular girls in McKinley.

"Melanie, I haven't seen you in ages" Santana said to a blonde Cheerio.

The cheerleader sucked her teeth in at the Latina, "you were a bitch to me."

"You probably deserved it" Santana deadpanned the rude girl. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"The end of year Pep Rally" another cheerleader informed her.

"Yeah, this year-..." Toby began but Santana lost interest straight away.

She hid the urge to roll her eyes at the teenagers and say something creative yet equally offensive to them as they continued with their conversation but she pretended like she cared and knew what the conversation was about with a series of nods and shakes.

The Latina stayed on Toby's lap and ignored the fact that she was getting uncomfortable since he wasn't soft and snugly to rest on. He was far too broad and muscular than what she was used to.

Santana wasn't sure how long she stayed on Toby's lap but it was only when she heard Principal Figgins' voice boom from the speakers in the gym that made her alert.

"Can the nominee's for Prom King please make their way to the stage. They are Finn Hudson, Toby Kunze and Samuel Liastrate" the man's voice rumbled throughout the room.

The applause faded when the Principal cleared his throat and began to speak again, "can the nominee's for _Prom Queen_ please make their way to the stage. They are Emily Wilson, Jacqueline Davids and Santana Lopez."

The gym filled with applause once more after Figgins' had said his speech. Santana slid off Toby's lap and held his hand as they walked past the crowds of on looking clapping teenagers.

They separated when they stood on the stage and Santana stood by the nominee's for Prom Queen and Toby stood by the nominee's for Prom King.  
The Latina smirked at the audience below and saw Rachel in the first row grinning at Finn.

Santana really wanted to win Prom Queen; it would be the _ultimate_ status at McKinley. She chewed the inside of her lip, she knew that if she was up for Prom Queen a couple of years ago then she would be certain to win but now she couldn't be too sure, even though she had told everybody that there was no way she could lose now that she was "dating" Toby.

She felt her stomach twist inside her as her parents' words rattled around in her mind. Even though her parents didn't go to the same High School they were still elected Prom King and Queen at their respective school. Hell, her mother was on the honor roll, captain of the cheerleaders and prom queen and her father had an equally successful high school career since he was homecoming king, the quarterback of a winning team, valedictorian _and_ prom king.

Santana felt like she could throw up at any minute, she couldn't let her parents down even more by not winning Prom Queen. She already felt like she had let them down enough and they never told her any different, in fact it was like they agreed with the young Latina.

Principal Figgins opened the gold envelope that had the result in and gasped when he read the sheet of card. "Students of William McKinley the votes have been counted and your Junior Prom King and Queen are..." the man trailed off as a drum roll vibrated across the stage. "Samuel Liastrate and Emily Wilson!"

It felt like somebody had punched Santana in the stomach when she heard those names leave the Principal's mouth. She looked over at Toby who clapped politely along with the other students when Samuel and Emily were given their crowns.

After what felt like an eternity Principal Figgins finally let the nominee's leave the stage. Santana pushed and shoved her way through the sea of students until she finally left the gym and it felt like she could breathe again. She took a deep breath and hurried to the nearest bathroom before anybody could see her.

Brittany jumped and almost poked her eye out with her eyeliner pencil when the door of the bathroom swung open. Her eyes bulged in shock when she saw the teary eyed Latina storming into the bathroom and she immediately rushed over to her. "Santana! What's wrong?"

"I didn't win Britt" Santana said in a tiny voice.

It took Brittany a few moments to realise what the Latina meant, the blonde had left the gym a couple of minutes before crowning had started so she had no idea what happened. "Oh Santana" she murmured and cradled her arms tightly around the brunette's petite frame. Brittany knew how much winning Prom Queen meant to Santana.

"My parents" Santana muffled into Brittany's shoulder. "They're going to be so disappointed Britt."

Brittany soothingly stroked the back of the Latina's head, "they have no reason to be disappointed."

"I didn't win Prom Queen Britt!" Santana raised her voice but she instantly regretted it.

"You don't have to win at everything Santana" Brittany told her in a calm but firm voice.

Santana breathed in the comforting smell of Brittany's citrus shampoo, "this is just another thing where I've let them down."

Brittany tucked a lone strand of dark hair behind the Latina's ear and tilted her chin so she could see her face. "Why do you think you've let them down?"

"Because I'm a fucking lesbian. I'm not as popular as they want me to be anymore. I'm no longer on the Cheerio's. I'm in fucking Glee Club. I don't want to be a lawyer _or_ a doctor. I can go on all day!" Santana almost screamed but they both knew that the brunette's anger wasn't aimed at Brittany; it was aimed at her parents.

"I'm not their perfect daughter" she finally said in just above a whisper as a single tear ran down her flushed face.

The tear didn't escape Brittany's eye and she gently cupped Santana's face and wiped the tear away. "Imperfections are normal San" she said softly.

"You don't have any, you're perfect Britt" Santana said quietly as she looked up at Brittany's kind face.

The blonde started to move her thumbs in relaxing circles against Santana's jaw bone as she cupped her chin, "no Santana, I'm really not."

"Everything about you is perfect Britt" Santana whispered honestly.

Brittany sighed and looked into Santana's clouded eyes, "I have imperfections too San."

Santana replied instantly, "I don't see them."

"Perfection is just one persons opinion Santana" Brittany said gently, she saw the puzzled look on Santana's face and began to explain what she meant. "So in your case you just don't see yourself as a "perfect daughter" but what you may see as an imperfection another may see as perfection."

Santana scoffed and looked away from the blonde, "who'd see me as perfection Britt?"

"Me" Brittany confessed almost inaudibly. "Now turn that frown upside down" she moved her hands up to Santana's mouth and pulled each corner of Santana's mouth up into a smile with her index fingers.

"You're such a dork" Santana giggled.

Brittany grinned, "it works for Bailey."

Santana took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, luckily her makeup hadn't smudged and her face had returned to its normal colour.

"Are you coming Britt?" Santana asked.

"No I need to finish off in here" Brittany said and pointed to her eyeliner-less eye.

Santana put her arms around Brittany's neck and held her in a tight embrace.

"Thanks Brittany" Santana mumbled.

Brittany placed her hands on Santana's waist and started tracing the detail on her dress, "for what?"

"Just...thank you."

It wasn't until they heard a voice shouting Santana's name several moments after that they finally let each other go.

"Bye Britt" Santana said in her normal voice as she walked towards the bathroom door.

"Bye San."

Santana stepped out of the bathroom and saw Toby at the end of the hallway. "Toby!"

"Are you okay Santana?" Toby asked as he jogged towards the Latina.

"Yeah, I'm just disappointed that's all" Santana told him.

"Are you okay to go back in?"

Santana nodded.

The two teenagers walked back to the gym in silence. They entered the dimly lit room and all that could be heard was Mercedes skilled, soulful voice.

"Want to dance?" Toby offered.

The Latina didn't reply, instead she just took his hands and led him to the dance floor.

_"Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am __home __again__  
__Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am whole again"__  
_

Santana placed her hands on Toby's shoulders as they began to slow dance while Mercedes belted out the song.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am young again__  
__Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am fun again"__  
_

Santana could see bright lights flashing in the distance and squinted over Toby's shoulder to see clearer. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she realised that it was Artie and that Brittany had actually been _serious_ about his suggestion to install flashing lights onto his wheels. The Latina was not only embarrassed for Brittany because she was his date and girlfriend but also rather embarrassed for Artie.

_"__However far away, I will always love you__  
__However long I stay, I will always love you__  
__Whatever words I say, I will always love you__  
__I will always love you"  
_

The brunette could see Brittany in the distance too. She could see that she was smiling and chuckling along with Artie and she had his arms wrapped around her waist as they danced in a circle. Santana felt that all too familiar feeling of rage build up inside her once again. _  
_

_"Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am free again__  
__Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am clean again"__  
_

She tried not to look at the sight of Brittany and Artie fondling but she couldn't help herself when her eyes flickered in their direction for a few seconds and every time she saw Brittany laughing or touching or kissing Artie she felt her face get hotter and hotter. _  
_

_"However far away, I will always love you__  
__However long I stay, I will always love you__  
__Whatever words I say, I will always love you__  
__I will always love you"__  
_

It felt like somebody had punched her in the stomach and knocked all the air out of the Latina when she saw that Brittany was straddling Artie in his chair and had started passionately making out with him. Her jaw clenched when she saw Artie's hand grooming Brittany's butt and thighs; she _despised_ it when he touched her. Santana wanted to be the only person that was allowed to touch Brittany like that whether they were alone _or_ in public. She didn't understand why she felt so protective and possessive over the blonde._  
_

_"However far away, I will always love you__  
__However long I stay, I will always love you__  
__Whatever words I say, I will always love you"__  
_

Santana suddenly stopped dancing and pushed Toby away from her, everything felt wrong. The song Mercedes was singing was a love song, she should be dancing with somebody she loved and she definitely didn't _love_ Toby. _  
_

_"I'll always love you, I'll always love you__  
__'Cause I love you"__  
_

The Latina was about to leave the gym and go outside to get some air and possibly have a cigarette when she heard her name echo throughout the huge room over the applause.

"Thanks y'all, much appreciated" Mercedes grinned at the amount of people applauding her. "Next up we have Satan – I mean _Santana._ Santana Lopez."

Santana stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. She saw Mercedes with a huge smile on the stage as she waited for the Latina to perform her solo.

The brunette took a deep breath and began to walk towards the stage; the nights events had made her forget that she even had a solo. Santana fiddled with her hands anxiously as she walked across the stage. She rarely felt nervous when she had to sing a solo but tonight she felt _extremely_ nervous. The Latina used singing and music as a way of expressing what she felt and how she felt even if she wasn't sure what those feelings meant. Singing was what she excelled at and loved to do so it didn't make sense to her why she felt so uneasy.

Santana inhaled deeply and stood by the microphone as the soft introduction started.

_"There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face"_

The Latina opened her eyes and looked down at the teenagers slow dancing with their significant others.

_"All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you"  
_

The memory of the first time she met Brittany popped into Santana's mind. The first thing Santana remembered was her eyes, those startling catlike eyes in a shade of blue that Santana had never seen before. Enchanting was the word that the brunette would give if she ever had to describe the blue eyes because as soon as the Latina looked into them she immediately felt as if she wouldn't be able to look away.

_"Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you"  
_

Santana took the microphone from the stand and began pacing around the stage as the song started to get a little faster. _  
_

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way __home__  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you"_

The Latina remembered how she blushed as she drove home from Brittany's house after the first time they had sex. It had been a few days after Regionals in New York where Santana told the blonde that it wouldn't be wrong if they hooked up or just fooled around with each other but it had actually been _Brittany_ who initiated it. Another memory popped into Santana's head as she remembered how flushed her cheeks were after a particular heavy make out session in Brittany's kitchen when they were home alone. Kissing Brittany was one of her favourite things to do, she always felt a sudden warmth spread across her body when Brittany placed her soft lips on Santana's and the fluttery feeling in her stomach would be doing over time._  
_

_"The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say Hey  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"  
_

There were many times that Santana had trouble sleeping because she had a particular blonde blue-eyed girl on her mind. Normally it would happen after Santana had come home after being with Brittany. She never wanted to leave the blonde. She hated saying goodbye to her. _  
_

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you"_

Santana took a deep breath as she prepared to hold the long note.

_"This is me praying that"_

The Latina stomped her left foot to the beat of the music out of frustration.

_"This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you"_

Santana swayed her hips and hung her head while the music started to slow down. She clasped the microphone with both hands and sang with emotion that she didn't even know she was capable of.

_"Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you"  
_

Santana's voice cracked from the sheer amount of emotion in her voice, it was almost like she was begging. _  
_

_"Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you"  
_

A pin dropping could be heard in the gym while the teenagers fell into a stunned silence after Santana's spine chilling performance ended. Slowly applause rippled in and even the people who sat down during the song had stood up and were giving the Latina a standing ovation.

Santana didn't watch the crowd's reaction for long; she had to leave the gym as soon as possible. She felt like she couldn't breathe in there, everything was just too overwhelming. She pushed open the gym doors and hurried through the hallway to the nearest exit.

Santana pulled open the emergency exit door and stepped out into the football field. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply but spluttered when she realised that she could smell marijuana. She opened her eyes and followed the smell that led underneath the bleachers.

"What the hell?" Santana mumbled to herself and jumped when she saw a figure smoking and lying on the tattered tiny sofa that Stoner Brett and his group stole from a nearby junk yard about a year ago. She crept nearer and saw that the figure had a slicked back mohawk.

"Puck?" the Latina called out cautiously.

The figure sat up when he heard his name and looked in the girl's direction, "Santana?"

The brunette sighed in relief and walked closer to the boy. "Asshole! You scared me!" She clipped him around the ear lightly and rolled her eyes at the boy as she sat on the sofa with him. She thought that maybe if she got drunk and stoned with Puck then she would feel better and everything would be less confusing for her. Her _feelings_ would be less confusing for her.

"Want one?" Puck offered and nodded to the box of beer he had stashed between the two stained cushions.

Santana tilted her head and smirked, "got anything stronger?"

* * *

Santana grunted as she heard her phone vibrate on her bedside table. She ignored it and rolled over in bed and tried to drift back off to sleep.

Almost an hour later the Latina was awoken again but this time because of the light knocking on her french doors that led to her balcony. Santana rubbed her eyes and sat upright in her bed when she saw the moon shining on the silhouette of the person standing on the balcony. Her first thought was that it was either a creep or a serial killer, either way it wouldn't end well. She was about to get the baseball bat she kept underneath her bed for times like this when her cell phone vibrated on her bedside table again.

Santana snuck out of her bed so she didn't have to have her back to the balcony and unlocked her phone. Her eyes widened when she realised that she had a missed call from Brittany and four new messages.

_From Britt-Britt[12.04am]; __can u come over? or can I come over? i rlly need 2 speak to someone  
_

_From Britt-Britt[12.17am]; i know it's late but i just need to talk 2 somebody  
_

_From Britt-Britt[12.42am]; san?_

Santana's stomach tied it's self in knots as she read Brittany's messages, it sounded serious. If anything had happened to Brittany and Santana hadn't done anything to stop or help her then the Latina would never forgive herself.

She scrolled through to the most recent message that was sent only a few minutes ago.

_From Britt-Britt[1.28am]; i'm on ur balcony outside ur bedroom pls let me in san, i didn't know where else 2 go_

Santana let out a huge breath that she didn't realise she was holding in after she read the blonde's message. She switched her bedroom light on and groaned in pain as the sudden brightness blinded her for a moment and rushed to open the French doors.

Her eyes widened in horror after she opened the doors and saw Brittany staring absently back at her. Even though she was stood in the dark Santana could see that the blonde's eyes were red and slightly puffy as if she had been crying and her skin was paler than usual and ice cold.

Santana quickly pulled Brittany into her bedroom and shut the doors to the balcony behind her. She sat Brittany down at the foot of her bed and wrapped a spare blanket around her shoulders.

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" Santana asked gently as she knelt down in front of her.

Brittany didn't acknowledge Santana at all instead she just stared blankly ahead.

Santana wrapped her arms tightly across Brittany and cradled the blonde as she studied the blonde's face for any sign of abuse or injury.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Brittany didn't say anything; she just blinked at the Latina.

"Please talk to me Brittany" Santana begged as her own eyes started to fill with tears as she held the blonde. She didn't know what to do; she had never_ ever_ seen Brittany like this before.

Santana finally felt Brittany melt into her arms as she began to smooth the back of the blonde's head comfortingly, mimicking the gesture that Brittany had done to the Latina in the bathroom earlier on in the night.

Brittany sighed softly into Santana's neck as she rested her head on her shoulder, "Artie and I broke up."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The Latina's eyes widened as she started to stroke the teary blonde's head. "Brittany" Santana mumbled softly into her hair. It felt like a huge, heavy weight had been removed from her shoulders when she heard the words fall out of the blue-eyed girl's mouth. It felt almost _relieving_ but Santana couldn't allow herself to enjoy the feeling, not when Brittany was sobbing into her shoulder.

"What happened?" The brunette asked while she hugged Brittany closer to her.

Brittany replied with a heavy sigh into Santana's neck.

"Okay" Santana breathed. "Okay, you don't have to tell me what happened Britt, but what brought you here?"

The blonde adjusted her position so her head was more comfortable on her best friends shoulder and wiped her pink nose with the sleeve of her jumper. "I was riding my motorbike because I do that when I can't sleep and have too much on my mind and I don't know" Brittany frowned slightly and paused for a moment before continuing. "The next thing I knew was that I was here. I sound so stupid but I-I just wanted to see you."

A small smile crept on to the brunette's face at the blonde's honest words. "You don't sound stupid at all Britt" Santana said quietly but confidently.

"But I didn't want to knock on your front door in case your parents heard and you got into trouble but I remembered how you told me that you used to sneak out through your balcony because your garage roof and lattice is right under it so I came round that way. Sorry if I scared you" Brittany explained.

"It's fine Britt."

"I think I'm ready to tell you what happened now" Brittany murmured in the Latina's neck.

Santana started to draw small, soothing circles on the girls forearm with her thumb, "are you sure?"

"I kind of owe it to you Santana since I disturbed you from sleeping and we both know how you feel about being woken up" Brittany chuckled sadly and took a deep breath before she continued.

_"Get me out of this chair babe" Artie spluttered in between kisses.  
_

_Brittany smirked down at the boy and slid off his lap. She teasingly grazed his lips with hers as she bent down to pick him up.__The blonde carried her boyfriend bridal style to her double bed and dropped him gently before she climbed on top of him. She felt Artie tug at the thin jumper that she had changed in to after they had returned to Brittany's house after prom finished and quickly pulled it over her head so she was only wearing a pair of shorts and a bra._

_Brittany flipped them over so Artie was on top of her when she felt something hard against her hip and continued to kiss the boy hungrily.  
_

_Out of the corner of his eye Artie saw something, something black was tucked between the headboard and the pillows on the bed. He stopped kissing and touching his girlfriend instantly. "Brittany! Brittany stop!" Artie almost yelled as he stared at the material in confusion.  
_

_"What?" Brittany mumbled and got her hair out of her eyes.  
_

_Artie reached forward and fumbled by the headboard until he brought out a pair of lacy panties. "Whose are these?!"  
_

_Brittany's eyes bulged in shock at the panties that Artie held between his thumb and index finger. She immediately recognized them, they were _Santana's _panties. They were from the last time she and Santana had hooked up but were interrupted by the blonde's mom coming home from work early and as they raced to get changed the brunette must have forgotten her underwear.  
_

_"Mine" Brittany lied.  
_

_Artie scoffed, "don't lie to me Brittany. These are too small to be yours; your ass is bigger."  
_

_"I'm not!"  
_

_"Oh my God!" Artie groaned in realization, "you're _cheating_ on me?!"  
_

_"No!" Brittany shook her head furiously. "No, of course not Artie!"  
_

_He rolled himself off the blonde and sat up straight on her bed while he glared at his girlfriend, "whose are they Brittany?"  
_

_Brittany sighed and propped herself up on her elbows. She knew she couldn't keep saying that the panties were hers but she also knew that she couldn't tell __Artie that they were Santana's. It would crush the Latina; she wasn't ready for it yet. "I-I can't tell you that Artie, I can't break my promise to her" Brittany explained as she fidgeted with her hands._

_"So you _are_ cheating on me?" Artie spat in a mixture of repulsion and hurt.  
_

_"No! A girl can't cheat on her boyfriend with another girl!" Brittany protested.  
_

_"What are you talking about?" The boy demanded harshly, "you had _sex_ with somebody else while in a_ relationship,_ that's cheating."  
_

_"Fooling around with another girl isn't cheating! It's just friends talking with their tongues super close" the blonde parroted what her best friend had told her.  
_

_Artie held his head in his hands before he scowled at the blonde, "I can't believe I'm hearing this. God, Brittany why are you so stupid?!"  
_

_It felt like somebody had punched Brittany in the stomach multiple times and it had taken the oxygen from her body when she heard that word leaving her boyfriend's mouth. Brittany liked to think that she was a strong and carefree person and that she could take on any situation and adapt easily but that one word cut her to the core.  
_

_Brittany blinked back several tears but her trembling lip had already given her emotions away. "I'm not" she said in a small voice.  
_

_"Yes you are!" The boy chastised, "you're an idiot for believing that girl!"  
_

_The blonde quickly wiped a tear that had run down her cheek, "I think you should leave now Artie."  
_

_"I'm not going until you tell me who she is" he hissed and folded his arms across his chest.  
_

_"I _want _you to leave and I don't want you to come back to my house" Brittany told him in a much firmer tone.  
_

_"Wait a minute; you're breaking up with _me_? Even though _you're _the one who cheated?" Artie asked in astonishment.  
_

_"You called me an idiot and stupid and that's bullying and I won't accept that" Brittany said coldly and glared at her now ex-boyfriend with icy blue eyes.  
_

_"So you are breaking up with me?"  
_

_Brittany wiped another tear that had escaped and nodded.  
_

_"Fine, fucking fine. Well I hope you and whatever _dyke _you're screwing are happy in Brittany land where the only profession is riding unicorns because evidently that's all you're good for."  
_

"After he left I just led on my bed but I had too much on my mind Santana. I went outside for fresh air and then I rode on my motorbike because I couldn't sleep and somehow I'm here" Brittany shrugged her quivering shoulders.

Santana's blood was boiling. She had never been so angry at Artie. How dare he speak to Brittany like that, he had no right.

"It's disgusting what he said to you Britt" Santana said lowly as she cradled Brittany's head into her shoulder. "He'll get what's coming to him don't worry, I can already feel Auntie Snixx plotting revenge. You're so much better off without him."

Brittany wriggled out of Santana's grasp and adjusted herself on the foot of the bed so she faced the Latina.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany asked while she wiped her eyes.

Santana's eyebrows creased slightly and looked up at the blonde's saddened watery eyes, "of course Britt-Britt."

"Please don't lie to me okay Santana?" The blonde told her firmly.

The Latina's frown deepened, "okay?"

Brittany took a deep breath and met Santana's eyes, "was it true what you said about how girls' fooling around isn't cheating? That it's just friends talking with their tongues super close?"

It felt like the world had stopped for the Latina while the gears in her brain turned fast. She was torn; she didn't know whether to continue lying to Brittany or finally tell her the truth. She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at the delicate blonde with red puffy eyes in front of her and her stomach twisted. She hated seeing Brittany like this but Santana knew that whatever she said wouldn't make the situation easier.

"No, I lied" Santana admitted in a tiny voice.

The blonde's teary eyes almost fell out of her head and her face crumpled in a way that Santana had never seen it do before. "What?!" Brittany asked in disbelief as her eyes raced over the brunette's features.

Santana felt appalled with herself when she saw the sadness and hurt on Brittany's face. She _detested _that she was the one who had caused it. "It was a lie" Santana repeated in an even quieter voice.

A tense and uncomfortable silence filled Santana's bedroom as Brittany processed what the Latina had just revealed. The blonde felt sick, she couldn't believe what Santana had just said. She thought they were best friends and best friends don't lie to each other, especially about something like _that._

"Oh my God" Brittany gasped in horror as Santana's words began to sink in. "All this time I've been cheating on Artie!"

The Latina had gnawed her bottom lip throughout the uneasy silence so much that she had actually drawn blood. "I'm so sorry Brittany" Santana apologised and instinctively attempted to hold Brittany's hand.

The blonde swatted the Latina's hand away and stood up from the bed. "_You're_ the reason me and Artie have broke up" Brittany practically snarled and pointed to Santana.

Santana opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by the blonde.

"He was my boyfriend, I _loved_ him Santana!" Brittany almost screamed, she didn't care that it was almost two thirty in the morning, her emotions were running high. The blonde couldn't remember the last time she had felt so angry and so hurt. A lone tear ran down Brittany's cheek, except this time it wasn't a tear from sadness it was a tear from_ anger_. She was fuming with the Latina.

The blonde clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth while she glared brutally at the brunette. "You manipulated me. You lied to me. You _used_ me Santana."

Santana stood up from her bed and rushed towards the taller girl, "Brittany I-.."

"I can't be here right now. I need to leave. I can't even _look_ at you right now San" Brittany turned on her heel and stormed hastily towards the balcony.

"Wait Britt!" The Latina gently grabbed her wrist and turned Brittany around to face her. "Britt you can't go back out, it's almost three in the morning! You're tired, upset, angry and God knows what else. Please, it's too dangerous."

"Like you care" Brittany scoffed, but she regretted it instantly. She knew that she was one of the few people Santana genuinely cared for.

The Latina winced when she heard Brittany's bitter words and tried to mask the look of hurt on her face. "Look stay the night okay?" Santana suggested. "You can have my bed and I can sleep downstairs."

Brittany rolled her eyes and shook away from Santana's grasp. "I'm not going to make you sleep on your sofa in your own house Santana, just don't _try _anything."

A small but genuine smile spread over Santana's face, "sure, no funny business. I'll get you some pyjamas."

Santana heard Brittany sigh once more while she hunted through her closet for pyjamas that would fit the taller girl.

"Here you go" Santana threw a pair of black sleep shorts and old pink tank top on the bed next to the blonde. Brittany blinked at the clothes and then at Santana and mumbled something that the brunette couldn't quite comprehend.

The two stood in silence for a moment until Santana spoke again, "I guess I'll let you get changed then."

Santana chewed her lip as she waited outside her bedroom for the blonde to change. She felt awful. She felt ashamed. She couldn't get the image of Brittany crying and screaming at her out of her mind and she hated that it was her fault. The Latina rubbed her tired head; she knew there was no point in talking about it any longer, not when they were exhausted, emotional and possibly hungover.

She heard Brittany say that she had changed and entered her bedroom. She involuntarily smiled and a warm feeling spread across her body when she saw that Brittany had claimed the right side of her double bed.

"I'm going to turn the lights off okay?" Santana warned.

"Okay" mumbled Brittany. "I assumed the left side is your side because it's your side at my house too" she added when she felt a dip in the bed.

Santana was glad that her room was in complete darkness so Brittany couldn't see her blushing. "Yeah it is" the brunette replied softly and rolled on to her side to face the blonde except Brittany had her back to the Latina and was led on the very edge of her side of the bed. Santana couldn't help but muse over that this was the furthest apart they'd been from one another while they shared a bed, not even their pinkies were touching.

"Night Britt" Santana said as she stared at Brittany's back and hoped that she would turn around.

The brunette finally rolled back over when she accepted that Brittany wasn't going to reply back.

The morning after Santana woke up in an empty bed and found a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top neatly folded on the pillow on the right side of the bed.

* * *

Santana rocked on the balls of her feet as she stood on the porch of the Pierce house. She lifted her head up when she heard the sound of the front door opening and smiled when she saw Brittany's little sister dressed in overalls answer the door.

"Santana!" Erica grinned with a smile that was almost identical to Brittany's.

"Oh hey Erica, is Brittany here?" The Latina asked the young girl.

The miniature version of Brittany opened her mouth to answer when she heard somebody call her name. "Erica Mai Pierce, what have I told you about answering the door alone?" A woman's voice boomed.

Erica winced at her mother's voice and watched as her mom walked down the narrow hallway to the door.

"Sorry mommy" the little girl hung her head and ran back into the house when Mrs Pierce come to the door.

"Hello Santana" Brittany's mother beamed warmly.

"Hi is Brittany in?" Santana asked as she tried to peek over the tall woman.

"She was but then she left a couple of hours ago."

The Latina tried to hide the disappointment from her voice, "do you know where she went?"

"No sorry" the older blonde lied. She had a feeling she knew where her daughter was but she wasn't particularly sure if Brittany would want Santana there. "Is my daughter okay Santana?" She hesitated for a moment as she stared at the anxious brunette and narrowed her eyes, "you wouldn't happen to know anything about her and Artie breaking up would you?"

"They broke up?" Santana gasped in fake surprise and acted as if the night before had never happened and that this was news to her. "Do you know why?"

"She said that they had an argument and he called her stupid and an idiot" Sarah's voice shook with anger, a sound that was foreign for the usually chirpy woman.

"How was she?" Santana asked genuinely. They both knew how those two little words affected the blonde that they both adored.

Sarah sighed and placed her hand on the door frame. "She was crying but I think that she was more upset that he called her stupid and an idiot than actually _breaking up_ with her."

Santana's eyebrow furrowed, "she said she loved him though."

"Oh, I never got that feeling around them but maybe she did, maybe she didn't" Sarah shrugged. "I was never fond of the boy anyway, he was always a bit" she paused to think of an accurate word to describe Artie "...smug and arrogant for my liking."

The brunette let out a small chuckle at Brittany's moms honest words but it was soon replaced by irritation as she thought of the boy. "Yeah he's a jerk and Brittany doesn't deserve to be treated like that" Santana said pointedly. "Anyway thanks Mrs Pierce" the Latina waved goodbye to Sarah and walked down the steps of the porch.

Brittany's mother watched Santana as she walked towards her car and frowned. She wondered if she had done the right thing lying about her daughter's whereabouts to the Latina since Santana seemed almost_ desperate_ to talk to her oldest child. Something in the blonde woman nagged her about the two girls because whenever she saw the two of them together it immediately reminded her of herself and her late noticed that Brittany looked at the Latina in a way that her mother had never seen her look at anybody else before and Santana only mimicked the look.

The older woman was certain that they were important to each other as friends if nothing else. She knew that Brittany would be annoyed at her if she told Santana where she was but her gut was telling her to tell the brunette anyway so she went with her gut feeling, as usual.

"Santana?" Mrs Pierce called just as Santana turned her car key.

"Yeah?" Santana squinted under the boiling sun.

Sarah sighed and pushed herself off the door frame. "Try Henri's dance studio, she tends to go there if she's upset. Dancing helps her like that."

* * *

Santana parked her car in the parking lot behind the well known dance studio. Henri's dance studio was one of the best dance studios in Ohio so it made sense to the Latina why Brittany would take her lessons and just dance there in general.

The Latina pushed open the glass door to the studio and was instantly hit in the face with a cool breeze from the air conditioning. She looked around the spacious lobby area and saw two little girls in matching lilac leotards; one was already stretching and the other clung to her mother's leg. The brunette's lips twitched into a smile as she walked towards the front desk.

"Hi I'm looking for Brittany Pierce. I was told she would be here. I don't think she has a lesson right now but I know she just likes to come here and do her own thing" Santana informed the receptionist.

"Oh yeah Brittany" the woman's face lit up in recognition of the girl's name, "she's in studio six. It's the last door on your right on the second floor."

The Latina darted up the stairs and rushed through the hallway until she stood outside the correct room. She inhaled deeply and turned the handle on the door while she mentally rehearsed what she was going to say to Brittany.

As soon as she opened the door a soft, slow song that Santana didn't recognise filled her ears. The brunette momentarily lost her breath when she saw Brittany in the middle of the room dressed in a black sports bra and white sweatpants performing elegant pirouettes' with closed eyes to the gentle song.

Santana couldn't tell if the dance was improvised or rehearsed but either way it was done perfectly. It was rare to see Brittany performing a lyrical dance routine, Santana had only seen Brittany dance that particular style a handful of times. Normally the blonde performed acro, contemporary, urban and whatever Mr Schue had choreographed for Glee Club, all happy upbeat numbers unlike this one.

Santana watched in awe as she watched the girl dance. Every move Brittany made she did with a purpose. She conveyed so much emotion through her dancing. The Latina had never seen Brittany look so dainty and delicate yet so strong and powerful as she did while the blonde danced her heart out to the song; once again it was like Brittany was lost in a whole other world.

Brittany almost stumbled in shock when she saw the Latina's reflection gawking at her in the mirror after the song had ended. "What are you doing here Santana?" The blonde asked sharply and glared at the brunette in the mirror before she paused the next song on her iPhone in the dock.

Santana shook her head; she had temporarily forgotten why she had even come to the studio after watching Brittany dance. "I needed to talk to you."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your mom told me" Santana stated.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, "you went to my house?

"Yeah, I told you I needed to talk to you and I thought you would be there since I woke up this morning and you had already left" the Latina shrugged.

"I told my mom not to tell you" Brittany replied in annoyance.

"She also told me that you told her that you and Artie broke up" Santana looked up at the blonde who had turned around to face her. "Did you mention-.."

"That it was because he found my best friends underwear in my bed when we were about to have sex?" Brittany interrupted.

Santana gulped and nodded weakly.

"Then no I didn't mention you" Brittany sighed and wiped away the bead of sweat that was dripping off her forehead. "What do you want Santana?"

"I'm sorry Britt."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "yeah you've already said that."

"Well what else do you want me to say?" Santana asked and raised her voice slightly. Telling somebody she was sorry was hard enough for the Latina; she didn't know what else to do.

"How about why you lied to me in the first place!" Brittany demanded.

"It seemed like a good idea" Santana muttered and looked away from the blonde. She wasn't being completely honest, it wasn't the truth but the Latina had no idea how to tell Brittany the real reason when she wasn't even sure of it herself.

The taller girl stuck her chin in the air and glared down at the girl, "you took _advantage_ of me Santana."

The brunette frowned at Brittany's harsh accusation, "no Britt I didn't" Santana protested. The last thing she wanted the blonde to think was that.

"Yes you did! What did you think?" Brittany mocked. "Stupid Brittany, the girl who spread her legs within an hour of meeting me for the first time so she's gullible and easy enough to trick her into fucking me again and again." The blonde tried to keep her voice strong but it was easy to hear the bitter and sad undertones.

Santana's jaw dropped when she heard the blonde's crude words, she didn't understand how Brittany could think she thought of her like that. "That's not fair Britt; you _know_ I don't think you're stupid and I don't think you're gullible _or_ easy."

Brittany walked towards the Latina until they were only a few inches apart. "Then what _did_ you think Santana?" she challenged.

"I-I thought it'd be harmless and fun" Santana hesitated for a moment before continuing. "No feelings or strings attached" she added under her breath.

Brittany didn't hear the last part of Santana's sentence as she become angrier at the brunette. "You wanted us to be _fuck buddies_!?" Brittany's face contorted in a look of disgust. "Are you that _desperate _to have sex that you thought you'd_ manipulate_ your friend who _already_ had a boyfriend?!"

Santana's face burned from Brittany's allegation and felt rage build up inside her. "It was only a matter of time before you and Artie broke up and I thought it'd happen much sooner than it did!"

"You have no right to talk about Artie Santana" Brittany warned. "You knew _nothing_ about our relationship!"

The Latina felt her body begin to shake in frustration with Brittany. "I know that he enjoyed _touching_ you while you straddled him in his wheelchair at Prom and stuck your tongue down his throat! He was a fucking _asshole_ Brittany" the Latina yelled.

"Well he may've been asshole but at least he didn't lie to me to get me to fuck him!" Brittany screamed.

"I don't get why you're being so over the top about this Brittany, I mean you _clearly _wasn't thinking about Artie when you had your fingers _inside _me" screeched Santana.

The blonde gritted her teeth and stepped towards the Latina so that they were only a couple of inches away, "you have _no idea_ what I was thinking."

"Well I know you weren't thinking about Artie when you were on the edge of coming for the _third _time two nights ago" Santana said lowly as she looked at the stony faced blonde in the eye.

A prominent blush spread across Brittany's already flushed face.

Santana smirked when she saw the taller girls face grow pinker. She licked her lips and moved towards Brittany until they were only centimetres apart. They were both so worked up that they were literally _panting._ "Just admit it Brittany, you _enjoyed _hooking up with me."

"That doesn't change that you're wrong in the first place" Brittany said sternly. "I _trusted_ you Santana" she added as her voice began to crack.

The Latina rolled her eyes out of exasperation with the blonde, "it wasn't like we did anything wrong Britt."

"How can you say that?!" Brittany's eyes widened in incredulity at the brunette. "You made me _cheat _on my boyfriend with you."

"I didn't _make _you do anything Brittany. You_ know_ that you could have stopped this at any time so don't you _dare _try and blame it all on me" Santana placed her hands on her hips and scowled up at the blonde.

"Were we ever friends Santana? Or was I just another notch on your bedpost that you kept coming to time and time again?" Brittany almost snarled.

"Of course we were friends Britt!" Santana began to panic; she couldn't stand the thought of something happening to their friendship. "We were, we_ are_ best friends."

"Well you have a weird way of showing it by lying to me."

"Most people give their best friends friendship bracelets, I give them orgasms" shrugged Santana.

Brittany would have found that comment amusing if she wasn't so hurt and annoyed at her best friend. "Now is not the time to be funny Santana."

The uncomfortable tension around the two girls started to thicken. "I don't know what else to say Britt" Santana admitted in defeat. "We just keep going round in circles."

"You could just tell me the truth" Brittany retorted bluntly.

Santana let out a loud noise and held her head in her hands, "I _am_ telling you the truth!"

"You're not! You're lying to me right now Santana! I can tell when you're lying because you're avoiding eye contact with me plus you're playing with your bangs" the blonde gestured to the Latina in front of her who was re-arranging her dark bangs.

Santana immediately stopped playing with her hair and stood up straight. "Fuck Britt, I can't talk to you when you're being like this" the Latina grumbled. "I give up."

"Good because right now Santana, I don't even know _how_ to talk to you" Brittany quipped.

A look of physical pain flashed on Santana's face but it disappeared as soon as it came and was replaced with Santana's usual tough and hardened exterior.

"Fine" the Latina spun on her heel and stomped out of studio six and slammed the door as she left a shaking and tearful blonde behind.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"So that's when my mom told me that my sister was coming home for three weeks" Quinn continued as she buckled the airplane belt around her waist. Nationals had come sooner than a lot of the Glee Club had realised and they were now on their way to New York to compete at the competition. Every person in New Directions had the intention and motivation to win Nationals.

"Is she bringing her fancy husband with her too?" Santana asked as she sat beside her blonde friend.

"Obviously Santana, those two are joined at the hip. It's sickening" the taller girl shuddered.

The Latina rolled her eyes and smirked, "ah the life of a trophy wife."

"The life we all_ dream _of" Quinn copied the brunette's sarcastic tone.

Santana heard the annoyance in the blonde's voice. She knew it bothered her that her parents wanted her to follow in the steps of her sister and marry somebody rich and successful and become nothing but something pretty on a man's arm. Santana empathized with her friend, her own parents wanted the same for her but the teenagers knew that they both had different ideas to their "traditional" families.

"Why would she want to come back to Lima when she lives in _Miami_?"

"Uh to visit family?" Quinn said like it was an obvious answer. "You know the _usual _reason people come back home in the summer."

"Once I leave Lima I'm never coming back" Santana said lowly and clenched her jaw.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her friend, "not even to visit your parents?"

"They'll probably refuse to acknowledge my existence by then" Santana mumbled and looked out of the tiny airplane window. She knew she had to tell her parents about her sexuality soon. She was getting tired of fighting it. It scared her.

A small but sad smile formed on Quinn's face as she looked at Santana who was deliberately avoiding eye contact with her. Santana looked so tiny in her seat as she fiddled with her thumbs. The blonde knew how much the Latina feared disappointing her parents and she also knew she was terrified about what would happen to her when she eventually told them.

"I know you're staring" huffed Santana.

"Santana-." Quinn began.

"Don't" the brunette snapped. The last thing she wanted right now was Quinn droning on at her.

The two sat in silence for a while as they waited for the rest of the Glee Club to board the airplane. The Latina's stomach flipped when she saw a familiar blonde making her way through the aisle. They hadn't spoken to each other since their argument in Brittany's dance studio. Santana tried to hide her face behind her bangs in a futile attempt for Brittany not to notice her but she knew it was pointless when the girl next to her opened her mouth.

"Hi Brittany, there's a seat spare if you want?" Quinn offered and gestured to the free seat next to her.

Brittany's smile faded when she spotted Santana and shook her head, "no thanks Quinn I'm going to sit with Rachel." The blonde hastily moved down the aisle and sat three rows behind them with the tiny girl.

Quinn adjusted her position to face the Latina "okay, what was that?"

"What?" Santana frowned.

"That!" The taller girl waved her hand for emphasis. "Brittany just gave you the cold shoulder. Have you done something to upset her again?"

Santana rolled her eyes and turned to face her friend, "why is it always _my_ fault Quinn?"

"You were both like this the last time we were in New York; you _barely _acknowledged each others existence until we were sent out to do our own thing in the city."

Santana groaned at her friend, "no Quinn it's _nothing_ like that."

"I'm having the weirdest déjà vu right now Santana" the blonde narrowed her hazel eyes suspiciously.

"You _know_ she's been distant with _everybody _ever since she broke up with Artie!" Santana protested in a panic. It was partially true, the blonde hadn't been chatting and giggling as much as she usually did but Brittany was still smiling and cheery however something was missing in her eyes. The sparkle was gone and the Latina hated that she was the one that caused the sparkle to fizzle out.

Quinn pressed the issue further, "I find it weird how they suddenly broke up though; they were _all _over each other at prom."

"I know" Santana shivered, the mental image of Brittany and Artie making out in Artie's wheelchair while his hands roamed her body made her feel like she could vomit violently.

The blonde pursed her lips as she thought for a moment, "did you have something to do with it?"

"Quinn!" The Latina spluttered. "All I know is what Mercedes told us that they broke up because "they needed time apart" according to Artie. You were there too!" Santana said confidently and looked at her best friend in her curious eyes. She didn't want Quinn to find out that she was actually the one who broke Brittany and Artie up, well in Brittany's opinion anyway. The Latina knew that if she did then a sharp stinging pain on her cheek would be coming her way again.

"Okay, okay Santana. I'm just wondering" Quinn said and opened the hardback book that was resting on her lap.

Santana rolled her eyes and stuck her earphones in her ears while she let the music calm her racing thoughts.

* * *

"And finally Brittany, Santana and Quinn are going to be staying in room 22" Mr Schuester said and handed Quinn the keycard for their hotel room for the weekend.

Santana was the first person to step into the small beige room that had tacky artwork hung on the walls. There was dark wooden furniture which made the room look cramped and there was no TV. Santana instantly preferred the hotel that they had stayed in when they competed at Regionals the last time they were in New York. The Latina's eyes widened when she saw that there was only one small singular bed and a double bed instead of three singular beds like the other hotel had.

Quinn placed her suitcase on the double bed to claim a side as soon as she saw the sleeping arrangements. "There is _no way_ you two are going to share the double bed while I'm in the same room with you" she said and unzipped her luggage.

Brittany frowned, "what did you just say?"

"That you and Santana shouldn't sleep in the double bed" Quinn repeated.

"Why shouldn't we?" Brittany asked in a calm yet demanding voice and her jaw clenched as she turned to face the blonde.

A look of panic spread over Quinn's face which was only mimicked by Santana when they realised that the blonde had understood the hidden message and undertones in Quinn's statement.

The shorter blonde smiled sweetly "I just don't think it'd be _appropriate_ that's all."

Quinn glanced at Santana who looked paler than usual and Quinn knew that she had put her foot in it.

"Because we've known each other the least so it would be weird!" Santana lied lamely.

Brittany glared at Santana's obvious lie and shifted her suspicious gaze on the blonde. "Why Quinn?"

"Because, because.." Quinn stopped and ran her hand through her hair. She was caught in a dilemma, she didn't want to lie to Brittany but she didn't want to betray her oldest friend.

The blonde's eyes bulged in realization after she pieced everything together. "You _knew _about me and Santana!?"

Quinn nodded her head.

Santana felt the atmosphere in the room change; they were standing in a cold and uncomfortable silence while Brittany bore holes in both of them with her stormy blue eyes.

"_You knew_ what Santana had told me?" Brittany said lowly.

Santana rolled her eyes, she was getting irritated that Brittany kept bringing it up. She was ashamed but she didn't think that she should be the one to take full responsibility over what happened. The Latina just wanted things to go back to normal and for Brittany to talk to her again. "Don't bring this up again Britt" Santana mumbled.

"I didn't, I _don't" _Quinn amended, "condone it Brittany."

Brittany sighed and looked at Quinn, "how did you find out?"

"I've always had my suspicions about the two of you because you've always been so _close_-.." Quinn started but Santana butted in.

"But it was when the Hobbit stood up in Glee Club and blabbed about finding a pair of panties was when she knew for sure, so well done _Detective Fabray_" Santana said bitterly and clapped her hands sarcastically.

"And then I confronted Santana about it and she admitted everything. She told me the full story" the blonde finished and looked between her friends.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"I wanted to Brittany" Quinn explained calmly. "I was furious at Santana!"

"She even slapped me" Santana muttered and winced at the memory.

Brittany's mouth formed an o shape when she heard that Quinn had laid hands on Santana. Her eyes widened and shock took over her face. Even if her and Santana wasn't on the best of terms right now she didn't like the thought of somebody _hitting_ the Latina but she knew not to worry about it too much because it was only Quinn and it was like second nature to those girls. They clashed a lot because they were alike in so many ways but that was why Brittany guessed they had managed to stay friends for so long.

"But then it completely changed, you didn't see the look on her face; you didn't hear what Santana was saying" Quinn said in her smooth, tranquil voice. "I'd never seen or heard her like that before and I knew there was nothing I could do. "

The Latina cringed at her oldest friends words; she didn't want Brittany to know any of that _especially_ when she was still present. "I'm still in the room Quinn!" Santana groaned.

Quinn ignored Santana's outburst and shifted her focus on the taller blonde. "_However _I did say that you would find out eventually but it wasn't my job to interfere Brittany. I couldn't do that to the two of you. I wasn't going to be responsible for the consequences."

"I wish you would have just told me, you know I hate making people sad and angry and that's how I made Artie when he found out!" Brittany jutted out her bottom lip and pouted.

"I'm sorry Brittany but I-."

"You're my friend Quinn" the blonde interrupted before she turned her back on the two girls and marched out of the room.

Santana and Quinn watched as the girl left the hotel room. The Latina chewed her bottom lip and began to walk across the room to find the blonde. Santana knew that they needed to talk,_ properly_ this time.

Quinn hurried behind the brunette just as she was about to leave the room and grabbed her by the wrist to stop her. "No Santana, you stay here and I'll find her. You've done enough damage" Quinn sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

The New Directions huddled together backstage as they warmed up and waited for them to be called onstage. Rachel and Mr Schuester were demonstrating breathing exercises' and scale runs for the Glee Club to follow. There were other show choirs warming up too while they eyed the competition and Santana thought they all looked ridiculous in their identical pea-green dresses while the boys wore a suit with a matching tie.

"No Santana you're not breathing deeply enough" Rachel criticised. "You're never going to be able to hold the note long enough if you don't do as I say!"

"I can hold the note perfectly long enough thank you very much" Santana snapped. So far Nationals and New York was not a pleasant time for her.

"Not for long" protested Rachel.

Quinn sighed at her bickering friends, "just listen to her Santana, we_ can't_ lose Nationals."

"_Especially_ not after last year" Mercedes pointed out and almost everybody in the group shuddered and winced as they remembered the catastrophe at the earlier Nationals.

"I think we've got this in the bag this year girls" Rachel beamed.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Santana announced.

"Don't be too long."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'll take as long as my bladder needs Dwarf!"

The Latina walked away from the group of teenagers and through the busy backstage area that was brimming with people from different show choirs. She scooted round the corner and groaned when she felt something hard collide with her bare knees. Santana looked down and scowled when she saw who had almost made her fall.

"Watch where you're going Wheels" Santana warned and pushed past him.

"Watch where _you're_ going bitch" Artie muttered.

Santana stopped in her tracks and turned sharply on her heel when she heard the curse word leave Artie's mouth. She walked back to the boy until she was standing in front of him and placed her hands on her hips, "what the _hell_ did you just call me?"

"You heard" the boy sneered.

"Aw did somebody forget to take their pills today?" Santana snickered and patted the boy's head mockingly.

Artie shook out of the girls grasp and grinded his jaw. "No, I'm just fed up of _idiots _like you thinking that you're royalty."

"You have an obsession with calling people idiots."

"Well most women are idiots" Artie shrugged arrogantly.

"_Including_ Brittany?" Santana challenged in a tone that was almost threatening.

Artie grew uncomfortable under the Latina's fiery glare, "what?"

"She told me that you called her an idiot and said that she was stupid" the brunette seethed.

"Well she is" the boy said simply.

The Latina felt herself grow angry at the boy once more, "how _dare _you."

"Everybody _knows_ she's stupid Santana" Artie said and folded his arms across his chest. "That's the word people think of when they hear her name!"

Santana glared down at the boy in disgust, what Brittany saw in him she would never know. "You never deserved her Artie, she was always way too good for you."

"_I'm_ the one who was too good for _her_" Artie scoffed. "I'm the one going to college and leaving Lima next year while she'll stay in Lima and raise her nine bastard children!"

"Don't you _dare"_ Santana spat and clenched her trembling fists.

"I bet she'll get pregnant before senior prom."

"It's no wonder she broke up with you, you're a fucking asshole" the Latina snarled.

The boy held a finger in the air and the brunette resisted the urge to bend it back. "She broke up with me because she was a _whore_ and _cheated_ on me."

Santana took a step towards Artie and stared down at him dangerously. "Never _ever_ let me hear you call Brittany that again or any other name for that matter and maybe she wouldn't fuck somebody else if you actually kept her satisfied!"

Artie's eyes doubled in size when realisation hit him. "It's _you_! You're the_ girl_ who Brittany cheated on me with!"

It was as if the Latina's blood had turned to ice, this wasn't happening. "No! That's crazy!" Santana protested.

"It was_ your_ underwear I found in Brittany's bed" Artie said in a mix of horror, shock and disgust.

"Artie" Santana began. She felt like she could vomit at any minute.

The boy cut her off, "you've been sleeping with my girlfriend."

"_Ex-_girlfriend."

"You're a _lesbian!_" Artie shouted.

"Can you stop fucking yelling!" Santana hissed and checked around them. Luckily the hallway was pretty deserted.

The boy broke out into a menacing grin, "just wait until _everybody _finds out that the schools biggest bitch is actually a _closeted lesbian_."

Santana audibly gulped and felt her face burn at Artie's words. "Listen, you fucki-.."

"This is too good! Santana Lopez is a _dyke_" Artie laughed maliciously.

Santana was just about to unleash her inner Snixx when an announcement echoed backstage.

"Can the New Directions from William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio make their way to the stage please."

Santana took a deep breath and scowled at the boy in the wheelchair. "If I was you _Cripple,_ I'd keep that mouth of yours _shut_ before I cut off your arms and your already _useless _legs so you're just a torso and _beat_ you with your own limbs."

The smirk disappeared on Artie's face as he grew paler. He looked away and hastily wheeled himself away from the Latina.

Santana's entire body shook; she couldn't believe what had just happened. The brunette just had to hope that her threat to Artie was enough to keep him silent.

* * *

Santana stood next to Quinn as they watched the boys take their places on stage. They were performing three songs again and the first song only required Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike, Blaine and Kurt to be on the stage so the girls waited and watched in the wings.

The Latina looked around for Brittany and spotted her in the wings with Mercedes, Tina and Rachel at the opposite side of the stage. Santana's dark eyes mixed with catlike blue ones from across the stage for a moment until Brittany looked away.

Santana huffed and turned to face the stage when she heard the uplifting reggae introduction start.

The bright floodlights lit up the stage as Artie began to sing the first verse.

"_I gotta find my way back,  
Back to summer paradise  
Sean Paul, Simple Plan"  
_

The stage exploded in a rainbow of warm colours when it was Finn's turn to sing.

_"My heart is sinking _  
_As I'm lifting up  
Up above the clouds away from you  
And I can't believe I'm leaving  
Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do"_

A second guitar kicked in and Puck made his "bad boy" stage presence known.

_"But someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand  
(Stay in my brain)"  
_

Santana scrutinised the group of boys from the side. They were doing okay but if they wanted to win Nationals then they needed to raise the bar.

_"Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da"  
_

All of the boys started to sing and danced somewhat in sync with each other for the second part of the chorus._  
_

_"Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
(break time, break time girl)  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
(break time, break time girl)  
Oh-oh"  
_

Mike took a deep breath as he prepared to sing the next verse on his own.

"_My soul is broken  
Streets are frozen  
I can't stop these feelings melting through  
And I'd give away a thousand days, oh  
Just to have another one with you  
(Baby girl)"  
_

Kurt shimmied his hips and Artie sang backup with him.

"_Well real life can wait  
(It can wait)  
We're crashing like waves  
(yeah)  
Playing in the sand  
(me and you girl)  
Holding your hand  
yeah-yeah  
(Make some noise)"  
_

Sam threw a wink at the judges while he sang the first part of the chorus._  
_

_"Cause I remember every sunset  
(well, I remember)  
I remember every word you said  
And we were never gonna say goodbye  
Sing la-da-da-da-da"  
_

Santana heard Quinn chuckle next to her when the blonde's ex boyfriend danced his signature "White Chocolate" move._  
_

_"Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
(yeah)  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
(quick time, break time girl)  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat  
(break time, break time girl)  
Oh-oh"  
_

Artie wheeled himself to the centre of the stage as he prepared to sing Sean Paul's verse._  
_

_"The promises that we made to about our friends  
Thinking about it sunshine under trees  
Summer time on the beach  
Of fine we get closer under them trees  
Baby girl you really got to me  
It's 3 o'clock and were together and time doesn't leave  
In a heartbeat girl sex on the beach  
Don't stand your world ask me I am rich  
Loving you girl, is the best part of me"  
_

The music slowed down and Blaine grinned at the crowd while he waited for his cue._  
_

_"Someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand  
Bring it back, bring it back, rewind!"  
_

Finn stood in the middle of the stage as he started to sing the last chorus of the song.

_"Cause I remember every sunset  
(well, I remember)  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
(No-way)  
Singing la-da-da-da-da"  
_

Sam and Puck stood either side of the tall boy and joined in with the chorus.

_"Tell me how to get back to  
(Back to)  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
And I remember where we first kissed  
(I remember)  
And how I didn't wanna leave your lips  
And how I've never ever felt so high  
(So high)  
Sing la-da-da-da-da"  
_

Everybody sang the rest of the song.

"_So Tell me how to get back to everybody__  
__Back to summer paradise with you__  
__(yeah)__  
__And I'll be there in a heartbeat__  
__(break time, break time girl)__  
__Oh-oh__  
__And I'll be there in a heartbeat"__  
_

The group of men bowed and beamed at the audience as they indulged in their applause. Santana exhaled and smoothed out her dress. She waited for the boys to leave the stage so she could perform next. The Latina had a solo to sing because she was the one who had chosen their set list for Regionals and they'd won by a landside so it was Mr Schue's way of rewarding her even though Santana thought she deserved a solo for just _attending_ Glee Club.

"Good luck Santana" Quinn whispered encouragingly.

The brunette smiled at her friend and held her head high as she walked confidently on to the stage. She clasped her hand around the microphone stand and closed her eyes when she heard the delicate music play throughout the auditorium.

"_I hate you, don't leave me  
I feel like I can't breathe  
Just hold me, don't touch me  
And I want you to love me  
But I need you to trust me  
Stay with me, set me free"  
_

Santana opened her eyes and looked at the judges with fierce and determined eyes.

"_But I can't back down  
No, I can't deny  
That I'm staying now  
'Cause I can't decide  
Confused and scared  
I am terrified of you"  
_

Brittany watched the Latina from the side of the stage and she felt something in her chest swell. The blonde hadn't spoken to Santana since their outburst at the dance studio and Brittany knew that she had said things to the Latina that were harsh but she was hurting and a part of her knew that Santana was hurting about lying to Brittany in the first place._  
_

_"I admit I'm in and out of my head  
Don't listen to a single word I've said  
Just hear me out before you run away  
'Cause I can't take this pain  
I hate you, don't leave me"  
_

Brittany knew that she didn't hate the Latina; there was _no way_ the blonde could_ hate_ Santana. She was just in a mixture of sad, anger, denial, hurt, confusion etc. The blue-eyed girl knew that she could never leave the Latina. She couldn't imagine leaving Santana. She didn't_ want_ to imagine leaving Santana.

_"I hate you, don't leave me  
'Cause I love when you kiss me  
I'm in pieces, you complete me"  
_

The blonde remembered what it was like to kiss Santana. She had kissed a mixture of boys and girls in the past but the Latina was definitely her favourite person to kiss. Brittany enjoyed how their lips would fit together perfectly. She remembered their very first kiss which was at Mike's party, she remembered how she woke up the next day and could still taste the brunette's vodka and cherry lip gloss and smell the vanilla body wash that would soon become one of her favourite smells. Brittany bit the inside of her cheek as she walked down memory lane and instantly missed the feeling of Santana's pouty lips on hers.

_"But I can't back down  
No, I can't deny  
That I'm staying now  
'Cause I can't decide  
Confused and scared  
I am terrified of you"  
_

Santana thought of a particular blonde blue-eyed girl who the Latina didn't know was watching her every move from the wings. The brunette thought of how she felt about Brittany and honestly, it did make her feel scared and confused but she wasn't terrified _of_ Brittany, she was terrified of what and how she _felt _about her. What Santana felt about the blonde she hadn't ever felt about anybody else. Santana was sure that she wasn't even _capable_ of having_ those_ feelings until Brittany walked into her life.

_"I admit I'm in and out of my head  
Don't listen to a single word I've said  
Just hear me out before you run away  
'Cause I can't take this pain, no"_

The Latina wanted things with Brittany to be like they were before, she couldn't stand not talking to Brittany. Santana knew that to repair her relationship with the blonde she had to be honest. _They _had to be honest._  
_

_"I'm addicted to the madness  
I'm a daughter of the sadness  
I've been here too many times before"  
_

Santana swayed her hips and involuntarily moved her free hand in rhythm with the song._  
_

_"Been abandoned and I'm scared now  
I can't handle another fall out  
I'm fragile, just washed upon the shore"  
_

Brittany watched the Latina sing with everything in her. The performance reminded the blonde of how Santana performed Enchanted at prom. So raw, so emotional and so powerful. The blonde remembered how she had tears in her eyes while she watched her best friend sing that song in front of the school. She sang Enchanted with so much passion and emotion that it left Brittany speechless. The blue-eyed girl couldn't explain what she felt when she saw her friend up there but she felt a way that only Santana could make her feel. Not even Artie who was her _boyfriend_ then could make her feel that way. He had never made her feel the way Santana did. It was the same feeling Brittany felt when her and Santana had danced together at prom and it felt so._..right_.

_"They forget me, don't see me  
When they love me, they leave me  
__I admit I'm in and out of my head  
Don't listen to a single word I've said  
Just hear me out before you run away"  
_

Brittany instantly thought of her conversation that she shared with Quinn in the hotel restaurant earlier that day after the tallest girl had walked out of their hotel room and Quinn had chased her down. The blonde remembered what Quinn had told her about the Latina and Brittany knew that she needed to talk to Santana. Brittany knew she had to get Santana's side of the story and get the truth out of her. They had to be honest with each other.

"_'Cause I can't take this pain  
No, I can't take this pain"  
_

It was silent in the auditorium as the song paused for a moment and Santana's voice cracked with sheer emotion as she sang the last two lines.

_"I hate you, don't leave me  
I hate you, please love me"  
_

Santana grinned at the audience and the judges who had given her a standing ovation. Performing live always gave her such an adrenaline rush. She quickly took her place on stage while she waited for everybody else to join her for their final song.

Rachel gave her a subtle thumbs up as she passed the Latina and took her place in the middle of the stage. Puck sat on the edge of the stage with his guitar and started strumming the first chords of the song and sang.

"_I'm gonna go on  
Living like I never met you,__  
__And it'll feel wrong at first  
But I think I can forget you"__  
_

Rachel beamed at the audience as she pranced closer to them.

_"Ignore the fact that we sleep  
No more than three feet apart,__  
__I feel you now your all around me  
Underneath me"__  
_

Kurt danced with Rachel as he harmonised with her.

_"You're all around me,  
Underneath me"  
_

Finn joined in with his girlfriend and his stepbrother when he started singing with them._  
_

_"Well how was I to know  
That what we carved in stone  
Would be so temporary?"__  
_

Quinn fluttered her eyelashes at the audience and threw them a charming smile.

_"Well how was I to know  
That my first crack at love  
Would not be the last?__  
__Wont be the last"__  
_

Brittany couldn't help but think how ironic her part in the song was considering the situation she had been in for the past week._  
_

_"It's in the air now.  
Bitter tears and broken hearts  
We're teenagers"__  
_

Artie began to wheel himself in between the dancing teenagers.

_"We count the years  
We think we're smart  
But we're not. _  
_We don't know anything."__  
_

Santana smirked confidently at the judges before she started to sing._  
_

_"So don't ask me where I'll go  
'Cause frankly I don't know  
And I don't-"  
_

Santana stopped singing when she felt an excruciating pain shoot through her body. She immediately looked down and saw that Artie had rolled himself over the Latina's left foot and was now crushing it. She yelped in pain and staggered backwards into Rachel who fell into Kurt. The three of them collapsed to the floor and landed with such force that it shook the stage.

Brittany's eyes widened when she saw her three friends in a pile on the stage and smoothly danced over to them to see what was wrong. Rachel got up instantly with a grin as if nothing had happened and Blaine pulled Kurt up as if it was part of the dance routine but Santana stayed on the stage with her face turning a deep shade of red.

"What's wrong? Can you get up?" Brittany asked over the music.

Santana shook her head and pointed to her throbbing foot.

Brittany's jaw dropped when she saw that a harsh purple bruise had already formed on the Latina's swollen foot. The blonde crouched down so she was Santana's height and placed one of the brunette's hands around her shoulder and Brittany put one of hers around Santana's waist for balance. Brittany gently hoisted them up and tightened her grip on the Latina's waist for support as she helped Santana walk off-stage.

The teenagers of the Glee Club exchanged concerned and confused glances with each other when they saw Santana hobbling off stage with Brittany but they attempted to continue with the song even though it was useless since everybody including the judges were mumbling among themselves about what had just happened.

* * *

Santana hissed in pain when Brittany placed the bag of ice on Santana's swollen foot again.

Brittany had carried the Latina backstage and to the emergency room of the hotel. She guided Santana to one of the plastic chairs and sat her down while she propped the brunette's injured foot on a cushion and balanced it on a chair just like she had seen people do on TV.

The pair had sat in silence for the past half hour however it wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward one, they just didn't know where to begin.

"Why are you doing this?" Santana broke the silence and looked up at the blonde who was caring for her.

"I don't like seeing my friends in pain" Brittany shrugged and adjusted the bag of ice._  
_

_"_Brittany I-.." Santana began but Brittany cut her off.

"We should get back to the green room. The others will be wondering where we are" the blonde suggested and removed the bag of ice. "I don't think your foot is broken, it just looks badly bruised. Do you think you can walk?"

Santana clamped her lips together and nodded. She brought her legs down from the chair and stood up to her full height but she stumbled slightly.

Brittany rushed over to Santana and caught her before she lost her balance. She quickly placed her hand around Santana's waist and the Latina held on to Brittany's arm and shoulder to help her and they slowly exited the emergency room.

"Britt?" Santana asked as they stepped backstage.

Brittany smiled at the nickname, it had felt so long since Santana had called her that, "yeah?"

"Thanks."

They walked or in Santana's case limped through backstage in another silence. The further they got to the green room the more and more arguing they could hear. The screaming and yelling was so loud that they could hear it from outside the room. When the door opened it was like the two teenagers had opened a door to a zoo instead. Everybody was arguing with each other and curse words were flying about everywhere. Brittany and Santana moved past Quinn and Puck who were screaming at each other so Santana could sit on the leather couch and rest her foot.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked Mike who was the only person not arguing as he stood by the wall and prayed for his life.

"We didn't win Nationals and now everybody is going crazy" Mike said with fear in his eyes.

Santana gawked at her team mates, this was _way _worse than last year. She had never heard or seen them all this angry before. The Latina noticed that Mr Schuester was nowhere to be found.

"Santana!" Rachel shrieked when she saw the girl sat on the couch. "What in the name of _Barbra _were you playing at?"

The Latina frowned "excuse me?"

"You _fell_ into me and I_ crashed_ into Kurt but instead of getting up and continuing with the performance like us, you sat there and showed off like a child" the tiny girl screamed over the top of the other shouting teenagers.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I was _not_ acting like a child."

"Yes you were and it was _so_ unprofessional Santana" seethed the furious tiny girl.

"I was _attacked _Rachel!" Santana screeched.

As soon as the words left the Latina's mouth the room instantly fell quiet. Everybody had stopped shouting and they were all looking at the brunette.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked. Her hazel-eyes studied Santana's face in concern.

"Stubbles McCripple _run _me over with his wheelchair and almost _broke_ my foot" the Latina growled and gestured between Artie and her injured foot.

Artie gasped "I did no such thing."

"Then how _the fuck_ did my foot almost get torn off?"

"Artie did that to you?" Brittany said as she eyed the bruised foot in horror.

Santana nodded firmly and scowled at the boy.

"Wait a minute, why did _you_ disappear Brittany? You had your dance solo coming up" Tina wondered.

"It could have saved us" Blaine whined rudely.

"I think it's obvious why she disappeared with Santana" Artie said under his breath.

"I had to help Santana" Brittany exasperated, "she could barely stand up. She needed ice!"

"How is your foot Satan?" Mercedes asked in genuine concern.

"It still hurts but it is better than it was."

Brittany shifted her focus on to her smug ex-boyfriend, "I can't believe you would _hurt _another person like that!"

"You ruined the performance. You're the reason we lost Nationals" Rachel clenched her jaw in anger.

"It was an accident" Artie lied.

"Accident my ass, you _assaulted _me."

"How could you be so selfish? What about the team Artie?!" A fuming Finn demanded.

"I didn't care about Nationals right then okay?! I didn't give a crap about the team!"

Santana narrowed her eyes in the boy's direction, "so you admit it. You _purposely_ crushed my foot."

Artie let out a long breath, "yes."

"You sabotaged the team" Puck spat through gritted teeth.

"All I want to do is win Nationals for once! Is that too hard!?" Quinn almost yelled. She had always had a competitive side.

"You know how much this means to me!" Rachel screamed.

"And _everybody else_ Rachel" Sam corrected her.

Mike shook his head at the boy in disbelief, "this is what we spend the _entire _school year preparing for and you just threw that away!?"

"I wasn't thinking about the team! I just wanted to get revenge" Artie shouted.

"And you couldn't do that by putting hair removal cream in her shampoo bottle?" Kurt suggested. His normal pale face had turned red out of anger.

"Don't give him ideas Kurt" warned Blaine.

"We're supposed to be a family" Tina said glumly.

"We all know Satan can be a handful _and_ frustrating to work with" Mercedes stated and there was a murmur of agreement from everybody else. "But why would you _do_ something like that?"

Rachel frowned at the boy, "what did she ever do to you that made you think _physical harm_ was the answer?"

"Because she tricked Brittany into having se-..." Artie began but he never got the chance to complete his sentence because Quinn knew what the boy was about to say. She would _not_ let a boy like Artie out her best friend and tell everybody that Santana was sleeping with Brittany so in an attempt to shut him up she pounced onto his lap and kissed him hard.

The rest of the teenagers silently watched the display in front of them in a mixture of horror and repulsion. Santana was sure that she was going to throw up at any moment; this was something that she could have gone her _life_ without seeing. It was also something she thought she would never _ever _see.

Quinn wiped her mouth with the back of her hand when she finished kissing Artie; she was determined to get all traces of the boy off her. It was one of the most horrific things the blonde had done in her life but she couldn't think of another way to stop Artie from talking.

Quinn slid off Artie's lap and saw that everybody was staring at with incredulous and bewildered expressions on their faces and she knew that she had to think of something quickly. "I just find people who are jerks_ such_ a turn on. That's why I dated Puck."

* * *

Santana grunted in pain when she opened her eyes the following morning. The morning summer sun had flooded their small hotel room and partially blinded the Latina. She closed her eyes again and rolled over in the single bed and felt something thin stick to her cheek.

The Latina opened one eye and swatted her cheek and felt the object fall on her chest. Santana sighed and picked up the object and realised that it was a scrap of note paper. The brunette sat up in bed and unfolded the piece of paper and her eyes widened when she read what it said.

_San,  
Mr Schue told us at breakfast that we had a free day today but we have to be back at the hotel by 6 for our flight back to Lima. Meet me by the alice in wonderland statue in Central Park at 1. We need to talk.  
Britt.  
_

A smile spread across Santana's face as she re-read the letter.

"What does the paper say?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked up from the letter, she hadn't even realised that Quinn was only a few metres away from her as she curled her hair in front of the mirror.  
The Latina propped herself up on her elbows, "what?"

"You've got this huge grin on your face so it's either about money or Breadstix" Quinn explained and wrapped a piece of hair around the curling wand. "But considering we're in the middle of New York I'm going to go with the first option."

Santana rolled her eyes, "wrong. What's the time Q?"

The blonde walked over to the dressing table and checked her iPhone, "11.30."

"Shit" Santana cursed and leapt out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Brittany at the Alice in Wonderland statue in Central Park at one" Santana told her friend as she began digging through her suitcase for a towel and some clean clothes.

"Oooh sounds like a date"smirked Quinn.

"Fuck off Fabray, it is _so not_ a date" Santana scowled as she ran towards their bathroom.

The blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled as she resumed curling her hair, "yet."

* * *

Santana took off her aviators when she turned the corner that led to the Alice In Wonderland statue. She remembered that she took Brittany there the first time they had been to New York which was Brittany's first trip out of Ohio. Santana smiled when she remembered the blonde's reaction to the statue and the huge grin that spread across her face and the way her blue eyes lit up...

The Latina was brought out of her daydream when she noticed Brittany sat on the bench opposite the big bronze statue which was occupied by young children and tourists wearing light blue denim shorts, white tank top with a pair of pink flats. It never failed to amaze Santana just how good Brittany could look in the simplest off clothes.

"Hi" Santana greeted awkwardly as she shuffled towards the blonde.

Brittany looked up from the ground and gave the Latina a small smile, "how's your foot?"

"Much better, it's still bruised but it only hurts if I touch it now" Santana sat down a safe distance away from the blonde on the bench.

Brittany let out a breath "good, I'm glad. You were awesome yesterday at Nationals you know."

"Thanks Britt" Santana replied bashfully.

"Your song San, when you were singing it made me realise something" Brittany told the brunette and moved closer to the girl. "Well that and my conversation with Quinn yesterday" she added.

Santana lifted an eyebrow, "what?"

Brittany took a deep breath and adjusted her position on the bench so she was looking at the Latina. "It made me realise that we have to be honest with each other otherwise things are going to become worse and much more complicated so we _have_ to tell each other the truth."

"I know Britt-Britt, I realised that too" Santana hummed.

"If we're being 100% honest with each now, then I want to know why you told me that bullshit about how a girl can't cheat on a guy with another girl" Brittany said in a voice that was calm but firm.

Santana sank into the bench, she knew that this question was going to be fired at her and this time she knew she had to tell the truth. "I'm not entirely sure why I thought it was a good idea in the first place" the Latina paused as her eyebrows knitted together. "D-do you remember the last time we were in New York for Regionals and we sat on the Hotel roof at like two in the morning and we talked about when I kissed you in your bedroom?"

The blonde nodded as she listened to every word.

"Well we both said that we enjoyed what happened but then you asked was it wrong that you enjoyed kissing me because you have a boyfriend. And you had this _incredibly_ cute pout on your face that _pained_ me Britt and obviously I knew the correct answer was yes but I told you it wasn't" Santana stopped for a moment and took a minute to study the blondes unreadable facial expression. "A-And then we mentioned hooking up and fooling around and it all just..._escalated_ from there."

"Why didn't you stop and tell me the truth then?" Once again Brittany's voice wasn't raised or harsh, it was simply curious.

"I didn't want to stop Britt" Santana revealed honestly. "I like being around you. I actually _enjoy _your company and sometimes I _crave_ your company. I like being with you. I like being-.."

Brittany smirked, "you definitely like being_ under_ me."

Santana giggled quietly while her face began to burn which had nothing to do with the boiling sun. "I _did _think of telling you the truth just before we had sex for the second time but I just..I-I couldn't Britt. And then before I knew it, it was too late and I was afraid that you'd hate me and just think I'm a cold-hearted bitch who just used you for sex. I couldn't _lose_ you Brittany" Santana almost sobbed and looked up at those enchanting blue eyes that were staring back at her.

"You could never lose me Santana and...I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy every minute of it" Brittany chuckled lightly.

Santana cracked a small but genuine smile, "me too Britt-Britt."

"Looking back; I guess deep down, _way _deep down I kind of always knew it was a weird and a strange situation but I didn't want to think about it too much" Brittany confessed in a small voice.

"I wish you would have told me this at the beginning, it would have saved me a lot of sleepless nights" Santana mumbled.

"I put too much of the blame on you and I'm sorry" Brittany hung her head, she felt bad for shouting at Santana so much. "You didn't deserve all the shit I said to you. I hate hurting people. I'm _so _sorry Santana."

"What about Artie?"

"He'll survive, he'll still be as miserable as Lord Tubbington when he got sent to fat camp for a couple of months but he'll get over it" Brittany shrugged matter of factly. The blonde didn't care what happened to the boy now.

"Did you really love him?" Santana chewed her bottom lip anxiously as she waited for an answer.

Brittany frowned slightly, "who? Lord Tubbington?"

"No Artie."

The blonde took a moment to think before answering, "yes but I wasn't _in love_ with Artie."

Santana raised an eyebrow at the blonde's reply, "there's a difference?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Santana asked out of interest. She just assumed that loving somebody and falling in love with them were the same.

"You can love anybody if you try hard enough but being _in _love with somebody means falling in love with everything that makes them the person they are including their flaws. You fall in love with the way they scrunch their face up in confusion or the way they fidget with their hands or hide behind their bangs when they're nervous or the way their whole face lights up when they're talking about something they're passionate about. _That's_ what falling in love is."

The corners of Santana's mouth pulled into a smile, "you're so smart Brittany."

Brittany blushed at Santana's compliment and smiled bashfully. "We just have to accept that we're both at equal faults Santana after all, I didn't_ have_ to take you up on that offer. I could have just laughed it off and forgotten about it but I didn't. I started it, I made the first move. Do you remember that day?"

Santana nodded and inched closer to Brittany so that their bare knees were grazing as they sat only inches away from each other.

"You looked so beautiful. I just couldn't help myself" Brittany whispered as she allowed her eyes to flicker downwards to Santana's lips as she remembered what it was like to kiss them. Something that she hadn't done in what felt like_ forever_.

"I was smiling at you because you were so pleased with yourself that you had everything right. I was so proud of you."

Brittany's cheeks turned pinker and she brought her eyes up to meet Santana's dark ones. "Why me Santana? Why not any of your other friends? Why not Quinn?"

Santana took a deep breath before she replied, "because Quinn's not you Brittany."

The blonde scrunched her face up in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"You're unlike anybody I've ever met" Santana said in a voice almost an octave lower.

"Same could be said about you, you're one of a kind Santana Lopez" Brittany said softly.

"You're my best friend Brittany" Santana replied and reached to Brittany's hand and wrapped her tanned pinky around the blonde's pale one.

"And you're my best friend too Santana" Brittany said in the most sincere voice she could muster."While we're being honest can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"When we were dancing together at prom, did you..did you _feel_ something?" Brittany asked the girl quietly as she studied the Latina's facial features.

Santana nodded furiously, she was _so _glad that she wasn't the only one who had felt that.

Brittany let out a sigh of relief, she was pleased that Santana was aware of what happened to. "What was it?"

"I-I don't know Britt but that's what I always feel when I'm with you" Santana admitted and began to run her thumb over Brittany's knuckles. The Latina had never felt so vulnerable but oddly enough she was okay with it. It felt good to finally say what she really felt to the blonde, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted.

"I feel that way around you too Santana" Brittany edged closer towards the brunette so that they were only a couple of inches apart. "And it's something I_ never_ felt with Artie."

Santana gnawed her bottom lip nervously, "I've never experienced these feelings before Britt. Nobody else has ever made me feel the way you do."

"Is that a good thing?" Brittany asked with wide eyes. Every soothing stroke Santana made on her knuckles felt like an imprint on the blonde. She had missed the Latina's touch, even a simple gesture like that made the blue-eyed girl's heart thud.

Santana reassured Brittany with a shy smile, "yeah when I'm with you I just feel-..."

"Complete?" Brittany suggested the first word that she thought of when she heard the girl's name.

The Latina's grin widened, she couldn't have said it better herself. "Exactly! And it's like we don't even need to be kissing or having sex and I just get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach like-.."

"Butterflies!" Brittany interrupted excitedly.

"How did you know?" Santana asked softly.

The blonde inched closer towards Santana so their faces almost touched. "Because that's what is going on inside me right now San" she confessed in just above a whisper.

"It scares me Britt. I don't know what's going on" Santana admitted as she felt herself drowning in those captivating catlike eyes once more.

"It scares me too San but sometimes it's good to be scared especially if you're with somebody you trust" Brittany hushed.

Brittany was so close to Santana that the Latina was able to smell the girls raspberry lip balm, a smell that she hadn't smelled in a long time and it had been an even longer time since she tasted it. Santana let her eyes roam over Brittany's beautiful features and settle on her pink lips as she licked her own instinctively, "I don't know what these feelings are Britt or what they mean but I'm willing to learn."

Brittany leaned closer to the Latina so that their noses bumped and slightly grazed the Latina's full lips with her own, "me too Santana."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Come on San, wake up" Brittany murmured and gently nudged the brunette opposite her who was still fast asleep in the blonde's bed. The blue eyed girl didn't think she would ever get over the fluttery feeling that she got when she saw the nude Latina lying in her bed.

Santana mumbled something incomprehensible and pulled Brittany even closer towards her so that their breasts were touching. They were both already naked from the previous night. It had been two weeks since the two girls had been completely open and honest about their feelings with each other and honestly, Santana wondered why they hadn't had just told each other the truth from the start. Everything was so easy and carefree between them again, they were growing as people with what their feelings meant and they just did whatever felt natural to them. Nothing had felt more right for the pair of teenagers than it did for them now.

"I know it's early but it's the last day of school" Brittany coaxed quietly.

The Latina opened her dark eyes and saw the sleepy blonde already looking at her. She cocked her tanned leg over Brittany's pale one and started to suck the blonde's pulse point on her neck.

"Santana, we can't. My family are home" Brittany pouted but made little attempt to stop the brunette.

"We did it last night when your family were home" Santana said in a raspy tone.

"I know but-.." Brittany's mind went blank. The feeling of Santana's naked body pressed next to hers made her incapable of thinking straight.

"We've gotten good at being quiet Britt" Santana hushed in her ear and cupped the blonde's naked ass.

Brittany licked her lips as she resisted the urge to reach out and play with the Latina's tanned boobs. "We can do this after school."

"No we can't" Santana stopped nibbling the blondes neck and sat up in the bed. "We're going on that lame _camping_ trip after school."

The blonde scrunched her nose up, "I thought you said you liked it."

"No, I said it was fun not that I _liked_ it, but I'd rather have sex with you" Santana crossed her arms across her chest and jutted out her bottom lip.

The blonde smirked and tugged Santana back down on the bed, "who said we can't do both?"

Santana's eyes widened as she looked at the blonde, "what?"

The blonde swung her leg over Santana's and began to straddle her, "like you said we've gotten good at being _quiet_."

"You're a genius" the Latina breathed and felt her eyes roll to the back of her head when she felt Brittany's centre grind down on her.

She leaned up and kissed Brittany passionately on the lips. Santana moaned into the blonde's mouth when she deepened the kiss while she caught her tongue with hers and sucked on it. Santana let one hand cup Brittany's cheek while the other one wandered to her waist.

Brittany tugged the brunette's lower lip playfully and let it go before pulling away from the Latina. She slid off the panting brunette and smirked at her, "now get up otherwise we're going to be late."

Santana rolled her eyes at the blonde as she tried to ignore the ache between her legs, "such a tease."

* * *

_"Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one,  
You have been the one for me."__  
_

Rachel curtsied and beamed at the crowd of clapping but bored teenagers when she had finished performing. The morale in the choir room had been low since they returned from New York after losing Nationals.

"Wonderful Rachel" Mr Schue admired and stood in front of the students.

Santana smirked at the small brunette as she bounced back to her seat; this week's assignment in Glee Club was "goodbye". The Latina thought this was a ridiculous assignment considering that all the students in the club were juniors so they _already_ had another year together so it wasn't like they were saying goodbye for forever. Hell, most of the teenagers were going camping later that day after they had finished school for summer!

"Where's Artie?" Mr Schuester asked,"he said that he had a special song to perform this week."

Mumbling and murmuring filled the room as the teenagers wondered where the absent boy was, many of whom hadn't even_ realised_ that he was missing until the teacher mentioned him. Come to think of it, the last time any of them had seen the boy was on the flight back to Ohio after Nationals.

"Has anybody checked the dumpster? That's where he belongs after he made us lose Nationals."

Puck shook his head at Kurt, "no I threw a freshman in there earlier and there was no Artie."

"Maybe he's just ashamed of his own selfishness to bother turning up" Rachel seethed.

"He's probably realised that he isn't welcome in this club anymore."

"Didn't we punish him enough in New York guys? Do we have to kick him out of Glee too?" Tina asked sadly.

"That was _barely_ punishment Tina" Santana rolled her eyes at the girl. She smirked as the memory of the Glee Club getting revenge on Artie replayed in her mind. It was a fabulous idea if she had to say so herself but the boy's name still made her skin crawl. She hated that the boy still had the power to out her to everybody and he was the last person that she wanted to know about her sexuality.

"Actually, he told me he already finished school Mr Schuester. He's not coming back until Senior Year" Quinn said smoothly and looked the teacher directly in the eye.

Santana tilted her head to the side and squinted suspiciously at her oldest friend, she couldn't understand how/why the blonde would know that. The brunette was sure that the two teenagers had never even _spoken_ to each other before! But then again, she still hadn't asked what Quinn was thinking when she kissed Artie in front of the entire Glee Club in their green room at Nationals. That was an image that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Mr Schuester frowned at the girl, "oh, well in that case does anybody else have anything they would like to sing?"

Tina smiled and got up out of her seat and faced the rows of teenagers. She was just about to open her mouth to sing when the school bell rang throughout the choir room.

The teacher clapped his hands together and grinned, "that's it guys! Schools over, have a good summer!"

* * *

"You could have _told_ us that the air conditioning was broke in the back of your car before we actually started driving Dwarf" Santana scowled and wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead.

Rachel tutted and glared at the Latina in the backseat of her car. The shortest brunette was driving up Raidown Mountain with Quinn, Brittany and Santana since the members of the Glee Club had arranged to go camping up there and have a sort of party as a way to celebrate school being over and summer starting. "You don't need air conditioning if you open the windows Santana."

The Latina rolled her eyes, "I didn't realise we were living in the_ 1950s_." The journey from Rachel's house to the mountain had been a horrendous one; there was only air conditioning in the front of the car so Brittany and Santana were dissolving in the backseat from the heat. They also had multiple bags, pillows and blankets shoved in the back with them which made the journey even more uncomfortable for the pair.

"There's going to be a melted puddle of Brittany on your backseat Rachel" Brittany pouted as she fanned her face with her hand.

"I swear it wasn't this hot last year" Santana mumbled bitterly.

"I'm sorry Santana, did say something? I can't hear you over the _cool_, _refreshing_ air conditioning" Quinn smirked from the passenger seat.

"Bitch."

"Maybe you two wouldn't be so hot if you weren't practically _sitting_ on top of each other" chastised Rachel.

"But your car is_ tiny_ Rachel! If you were a transformer you'd totally be this car" Brittany giggled as she mused over the idea.

"Plus we have all _your_ shit in the back with us so we're even _more _cramped" Santana complained.

"So we really have no choice _but_ to sit close to each other" Brittany said simply. Truthfully, it could be a million degrees and the blonde would still want to sit close to the Latina.

"All I'm saying is that if you two sit any closer to each other then you're practically going to be sitting on each other's faces" Rachel said innocently as she drove up the rocky path.

Quinn bit her cheek to stop herself from laughing while Santana's jaw dropped as her face turned a deep shade of pink.

"Now _that _wouldn't be a bad idea" Brittany husked quietly in Santana's ear so only the blushing Latina could hear.

* * *

After a long and bickering hour and half the girls arrived late to their destination on the mountain where they had planned to camp and the sun was just setting over Lima.

"Finally! You've arrived" Sam called to the four girls who were getting out of Rachel's gold mini that the small girl had parked awkwardly on the side of the bumpy road.

"Blame this one" Santana moaned and gestured to the tiny brunette next to her as they walked towards the rest of the teenagers. "She got lost and we ended up on the other side of the mountain."

"I _knew_ where I was going! I just took the long way" an embarrassed Rachel protested.

"Face it, you got us lost Hobbit."

"Come on guys' chill out" Puck slung his arms around the two brunettes. "Beer?" He nodded in the direction of the crate of Heineken beer that he had stacked by a nearby tree.

Quinn frowned at the mohawked boy, "have we got anything else?"

"Okay _Miss Picky_, go and see what Mercedes has. I'm sure she's _raided_ her brother's stash."

The shorter blonde scoffed and walked to where Mercedes sat with Kurt and Tina by one of the tents and Puck followed after her like a lost puppy.

"Shouldn't we put our tent up first?" Brittany wondered as she looked around. They were camping on the flattest part of the mountain but it was still high enough up to overlook the small town of Lima. There were already four tents of different shapes and sizes scattered around the area in which they were spending the night at. There were also a few odd shaped logs around what looked like a camp fire in the middle of the area which were occupied by some of the teenagers. It reminded Brittany of the horror movies that always include something in the forest trying to kill the campers.

"Of course! Finn!" Rachel called for her boyfriend who sat on one of the logs while he drank a bottle of beer with Sam who had placed his iPod into his portable docking station and played relaxing but uplifting music throughout the area.

"Why do we need Finn?" Brittany asked.

"Because none of us can put a tent up, we all tried and failed last year" Santana said flatly.

"I can put a tent up" the tallest girl quipped.

Rachel's eyebrow creased, "_you've_ put up a tent before?"

"Yeah my dad used to take me and my brother camping all the time when we were younger."

Santana smiled at the blonde, "that's sweet."

"It's surprisingly easy to put up a tent" Brittany shrugged. "I'll show you San" she clasped the Latina's pinky with her own and they walked back to Rachel's car. They opened the back doors and fumbled through the bags until they found the ones with the tent in.

They settled on a place that wasn't too far away to raise suspicions but wasn't too close to the main area either where the entire group had huddled at to set up their tent. Santana frowned at the instructions, none of it made sense.

She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw that within the span of ten minutes Brittany had already halfway assembled the tent.

"I think I'll leave it to the professionals" Santana said as she threw away the instructions and watched Brittany in a mixture of awe and arousal. The blonde was wearing a floral bralet which showed how her abs contorted every time she moved and a tiny pair of shorts which made her pale toned legs look like they went on forever. Brittany was easily the most attractive girl the Latina had met.

Santana wasn't sure how long she had stared at the blonde for as it was only when Brittany spoke she broke out of her thoughts.

"And I'm finished" Brittany grinned proudly and placed her hands on her hips.

Santana looked between the fully assembled tent and the blonde, "you never fail to surprise me."

Brittany's smile grew wider, "good because now it won't shock you when I admit that I organised a funeral for my hamster when I was eight."

Santana giggled at the blonde, "you're cute Britt. Come on; let's get the first pick of the blankets and pillows for our tent."

The pair walked back to Rachel's car and chose the fluffiest pillows and the comfiest blankets for their tent, some of which didn't even belong to the two girls. They stuffed the tent with the soft objects and Brittany mused that the inside felt like a giant marshmallow.

The blonde raised an eyebrow when they stood outside the tent once they had finished, "so this is _our_ tent?"

Santana nodded but began to panic when she saw the blank expression on Brittany's face. "Yeah I thought-.."

Brittany broke out into a smile and nudged the Latina playfully. "I'm just messing with you San, _of course_ we're sharing a tent."

"Well how else were we going to have sex?" Santana challenged with a smirk.

"You're like a..._sexpot_" Brittany murmured as she took a step closer to the Latina.

Santana looked up into the taller girl's piercing eyes, "when I'm around you it's hard not to be." She paused for a moment and licked her lips, "you're just so hot."

"I like how we're both honest with each other now" Brittany said throatily as she gazed at the Latina's features.

"Me too Britt, it should have always been like this" Santana replied truthfully. That was her biggest regret in life so far, everything would have just been easier if they had been honest with each other from the beginning.

Brittany smirked and leaned down and pushed Santana's hair behind her ear. "Since we're being _so_ _honest_ with each other now, I'm going to tell you that I got myself off in the shower before school thinking about what happened this morning."

Santana felt her mouth go dry at the blonde's bold confession as she eyed the girl who stood dangerously close to her. "Brittany! You-You..were the one who _stopped_ us! What are-..Why?" The brunette became incapable of forming complete sentences and a violent blush crept across her tanned cheeks.

"_Too _honest?"

Santana shook her head, speechless.

Brittany ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she looked down at the Latina, "good because I _much_ prefer the_ real_ thing."

Santana took a moment to see if anybody was around but everybody was too busy drinking, laughing and listening to music on the logs to pay attention to the two girls. "Inside" Santana hushed and grabbed Brittany's wrist and hastily zipped open the tent and pulled her inside with her.

The blonde had just finished zipping the tent up when Santana lunged herself at the girl with such force that Brittany had lost her balance and fell onto the soft blankets that coated the floor of the tent. Santana crashed her lips onto Brittany's thin ones as she dipped her tongue into Brittany's mouth and fought playfully with hers.

Brittany felt as if her heart was about to explode out of her chest. She could taste Santana's cherry lip gloss and smell her vanilla body wash. Everything was Santana. The blonde smiled into the kiss as she brought one of her hands to the Latina's face and cupped her cheek while the other bunched the purple material of the brunette's tank top and sucked her bottom lip.

Santana slid her hand up Brittany's shorts and over the material of the blonde's underwear and cupped the blonde between her legs. She smirked into the heated kiss when she felt Brittany's wetness through her underwear and the Latina began to tease the blonde as she rubbed the girl's clit through the material.

"Fuck..San" Brittany moaned as her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

The pair momentarily forgot that they were on a mountain in a tent with a group of their peers less than thirteen metres away from them. All that mattered was each other.

"Such a t-tease" Brittany repeated what the brunette had said this morning when the roles had been reversed.

The brunette continued the quick, circular motions through the material while she placed sloppy kisses from the blonde's collarbone to her earlobe and eventually sucked on the blonde's pulse point.

Brittany couldn't take much more of Santana's teasing and took the Latina's hand and slid it in her underwear so Santana cupped the blonde's bare centre.

"N-no teasing" Brittany mumbled firmly before she collided her lips with Santana's pouty ones.

Santana grinned into the kiss as she slid one finger into the blonde and began a curling motion.

"Brittany! Santana!"

Santana froze instantly much to the blonde's disapproval. "Why did you stop?" Brittany whined, she had been oblivious to somebody calling their names.

"Somebody's calling us Britt" Santana muttered and looked down at the flushed blonde.

"I don't care, you're still_ in_ me so fuck me" Brittany moaned as she began to grind down onto Santana's hand and build up the friction again.

After much internal debate Santana removed her fingers and wiped them on her bare thigh. "I'm sorry Britt. We can't. Somebody's-.."

"Brittany!? Santana!"

This time the voice was louder and closer and Brittany heard it too. The two stayed frozen as they silently prayed for the person to go away but it didn't happen.

"Girls, I _know_ you're in there. Come out."

The two girls instantly recognised the voice this time; it was Quinn and judging by how loud it was she was right outside the tent.

"Fuck sake" Santana cussed and hung her head while Brittany pouted.

The two shuffled across the tent and unzipped the tent flap to exit.

A look of amusement spread across Quinn's features as the teenagers emerged from the tent. She looked at their flushed faces, swollen lips, messy hair and crumpled clothes and hid the urge to roll her eyes, way to be subtle.

"What do you want Fabray?" Santana asked irritably.

"We need to get wood for the fire" Quinn said simply and acted as if she hadn't noticed anything about the two girls.

"Seriously? That's it?!" Brittany demanded. She was annoyed that Quinn had interrupted her orgasm to go and collect _fire wood.  
_

Quinn fought a smirk and nodded her head. "Come on then."

The two teenagers followed their friend as they shared shy, knowing smiles in silence. It was the shortest blonde who finally broke that silence. "Santana?"

"What?" Santana asked as she bent down to pick up some sticks.

The blonde turned around to face her oldest friend, "you might want to sort your hair out, it _screams_ sex hair."

Santana felt her face burn and Quinn smirked between her and the other blonde.

"And Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"There are no cold showers out here."

* * *

Five hours later and the teenagers sat around the scorching camp fire on Raidown Mountain and some of the group were more buzzed than others. The smell of pine, alcohol and smoke from the fire filled the air and the fairy lights that Rachel had convinced Finn to hang up in the surrounding trees twinkled in the darkness.

"And _that's_ what happened to the girl in the red coat" Rachel stated darkly as she finished her scary story and looked at the rest of the group with menacing eyes.

The teenagers sat in a horrified silence while they gawked at the small girl. None of them would have dreamed that the tiny brunette would have such a sinister mind.

"Shit, you took that to the next level Berry" Santana mumbled under her breath and edged closer to Brittany who sat next to her on the log.

"I have Goosebumps" shivered Brittany.

"Let's do something to lighten the mood, I feel down now."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, "probably all the beer you're drinking."

"I could get my guitar out again and we could sing?"

"No" Quinn groaned. "I'll feel like I'm back at Christian Camp."

"We could have a camp fire sing-a-long?"

"No way in Hell Hobbit" the Latina scoffed.

"Spin The Bottle?" Finn asked.

"We're not 12."

"Never Have I Ever?"

"Again not 12" repeated Mercedes.

"Truth or Dare?"

"That _always_ turns sexual."

A smug grin broke out on Puck's face, "exactly."

"How about we swap phones with each other and we get to text one person whatever we want from said person's phone?" Mike proposed.

The teenagers muttered among themselves in agreement and swapped their phones and began to text.

The Latina smirked as she scrolled through Finn's contacts and gave herself an imaginary pat on the back when she began to type the text message out to the tall boy's mother.

"Who wants to go first?"

Brittany grinned mischievously and chuckled at the boy on the opposite side of the fire. "I text Mike's dad and said _I got a B in my Biology final_."

Mike's face turned paler as his jaw gaped open, "he's going to _kill_ me."

"I text _I'm actually straight and in love with Mercedes Jones _to Kurt's dad" Mercedes laughed hysterically.

"Ha!" Kurt snorted and joined in with the girl's laughter, "he'll_ never_ believe that." He paused for a moment to compose himself and then moved his focus on to Brittany. "I sent _how do I get rid of thrush? _To Brittany's brother."

The teenagers broke into a loud drunken laughter and Santana regretted taking a sip of beer when she almost choked on it when Kurt revealed what he had text.  
Brittany was the only person who wasn't laughing and her nose scrunched up in confusion. "Why would I want to get rid of a bird? I love animals. That's mean Kurt."

Santana edged closer to the blonde and gave her knee a quick comforting squeeze and made a mental note to explain to the blonde that Kurt wasn't _actually_ talking about animals at a later date.

"Anyway" Santana began and cleared her throat. "I text _Help, Rachel's pregnant and I'm the father_ to Frankenteen's mom."

Finn audibly gulped and looked at the Latina with frightened eyes, "why would you do that Santana?! I'm going to get disowned."

Rachel rolled her eyes and tutted at the other brunette, "so mature Santana. I sent _I'm running away from home to join a nun commune _to your mother by the way."

Santana swallowed a mouthful of beer and shrugged, "she probably wouldn't care much anyway. She'll just be _pleased_ that I'm following a religion."

Brittany frowned at the sad undertones in the brunette's voice and reached out and intertwined Santana's pinky with hers. The blonde gave the Latina a small, shy smile which Santana mimicked and edged even closer to Brittany so that they were touching.

The action between the two girls didn't go unnoticed by Quinn; she smiled involuntarily at them before she scowled in Pucks direction. "I text Puck's sister and said _I love your massive ass and your perky boobs, we should totally fuck in the tent later."_

Puck almost dropped his beer bottle out of his hand from shock. "What the_ fuck_ Quinn?"

"It's only what you've told _me _all night but its different when somebody says it to your sister isn't it?" Quinn said bluntly. She had enough of the boy harassing her like that; it had been almost a year since they had broken up and it was getting downright creepy.

Puck opened his mouth to talk but he was cut off by Blaine, "everybody gets their phones back. Once again this game has gone too far."

The group of teenagers grumbled as they retrieved their phones and Santana swore under her breath when she saw a sticky thumbprint from Rachel's vegan marshmallows on her iPhone screen.

"Let's do something else" Tina suggested cheerfully.

"7 Minutes of Heaven?"

Puck smirked, "that could be interesting."

"Where exactly is _heaven _going to be Puck? Quinn scoffed, "we're on a _mountain_."

"Look around babe" the mohawked boy gestured to the surrounding area. "We're surrounded by tents."

"Tents! How classy" Quinn said dryly and glared at the boy. "And don't call me babe again" she added.

"Are we playing or not?" Santana said impatiently. She knew her oldest friend could be irritable when she was slightly drunk, especially if she was around Puck.

There was a cluster of "yeah's" and the teenagers stood up from the logs and moved away from the camp fire until they settled and sat in a circle on a patch of grass while Mike placed his empty beer bottle in the middle of the circle.

Sam reached forward and spun the bottle. The group held their breath as the bottle slowed down and landed on Tina, much to Mike's displeasure.

"It'll be strictly waist up" Sam promised and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah it better be" Mike muttered as he watched his girlfriend and Sam walk towards the nearest tent.

The game continued and the teenagers felt elated. All that could be heard on the mountain was the sound of lively chatter, cheering and laughter. The bottle had caused some ridiculous pairings such as Blaine and Mike, Mercedes and Finn and Kurt and Quinn which amused them all in different ways.

Quinn returned from her seven minutes with Kurt and took her seat in the circle. She leaned forward and spun the empty bottle.

Santana felt like her jaw could have hit the ground when the bottle stopped spinning and she followed the direction that it was facing and saw a panic struck Rachel at the other end.

"No way it doesn't count! Spin again" Quinn demanded. A pink blush had crept over her creamy cheeks and her eyes looked as if they could have bulged out of her skull.

"But it's part of the game" Brittany pouted.

Blaine tutted, "don't be a spoilsport."

"It's only seven minutes" Tina encouraged.

"_Fine,_ come on then Berry" Quinn sighed angrily. "I doubt I'll remember it in the morning anyway."

The blonde pushed herself off the ground and stormed off to the tent with Rachel following closely behind.

"Fabgay and Gayberry strike again" Santana smirked and Quinn turned around and stuck her middle finger up at the Latina.

Puck watched hungrily as Rachel zipped up the tent flap after they had crawled in there. "Do you think they'll actually _do_ anything?"

"I don't know, I doubt it" Santana said truthfully. She never thought that Quinn or Rachel would kiss but then again, she never thought that one day she would see Rachel's head between Quinns breasts but she had. She shuddered at the memory and blamed Rachel's train wreck of a house party and Puck's sick desire to see two women together.

"What did you do when you and Quinn were in there Kurt?"

"We just talked until our seven minutes were up. We didn't do anything _physical_" the pale boy clarified.

"Do you think_ they'll_ do anything physical?"

Finn shook his head confidently, "not Rachel. She's as straight as a board."

"Sure" Brittany scoffed.

"She's my girlfriend Brittany; I think I would know if she was _gay_!"

The blonde frowned at Finn and glared harshly at him. "There's no need to use that word like it's an insult Finn and besides she doesn't have to be _gay_ to like girls, she could be bisexual, pansexual, etc."

"Rachel doesn't like girls _that _way" Finn repeated.

"And even if she did there'd be nothing wrong with it would there?" Brittany challenged in a tone of voice that was almost dangerous.

"No but...wait, what?" Finn asked dopily.

"Exactly" the blue-eyed girl nodded firmly.

"Don't listen to him Brittany, he's a bit..._uneducated_ when it comes to stuff like this. You'd think living with his gay step brother would open his eyes a bit but nope" Kurt said and smiled at the blonde.

"Uh guys? I think I just saw the tent shake" Mercedes said slowly.

"It's probably just the wind."

"God what I'd give to be in there right now" Puck whined.

"You're such a pervert."

Brittany gasped, "it shook again!"

"I swear I heard _noises_."

"You're imagining things!" Finn chastised.

"Why wasn't I blessed with X-ray vision?"

"They're coming out!"

The teenagers watched with wide eyes as the tallest girl unzipped the flap and stepped out of the tent. They didn't take their eyes of Quinn and Rachel as they walked back to the circle. Brittany smirked to herself, they were trying to play it cool but their flushed faces told a whole other story.

"So did you do anything?" Puck asked as soon as the girls sat down.

"I don't kiss _and_ tell" Rachel blushed and pretended to lock her lips.

The group erupted in gasps and giggles as they looked in bewilderment and amazement at the two girls.

"Oh my God you did!"

"You _kissed_ Manhands!?" Santana demanded in a voice that was a mixture of horror, shock and amusement.

"It was part of the game" defended Quinn.

"Quinn you're missing a button on your shirt!"

The shorter blonde looked down and quickly covered her chest with her arms, "that was _already _gone Brittany."

"If somebody had told me two years ago that the _HBIC_ would _make out_ with the _Hobbit_ I'd have laughed in their face and slushied them" Santana smirked.

"We were not _making out _Santana!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"Like Rachel said, I don't kiss and tell."

Santana raised an eyebrow and chuckled at her best friend as she took another sip of beer, "well _whatever_ you were doing, you're in a better mood now."

Quinn rolled her hazel eyes and ignored her oldest friend and watched Rachel spin the bottle again.

The game went on and on and more alcohol was consumed while the pairings soon became even more ludicrous yet hilarious like Rachel and Kurt, Blaine and Puck and Mike and Brittany.

The blonde knelt on the ground when she returned from the tent with Mike and reached forward to spin the bottle. Brittany watched anxiously when it started slowing down and internally prayed for it to land on a certain brunette.

Mercedes.

Sam.

Quinn.

Santana.

The bottle had landed on Santana.

Brittany let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in and looked up from the bottle and saw Santana trying to fight the wide grin that was threatening to take over her face and the blonde instantly smiled.

"Are you going to do it?" Sam asked as he gawked between the two girls.

"It's the rules" Santana shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal and stood up from the circle. Honestly, even if it wasn't the rules of the game the Latina still wanted to kiss Brittany. She _always _wanted to kiss Brittany.

The Latina began to walk towards the tent and heard Brittany follow hastily behind her. Santana quickly unzipped the tent and crawled inside; she wanted as much time as she possibly could alone with the blonde.

"Are we going to kiss?" Brittany asked after she had zipped the tent back up so they were safe from the onlooking teenagers outside.

"Why wouldn't we?" Santana asked as she stared into the darkness where she assumed Brittany was. They could barely see in the tent, everything was dark.

"Because everybody's going to be watching the tent and they don't know that you're a lesbian. Don't you think it would give it away if we start making out?"

Santana shook her head but then she remembered that Brittany couldn't see her. "Not really, I mean Rachel and Quinn _clearly_ did some stuff and nobody is questioning their sexuality so I suppose a little making out won't hurt."

Brittany smiled and took a step forward and raised her hand to find the Latina's cheek as she began to trace the girls jaw line with her padded thumb. The blonde moved even closer and brushed her lips against Santana's full ones, "well in that case."

Their lips moved together in soft and slow but deliberate movements. Santana moved her hand up to the blonde's head and slid her hand into Brittany's blonde hair and used her spare hand to pull Brittany tighter into her.

The blonde pressed her body into Santana's and started to kiss the Latina harder as she began to suck on the Latina's bottom lip and smirked when she heard Santana moan into her mouth. Brittany slid her hands under the Latina's sweatshirt and caressed her sides before gripping her hips tight against her body.

Even though they were in complete darkness the Latina still felt like she could see Brittany's darkened eyes roaming her body lustfully. The brunette traced Brittany's lower lip with her tongue before she slid it in and explored the girl's mouth.

Santana lifted up her thigh and jammed it between Brittany's thighs and the blonde let out a soft moan. She grabbed the blonde's hips for easier access and wedged her thigh safely between Brittany as she started to slightly rock her thigh back and forth into the blonde's centre. The Latina grinned smugly when she felt Brittany's back arch as she sucked and nibbled on Santana's collarbone in an attempt to stay quiet while she grinded down on the Latina's thigh.

Santana pulled away from the blonde and panted, "I think we're over seven minutes Britt."

"No!" Brittany pouted when she felt Santana's thigh disappear from between her. "This is the _second_ time tonight that you've got me all hot and stopped."

Santana moved towards the breathless blonde until she could physically feel the blonde panting. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in the blonde's ear. "I'll make it up to you Britt, I _promise_" and licked the shell of Brittany's ear before going down and nibbling her ear lobe.

Even in the darkness the blonde could practically _see_ Santana looking at her with that ridiculously seductive smirk on her face, "tease."

Santana chuckled as she unzipped the tent and stepped outside with the blonde following behind her.

"Nice for you to join us" Quinn said as she watched her two friends sit down in the circle. She saw their dishevelled hair, pink faces and swollen lips and fought the urge to laugh at their subtly once again.

"You two totally got it on didn't you?" Puck smarmed.

"Maybe, maybe not" Brittany said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Tell us!" Mercedes begged. She loved knowing everything about everyone.

"In the words of Quinn and Rachel, we don't _kiss and tell_" Santana repeated smugly and the group of teenagers laughed at her response.

"We're going to call it a night guys" Kurt announced to the group as he helped his drunken boyfriend to his feet. The group said their goodbyes' and waved as the two of them left the circle and walked to their tent.

The rest of the teenagers moved back to the camp fire and sat on the logs and chatted together. There was such a warm, buzzing and chill atmosphere around everyone and it finally felt like summer had begun. As the hours went by and the sky grew darker, slowly one by one each of the teenagers left and went to their respective tent until it was just Brittany and Santana left sitting on the logs.

Santana looked around her to check that everybody had definitely gone to their tents before bringing a small bag out of her shorts pocket. "Hey Britt look what I found" she said and held up a bag of pot between her thumb and index finger.

Brittany's eyes widened when she saw what Santana was holding, "where did you get that?"

"It fell out of Puck's pocket when he got up to leave. It's totally legit because if it's one thing that Puck _prides _himself on is his ability to get good pot" Santana told her as she opened the bag.

The blonde glanced between the drugs and the Latina, "can we share?"

"Obviously Britts" Santana giggled.

The blonde watched as the Latina fumbled in the pocket of her sweatshirt for her lighter and watched Santana place the joint between her full lips. Brittany instinctively licked her own lips when Santana lit the tip and closed her eyes as she inhaled a mouthful of smoke.

The Latina opened her darkened eyes and looked at Brittany who hadn't taken her blue eyes off the shorter girl. Santana removed the joint from her mouth with her third finger and thumb and handed it to the blonde next to her. The brunette ran her tongue across her bottom lip as she watched Brittany blow the smoke back out into hoops. She was sure that Brittany smoking was one of the hottest things ever.

The pair spent a while passing the joint around. The blonde dangled her arm around the Latina while Santana slouched into her comfortably as they both began to feel the effects of the drug.

"Over there is Berry's nose" Santana giggled and pointed into the starry sky above them.

Brittany gasped in amazement as she looked into the sky, "oooh I can see a dog playing the violin!"

Santana grinned dopily as she took another drag, "do you see the woman with three boobs Britt?"

"That constitution up there looks like a horse's head."

Santana burst out laughing at the blonde, "what the hell is a constitution?"

"A pattern of stars."

The Latina turned her head to watch Brittany blow the thick smoke out of her thin lips and giggled, "that's a _constellation_ Britt-Britt."

"Oh, did you know that the sun is actually just a green star?"

"Bullshit!"

Brittany shook her head, "no I'm being serious! The only reason it's not green to us is because the sun gives off wavelengths that our eyes can't see on their own so they blend together which creates the color of sun that we see."

"Alright stop showing off smart ass" Santana smirked and took another hit. The blonde really did have some random bits of information stored into her brain.

Brittany nudged the brunette playfully in the ribs and they fell into a peaceful silence for a few moments as they continued sharing the joint.

"It's so beautiful up here isn't it?" Santana mumbled after she exhaled.

Brittany nodded "yeah, I can't believe I haven't been up here until now."

"Everything's so clear up here."

The blonde began to laugh, "kind of an ironic thing to say with a joint in your hand San."

Santana hid her face in Brittany's neck and laughed with the blonde as she passed over the joint, "you know what I mean Britt."

"Yeah I do."

"Have you had a good night?" Santana asked curiously.

Brittany blew out perfect o's before answering, "it's been perfect apart from Quinn almost walking in on us."

"Ugh" Santana groaned. "I can't believe she interrupted us!"

"She totally knew what we were doing didn't she?"

The Latina nodded. There was no point denying it.

"Do you think she cares?" Brittany wondered and passed the joint back to Santana.

Santana felt the smoke fill her lungs while she took a moment to think, "no, I don't think she does."

The two girls fell in to another content and comfortable silence and all that could be heard was the crackling from the fire and the occasional gust of light wind. Santana smiled sloppily and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder when she finished the joint. "I liked you from the very moment I saw you Britts, have I ever told you that?"

Brittany beamed shyly at the brunette's sudden words and shook her head.

"Well I did" Santana said and adjusted her position on the log so that she faced the blonde. "I remember you were wearing this tight tank top that showed off your abs and I just knew...I knew that I had to talk to you."

The blonde mimicked the Latina's position and sat Indian style on the log and looked the Latina in the eyes. "And I'm so glad you did San because I didn't have the guts to talk to you first."

The Latina's eyebrow creased, she was taken aback by the blonde's confession. "What?"

"I saw you when you were in Mike's kitchen with Quinn. You had this incredible red dress which made your boobs look awesome" Brittany smiled coyly as the night replayed in her head. "You looked so beautiful."

Santana's mouth opened slightly, she had always thought that it had been her that spotted the blonde first not the other way around. "You saw me first! Why didn't you say anything to me when we were in the kitchen?"

Brittany ducked her head and placed her hands on the Latina's knees. "I was..intimidated by you Santana. I thought there was no way you could possibly be interested in me and when you actually _defended_ me in front of Karofsky and started talking to me; I thought you were just..bored."

Santana was speechless; she had no idea that the blonde initially thought that about her. "But you were so confident! Especially when we were dancing!" The memory of how the two of them danced at the party invaded the Latina's mind; she remembered how Brittany moved, how fluid and flexible she was. Santana knew then that Brittany was one of the most talented dancers that she would ever meet.

"Dance is how I flirt with people" Brittany shrugged and ran her hands gently up Santana's thighs.

"Do I still intimidate you?" Santana bit her lip anxiously while she waited for the blonde to reply.

"No" Brittany replied instantly. "I learned who you really are and the real Santana is anything _but _intimidating."

Santana looked down at Brittany's wandering hands and then back up into her shimmering blue eyes, "the _real _Santana?"

"Yeah, the one who only a handful of people get to see" Brittany smiled softly as she traced the freckles on the Latina's thigh. "The warm, honest, loyal, caring girl with a fiery passion for music."

"Brittany" Santana mouthed almost inaudibly. A lump had grown in her throat at the blonde's honest words and the Latina felt touched by Brittany's statement. She would have never thought that Brittany saw her like that.

The Latina cleared her throat before continuing and met the twinkling catlike eyes that were already gazing proudly at her. "I feel like you can see right through me Brittany. Somehow you have the ability to break the walls that I've spent _years_ building to keep others out but you..you just..._see_ me and you always have done" Santana paused when she saw the blonde's nose slightly scrunch up. "Do you understand what I'm saying Britt?"

"No, not really" the blonde admitted apologetically.

"What I'm trying to say is that..I-I feel like I don't have to pretend in front of you. You have the ability to see me for me and you're happy with it" the Latina rambled. She had never been one for deep, serious and meaningful conversations.

A smile crept onto the blondes face, "of course I'm happy with you San! If you hadn't already noticed Santana Lopez is pretty awesome" Brittany said in a tone of voice that was both playful but serious.

"Do you remember when we were in your bedroom a few months ago and you asked me if I believed in soul mates and I told you I didn't believe in them?" Santana asked quietly as she fiddled with her hands nervously.

Brittany nodded; her eyes were still lost in Santana's.

Santana placed a delicate kiss on the blonde's warm cheek and whispered in her ear, "well I'm starting to."


End file.
